A Year and A Day
by Mistrus
Summary: It's one thing to marry your enemy but it is completely idiotic to actually fall in love with him. Could it be Stockholm Syndrome? I doubt it. It could have been necessity, I mean I was abandoned by Harry and I felt alone. That must be it. DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

New story! Yay! Well this is A Year and A Day. A Hermione/Draco pairing. I haven't done that in awhile! lol So read and review. The first couple chapters might not be that great becuase I wrote them like three years ago but I didn't feel like changing them any. So keep that in mind! I don't have to write the next chapters because I've already written them! So you will have uninterrupted uploading (meaning I won't force you to wait months and months for the next chapter! Horray!) That is the reason I've taken so long uploading anything new. I've been finishing my other stories before I wanted to upload. So With that over.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the situation I force the characters in! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**Prologue**_

Hermione sat with her cheek resting on her palm as the Headmistress spoke. It wasn't as if she wasn't listening. Its just she was other wise... occupied. She looked at the students as they giggled and talked to one another. _Stupid mistletoe idea_. She glared at Minerva's back. _Enchanted mistletoe my ass. Why, Minerva? Why would you do that now? Why do you hate me? Why are you punishing my like this?_ She shouted at the other woman in her mind.

"With Dumbledore passing away only fourteen short years ago. I have decided to bring back one of his favorite Christmas traditions. Mistletoe." Minerva smiled as the hall burst into cheers. "Not just any mistletoe but enchanted mistletoe. It is charmed to move so there is no avoiding it. You shall see how we charmed it soon. Now everyone. Eat." The hall was filled with chatter as the food appeared in front of them. Hermione had to admit that the elves had outdone themselves. She dished herself up a small plate and ate slowly. Minerva sat down beside her with a chuckle.

"Did you really have to go with _enchanted_ mistletoe, Minerva?" Hermione whimpered slightly. Minerva laughed.

"Of course! Albus would have it no other way!" She dished herself up and Hermione grumbled.

"You need to stop listening to that portrait." She muttered and Minerva raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"You need to lighten up! It's Christmas!" Minerva patted her shoulder affectionately.

"Don't remind me." She grumbled and Minerva sighed.

"You are such a Scrooge!" Minerva gave a delighted gasp as the first mistletoe plant wandered into the hall. Hermione had to smirk as it passed over two first year boys who seemed to be talking. The hall went silent as the mistletoe stopped moving. Minerva frowned.

"This isn't good." She muttered and she went to stand up. Hermione pulled her back into her chair.

"Where's your Christmas spirit, Minerva?" Hermione said with her eyebrow raised. "I'll take care of this." She turned back to the boys and stood up. She realize who they were, she winced slightly. Scorpius Malfoy and none other than her godson Albus Severus Potter. She walked around the table and towards them. They looked at her with confused expressions.

"Why can't we move?" Al asked quietly and Hermione gave them both a pained expression.

"It's enchanted mistletoe. You have to kiss." She winced slightly as the boy's faces paled.

"Couldn't you, like, take off the spell? I mean there has to be a counter-charm or something." Scorpius asked quietly. Hermione felt a wave of pity for the boy.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. I spent most of my school years trying to find a counter charm. None exists. A quick peck should be enough." She soothed. "It's better to get it over with. Do it quickly and don't think about it." She may hate this time of year but she couldn't let her feelings get in the way. The two boys looked about ready to cry. Al's lip quivered ever so slightly and Hermione bit hers.

"Please. Aunt Minny. Please. I don't want to with all these people." His green eyes so much like his father filled with tears.

"Oh come on Albus! We all know you like boys!" James yelled out, Everyone laughed at that and Hermione's glare found the older boy, James ignored her.

"I do not!" Albus shouted out angrily. His older brother made kissing noises and his classmates pounded him on the back amid laughter.

"Detention, James Potter. And twenty points off Gryffindor for taunting another student in a dire situation." Hermione's voice carried over the laughter and James paled. Everyone fell silent. "One more word out of any of you and I will give you a week's detention with Filch." The hall fell silent once more and Hermione turned back to the boys.

"I'm with Potter. I don't want everyone to watch." Scorpius said his voice trembling. It was the only way she could tell he was upset. That and his eyes. His silver eyes were like her own, easier to read than an open book. Hermione had to admire his bravery. She pulled out her wand. She twisted her wrist slightly.

"_Servo ex os_." She muttered and the boy's disappeared from view. A few seconds later she could hear their relieved sighs. "_Finite Incantum_." The two boys appeared with three or four meters between the two of them. Both wiping their mouths, Albus looked more than relieved and Scorpius looked at the ground his face a bright red.

"I'll have to ask Dumbledore about that stupid charm." Hermione muttered as she put her wand away. She looked around at the students. "There is absolutely nothing to see here! Eat." No one wanted to mess with the Potions Mistress when she was in this mood so they did as she said. She walked over so that she stood in between the two boys.

"You two come with me." Albus and Scorpius jumped and hung their heads but they shuffled over to her and she grasped their shoulders gently. She led them out of the hall and towards the dungeon.

"We aren't in trouble are we?" Scorpius's soft question caught her off-guard and she jerked to a halt. She gave the small blonde boy a frown. His silver eyes rested on her chocolate brown ones and she felt her heart squeeze uncomfortably. He looked so... sad. She turned her frown into a small smile with a tiny amount of effort.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. You're not in trouble. I just wanted to talk to you two." She started walking again and both boys remained silent. She reached the door to her quarters and smiled at the glowering man in the picture. Severus had an odd habit of wandering around the paintings in front of his old chambers until she showed up. She would then say he could enter and he would wander around his old home then leave. "Hello Severus. Wanting to be let in?" The man frowned.

"You are late." He scowled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Minerva put enchanted mistletoe around the castle. These two were its first unsuspecting victims." She explained, softly giving each boy a soothing squeeze on the shoulder. Severus made a face.

"I hate enchanted mistletoe." He sneered at the words.

"I do too." She motioned for him to move out of the painting. "Bezoar." At the password the painting swung inward. She let the boys enter first and looked at Snape's painting.

"Well, come in then." She muttered before turning away. She entered the room and watched Al and Scorpius look around. "Sit down. Would you like tea? Or a dessert?" Al shook his head with a smile and climbed onto a red and gold chair. Scorpius on the other had chosen a green, black and silver one that had belonged to Severus. Hermione hadn't had the heart to take it out so it had stayed. The portrait of Severus hadn't said anything but she knew he was more than happy with her decision.

"No, Aunt Minny. Thank you though." His black hair fell into his eyes and he brushed at it impatiently. Hermione smiled at him and ruffled his hair affectionately. He looked just like Harry.

"And you Mr. Malfoy? Anything you might like?" She looked at the other boy. He was small for his age. He looked just like his father without the regal tilt to his chin. His face was rounded more as well. He gave a quick nod.

"Water, please. If it wouldn't be too much trouble. If it is then don't worry about it." He stammered out and Hermione gave him a kind smile.

"Of course it isn't." She accio-ed a cup and filled it with water. "There you go." She held it out to him and he took it in shaky hands.

"Thank you, Professor Granger." He sipped at the ice cold water and looked at the worn carpet.

"I brought you both here to tell you that you can talk to me anytime you want. I will give you the password to my quarters, whenever I change it. I just wanted you to know that you can talk to someone. If anyone bothers you about this... incident. You can talk to me about it. I'll either be here or in my classroom." She gave both boys a warm smile. "I may not be your head of house but I am more than willing to listen. Now, I need to go talk to Dumbledore about this blasted charm." Scorpius looked around with his empty water glass in hand. Hermione reached out her hand and took the glass carefully.

"Thank you, Professor Granger." He said quietly before standing up. Al shuffled towards the painting and Scorpius followed after a few seconds. Hermione walked behind them and watched them exit.

"Hey, Al. I just want to let you know that James still comes to talk to me as well. Just don't tell anyone." She leaned against the doorway and Al smiled at her brightly.

"Okay, Aun-_Professor_ _Granger_!" He ran towards the moving stair case and Scorpius shuffled towards the Slytherin common room. Hermione slowly let the painting close and sat down in the silver and green chair.

"I was under the impression you needed to talk to Dumbledore. Or was I mistaken?" Severus's irritated tone made her smile.

"Yes, I will be off. You can stay if you like." She stood up and adjusted her robes before heading towards the Headmistress's office. Severus walked beside her in the portraits. She reached the gargoyle and sighed. "What is it this time?" She looked expectantly at the brooding former potions professor.

"Let us kiss under the mistletoe." He scowled at her before he disappeared. Hermione repeated the password and ascended the stairs quickly. She opened the office door and made her way over to Dumbledore's portrait.

"Tell me how to make it so people of the same gender don't get caught under the mistletoe." She placed her hands on her hips and waited.

"Ahhh, Hermione. It is so good to see you. Severus is quite tight lipped about his visits to your chambers. Do tell me you are in good health." Even in portrait form his eyes still twinkled. Hermione sighed.

"I'm fine just please tell me the incantation that cancels the little factor from the blasted mistletoe!" She huffed and Dumbledore laughed.

"Weren't you always known for your patience, Hermione? But _similis sex repello,_ with a slow right-turn and swish should do the trick." He chuckled and yawned. "Now, Hermione I am very tired. Perhaps we shall continue this conversation another day?" Hermione gave a small nod and left the office quickly. She pulled her wand out and gathered all the mistletoe together. Professor privilege she guessed. The Mistletoe stopped in a line in front of her, there was a lot more than she expected. She waved her wand as Dumbledore had instructed.

"_Similis sex repello_!" She smirked as the mistletoe plants turned a vibrant purple before returning to their original states. She waved her wand once more and they slowly dispersed. She made her way back to the dungeons where she had to do her rounds. After she was done she retired to her bed chambers and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Well the little yellow bubble on the bottom is the portal to the reviews. Go for the little trip and review! I love reviews!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Just another chapter. Decided I would upload three for the first go so this is chapter 2!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. :(

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Hermione's next two weeks were filled with Christmas carols and good spirit. She tried not to let her negative feelings about the holiday spill onto the students but sometimes it was hard not to. She had found Ronald cheating on her with one Lavender Brown on Christmas day. It wasn't a pretty sight and she had hated the holiday ever since. Fourteen years was a long time to hold a grudge. Al took to visiting her once a day to talk about school and family. They would sit and talk or play a quick game of wizarding chess. Hermione had always wanted kids and she was happy that Al had decided to visit with her. She heard nothing about the incident in the hall. No one seemed to dare let out whisper about what happened. Apparently the Potions Mistress wasn't very nice when there was bullying involved. Hermione had made James clean out all the bedpans in the infirmary without magic for his comments. Scorpius had only talked to her twice about school work and he seemed withdrawn and sad. She felt her heart practically break every time she looked at him. She shook her head of the idle thoughts and focused on patrolling the corridors. She walked her rounds and headed back to her rooms when a quiet sniffle caught her attention. She listened intently until she could hear it again. She moved quietly towards a large tapestry covering a window. She slowly pulled it back and a pale figure jumped up wiping at his eyes. Platinum blonde hair fell over grey eyes. He was dressed in silver and green pyjamas. They seemed a tad large on him.

"I wasn't crying!" He hissed. Hermione looked at Draco's son with a touch of worry.

"It's after hours, Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing out so late?" Her tone was soothing and the boy let out a shuddering sob.

"I don't want to go back to the common rooms because the other students bug me about Albus!" He wiped his eyes again.

"Who bugs you?" She asked gently and Scorpius scowled at her quickly.

"I'm no tattle-tale!" He hissed out and Hermione smiled. He looked just like his father in that moment.

"Of course you aren't. Scooch over." She stepped behind the tapestry and Scorpius moved over on the alcove so that she could sit beside him. "Do you want to talk about it?" He went to shake his head but he nodded instead.

"I like Albus as a friend, but because of what happened in the hall everyone thinks I'm a poof. They don't want me sleeping the same room as them. I try to make friends but no one wants to be my friend. Sometimes I think something's wrong with me. They kicked me out tonight right before the password changed. I don't know how to get back in." He bit his lip. "That's not all. My mother and dad aren't happy together. They always argue. Mother doesn't even look at me anymore and Dad's always at work. Mother keeps running off to this other guy's house. I may be eleven but I know that she is cheating. Dad is upset about it and I don't think he has known for very long. Mother keeps saying how she'll take me away from Dad and I don't want to leave him. I get bad headaches when I think about it and I have no friends to talk too." His last words were mixed with sobs and Hermione slowly wrapped her arm around the small boy's shoulders. He seemed frail, she could feel his bones and she felt her heart pang when she thought about what he was going through. She slowly rocked him side to side while singing nonsense words and crooning comforting noises. His sobs slowly subsided and it took her a few moments to realize he was asleep. He moved closer to her and she wrapped her arms around him carefully. Hermione slowly slid off the little seat and put her feet onto the floor. She adjusted her arms and carefully pulled the sleeping boy into them. His head rested on her shoulders and his breath came in little puffs that swirled her curls around. She slowly made her way towards her quarters. She had no idea what the Slytherin common room password was and she figured that he would actually get sleep on her couch. She whispered her password and gently laid the small boy on her couch and covered him with a large quilt. She accioed a pillow and tucked it under his head. She brushed back his blonde hair gently and impulsively kissed his forehead. She felt motherly instinct to protect the blonde boy and it unnerved her slightly.

"Biological clock must be ticking." She was a thirty-two year old woman for Merlin's sake! She had wanted children but that git Ronald had dashed her dreams to pieces and married his precious Lav-Lav. She became withdrawn and bitter. No man wanted to be within ten feet of her, let alone have kids with her. She felt her years of loneliness creep up on her and she fought the feeling down. She slowly made her way to her bedroom. Hermione sighed and sat down on her bed. She knew she should be tired but she couldn't find any will to go to sleep. She turned her thoughts back towards Scorpius. She had read in a gleaning from the Prophet that Draco's wife, Astoria had cheated on him and she had taken it as false. One could never believe what was written in that excuse they called a paper. Hermione remembered Malfoy's picture the most. He was past angry. He had looked down right murderous. Hermione sighed and changed into her pajamas and crawled under the covers. It took her more than three hours to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Scorpius awoke with sunlight on his face. He yawned and sat up. He was in a slightly familiar room, he rubbed his eyes tiredly.<p>

"Where am I?" His voice was sleepy and he yawned once more.

"In my living room. Are you hungry? The hall isn't open for another hour." Professor Granger said from her place at the window. Scorpius glanced at her in shock. "You fell asleep behind the tapestry. I didn't know the Slytherin password. The next logical step was for you to sleep on my couch." Scorpius nodded with his eyes wide. He had never seen the Potions Professor out of her school robes and he was shocked. He had always thought his mother was the prettiest woman in the world but he was startled to see that his teacher was a lot prettier. She had on a blue pullover that looked cashmere and a pair of muggle jeans. Her curly hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail instead of the usual severe bun, she was barefoot and her toenails were painted an emerald green. He noticed her fingernails were painted the same green as her hands wrapped around a chipped blue mug. She smiled at him and he frowned. His mother never smiled at him.

"You have an alright sleep? I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable?" She walked over and picked up the quilt. She folded it slowly and set it back down.

"It was good. I didn't wake up once!" He boasted proudly. Granger smiled.

"Good for you. The house elves brought you some clean clothes to wear. You can change in the bathroom, I'll be out here." She pointed in the direction of the bathroom and Scorpius walked over to it slowly. His eyes scanned the room with awe. She had so many books! He slowed his steps and slowly reached towards a bookshelf. "The elves also brought you a toothbrush. I think it's by the sink..." Her voice trailed off, Scorpius snatched his hand back and flushed with embarrassment. His eyes dropped to the carpet.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't just try and touch things that aren't mine." His voice was practically a whisper. His mother never liked it when he was loud.

"No need to apologize. You like books?" She asked with a smile and he gave a slow nod. "Alright. You get ready to start the day and when you are done you can look through the books and take down whichever ones you want to read." He jerked his head up and looked at her quickly.

"Really?" There was a hopeful note in his voice and she smiled at him.

"Of course." He smiled at her quickly before ducking into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled to herself and took a sip of her tea. She looked out the window from her spot on the couch. It had been enchanted to show the grounds of Hogwarts even though she was technically underground. Snow and ice glistened on the ground and she sipped her tea staring at it. She had to smile. This time of the year sucked majorly but it was beautiful. A small cough caught her attention. Scorpius looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled once more.<p>

"Go ahead. Look at whichever ones you want." She felt her heart nearly burst at the happy look on his face. He carefully made his way to the first book case and looked at the titles. Hermione turned back to the window with a smile. A knock on the door several minutes later caught her attention. She grasped her wand tightly in her hand and opened the door slowly. One could never be too careful. _'Constant vigilance!'_ as Mad-eye Moody always said. Al smiled up at her.

"Hey, Aunt Minny. Can I come in?" Hermione smiled at the boy and tucked her wand away.

"Of course, Al." She stepped out of the way and the black haired boy walked in. She shut the portrait and walked back to the couch. Scorpius walked over with a stack of books.

"Can I take these, Professor Granger?" He asked quietly. She gently took the stack of book and looked through the titles. She grasped one book with a smile.

"_Owls of the Wizarding World_. I actually bought this on a whim. Trying to figure out what kind of owl you have?" She handed the books back gently. He shook his head.

"I don't have an owl. Mother says they are dirty and foul creatures. But I wish I had one." His voice trailed off as he saw Albus. Al smiled at him.

"Getting some books? Aunt Minny has the best books." Al walked over. "Would you like help carrying those?" Hermione smiled, Albus Severus was definitely Harry's son. Kind, friendly, and caring. Scorpius shook his head and looked at Hermione.

"Thank you for the books, Professor Granger." He gave her a small awkward bow and Hermione leaped up quickly to open the portrait. He walked down the hall slowly to keep the books from tipping over. Hermione shut the portrait and sat on the couch once more.

"What's on your mind Alby." She said softly as she ruffled his hair.

"Don't call me that. Please." He smiled though and she knew he liked the nickname.

"It's okay. No one's around the hear it. Your friends can't tease you." She said with a chuckle almost immediately Al's face fell.

"What friends?" He grumbled and plopped on the red and gold chair. Hermione smoothed down his unruly hair tenderly.

"I'm sure you will make friends." She soothed reaching over to smooth down his hair again. Al swatted at her hand away.

"Not if you older brother shouted out that you are a bloody poof in front of the whole school. He knows I'm not but he still said it and now everyone avoids me like a really nasty curse." He sighed then put a forced smile on his face. "Please say you will come for a visit this Christmas holiday. Mum and dad really miss you. They haven't seen you in so long. I promise to try and keep Uncle Ron away while you are there. Please Aunt Minny! Please come! Say you will! Promise!" Hermione sighed, and then nodded slowly.

"Fourteen years is a long time. I guess I can bury the hatchet with your uncle. Expect me at the burrow on Christmas." She sighed. "I will visit for a few hours but I have to come back to the school." Al hugged her tightly.

"Mum and Dad will be _so_ happy! I'll go and owl them right now." With that he rushed out of the room leaving Hermione alone. She had wanted to remain at the school for the holidays but it was beginning to look petty of her to avoid him for so long. She sighed and set down her now cool mug of tea. She brushed and errant curl away from her face and sighed once more. She slowly got up and exited her quarters. She wandered down the halls humming absently to herself. _Maybe the holiday isn't _so_ bad. _She thought to herself as she switched to humming Christmas carols. Professor Flitwick called out her name and she stopped so the shorter man could catch up to her.

"Goodness, Hermione! Jeffery Weasley has tried to create a muscle enhancing potion and is now a pig! You must help!" He gasped to catch his breath and Hermione let out a snort of laughter. She quickly covered her mouth.

"A pig? Are you certain?" She stifled her laughter and tried to keep a straight face. Flitwick nodded furiously.

"He's in the great hall squealing like someone is roasting him alive. Please! I can't take the noise much more!" He looked pained and Hermione smiled.

"I guess I can try and fix this. Have you asked Minerva? It could be a transfiguration slip up." Hermione pulled her straight face on again with a large amount of difficulty. Flitwick nodded again.

"She said this was a Potions matter and for me to find you." He followed her as she walked towards the hall. She could hear the faint sounds of squealing. It wasn't long before she nearly had to cover her ears.

"Why doesn't someone silence him?" Hermione's voice was raised to be heard above the squealing.

"We didn't know if it would do him harm!" He shouted back. Hermione pushed open the door to the great hall and everyone looked at her. Minerva rushed over with her hands over her ears.

"Fix this! Please just fix him!" Minerva's voice was almost hysterical. Hermione had to smile and quickly put up a silencing charm around the red-haired pig named Jeffrey. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Hermione rolled her eyes. She quickly entered the area around the red-haired pig and was immediately assaulted by the sound of his squealing. Hermione covered her ears and glared.

"Will you bloody well stop it?" Much to her surprise he did. Whether it was out of surprise of her cursing or the fact that she had come to his rescue, she didn't know. "Thank you." She cast several spells on him to see what was wrong and started laughing.

"It seems you ate a harmless truffle from your uncle's shop. I do believe it's called _Chocolate Porkster_. You will change back in two to three hours. But for now you have to live with being a pig." He let out an indignant squeal.

"And there will be none of that!" She scolded with her hands on her hips. He stopped and gave her what could only be described as a glare. She took down the silence shield and looked at Minerva. "He has eaten a _Chocolate Porkster_. Now if you have no more need of me, I must be going." She nodded to all the Professors and exited the hall gracefully.

* * *

><p>Hermione's classes passed by with only three exploded cauldrons and two trips to Madame Pomphry. As far as Hermione was concerned it was a good day, at least no one had died. She put all her stuff back in her bag and headed to the great hall. She had just finished correcting all the Potions and none were up to her expectations. Her stomach grumbled and she walked towards the great hall. She caught sight of Peeves terrorizing some students and she pulled out her wand.<p>

"Now, now Peeves. Leave these children alone." She raised an eyebrow and looked at the poltergeist. He stuck his tongue out at her and aimed at her as if to throw something. Hermione tsk-ed and waved her wand slightly. "Surely you remember what happened last time you did that?" Peeves seemed to ponder that before lowering his arm. He blew a raspberry at her before speeding off. Hermione shoo-ed the two students towards the great hall. She followed behind them slowly, not really wanting to go to the great hall. Hermione sighed and turned towards her chambers. She reached them after a few minutes and noticed a small blonde head standing beside the door.

"Mr. Malfoy?" She asked slightly shocked. The blonde head snapped up and grey eyes stared at her with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Professor Granger. I was just- I just wanted to... never mind. I'll just leave." Scorpius turned to leave but Hermione grasped his shoulder gently.

"It's okay, Mr. Malfoy. Tell me what you want." Hermione watched as the young boy turned around. He looked up at her with wide grey eyes and to a deep breath in.

"Can I stay here again tonight?" His cheeks flushed a pink color and Hermione smiled.

"Of course." She turned to the door. "Snap Tree." The portrait nodded and swung open. Hermione gave Scorpius a small nudge towards the door. She walked inside and motioned for Scorpius to sit in the farthest chair from the couch.

"This won't take long." She smiled to reassure him. Hermione drew her wand and made her way over to the couch. She quickly transfigured it into a small bed and levitated it to a corner. She picked up three old _Potions Weekly_ and transfigured them into walls. She picked up a scrap of paper and transfigured it into a door. All the pieces locked together with a slight click before Hermione made her way over to the new room. She pushed the door open and raised her wand. "_Accio_ bed-set." She waited patiently before a bundle in silver and green flew from her spare closet. Hermione caught it deftly and laid it on the bed. She flicked her wand and the bundle opened and the bed was instantly made. She peeked her head around the doorway and waved Scorpius over.

Scorpius had watched his Potions Professor with awe. She assembled the room quickly and her wand moved gracefully, following each of her instructions quickly. He slowly made his way over to the now completed room and warily stepped inside. His Professor looked pleased with herself.

"What colors would you like the walls to be?" Her question caught him off-guard slightly and Scorpius just blinked at her. She smiled kindly and flicked her wand, turning the walls Slytherin green. Scorpius shook his head.

"I don't like green. My favorite color is actually navy blue." His own admission surprised him and he watched in awe as the walls turned a deep blue. The bed spread changed colors to compliment the walls. Scorpius smiled shyly. "You didn't have to do this, Professor Granger." His Potions Mistress smiled before reaching out and smoothing down his hair. The gesture almost seemed tender and Scorpius closed his eyes reveling in the feeling, no matter how brief it was. His eyes opened as she spoke.

"Ah, but I wanted too." She walked past him and out the door. He looked at the door and she stuck her head back in slowly. "If you're hungry just call for Ditty. Tell her what you want and she will bring it to you." Her kind smile made him smile back.

"Okay, Professor." Scorpius sat on the bed and the door closed gently. He looked at the room. It wasn't big by any means, but it felt cozy. There was a small dresser near the door and a black chest at the foot of the bed. He let a small smile seep across his face, he felt almost... loved.

* * *

><p>Horray! You read down to here! You are here so you might as well review. lol So subtle. I know.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Just another chapter. Decided I would upload three for the first go so this is chapter 3!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Alright third years, we will be brewing a simple pepper-up potion today." Hermione glanced around her class. Everyone of her students looked bored or ready to fall asleep. "Third years. If you may would you please tell me why I am wearing a yellow bikini and dancing on the desk top? Fifteen points to the house who can figure it out." The class stared at her blankly. Hermione scowled and whipped out her wand. A fireworks display of sparks shot out from the tip with a rather large bang. The class jumped and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Now that I have your attention. Pepper-up potions. Now." Her voice was a low hiss. Several students swallowed nervously and quickly got out their cauldrons with the rest. Hermione sat behind her desk and glared. _A bunch of half-witted dunderheads_! She seethed silently to herself.

An owl tapped on the window halfway through the lesson. He was large with raven black feathers. Blue eyes turned to look at Hermione and a black beak pecked sharply on the window. Hermione glared at her students to keep them working before walking over to the window and opening it with a flick of her wand. The owl hopped inside and tilted its head at her. It reached out its leg and Hermione pulled the scroll off of its foot carefully. She smoothed down the feathers on his head and he pressed into her hand.

_ Hermione, we heard you were coming to the Burrow for Christmas. We are more than overjoyed. Love Harry and Ginny. P.S. I know the message was short but with Christmas only a week and a half away we figured it didn't need to be long. By the way you can keep the owl. Unfriendly little thing. His name is Fyre. Love you! Can't wait to see you!_

Hermione folded the letter again and tucked it in her robe. She smoothed down Fyre's feathers once more.

"I already have an owl you know. Her name is Cara. I'll find someone who will take you." She smiled as she grabbed a small treat from the bowl on the window ledge. He took it gently and Hermione stroked him once more. "Go wait in the owlery. You will find food and water in there." He hooted and gave her an affectionate nip before flying off. She turned back to her class.

"Time's up. Hand in your potions." She smiled warmly. "Happy holiday's class." The rushed and handed in the vials with smiles and season's greetings. Hermione was soon left in the empty classroom with papers to mark and vials to grade. She sat down and got to work with a small smile. At least her friends hadn't forgotten about her during the hectic holidays.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Hermione leaned back in her chair and stretched. Her muscles pulled and her joints cracked. Her back was sore from bending over the table to mark papers. Not one student managed to make a suitable potion, the essays were mediocre and as far as Hermione was concerned it was basically a waste of time. She had missed dinner in the great hall and was tired. In three days all the students would be heading back to their homes for the holidays. Hermione left her desk as it was and grasped her wrap-around sweater from the back of her chair before leaving. The chilly dungeons made her exposed skin erupt in goosebumps and she shivered. Hermione slid on her sweater and walked quickly back to her quarters. She smiled at the familiar blonde hair of Malfoy Junior.<p>

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. How was your dinner?" She smiled as he looked at her.

"It was okay. Nothing really special." He gave her a small smile. "The chocolate mousse was good though." Hermione laughed.

"I guess I'll have to get Ditty to bring me some." She turned to the portrait. "Draught of Living Death." The portrait smiled and swung inwards. Hermione walked in and was followed by Scorpius.

"I take it you have told your father of your living conditions?" Hermione sat down on the green chair with a relaxed sigh. She looked at him expectantly. He bit his lip and frowned.

"I thought he had enough to worry about as it is. I didn't think I would make him worry any more by telling him what is going on at school." Scorpius rubbed his forehead and brushed his hair away from his eyes. Hermione gave a small nod.

"It's okay for now but you are going to have to tell him. I will tell the Headmistress later tonight. I am positive that she will not mind our little set up." Hermione closed her eyes for a second. "I will place a portrait on your door so that you can have some privacy. Headmistress will probably charm your door so that it will open to the hallway. You can have your own room." She smiled kindly at him.

"Don't worry about anything. Christmas holiday is in three days. Do you have any plans?" She sat up and waved her wand. A small tea pot flew towards the coffee table followed by two tea cups. Scorpius shrugged and sat down.

"I was supposed to visit with family but with my mother leaving my father, I don't know. My mother is demanding I see her for Christmas, and father isn't saying anything. I'm afraid he might not want me anymore." The tea pot whistled and Hermione poured a cup of tea and handed it to the small boy.

"I am sure your father loves you very much." Hermione's tone was reassuring as she poured herself a cup of tea. Scorpius shook her head causing his blonde hair to fall in his eyes.

"If he does he never shows it." He took a sip of his tea and Hermione blew on hers.

"I knew your father in school. He was really never one to show emotion. I'm sure he does, Scorpius. You just need to look past his cool exterior." Hermione took a sip of her tea. Scorpius sighed.

"You are really smart, Professor." He stirred his tea and Hermione smiled.

"Not really. I just do the best I can under the circumstances. No one is truly wise or stupid. It's just how they handle their reality." Hermione set her cup down. "I should go talk to the Headmistress. You are fine to be here by yourself?" Scorpius gave her a small nod.

"Pick out some more books if you would like. Also there is a Hogsmeade trip in two days. Are you going?" Hermione stood up and tied the sash on her sweater. Scorpius shook his head.

"No. I'll be fine in the castle." He sipped at his tea and Hermione nodded.

"I won't be at the castle I have to supervise the trip but I will be back later in the afternoon." She turned to the door and pushed open the portrait.

* * *

><p>The trip to the Headmistress's office was uneventful and chilly. Hermione reached the gargoyle.<p>

"Let us kiss under the mistletoe." She curled her lip up in a sneer at the password and the stairway opened up. Hermione walked up the winding stair case and knocked on the office door.

"Come in." Minerva's muffled voice sounded all too cheerful. Hermione pushed open the door and was greeted by gaudy tinsel and wreaths. She raised an eyebrow and looked around for Minerva. Hermione spotted her behind a large Christmas tree. "What is it you would like, Hermione?" The older witch's hat sat askew on the woman's gray hair. Hermione smiled.

"Nothing I want but something to report. Mr. Malfoy is presently staying in my room because of increasing segregation from his peers in the Slytherin house. As he won't tell me who is causing the problem I took it upon myself to let him stay in my rooms for the time being. That is until we find him a more suitable accommodation." Hermione picked up a small glass ball and pulled out her wand. With a flick she sent the ball floating through the air and towards the tree. Minerva watched the younger woman with a small smile.

"I am afraid we have no other accommodations for Mr. Malfoy and no spare portraits. But I can extend your room to create one for him. This is a touchy subject Hermione. A student residing with a teacher is frowned upon." Minerva flicked her wand as well. A small silver ball floated across the room towards Hermione. The younger woman shrugged.

"The boy needs my help, Minerva. I won't back down because someone has decided that it is improper for a teacher to help a student." Hermione pulled the silver ball from the air and smiled. "Besides, he's a good boy. He's just missing someone he can talk to. I help Albus and James, why can't I help him? If there ever was a student who needed help, it's Scorpius Malfoy." Minerva sighed.

"His father will not like this." The older woman sat down in her desk chair. "I am afraid he will have a few things to say about it." Hermione tilted her chin in an all too familiar gesture of stubbornness.

"He will have to deal with it. Scorpius needs stability. He needs someone to care for him, to tell him that things will be alright. He needs reassurance. He needs-" Minerva frowned and cut in.

"A mother. He needs a mother." Minerva leaned forward her face serious. Hermione scoffed.

"He has a mother, Minerva. What he needs a friend." Hermione sat the little silver ball on the desk. Minerva shook her head slowly.

"Yes, I understand he has a mother, but from what I have learned she is not much of one. Scorpius needs stability, he needs someone who will comfort him, he needs a mother's love. He's just a boy, Hermione. A friend cannot provide the level of comfort that he needs. Scorpius needs you to be there for him, Hermione. He needs you to be his mother. Whether he knows it or not doesn't make a difference." The headmistress leaned back in her chair looking pleased. Hermione help her hands palm up.

"I don't know how, Minerva. I wanted children but I never knew what to do." She looked at the older woman helplessly. "Please, I can't take on this responsibility right now. I have to go to the Burrow for Christmas. I have to face my insecurities before I can help anyone else." Minerva nodded slowly.

"I understand but just try your best. You may go." Minerva stood up to get back to her decorating. "Also take a box of decorations with you. Decorate your room, Scorpius might like it." Hermione sighed but did as she was instructed. There was no use arguing with Minerva, once she got going, she was like a freight train.

* * *

><p>Hermione returned to her quarters a little confused. Scorpius was curled up in a chair fast asleep and she got a rush of maternal feelings for the small boy. She slowly removed the book from his lap and scooped him into her arms. He was heavy but not heavy enough that Hermione couldn't hold him. She pushed the door to his room open before gently laying him on the bed. She pulled the covers over him and went to leave the room. She stopped at the doorway and looked back. His pale eyelashes created pale crescent moons on his cheeks and he looked like the little boy that he was. Hermione watched him for a few more moments before going back and sitting in front of the fireplace. Maybe she could be a mother figure for Scorpius. But then maybe not.<p>

* * *

><p>Review if you would like too but reviews are a great way for me to post new chapters. Muahahahahaha! Blackmail!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Muahahahaha! I upload another chapter! They are just laying around and I'm getting distracted from writing the ending! I shouldn't but here's another chapter! I cannot help myself.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Hermione was sitting in her living room while Scorpius picked out several more books. He brought the large stack over and she took them carefully. She skimmed through the titles and smiled as she brought out a familiar one.

"_Owls of the Wizarding World_ again? You have borrowed this three time's already." She smiled at him. "Still trying to pick out an owl are you?" He gave her a shy smile.

"Yah. I want the one on page forty-six but I don't know where to find one. Besides mother won't let me." Hermione flipped to the page he had mentioned. It was a large black owl. _Fyre_. she immediately thought She smiled and put the book on the top of the stack.

"Your mother doesn't let you do a lot of things." Hermione leaned closer with a sly smile. "But, what she doesn't know won't kill her." Hermione quickly got off of the couch and Scorpius frowned. She grabbed her cloak and pulled it on.

"What are you talking about Professor Granger?" He asked with a confused expression. She smiled.

"Grab your jacket. I have to show you something I found." She handed him his jacket and he slipped it on.

"What is it?" He looked at her expectantly. She shook her head.

"Nope. It's a surprise." Hermione reached towards him and straightened his jacket. She folded his collar down and gave a quick nod. "Everything's in order." She twirled on her heel and walked out the door her curly hair bobbing up and down around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Scorpius watched her go for a few seconds before following her down the hallway. He struggled to keep up with her strides. They walked down to the bridge and towards the owlery. Scorpius was burning with curiosity but his Potions Mistress was silent but there was a small twinkle of excitement in her eyes. They walked up the spiraling stairs into the cold building. Scorpius watched as a light grey owl flew down and landed on his Professor's shoulder. She turned around and bent down so Scorpius could touch the downy feathers of the bird.<p>

"This is Cara, but she isn't what I wanted to show you." His Potions teacher straightened up and Cara flew off. She held out an arm and gave a sharp whistle. Scorpius watched with wide eyes as a large black owl landed on his teacher's arm. She once again bent down to his height.

"That is like the owl from the book." Scorpius couldn't keep the awed tone out of his voice. His Professor smiled.

"Yes, he is. Scorpius. I would like you to meet, Fyre." She stroked the bird's feathers and he made a cooing noise. "Fyre, meet Scorpius." The bird's blue eyes rested on Scorpius and the boy reached out a hand. The owl's large head pushed up against it and cooed. Scorpius stroked the bird with awe.

"Can I hold him?" The question sounded tentative even in his own ears. Scorpius looked at his teacher, who smiled kindly. She brought her arm down and Fyre stepped onto Scorpius's outstretched one. "He's so beautiful."

* * *

><p>Hermione watched Scorpius with the bird and smiled.<p>

"He's yours." Hermione watched with slight amusement as the blonde head snapped up with wide eyes.

"I couldn't possibly take him! He's an expensive bird. I could never take him from you." His voice was tight and pinched. He was frowning and Hermione bent down and looked Scorpius in his grey eyes.

"He's yours, Scorpius. I have Cara, I don't need another owl. Besides it looks like he has bonded with you." Hermione watched with a smile as the black owl rubbed his head on Scorpius's cheek. "My friend Harry found him. He gave him to me and I am giving him to you. He can stay in your room, just let him out for exercise often." Scorpius looked at the owl on his arm and back at Hermione.

"My mother won't let me keep him." His head hung down and Hermione knew he was trying not to cry.

"Your mother has nothing to do with this. You are eleven years old. Old enough to have an owl. Besides I am sure your father will vouch for you." Hermione sighed and thought for a second. "If your mother has any problems just tell her to talk to me." Scorpius slowly looked at her.

"You mean it?" He wiped at his eyes with his free hand. Hermione nodded with a smile.

"I mean it, now it's time for breakfast." Both of them walked down from the cold owlery.

* * *

><p>Minerva watched their progress with a small smile. The blonde boy's hand slowly crept into the curly haired teacher's. Minerva smiled broadly.<p>

"The boy needs someone like Hermione. Just like Hermione needs someone like Scorpius." The portrait of Albus smiled.

"She was always such a sweet girl. You mustn't let her be hurt Minerva. She has had enough of that already." The Portrait's eyebrows pulled down into a frown. Minerva nodded.

"I know, Albus. I know."

* * *

><p>Draco rubbed his forehead as if to get rid of his pounding headache. His secretary, Maricela, lightly knocked on the door before entering. She was a taller woman, older too but she was a great employee and Draco knew he would be at a loss if she were to leave. Her greying hair was pulled back from her face and was twisted into a bun on the back of her head.<p>

"Astoria is here." The older woman made a face, Draco knew what she thought of his soon to be ex-wife.

"Let her wait. Tell her I'm in a meeting." Draco rolled his shoulders. "Any mail from Scorpius?" Maricela shook her head.

"No, but you have letter from the Potions Mistress at Hogwarts." She handed Draco the thick parchment. Draco took it with a raised eyebrow.

"What could she possibly want?" He frowned and his office door banged open. His wife looked at him.

"Letting me wait? I am your wife_,_ Draco! Your _wife_! You can't just make me wait." Astoria glared at Draco coldly.

"I will make you wait if I want too. Besides you won't be my wife much longer." Draco slowly slid the thick letter beneath a stack of papers, trying not to gain her attention. Astoria's eyes landed on the envelope. She snapped out her hand and snagged the letter.

"What is this?" She flipped the letter over in her hands and Draco stood up.

"What it is, is none of your business. Give it back." His hands clenched into fists and Maricela watched the exchange with a small smile.

"The Mistress of Potions? Isn't that Granger... the mudblood? Why the hell is the mudblood writing you?" She held the letter in both hands as if to rip it in half. Draco gritted his teeth.

"I don't know. Give me the letter back and I'll find out." He held out a hand, Astoria glared at him and refused to move. Maricela rolled her eyes.

"Oh for the love of Merlin." She snatched the letter from Astoria's hand and opened it quickly. She glared at both Astoria and Draco over her glasses. Her eyes turned back to the letter and she cleared her throat.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy, after some rather unfortunate circumstances I have found myself in a rather... _interesting_ predicament. Your son, Scorpius Malfoy, is being bullied as a result of a rather unfortunate mishap at the beginning of this month. He has not said who has caused these problems but I am almost certain it has something to do with his cousins, Agreeda and Felixis. Due to these repeating occurrences I have found myself in the midst of a rather unusual situation." Maricela looked at both of her listeners. Draco was glaring at his wife and Astoria was glaring back at him. "You son cannot stay in the Slytherin rooms anymore and Headmistress McGonagall has informed me that she cannot create a spare room for him to sleep. The only thing she has said she can manage is to extend my quarters."

"What?" Two voices shouted at the same time, one shocked and one surprised. Maricela smiled.

"You heard. Your son is staying with a certain muggleborn witch." Astoria started sputtering.

"You are lying! What a nasty trick to play! Draco fire her immediately!" She was practically bright red in the face but Draco ignored her. He leaned forward in his chair.

"Go on, Maricela." At his command the old woman nodded.

"I wish I could have prevented this or tell you this is only a temporary solution but with the way things are moving, I am afraid Scorpius will have to reside with me till the end of the year. This is a most unfortunate turn of events, but if you have any questions or comments you may contact me or set up a meeting. I will be around most days except this Saturday where I will be supervising the trip to Hogsmeade." Maricela folded the letter. "That's it that can be said out loud in this company." The woman stared pointedly at Astoria before handing Draco the letter. "Now Mrs. Malfoy. If you would please step outside. Your husband has a meeting he needs to attend." Astoria ignored the woman and glared down at Draco.

"What does the rest say?" The words were spoken between clenched teeth. Draco shrugged.

"The letter is addressed to me. Not you. I see no reason for you to know." He pocketed the letter in his robe. Astoria's mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Then do something! I don't want my son staying with that pathetic mudblood!" Draco's grey eyes turned dark.

"_Your_ son? Scorpius is my son. You, two-bit whore, don't deserve him." Draco's jaw ticked with anger. Astoria's nostrils flared.

"He will be mine soon enough Draco. I will see to that. You will never see him again." She hissed out. "Then I can be the one with all the power. He hates you Draco. He _hates_ you." Draco jerked back as if she had slapped him.

"Get out of my office." His voice was dangerous but she sneered.

"He never did like you. He writes to me all the time saying that he hates you and never wants to see you again." She smirked at Draco as he flinched slightly.

"I said get out." Draco's voice rose slightly.

"He told me he never wanted to see you again." She opened her mouth so say something else but Draco had slammed his hands on his desk and stood up. The air seemed to be sucked from the room.

"Get. Out. _Now_." His eyes flashed dangerously and Astoria smirked.

"It would be best if you just stopped trying. He doesn't care." She spun around and left before Draco even had a chance to speak. He sat in his chair defeated.

"Maricela. Empty my schedule for Saturday. I'm going to visit Hogwarts." He slumped forward and rested his head in his hands.

"I will do that, sir. And if it is any consolation. I think Astoria is a trumped-up tramp. She just talks to hear her own voice." Draco gave a small nod and the door to his office closed. The silence seemed to press in against him. He pulled the letter from his pocket and slowly unfolded it.

_I know you are going through a hard time right now but your son needs you. He doesn't have friends. He really isn't eating properly. He is so preoccupied with who he is going to live with at the end of your divorce he barely gets any sleep. Please Draco, as a father do this for your son. I am sincerely concerned with his wellbeing. I'm worried, Draco. I really am._

Draco frowned, he wasn't sure what to think. His greatest enemy just reassured him with only a few words and to top it all off she had called him Draco. His frown deepened. If it was enough cause for _her_ to worry about _his_ son then something was going on.

"Maricela." His voice seemed somewhat strained and he cleared his throat. "Maricela." His secretary looked in.

"Yes?" She pushed the door open a bit wider. Draco looked at her.

"I'll be going to Hogwarts tomorrow." He slowly folded the letter and stuck in his pocket. Maricela watched the movement with a small smile.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>And End scene! That's a wrap for Chapter 4! Any questions? Comments? Or Observations? If so leave them in the little yellow speech bubble and I would be happy to get back to you. XD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

And another one. lol I know. I know.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Hermione chased a few late stragglers to class and headed to the grounds. She had a free day and she was planning to make the best of it. She smiled as her boots crunched through the snow. She had an almost insane urge to make a snow angel. Hermione looked around to make sure no one was looking before flopping backwards into the snow. She slowly moved her arms and legs, a smile starting to build on her face. She never really did things like this a a child. She was always too busy. Hermione looked up at the sky, grey clouds rolled across the sky and her smile lingered. She slowly sat up and looked across the courtyard. Hermione stood up and looked at her handiwork. She smiled.

"Now all I need to do is have a snowball fight." Hermione put her hands on her hips and cocked her head sideways. A snowball splattered against her jacket. Hermione turned her head and smiled brightly. "Mr Malfoy. Shouldn't you be in class?" Scorpius smiled impishly.

"My dad's coming for a visit and Headmistress said I could take the day off." He looked at her innocently.

"Ahh, I see. Now did she tell you to terrorize your Potions Professor as well?" Hermione looked at him expectantly and he grinned slightly.

"I heard you say you wanted to have a snowball fight." Scorpius slowly backed away as Hermione bent down to grasp some snow.

"Is that right?" Hermione flung a snowball at him and it splattered on his jacket. She laughed and bent down to grab some more snow. Scorpius hurled one at her that bounced off her back and scattered snow in her curls. Hermione stood up and threw hers at him. Scorpius laughed and ran. Hermione smiled and chased after him. There was a flurry of snowballs and Hermione hunkered down beside Scorpius behind the fountain.

"Who do you think is doing that?" Hermione looked around the fountain only to have a snowball whizz by her head.

"The elves." Scorpius smiled suddenly. "They must have heard that you wanted to have a snowball fight. Please, Professor. Can we play?" Hermione looked into his hopeful face and nodded.

"Only if you call me Granger." She smirked. "Your father did. Less formality." He nodded slowly before helping her create some snowballs. Hermione smiled at him before standing up and aiming at the brightly dressed elves. Scorpius joined her and after a few minutes both were laughing so hard that they could barely breathe. Hermione's hair was wet and hung in ringlets in her face. She flopped back in the snow with a wide grin.

"That was fun." Hermione let out a puff of air and watched it turn into a small cloud. Scorpius smiled at her.

"Yup. I've never had a snowball fight before." At his admission Hermione sat up.

"Really? Neither have I? I guess I was busy with school. I missed out on a lot." She glanced at Scorpius before grasping his hand and pulling him into the snow bank. "I'm glad I got to be there for your first ever snowball fight." Scorpius squeezed her hand.

"Same too you." He looked up at the sky with a small smile and Hermione stood up and helped the small boy to his feet. She brushed some snow out of his hair and grasped his hand lightly.

"Let's go to the kitchens for some butterbeer." Hermione looked at him as he nodded before both took off running for the school doors.

* * *

><p>"Headmistress." Draco looked at his old Transfiguration Professor. She nodded at him and gestured to a small overstuffed chair.<p>

"Mr. Malfoy. Please sit." Minerva looked at him with a smile. Draco gave a stiff nod and did as was directed. She held out a small bowl. "Lemon drop?" He shook his head. A faint sound managed to make its way through the halls. Minerva stood up and made her way to a large window with a small smile.

"I haven't heard her laugh so happily since she was just a child. And she never laughs around this time of year." The older woman clasped her hands behind her back. "It does me good to hear her laugh like that again." Draco stood up wanting to see what Minerva was talking about. He stood beside her and looked for the source of the faint laughter.

"She's having her very first snowball fight. I'm not sure but I think he is too." At McGonagall's direction he finally spotted the figures out in the courtyard. They were small but he could just make out rich honey-brown locks and a flash of platinum blonde. Draco smiled slightly as he watched his son.

"He never really was one to play." His smiled disappeared. "Astoria made sure of that." Minerva patted his shoulder gently.

"We all make mistakes in our life. I will send an elf to fetch them." She sat back in her chair but the corner of Draco's mouth twitched.

"No. Let them have their fun." He backed away from the window and sat back in the chair. "So tell me about my son. Is he doing alright in school? Not getting into any trouble I hope?" Minerva smiled.

"He's quiet. He's quite the little reader. Excelling in all his classes. A fine boy, Mr. Malfoy." Minerva unwrapped a lemon drop and smiled as she slipped it in her mouth.

"That is good. I hoped that he would like it here." His hands slipped into his pocket absently grasping at the letter he had received yesterday.

"He didn't really. Was being picked on, bullied. Then Hermione came along and he's been coming out of his shell. She makes a good friend. She listens, doesn't judge, will give you advice. She will make a great mother one day." Minerva's soft smiled disappeared. "If that boy hadn't broken her heart." Draco tilted his head.

"I had heard about something like that. What exactly happened?" He withdrew his hand from his pocket and rubbed his forehead. The Headmistress sighed and absently played with the wrapper from the lemon drop.

"He cheated on her with Lavender Brown. She found them on Christmas day in their apartment. Apparently it had been going on for two years. Hermione was devastated. She hasn't openly celebrated Christmas for the last fourteen years. Neither has she spoken to Ronald. Something has changed this year though. She's willing to participate in activities and she is even going to the Burrow for Christmas." The older woman smiled. "She's happy." Some laughter sounded from the stairs leading to the office. The door swung open and two wet figures walked in.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled at Minerva through her hair. The honey-brown curls fell around her face delicately.<p>

"You are wet." The comment was made from the still figure sitting in a chair in front of Minerva's large desk.

"Yes, that generally what happens to someone when they play in the snow." Hermione's small smile took some of the sting out of the words. She waved her wand and both her and Scorpius were dry and warm. The small boy looked at his father warily, as if not sure what to do next. Hermione still held his small hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hello, Scorpius." Draco stood up. Hermione resisted the urge to take a step back. He made an imposing figure. He was pale and looked slightly haggard but he smiled at his son and Hermione let Scorpius's hand go, so he could say hi to his father.

"Hi, dad." Scorpius smiled, walked over and hugged his father tightly. Malfoy almost seemed surprised at the show of affection. He looked up at Hermione with piercing eyes but she just slowly blinked at him. "I missed you." Draco bent down and hugged his son tightly.

"I missed you too." Draco closed his eyes while he held his only son and Hermione tried to swallow against the sudden lump in her throat. Tears swam into her vision and she glanced out the window. Snow was starting to fall and she focused on the soft white flakes. After a few minutes she turned back to the small group.

"I must be going. I have a class in half an hour and I must prepare for it." Hermione nodded at both of them before smiling at Scorpius. His silver eyes danced with happiness. "If you need help with anything, you know where I will be." Hermione turned to leave but stopped.

"Severus, are you willing to come with me? I have a few questions on my lesson plan." The dark portrait scowled but gave a curt nod.

"Very well Miss Granger. Let's get to these insufferable questions." He stalked towards the door and a small smile graced Hermione's lips.

"Ever the gentleman, Severus." Her only answer was a scowl in her direction. Hermione opened the door and slowly closed it behind her. She walked down the hall before leaning against a wall with a defeated sigh.

"What is it now?" Severus's voice irritated tone tried to cover up the fact he was slightly worried as tears streamed down Hermione's face.

"I'm just missing out." She brushed away the errant tears and sniffled slightly. "Realizing that it might be too late for me to start a family." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Please! You are not too old, you are at a fine age. You are a good looking woman you just need to stop being so... bitchy. You will find someone to settle down with. I won't allow you to rot in this castle pining away because of lost chances." Hermione raised an incredulous eyebrow at her former Potions Professor.

"You can't be serious. _You_ are going to play matchmaker for _me_?" She pushed her self away from the wall and stared at the portrait as if he had grown two heads. Severus shrugged.

"Yes. I can't _stand _your moping. Besides I spent thirty years of my life pining for someone I would never have. I don't want you to end up as bitter as I did." Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "Looks to me like you are half way there because of the half-wit, Weasley." Hermione let out a surprised chuckle.

"I guess I am." She grimaced. "Please, whatever you do, don't team up with Minerva or Dumbledore. That will only end in disaster." Severus gave her a smirk.

"Okay." His smirk grew wider and Hermione winced.

"Please. Please don't get Minerva involved." Hermione looked down the hallway. "If you do I will burn your portrait while laughing maniacally. I will also shred that chair of yours in my quarters." She raised an eyebrow as a challenge. Severus scowled.

"Fine. I won't tell anyone." He smirked once more. "Scorpius is rubbing off on you. You are more Slytherin each day." Hermione shrugged.

"True colours are showing I guess." She pulled her hands into her sleeves and walked down the hall. "I guess I need to let off a bit of steam every now and then." Severus followed her in silence.

"You don't have any classes today, do you?" He looked at her accusingly as she passed the corridor that led to the dungeons.

"I know. I have a free day." She shivered and rubbed her arms. "I need time to think." Hermione walked towards the main doors. Severus stopped walking beside her.

"Where are you going?" He watched as she turned around.

"I think it's time I visited some of London. Tell Minerva I will be back later." Hermione quickly pushed open the large doors and made her way towards the gates.

* * *

><p>"Be careful." Severus knew that she wouldn't hear him but he had to say it out loud. Hermione never really went out on her own. There were still a few Voldemort sympathizes out there and she wasn't as safe as she would like to believe.<p>

Severus walked through the castle quickly before reaching Minerva's office. He slipped inside and pushed his way into a crowded painting.

"Minerva." He hissed it out and the older woman looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He elbowed a few of the complaining occupants of the portraits with a scowl.

"Yes, Severus?" She looked mildly amused.

"Hermione has decided to gallivant across the countryside." He scowled as Minerva shrugged.

"She's a grown woman Severus. We can't control her." The old woman moved closer to the portrait for more privacy. Severus glanced at Draco who was currently listening to Scorpius who was telling him about his new owl, Fyre.

"You do realize there are still people out there who will hurt her without a second thought? She may be an extraordinary woman but she is still muggleborn. For some people that's reason enough to kill." He scowled and shoved against the people in the portrait.

"She can handle herself, Severus. I won't send someone out to babysit her. If she wants to think about things while she walks around the countryside, it's her decision." Minerva shrugged. "I can't do anything here, Severus. My hands are tied. She needs her freedom more than anything else right now."

* * *

><p>Hermione had been walking for hours when the sun started to set. She watched as the sky turned from blue to red as the sun sank below the horizon. She had no idea where she was or where she was going but Hermione knew she needed time to think. A dark chuckle caught her attention.<p>

"Well, well. Little mudblood Granger walking around by herself." Hermione looked at the lean figure.

"Zabini." Her voice didn't shake. There was no fear, no shock.

"She's out all alone with no one to protect her." The figure advanced on her slowly but Hermione couldn't even muster the energy to care.

"Zabini, what have the years done to you?" Her question was asked quietly and the figure paused.

"They have been unkind, Hermione. So unkind." He put a large hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to his chest. "I have lost everything." Hermione smiled, realizing where she had been heading.

"Ahh but you still have Luna. You still have Betsy, and Jack." She patted her shoulder and the man wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug.

"You forgot little Toby." Zabini let his arms drop but he grasped her hand gently. "Luna just had him. You haven't come around in a while. You shouldn't be out all alone. People would want to harm you." Hermione laughed.

"Oh Blaise. No one would be able too. Not when I have you and Luna to look after me." She turned and pulled the lean man after her. "Are they still after you?" Blaise shrugged.

"Yes, but I think that they are ready to quit. The family misses you." They walked through the trees in silence before they arrived at a small cottage. Luna opened the door with a happy cry before running at her husband.

"Blaise! I was getting worried!" Luna laughed as her husband enveloped her in a large hug. Luna's wide blue eyes caught sight of Hermione. "Oh! Oh, Hermione! It is so good to see you! I had thought the Allefics had made your brain fuzzy and made you forget to visit." Luna's thin arms went around her friend in a tight hug.

"You two have to join the rest of us in London. This life is going to end up driving you both to an early grave." Hermione walked with the couple towards the house. Luna sighed.

"I know. But they just won't stop. They would track us down and kill our whole family." Luna leaned towards Blaise for comfort. Hermione straightened her spine.

"This has gone on long enough. You are sick Luna. You need help, you need to be able to get better. I'm going to fix this, after all I'm the one who caused it." Hermione turned around and started to walk away but Blaise grabbed her arm quickly.

"Don't do this Hermione. Don't be a hero." His brown eyes pleaded with her. "You have done so much for us. Please don't endanger yourself for our sake." Hermione managed to shake loose from his grasp.

"I'm not a hero. I'm a poor muggleborn woman with trust issues." She hugged Luna tightly. "I'm doing this for you because you were always there for me." Hermione turned to walk away but a spell broke a flower vase on her right. She dropped to the ground and hid behind a large rock. Several more spells rained down around the house. The children screamed and Luna frantically tried to reach the house.

"Blaise, get your family out of here!" At Hermione's words the larger man picked up his wife and sprinted to the house and slammed the door. Hermione grasped her wand and found that center of peace where she knew she would be able to react without a thought. Rely on her instincts and fight without mercy. Hermione stood up and cast out several curses before ducking behind a large evergreen. A loud curse made her smile.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Goyle. Ready to get another one?" She smirked and ducked around the tree and back into the forest. She blended in with the surroundings, moving from shadow to shadow. The movement was a second nature to her and she was barely aware she was doing it.

"_Stupefy_! _Petrificus Totalus_!" Hermione cast the spells at the small figure who could only be Theodore Nott the Third. The man flew back and didn't move. Hermione moved through the trees silently, she took down one more ex-death eater before someone grabbed her from behind. In a fight with wands Hermione could not be beat but when she was thrown into a physical fight she didn't stand a chance. Hermione knew who had grabbed her by the smell. She jerked her head back and nearly smirked as it connected with Goyle's nose. He didn't let her go as she had expected him too.

"You little mudblood whore!" He grasped her by her hair and forced her to the ground. "You will pay for that!" He smacked her with the back of his hand and she went tumbling. Hermione sat up and glared at the foul creature just as he planted a heavy kick in side. She could hear the snap of her ribs and she skid across the ground with a slight whimper. Goyle grabbed her by her throat and picked her off of the ground before throwing her into a tree. Her leg snapped and Hermione felt instant darkness before the pain brought her back to the surface. Goyle walked over and tugged her head roughly backwards by her hair and Hermione looked at the moonlit sky. Her chocolate eyes took in the silver points of light. There was a cold bite as a knife was pressed to her exposed throat drawing a small line of blood. Tears streaked down her face at the pain.

"You will bleed, mudblood. You will die." He drew the knife slowly across her neck. Not hard enough to kill but enough to cause pain, just hard enough for her to bleed. Hermione looked up at the silver points of lights once more before her hand twitched in her lap. Hermione had only ever used wandless magic once before. She mentally shouted accio in her mind and it took a few seconds but her wand managed to slip into her hand unnoticed by the large figure above her. Hermione pointed the wand at him and closed her eyes.

"_Avada Kedavra._" The words were whispered through bruised lips. The green burst of light slammed into Goyle's chest and he flew backwards. Hermione went limp and tried to breathe in. She winced at the pain and used a nearby tree to stand up. She tumbled to the ground her leg refusing to work. Hermione crawled through the dark coughing up blood. Not aware that her broken rib had punctured her right lung and that it was filling with blood rapidly. She managed to grasp a tree and pull herself up. She knew full well that if she hit the ground she probably wouldn't be able to get up again. Hermione grasped her wand tightly and looked around. She spun weakly on her one heel and Apperated.

* * *

><p>And once again, review if oyu wish. Also if you want, fav, alert, subscribe. :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Because of a wonderful review I recieved, I decided I would upload one more chapter today. But that's it! I am promising myself once a week uploading. Maybe more if I am so inclined.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Hermione had no idea where she had just Apperated too. All she remembered was thinking about Snape half way through the Apperation and about what he would have done after returning from the Death Eater meetings. She landed hard on her back in a small garden in front of a small white house with lavender trim. Hermione tried to stand up but her muscles refused to work. Her leg lay on the ground useless, it was twisted in a strange angle and Hermione bit back bile as she looked at it. Hermione groaned through her teeth as she tried to roll over onto her stomach she coughed up a rather alarming amount of blood. A tall woman with long black hair ran outside and knelt beside her. Pale hands held her shoulders to the ground.

"Gods! What the hell happened to you?" She grasped Hermione around the waist and hoisted the immobile witch to her feet. She minded her leg and Hermione hissed through her teeth at the pain. "Never mind that now. Can you walk?" Hermione gave a quick nod, tried to take a step and keeled over, nearly landing on her face in the process. The woman let out a loud sigh.

"Of course you can't. Just like my father was. Always wanting to be the strong one. _Mobilicorpse_!" She huffed and Hermione felt herself float into the air gently. The sensation eased some of the pain from her chest and limbs. The woman brought her into the small house and Hermione blacked out. It was a few moments later when Hermione gained consciousness again. The woman leaned over her with her long black hair haphazardly pinned up. Black eyes looked at her with worry. Her vision was fuzzy and she coughed and the movement sent a wave of pain over her.

"Good thing you managed to Apperate to me. I'm a healer of sorts. Narcissa? I will need help." The woman looked up and Hermione's eyes fluttered close. The last of her words sounded like she was talking through a thick quilt. Hermione started to shake as he body went into shock. She felt an undeniable coldness seep into her bones as her breath became more shallow with each bit of air she took in. "We are losing her, Narcissa!" Hermione's heart stuttered slightly before resuming its ever slowing pace.

"I can only do so much, Isabel! What I must could very well kill her while she's in this condition." A soft voice replied and Hermione gasped for a breath and her heart faltered once more.

"She's dying anyway, Narcissa. Save her! As a pureblood only you can do it! My magic can't keep her from dying! Yours can!" The rich tones of the other woman's voice filtered through Hermione's ears as she arched her back trying to breath. Her heart pounded weakly in her chest and a warm trickle of blood moved down to her chin from the wound on her neck.

"_Spiritus profundus pello pepulli pulsum validus vigoratus velox_!" The words were rushed out softly and Hermione's world suddenly went dark.

* * *

><p>Draco looked down at his son as he slept. Scorpius had let him into the quarters they had played a game of Snap and Wizarding Chess before eating in. When Scorpius had yawned, Draco had decided it was time for him to go to sleep. He had a trip to Hogsmeade in the morning after all. Draco had to almost smile as he looked at his son. This boy was his pride and joy. The small blonde head snuggled deeper into the pillow and Draco sighed. Astoria wasn't going to let Scorpius go easily, she <em>was<em> a Slytherin after all. Draco knew he couldn't just let Scorpius go without a fight. He would do anything to protect the small boy. Anything. Draco shut the door of Scorpius's room and turned around.

He was slightly surprised when he had entered into The Potion Mistress' quarters. There was what seemed to be a head-on collision with Slytherin and Gryffindor. Silver and green seemed to fight with red and gold for dominance of the room. Draco had to admit that it was rather well put together room, it had a comfortable, homey feel to it. But strangely he really couldn't find Granger anywhere in the room. It was if she had put everything together and put in nothing of herself. There were no pictures on the wall except for a lonely portrait of a chair above the fireplace. No knick-knacks, nothing to show that anyone lived there.

Draco moved over to the bookshelf and smiled. It was a large, but beautifully made piece. Covered one full wall and was filled top to bottom with books. Draco pulled a book out and read the title. The leather spine was worn and the book looked not exactly used but more of a person had read it so many times because it was a treasure that they loved. The book actually looked like it was loved. Draco smirked. There was where, Granger was showing in the room. Through her love of books. Draco slipped the one book back and grasped another one._ Hogwarts: A History_. This book was obviously loved and had been read numerous times by the owner. He never really got around to reading this book before and he sat in one of the chairs and flipped open the first page. He would wait for Granger to come back and in the meantime he would read.

It was only when Scorpius had walked into the room and had touched Draco's shoulder, that he realized the time. It was nearly four in the morning.

"Where's Ms. Granger? I couldn't sleep because I knew she wasn't here. She makes the nightmares go away." Scorpius's mumbled words made Draco frown. He had a point. Granger hadn't returned from her walk. That was slightly alarming, there were Dark Lord sympathizers everywhere. People tended to ignore them but it didn't make them disappear. Scorpius curled up into the red and gold chair and wrapped himself in the dark blue throw blanket that had been haphazardly thrown there. He seemed to be comforted and he fell back asleep. Draco put the large tome down after carefully marking his page. His eyes felt gritty and he yawned. He would figure out the problem in the morning, but right now he was running on basically fumes. He was sure that Granger wouldn't mind if he closed his eyes for a few seconds. Not long after three minutes had passed, Draco was asleep.

* * *

><p>The next time Hermione woke up a rather pale face with blue eyes and blonde hair looked at her worriedly.<p>

"Oh thank Gods your alive!" The woman went out of Hermione's vision and Hermione tried to sit up only to be pushed back into the bed. The black haired woman was back.

"Now, now. You came here more dead than alive. I think you should rest." The woman checked her over quickly. "Narcissa? She's fine, but what are you going to do to her?" There was a sharp gasp.

"It's just a Life Debt. It's nothing Isabel, we will figure this out between the two of us." The blonde woman seemed to move further away from the small cot Hermione lay on. Hermione turned to the sound of her voice. She was moving closer to the door.

"Life Debt?" Hermione sighed with slight irritation. "Tell me what I must do, Mrs. Malfoy. I have a job to do and I'd rather get to it sooner rather than later." She sat up much to the protests of the dark haired woman named Isabel. She winced at the pain in her ribs and leg. She stared at the blonde woman. Narcissa walked forward slightly and glanced at Isabel who nodded and left the room. The female Malfoy sat down slowly beside Hermione's bed. She looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"I never wanted to ask any one of this. I never really wanted to have you under my thumb or to have you forced into this situation. When Isabel requested I save your life I could only think about how you were too young to die. That you had so much life left in you." She sighed and looked at her hands nervously while they fidgeted aimlessly. "But now I'm requesting you give up a year of your life, a year of your freedom for this Life Debt." Hermione watched the woman as she slowly lifted her head so that she could look Hermione in the eyes. Hermione realized that Narcissa Malfoy looked tired and slightly broken down. As if she was at her wit's end.

"Go on." Hermione smiled at the older woman slightly to put her at ease.

"I know you know that my son Draco is getting divorced. I have only just discovered that Astoria is relying on an old law that makes it so the mother gets all rights to the child. The father cannot see the child or even contact them in any way. Unless, he finds himself a new wife after the divorce before the year is over. Draco's divorce ends December 24th. Seven days from now. No one is willing to be married to him and the ones who are, are nothing but money grabbing whores." Narcissa looked away her pale cheeks turning a slight pink tinge.

"So you want me to marry, your son Draco? As in _Malfoy_?" Hermione raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Why not? I have nothing better to do." Narcissa's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Her tone was shocked and slightly confused. "You mean you'll do it? I expected to have to pry you to our side with the Life Debt. I never expected you to outright agree with this." Hermione shrugged once more and winced as she shifted on the bed.

"I've been known not to be stubborn a few times in my life. You're lucky you caught me on a good day. But just to let you know. I'm doing this for Scorpius, not you, not Malfoy, and not because of a mere Life Debt. The boy needs stability in his life besides, he loves his father and Malfoy loves him." Hermione glanced at the door and then back at Narcissa. "I take it that is all you wished to discuss? If so I must be off to Hogwarts I have a class trip to supervise." She managed to get her legs hanging off the edge of the bed and standing but she felt the twinges of pain from her newly healed bones.

"I don't think you should be doing that, Ms. Granger. Please, lay back down." Narcissa grasped Hermione's arm to steady her and Hermione had the urge to brush her helping hands away but fought it back.

"I need to get back to Hogwarts. Just get me a pain potion and I'll be fine." Hermione made her way over to the door with Narcissa's help. Isabel opened it quickly as if sensing the curly haired witch was trying to escape.

"Oh,_ please_! Get back into bed." She made shooing motions with her hands and Hermione glared at her.

"I need to get back to the school." Hermione made to move around her and the woman sighed with irritation.

"I thought you wouldn't be as aggravating as my father was but I guess I was wrong." She moved to Hermione's side that wasn't occupied and wrapped her arm around her waist. "Let's get you into the kitchen so you can take some pain potion." It took the three women several minutes to reach the kitchen. Isabel moved swiftly to a cupboard and grasped a green vial.

"Take this." She handed the vial off to Hermione who downed it quickly and then sighed with relief.

"Thanks." She set the vial down and with the help of Narcissa sat down in one of the chairs. She let out a small sigh then looked at Narcissa. The older woman looked embarrassed and slightly shamed. Hermione, on a very strange urge grasped Narcissa's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's fine. I'm sure that this will all work out. Don't feel bad, or embarrassed, or shamed. It is my decision, Mrs. Malfoy. You didn't push me to this. The thought of Scorpius needing a proper mother and stability did." Hermione gave the woman a smile and Narcissa gave her a teary eyed one as well.

"Thank you. But please call me Narcissa." She wiped at her eyes and Hermione let her hand drop. Isabel came over and bent down so she could look Hermione in the eyes. Hermione looked into the woman's obsidian eyes.

"Wait..." Hermione tilted her head a bit. "You're a Snape." Isabel jerked backwards in shock. Hermione smiled.

"I don't believe it! The old bat had a daughter." Hermione smiled and stuck out her hand. "It's good to see that such brilliance didn't die with Severus. He had some good genes." There was a slight chuckling from a portrait above Hermione's head.

"I must say Professor Granger. Your intelligence astounds me." At the silky voice Hermione looked up and smiled, her hand retreating.

"Ahh, speak of the devil and he shall appear. You old bat! You didn't tell me you had a daughter." Hermione watched as the portrait scowled then waved one hand flippantly.

"You never asked." He looked down at her and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I believe I did. I asked you if you had any family left. And as I recall you-"

"I said it was none of your business!"

"Said. 'No, I do not. Now stop with these insufferable questions you blasted know-it-all!'." Hermione smirked and Isabel laughed.

"That seems like something my father would say." Isabel shook her head with a smile. "Yes, I am a Snape. The last one in fact." Hermione nodded before standing up.

"I have to get back to the school. Do you have a Floo?" She steadied herself on the table and Isabel nodded.

"It's in the living room. Narcissa, do you mind helping her to the Floo? I have to talk to my father." Isabel looked at the blonde woman who nodded and grasped Hermione's arm gently.

"It's through this way." Narcissa led her carefully through the door and towards the living room. Hermione walked through the living room door with a slight wince.

"You have to tell Malfoy about this." Hermione grasped a handful of Floo powder and gave Narcissa a sideways glance. "Sooner rather than later, Mrs. Mal- I mean Narcissa." Hermione sighed.

"You don't want to spring this on him. I'm sure that would end in disaster." She looked at Narcissa again and the other woman nodded.

"I will. After all you have to plan out your wedding agreement." She gave a small smile and Hermione rolled her eyes before saying goodbye and disappearing in a flash of green flames.

* * *

><p>Chapter six wraps up! Ooooooh its a nail biter for sure. lol Oh this is fun!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Ummmm... I've decided to upload to chapter 10 today. I will stop there because the more I upload the mroe frantic I get to finish the story. And a frantic author is not a good story make. Do I will upload up to Chapter 10 and then done for the week.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Hermione landed rather roughly on her study floor right in front of her fireplace. After letting out a rather explicit curse she managed to pull herself up to standing using the wall. After running a hand through her hair she took several steps to her bedroom.

"Granger?" The deep baritone voice that was laced with sleep startled her and she let out a rather small squeak. Her eyes immediately zoned in on the man sitting up on her couch.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing in my quarters?" Her voice turned low when she noticed Scorpius sleeping in the chair.

"Waiting for you. Except I thought you would be, you know, a little earlier than six in the morning." He wiped his eyes and glared at her. Hermione glanced at Scorpius quickly before returning the glare.

"I'm sorry that getting the shit kicked out of me messed with your schedule. I'll be sure to pencil it in _after_ you come for a surprise visit." Hermione gritted her teeth and slowly moved over to her small potions cabinet. She opened the small doors and her fingers barely grazed the bottles before she picked up a pain reliever.

"I can't believe you would be stupid enough to go for a walk when there are still you-know-who sympathizers out there." From the sounds of the rustling fabric Hermione suspected he had risen from the couch. She pulled the stopper out of the vial and downed the minty tasting potion with a sigh of relief.

"_Voldemort_. His name is Voldemort. And I went for a walk, I had a incredibly short visit with Blaise and Luna before I got blindsided. And I'm sorry if I can't physically fight off two hundred pounds of stinking flesh, named Goyle." Hermione shrugged out of her outer robes and headed to her bedroom. "If you are hungry call for Ditty." She softly shut her door, even though she wanted nothing more than to slam it. Scorpius, after all, was still sleeping.

Hermione quickly grabbed a pair of muggle jeans and a sweater and put them on before putting her hair in a loose ponytail. Hermione walked out of her room and headed straight into the bathroom where she did her morning ritual.

After ten minutes she walked out feeling refreshed. Scorpius was still sleeping on the chair and Draco was looking over her library. Hermione ignored him and moved over to the sleeping boy. She kneeled in front of him and brushed his hair from his face gently. Her eyes were tender as she looked at the boy.

"Come on, Scorpius. It's time to get up." Hermione's hand lingered on his face and his sleepy grey eyes opened slowly. "Come on. Time for breakfast." He gave her a sleepy smile not realizing that she was back. He stretched, rubbed his eyes and sat up slightly confused as to why he wasn't in his room. His eyes landed on Hermione and he launched himself at her, surprising the witch.

"You're back!" His small arms wrapped around her neck and Hermione chuckled before patting his back gently.

"Yes, I am. Now go get dressed, then we can eat." Hermione chuckled once more when he quickly retreated with his face a bright red. Hermione ruffled his blonde hair before standing. He bolted from the chair and rushed to his room without so much as a glance backwards.

"It seems he likes you." At the voice Hermione jumped slightly. She had forgotten Draco was still there. She turned and looked at him steadily.

"He's a good boy. He's smart and kind, and more than anything right now he needs a friend." Her eyebrow rose as if challenging the tall blonde to say anything. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to straighten his rumpled shirt.

"You're right. Astoria took too many things from him and he needs someone to give him something back." He walked over and picked up a book that was lying on the coffee table. He waved it at her. "I hope you don't mind. I got bored." Hermione shrugged.

"I honestly don't care." Hermione brushed past him towards her kitchen. She stopped suddenly, looking over her shoulder. "Oh, your mother needs to talk to you." She nearly smirked at the rather perplexed look on his face. She quickly slipped through the kitchen door to avoid his questions. Hermione let out a rather long sigh, and to think she was going to marry the bloody man.

But after thinking it over for a couple minutes while making a cup of tea Hermione decided that it would work in her favor. As she stirred her tea Hermione got a very Slytherin smirk on her face. Her upcoming nuptials to one Draco Malfoy was going to piss off quite a few people. Quite a few people that Hermione wanted to get back at badly. True, it was an underhanded, Slytherin-like tactic but Hermione figured she would be able to deal with it. Cause them pain for the pain they caused her. They had crushed her heart and soul and she was only too happy to return the favor.

* * *

><p>"Okay, students you have three hours. Then you must return to the school. Three hours only. Now come forward and present your passes." Hermione looked down at the gathered students with a small smirk on her face that had not faded since that morning. Jeffrey Weasley scowled at her and slapped his pass into her hand. Her smirk grew larger. "Mr. Weasley. I look forward to seeing you over the holiday." She watched with slight satisfaction that his face went white and he retreated into the crowd. That was certainly going to ruin his day. Not to mention his holiday.<p>

Hermione could almost guarantee he would write home to his father. Hermione watched with a slight smile as Draco walked towards the gates of Hogwarts with Scorpius in tow. First and second years were now allowed to go to Hogsmeade. It was a special privilege that Minerva had given after Voldemort had fallen. But it seemed like Draco wanted to take Scorpius to his very first Hogsmeade trip himself. Hermione smiled slightly. Scorpius needed a day off with his father. She spied a student trying to sneak by with a disillusment charm and flicked her wand and the boy appeared.

"Mr. Pettyri. So good to see you. Now present your pass or go back to the castle." Hermione smirked at the furious third year.

"I don't have it. My mum says I will get it after Christmas." His voice was a mere mumble and Hermione smirked slightly.

"Caught throwing dung bombs at your sister again?"

"Yah, it's like mum has eyes on the back of her head! I mean she shouldn't see me throwing them from the other side of the house. But she always knows!" He crossed his arms and glared at his feet.

"Yes, Susan was always a perceptive witch. You are lucky you just lost a Hogsmeade trip and not your broom. Now back to the castle with you." Hermione crossed her arms and watched as the Slytherin boy trudged his way back to the castle. Who would have thought Susan Bones would have married a Slytherin? Hermione certainly didn't and nearly keeled over with a heart attack when the witch had sent her an invitation to her wedding fourteen years ago. She was surprised but attended.

After that she had visited the Hufflepuff witch and her family every year at the Pettyri summer party. Little Bryce had been a handful and he managed to lock himself to the Potions Professor every time she visited. Calling her Aunt Witch for the first three years after he learned how to talk. He was thirteen years old now and rarely talked to her at the parties but Hermione knew he still had a bit of a soft spot for her. After all when you grew up knowing someone you couldn't very well get rid of the memories. Although if he did have a problem with his school work Hermione was the first person he would ask. Hermione shook the thoughts off with a slight shake of her head. Most of the students had been put into the carriages and Hermione glanced over to the gates and saw that Draco and Scorpius still had not left.

* * *

><p>Draco looked over his shoulder and Granger caught his eyes. He frowned as a small knowing smile crossed her face. What the hell did the witch know that he didn't? And when did she see his mother? Draco broke the eye contact and shook his head with a small frown, feeling a headache starting to build. He looked down at his son with a small smile. Scorpius had not wanted to go to Hogsmeade and Draco finally managed to convince him with a visit to see his grandmother. Draco had flooed a note to his mother about meeting them at the Three Broomsticks. Draco wanted some answers and he wanted them now.<p>

He was never really patient as a child and that trait seemed only to grow as he got older. He never liked waiting for anything but when something concerned him and he didn't know what it was it frustrated him and put him on edge. As the gates swung open Draco took Scorpius's hand. They walked through the gate and Draco Apperated them both to Hogsmeade.

They arrived at the small town before the students but it was still busy, people were caroling and trying to sell their wares. Draco dropped Scorpius's hand and they both walked into the Three Broomsticks. Narcissa was sitting in a booth looking out at the falling snowflakes. Scorpius smiled brightly and rushed over to his grandmother. Narcissa's lovely blue eyes widened, then she smiled brightly at her grandson and pulled him in for a hug. She kissed his cheek much to the small boy's embarrassment. Draco slid into the booth, sitting opposite of his mother.

"Scorpius, why don't you go and get us some drinks?" Draco smirked as his son nodded. He held out two galleons which Scorpius picked off his hand and went to order their drinks. Draco slowly looked at his mother.

"What it going on? When did you see Granger?" Draco leaned closer. "What did you do?" Narcissa swallowed nervously a few times.

"I- I saw her last night. I saved her life and because she now owes me a Life Debt I thought I would use it to help you keep custody of Scorpius." The blonde woman started to relax as she went through her well thought out speech. She had gone over it a few times after she got the message from him to meet at Hogsmeade. "You don't understand Draco, you could fight Astoria with the custody but she _will _win. She's using one of those archaic laws. She will get hold of everything of Scorpius' and you won't get to see him, hear, him or contact him ever again. Unless you marry another suitable, of age witch, who is consenting to the marriage by the end of the year. You must remain married for a year to keep the custody of Scorpius. After that, no matter what Astoria comes up with, Scorpius has to stay with you." Draco frowned and held up a hand.

"Okay, wait a second. Astoria is using _that_ law? Now that just makes my day even better." Draco rubbed his forehead. "That means I only have a week after the divorce to find a suitable, willing witch to marry. This is just perfect." Narcissa seemed to vibrate with excitement.

"That's just it! You don't have to! I already have. I figured the Life Debt would provide some incentive and she said yes! She will marry you."

Draco stiffened. "You can't possibly mean..." His voice trailed off and he went through the images of Granger in his head. _Her tenderness towards his son. Her stopping right in front of her kitchen looking at him over her shoulder, 'Oh, your mother needs to talk to you.' The knowing smile that seemed to emerge on her face back at Hogwarts_. Draco let out a rather nasty curse. "Not her! Anyone but her! We can barely be in the same room without arguing!" Narcissa shrugged, her eyes slightly cold at her son's reaction. As far as she was concerned Hermione Granger was a fine enough witch to raise her Grandson.

"She's willing, Draco. Not for you, but for Scorpius. You have to understand that this is the only way. She's the only witch who won't take control of your money or try and drag your name through the mud when you separate. She knows exactly what she is getting into. She's a rather nice witch with a level head on her shoulders. The matter of her parentage shouldn't deter you, Draco. She's a brilliant witch through and through. She will be a great role model for Scorpius. And she will be able to have at least an intelligent conversation with you." Draco scowled.

"It's not because she's a muggleborn. The problem is because she is friends with Potter and Weasley!" Draco watched with unbelieving eyes as his mother shrugged and pinned him with a glare.

"And she's her own woman. She's willing to marry you Draco. Despite your past, she's willing to do this." Narcissa looked over and watched as Scorpius carried three butter beers over to the table. She smiled. "Thank you, Scorpius." The boy smiled at her and sat down quietly drinking his beverage. Narcissa pulled out a small ring box from her robe and set it in front of Draco. "You are going to do this, Draco. You two need to meet up to discuss the marriage contract. When you do that you give her this." Draco took the box with a sigh and then opened it. His eyes went wide at the emerald and silver wedding band. The Malfoy crest was engraved twice on the ring. Both times on the head of a snake that held up the emerald and diamond tear drop placement. The two snake's tails twisted together making the band looked braided. It was a beautiful and delicate ring that had been in the Malfoy family for the last three centuries.

"But this is Grandmother's. She- I.. I can't give this to her." Draco looked at his mother and let out a rather frustrated sigh. "I have no choice do I?" Narcissa smirked and Draco scowled. He hated not having control over his life.

"No, you don't. You are going to give that to her after you discuss what you need to." Narcissa looked down at her grandson who had finished his butter beer. "Now, Scorpius, let's go get some chocolate from Honeydukes. My treat." Scorpius smiled at his grandmother while Draco rubbed his forehead trying to stop the pounding in his head. He got up slowly and followed his son and mother out into the crisp winter air. Her grey eyes scanned the area and noticed that the Hogwarts carriages had gotten there. Students milled around and Draco quickly lost sight of Narcissa and Scorpius, not that it worried him, he knew they were both fine. He sat on the bench that surrounded the fountain and took a deep breath in and closed his eyes before letting it out. He needed to contact Granger and make a day where they would discuss their marriage. Draco's eyes snapped open. He was going to marry Hermione bloody Granger! That was a sobering thought at best.

A tiny roar made Draco look around with a frown. He looked up and saw a familiar curly head of hair. She bent over and seemed to put something on the ground. Draco raised an eyebrow as she seemed to tell it something. _Lecture it more like from the way that Granger's hand is moving. _He thought. She made a shooing gesture with her hands and Draco watched in fascination as the creature made its way through the crowd, roaring as it did so. Draco gave a startled laugh when he realized it was a six inch tall paper lioness. The charmed note came to a stop at his feet and Draco looked up to try and spot Granger but she seemed to have disappeared. The little lioness roared at him angrily and Draco reached down to pick it up. Draco snatched his hand back when the viscous paper animal tried to bite his fingers. Scowling Draco managed to get the thing off the ground and into his lap where is quickly unfolded into a short note.

_Where and when would you like to meet?  
>Granger<em>

It was short and Draco raised an eyebrow. That charmed little lioness was sent to give him that tiny little message? That little lioness had attitude, his eyes narrowed and a very Slytherin smirk made its way across his face. That lioness did have some attitude, but he was ready to show just a bit more.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked over her students while sitting by the Hogshead. An emerald flash in the sky caught her eyes. She watched as a tiny green dot slowly flew overhead. A quick burst of fire made her eyes widen as the dragon flew towards her. Hermione stood up with her eyes on the small creature. It dived down to her eye level and flapped its wings to keep it hovering. Hermione smiled and brought her hand up so the green paper dragon could land. It landed delicately on her outstretched hand and Hermione winked at it. It was about a foot and a half from its head to the tip of its tail, it was emerald green and its eyes were a flashing silver.<p>

"Malfoy's got some nerve sending me a dragon. Don't you think so, you sweet little beauty?" Hermione stroked its head down to its tail and the little creature fairly purred at her before changing back into a note. The silver ink one the green paper made her raise an eyebrow but she read the note quickly.

_When is best for you? Christmas is out of the question and I am busy the 26th, 27th, 28th and the 29th.  
>Malfoy<br>P.S. A lion, Granger, I mean really? How Gryffindor do you get?_

Hermione chuckled as she finished the note and tapped it with her wand. It changed back into a dragon and she put it on her shoulder. The tail wrapped around the back of her neck and flopped down her other shoulder as the paper creature curled up against the crook of her neck, emitting happy bursts of hot smoke. With the paper dragon safely on her shoulder Hermione made her way back to the fountain. She noticed he sat with his back to her and seemed to be talking to something beside him. An angry roar caught Hermione's attention. She smirked and walked quicker.

"I can and will turn you into a pile of ash, you tiny beast." At his angry words Hermione chuckled and moved closer.

"You have to talk to her nicely. I did with this one and now look at him." At her voice Hermione watched him turn around. He scowled at the dragon who raised his head slightly before dropping it back on Hermione's shoulder uncaring of the blonde's look.

"What a traitor. I told him to scorch you a good one." His eyebrows were pulled down into a frown and he looked slightly miffed. Hermione shook her head with an amused smile.

"I thought such childish antics were beneath you." She sat down beside him and the tiny paper lioness jumped over his lap and into hers. Draco scowled at the paper creature.

"Your paper lion tried to bite me! Then to top it all off he refused to let me touch him. I mean he's not supposed to have such an... such an_ attitude_! He's a bloody charmed piece of paper." Draco crossed his arms over his chest and Hermione was reminded of a petulant child.

"He is a she. It's a lioness. And she's not just a piece of paper. I put a special charm on her. Just like I did with the dragon you sent me." Hermione looked up at the falling snow and closed her eyes with a small smile.

"What is so special about the charm you put on it? I mean there are only so many ways you can charm a piece of paper." His voice sounded curious but Hermione didn't open her eyes.

"It's simple really, you charm the paper, and it turns into the animal that best represents who you are, and when you send it, it stays with the receiver. After the note is read, it doesn't just return back into the piece of paper, it stays charmed. So whenever the sender wants to send a note, the little creature won't leave the receiver alone until it is read. It is basically a two way mirror charm but applied to paper." Hermione's eyes opened and she looked down that the lioness in her lap, it gave a contented growl and lay down. Her brown eyes looked over at Malfoy. "So she is yours. But remember to be nice." He seemed hesitant but he reached over to take the small lioness. She gave a warning growl and stood up. Malfoy took a deep breath his silver eyes focused on the creature.

"I promise not to threaten to hurt you as long as you don't try and bite me. Truce?" The little lion seemed to think that was fine and leaped off Hermione's lap and into Malfoy's curling up and purring. "I'll take that as a yes." He looked at Hermione and she smiled at him.

"Does that truce extend to me as well?" She watched as he gave a short nod.

"So how does the charm work? Do you just think about sending the message and it appears?" His grey eyes were filled with curiosity and Hermione gave a small chuckle and looked at the Three Broomsticks' sign.

"Basically. I had to make it simple or Harry and Ron would have never figured it out. One of the two simplest people I have ever met. I love Harry for it, but Ron on the other hand gets a nasty hex whenever I see him because of it." Hermione reached up and stroked the dragon's chin. He rumbled low in his throat and sent a blast of hot air to warm her bare fingers. Her head turned back to Malfoy.

"But I'm sure you know all about that. Who doesn't? I mean my private life was splashed all over the front page of the Daily Prophet for nearly a year." A bitter smile crossed her face. "I can't say I'm _not_ doing this to hurt him. I would gladly give anything to make him feel as I did when he cheated on me with Lavender. What a bloody git." She shook her head slightly.

"I guess you are quite vindictive then? I'll keep that in mind when I marry you. In fact I will put it in the contract. No seducing _or _bedding any woman other than my wife for fear of losing my family jewels." His mouth tugged up into a very Malfoy looking smirk as he looked at her. Hermione blushed red slightly and looked away towards some students.

"Well, I guess you should. I know several rather nasty severing hexes." Hermione had a smile playing at the corner of her mouth as she looked at her bare hands in her lap.

"And I will keep that in mind also. So what days are you free for this contract making day?"

Hermione looked at him with a slight frown. "We need to do it the day you get divorced. I'm not free any others." She looked at him stubbornly. "It's that day or not at all." She watched as Draco seemed to weigh the idea in his head. He gave a curt nod.

"I can live with that." He narrowed his eyes at her with a puzzled frown. "I really don't want to admit it but I had a rather nice conversation with you, Granger. And I will see you on the twenty-fourth." He grasped the little lioness and placed her on his shoulder before standing up. Hermione gave a small nod and stood up as well. They faced each other for a few seconds. Hermione with a dragon on her shoulder and Draco with a paper lioness on his. Hermione looked up at him. He had a good five inches on her in height and she stuck out her hand.

"Until then Malfoy." To her surprise her took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Yes, until then, Granger." With that he let her hand drop and walked away. Hermione looked after his dark robes with a thoughtful expression on her face. Perhaps... just maybe... being married to the man wouldn't be that bad after all. The tiny dragon trilled his agreement in her right ear before blowing a burst of warm air at her cheek. She smiled and turned on her heel to try and catch some rule breakers.

* * *

><p>Eh, might upload the rest later. *shrug* depends on how i feel. I really nee dot finish the story before i go nuts over it. lol<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8! I really need ot stop getting distracted! I nee dot finish my chapters!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"You honestly can't expect me to accept that? You will be home by eight o'clock every night on the holidays to spend time with Scorpius and eat dinner. And you will _not_ work on the weekends when he is home either." Hermione's hands were placed on her hips as she looked down at a rather amused Draco Malfoy. Her brown eyes were flashing with annoyance at the wizard. "He's your son for merlin's sake!" Malfoy smirked and shrugged.

"Eight thirty and I will work a half day on Saturday. I do have a job to do... unlike you." Hermione bristled at the comment and slowly sat down, her face set in a scowl. She had managed to get her Wednesdays free in exchange for her to stop teaching and to stay at the newly refurbished Malfoy manor. Hermione didn't like it but she reassured herself that she needed some time away from the school as a whole and had rather nastily stated she agreed.

"No need to aim below the belt Malfoy." She scowled at him and turned to Wizarding Contract Maker. "I request that Malfoy needs to be home by eight thirty to eat with me. Every day till the end of the marriage." Draco shot her a dirty look.

"I don't agree. That does not go with my work-"

Hermione smirked. "Take it or I leave." Malfoy glared at her with his nostrils flaring before giving a rather stiff nod.

"That will work just fine. But Granger is required to call me honey or dear throughout the duration of our marriage." He smirked at Hermione who shot him an incredulous look.

"What are you five? I don't agree with that. Who in their right mind would? Also I want a full binding fidelity charm for both of us." She looked pointedly at Malfoy who shrugged.

"I see no problem with that. Also do not expect an extremely lavish wedding ceremony, or having a fun time running around, charging things to my account." He glared at Hermione who shrugged.

"Perfectly fine with me but I do require some leeway where Scorpius is concerned." Hermione watched with narrowed eyes as Malfoy nodded.

"Agreed. Granger will wear her wedding ring for the whole duration of the marriage, not removing it for anything." He shot a smug look at Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"Possessive much? But sure, whatever, as long as he does the same." She narrowed her eyes at the blonde who smirked at her, his grey eyes slightly open, not that she could discern anything from them.

"I'm possessive over anything in my life, Granger. In case you haven't noticed you are a rather striking witch and I don't want a fool wizard getting any ideas." He seemed smug as Hermione's face flared red. She glared at him.

"I can say the same for you but pity we have a full fidelity charm. So save that bullshit for someone who cares." Hermione tried to calm down but Malfoy smirked at her, fanning her anger.

"You wound me deep, love." He put his hand to his heart with a mock hurt expression.

Hermione smirked at him nastily. "Does it hurt as much as me punching you in third year did?" Draco scowled at her and his jaw ticked with anger.

"That reminds me. No spousal abuse. No hitting, not biting, no kicking... that it unless, Granger likes it rough." Draco watched with a satisfied expression as Hermione blushed red.

"You are no better than a randy teenager! Get your mind out of the gutter." Hermione scowled at him darkly as he gave her a rather charming smile.

"Why? Because from down here I can see up your skirt." He chuckled as a horrified and embarrassed expression landed on Granger's face. She covered her face with her hands.

"You are just nasty, Draco Malfoy." She glared at him from over her hands. "But I agree with no spousal abuse." The Wizarding Contract Maker shuffled his papers and cleared his throat.

"If we are done negotiating. We will go over this once more." He looked at the two, who seemed to be having a silent battle of wills. He gave another cough to get their attentions. "Now then. Point one, Hermione Granger will have every Wednesday off for the duration of the marriage. On those days, she isn't to be bothered or contacted unless it is an emergency." The Contract Maker looked at the two who nodded their agreement. He gave a nod and placed the first point on the official contract.

"Point two. Draco Malfoy will retain his job and work Monday to Saturday from seven AM to eight thirty PM. On the holidays where Scorpius Malfoy returns from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Draco will work only a half day on Saturday. And on all major holidays such as Christmas and Easter he will not work at all." Again both parties nodded and the point was added to the official contract. "Point three. Both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy will be in charge of the punishment and care of one Scorpius Malfoy for the duration of the marriage. Both need to be present at any parent teacher meetings or any functions the family must attend. One must notify to other if knowledge of a function turns up. Is this in agreement with both parties?" Draco and Hermione nodded their eyes on the portly Contract maker as he added the point to the contract.

"Point four. Hermione Granger must leave her job and move into the Malfoy Manor for the duration of the marriage. This will provide a stable environment for one Scorpius Malfoy and a stable relationship between the wife and husband." Both nodded, one rather grudgingly and that point was added as well. "Point five. Hermione Granger is allowed full access to the Malfoy Family library. Draco Malfoy is allowed to use Hermione Granger's library as well." After they both agreed the point was added.

"Point six. The Malfoy family portraits are to be permanently silenced during the course of the marriage." The Contract maker sighed as they agreed and added the point to the contract. "Point seven. Hermione Granger is only allowed to spend Draco Malfoy's money in moderation. Unless the spending is for Scorpius Malfoy or otherwise stated. There will also be no extremely lavish wedding ceremony." Both smirked but nodded. The point was added and the contract maker continued.

"Point eight. There is to be no spousal abuse, unless the force is used in a consensual sexual way." Both sets of eyes went wide at this and Hermione blushed but both gave a nod, not looking at the other. The Contract Maker almost chuckled as he added the point but managed to hold it back and moved on. "Point nine. Both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are to wear their wedding rings for the duration of the marriage and a full fidelity charm will be applied at the ceremony." Again both of them agreed and the Contract Maker added the point to the official contract. "Point ten. The marriage it to last no less than a year and any attempts to leave the marriage before the full year will result in a full six months stay at Azkaban and a fine of two thousand galleons for the perpetrator. This will be null and void if one of the spouses dies during the course of the marriage." Draco and Hermione looked at each other before nodding. The Contract Maker added the final point to the marriage contract and sealed it.

"You are to both sign this on the day of your marriage. There it, and the full fidelity charm, will come into effect. Thank you for your time and have a happy marriage." The portly man handed Draco the contract and pointed at the door. Both the witch and the wizard walked out and shut the door firmly. Keith Manathyce, the Contract Maker smirked, they would either kill each other or never leave the master bedroom.

"Well, that went well. We were only in there two hours. And I still have time to go and get divorced." Draco smirked at the brunette witch who smirked slightly. Draco folded up the contract and slipped it in his jacket pocket.

"I agree. At least we didn't kill each other, and managed to have fun. I have to head back to Hogwarts to clear out my stuff." She turned towards the elevator and Draco followed closely behind her.

"I'm sorry about that you know." He looked at Granger and she shrugged.

"I was wanting to take time off any way. I let Minerva know at the beginning of the school year that I might take some time off, so she's got another Potions Professor lined up for when I do." She looked up at him with a small smile. "So it's really no loss. It's only for about eight or nine school months so it's not that bad." Draco gave a curt nod and they stood in silence as the elevator jerked around before stopping at the lobby. Once again Draco followed Hermione, this time out of the Ministry and on to the streets. Both moved side-by-side to the public Apperation point. Once they got there Draco stopped Hermione from apperating with a small frown.

"I nearly forgot something." He rummaged through his robes and pulled out a small ring box. "None of what we are doing is traditional or romantic so let me add just a bit of that to this contract." Draco bent down on one knee in front of her and opened the ring box. The wedding band glinting in the sunlight.

"Hermione..." He gave a small frown. "_Something _Granger. Would you do me the honor to be my convenient wife for the next twelve months so I can keep the custody of my son away from my money grabbing whore of an ex-wife?" Draco's grey eyes looked at Hermione with such sincerity that she burst out laughing. She laughed for close to a minute before she nodded at Draco, wiping her eyes.

"I guess I can do that for you. As long as you follow our contract to the letter." She watched as Malfoy took her left hand and slipped the wedding band on her ring finger. To her surprise he kissed her hand gently and stood up.

"Thank you for this ,Granger. I mean it. I was wrong about you. Now, I'm going to marry you to prove it." He smirked at Hermione who chuckled.

"I never said you had to go that far, Malfoy." She watched as he chuckled and put the empty ring box in his pocket.

"Well, you know us Malfoys. We never do anything half way." He laughed when Hermione let out a small snort.

"You got that right. Now when is the ceremony going to be held?" Hermione watched Draco as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"New Year's eve. Does that sound good to you?" He frowned and Hermione shrugged.

"It works just fine for me. I'll see you then." She pulled out her wand to apperate but stopped. "And don't expect me to dress up for it." She smirked and disappeared with a crack of thunder. Draco smirked at the spot she had just occupied and shook his head slowly before disapperating too.

* * *

><p>Hermione had arrived at Hogwarts nearly half an hour ago and she had still to pack a single item. Her eyes and focus was on the ring on her finger. It was beautiful and undoubtedly Slytherin. It had rather surprisingly fit her finger and Hermione thought the cool metal on her finger was slightly comforting. It was solid and real.<p>

She was getting married and the ring and Malfoy's rather unconventional proposal cemented that fact in her mind. The twin twisted snakes and the emerald and diamond placement made her realize that this was a Malfoy family heirloom and the twin crest on the snake heads marked her as a soon-to-be Malfoy.

Hermione let out a sigh and was startled out of her musings when a loud knock sounded on the door. She frowned who the hell would be knocking on her quarters on Christmas eve in the middle of the day. Standing up with a small scowl Hermione walked over and opened the door. A rather tall well-built man looked down at her with warm brown eyes. He looked her up and down as if appraising her, he smiled then held out a hand.

"The name's Alfric from Wizarding Movers Ltd. I'm here with my team to pack and move your things. This trip is courtesy of one Draco Malfoy." Hermione frowned and tugged on the hem of her noticeable too short lounging t-shirt. His eyes looked at it and suddenly the wedding ring felt very obvious on her hand. He smirked knowingly. "Can we come in and help you pack, Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione was slightly shocked and she didn't correct the wizard before she let him and the three others into her quarters. _Malfoy sent me movers to help me pack and move? What is with that guy? _Hermione sat on her couch with a small thump.

"The furniture is to stay, but please take the portrait of the chair from above the fire place and the green and black chair as well. I will need some familiarity." Hermione's voice sounded faint to her ears as the men packed up her belongings. This was definitely real in her mind. She was getting married to Draco Malfoy. She was going to be a Malfoy. Dear gods, Harry and Ginny were going to kill her. Maybe she didn't need to tell them. Hermione shot the idea down quickly. She couldn't be a coward about it. She had to tell them. Everyone had the right to know. Everyone.

The thought startled her and Hermione pulled herself out of the shock. Ron was going to be pissed and Hermione wanted nothing more than to see his face when she announced it to the whole Weasley family. That would be one upside to the whole fiasco. That and ruining Ronald's Christmas. What would make it worse was if Malfoy picked her up afterwards. But as soon as the thought ran through her head Hermione shook it off. That would probably give Harry and a few others heart attacks.

Hermione had talked to Minerva who seemed quite okay with her leaving for the next year and had told her to have a pleasant vacation. Not that she knew the reason for the sudden departure. Hermione had glamoured her ring not wanting to take it off and put it in her robe pocket, and not wanting to announce to the world quite yet that she was engaged.

* * *

><p>So, the witch spent one last night in Hogwarts before she would be moving in to the Manor. The movers had emptied her room within a few hours and Hermione had been left trying to sort through her files for the new Potions Professor. She had managed to collect a portrait for Scorpius' private room and did manage to make it leading out into the hallway. She left Minerva instructions about it and after everything she fell into a fitful sleep. She woke up at eight and then got ready to go to the Burrow. She had gathered her previously bought presents for all those in attendance and miniaturized them and slipped the presents into her pocket. She let out a sigh before leaving the castle. Hermione had to admit Hogwarts looked absolutely magical in the winter. She would have given anything to just stay there and avoid going to the Burrow but Hermione knew that wasn't possible. She twirled on her foot and apperated.<p>

Hermione looked at the Burrow with a small grimace. Albus must have caught sight of her from the window because he ran outside, his jacket flapping and launched himself at her. Hermione caught him and gave him a large hug.

"You came, Aunt Minny!" His happy green eyes twisted her heart but in a rather good way and she smiled.

"Of course I did. I made a promise, didn't I?" She let the boy go and he grasped her hand pulling her towards the tall house.

"Of course you did. And you never break a promise! Come on, Dad can't wait to see you!" He tugged on her right hand and Hermione grinned. She followed him, her curly hair bouncing down her shoulders as she ran with the first year boy. He opened the door to the Burrow and pulled Hermione through.

"Hey! Aunt Minny is here!" At his shouted words Weasley's and Potter's alike swarmed her. She was pulled into a rather tight Molly hug and then passed on to Arthur who handed her off to Harry.

"It's good to see you Hermione." His green eyes filled with tears as he let her go and Hermione nodded.

"It's good to see you too. Now who wants to open their gifts?" There were rounds of rousing cheers as Hermione distributed her gifts among the masses. Albus hugged her when he opened his present to see a potions set.

"It's just what I wanted! Thanks Aunt Minny!" He rushed off to go break it in and Hermione watched him with a small smile.

"I see you crawled out of your self-made hole to celebrate Christmas." At the voice Hermione bristled.

"I am telling you this once Ronald. Don't talk to me. At all." She turned around and glared at the tall gangly wizard. He sneered at her.

"Oh bloody well get over it." His blue eyes were cold and Hermione smirked.

"I did get over it and something tells me you aren't going to like it." She smirked and quickly moved around the wizard to help Molly in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is great! Drama and the secret comes out to the entire Weasley family! oooooooh so good!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

And here is it! big secret revealed on Christmas! How shall it turn out? ooooooh so exciting!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

After supper Hermione walked around the yard in the moonlight, kicking at the snow with a sigh. She had to tell them, this was probably the last chance she could. She sat down on the porch and hesitantly removed the glamor from her ring. She twirled it around on her finger with a small smile on her face. Who knew Draco Malfoy had a sense of humor that didn't involve taunting mudbloods? She smirked slightly and let out a rather contented sigh.

"You look like the cat who ate the canary. What's on your mind, Hermione?" George sat beside her and Hermione smiled at him.

"My life. Or rather, where it's heading. About the things I need to tell everyone but can't." She started twirling the ring again and George nodded looking up at the sky.

"Care to tell me about it?" He looked at her and Hermione knew that George wouldn't judge her for her choice. He really was a great man and so Hermione decided to tell him before anyone else. He would be her ally in what was soon to be a war.

"I'm getting married." She watched his expression. He looked thoroughly shocked.

"Oh." He nodded his head slightly and looked at her.

"To Draco Malfoy." Hermione watched as his eyes went wide and he nearly choked.

"Oh. _Oh_. I can't say I expected that. I understand why you can't tell anyone. They would tear you apart." He frowned and took her left hand to look at the ring. He smirked and nodded. "At least he has good taste. Both in woman and jewelry." He stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet before hugging her.

"Let's just go in and you tell everyone. What happens, happens. They can't judge you, Hermione. They accepted Ron back into the family when he cheated on you. They will just have to accept this." He kissed her forehead in a brotherly gesture. "I'm on your side with this one." Hermione let out a large sigh of relief and she followed the red head into the house. The family was still in the dining room and George and Hermione entered quietly. No one noticed them and Hermione lingered by the door with George. She took a deep breath in but it left in a rush when Ron stood up.

"Lavender and I have an announcement to make. We will be having a fifth child." He raised a glass and the group burst into cheers. George grimaced.

"He just had to do that, didn't he? But this doesn't change anything. You have to tell them." He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Wait here. I am going to tell dad. You need another ally." Hermione gave a faint nod and leaned against the wall, her face pale. Her eyes were on George as he walked around the table and leaned down beside Arthur. The older man pulled his coffee cup to his mouth, Hermione watched George and read his lips as he told his father.

'_Hermione's getting married_...' A small smile made its way across Arthur's face and he raised his glass to her slightly before taking a drink. Hermione watched George as he leaned closer.

'..._to Draco Malfoy_.' Arthur choked on his drink to prevent spewing the liquid on his family. He coughed loudly and Molly turned to him worriedly but he waved her off as George pounded him on the back. He looked at her and Hermione evaded his glance with a red flush on her face. George let out what looked to be a sigh before leaning down again.

_'She's going to tell the family. Tonight_.' Arthur's shocked face turned to one of worry as he stood up and he and George made their way over to her. Arthur drew her into a fatherly hug.

"First of all. Congratulations. Secondly. What a... _man_ to marry. He's very lucky to get a woman as charming and magnificent as you." He gripped her shoulders gently and Hermione gave a halfhearted shrug.

"He's got a sense of humor. He's good looking but I'm not marrying him for that. I'm marrying him for his son. Something about an archaic law and if he doesn't marry by the end of the year, he will lose him. I don't have time to tell you more but it involves a Life Debt to one Narcissa Malfoy." With that Arthur's eyes filled with understanding.

"I understand fully. You are quite the witch to do this for him, Hermione. Not very many would." He squeezed her shoulders and gave her a fatherly smile. "Now we have to tell everyone else." George wrapped his arm around her shoulders and coughed loudly.

"Everyone shut up and listen. Hermione has something to tell you all." The table fell silent and everyone looked at her expectantly. Hermione took a deep breath and put a weak smile on her face.

"I'm... I'm getting married." She watched as Albus, Harry, Ginny, Molly, and everyone other than Ronald and his clan burst into loud cheers. Harry stood up to embrace her but Ron pushed him down into his seat, his face angry.

"Who is it?" He stalked towards her and Hermione held her shoulders straight and kept her face even.

"Why do you care?" She trembled slightly as the room fell silent. Harry smiled at her happily.

"Yah, Hermione. Who's the lucky guy?" He stood up as well and moved to stand beside Ron.

"I- I... can't-"

Ron looked at her with angry blue eyes. "What are you too ashamed to tell us who he is? Are you ashamed because he's ugly or that he isn't good enough to be introduced as your fiancé?"

Arthur shook his head in warning. "Ronald behave. You don't know what is going on."

Ron ignored him, his face red with anger. "Or is it a lie? Something to get back at me with? Did you think this pathetic attempt at marriage will erase me from your mind? You're still bloody jealous! I know it, Harry knows it, everyone knows it!" As he got closer to her, Hermione closed her eyes and wished with all her might that she wasn't there. That someone or something would take her away from this whole blasted situation. She just wanted to get to the manor and leave everything behind her. She actually kind of wished Draco was there to pick her up, she had no idea where the manor was. The thought made her smile slightly. She didn't even know where she lived.

"Ron, back off for a bit. You're probably scaring her." Harry tugged on Ron's arm and Hermione's eyes snapped open.

"Scared of _him_? No, I'm not _scared _of him! He needs to learn to control his temper. Merlin knows why he is angry at _me_ for getting _married_. Or is it that I have to stay a spinster to make him feel like he's wanted? That I can't get over him so he's a bigger wizard than he really is? No. I'm getting married to a surprisingly smart and funny man, I've known since Hogwarts. We get angry and yell at each other but I_ know _he won't turn around and cheat on me." Molly stood up and quickly ushered the children out of the room before returning and putting up a silencing spell. Arthur nodded at her and she hovered nervously trying to figure out how to diffuse the situation. Hermione moved out from underneath George's arm. "We haven't the best past but he's ten times more a man than you ever will be." Lavender stood up.

"You ugly book reading cow! Don't speak to my husband like that! You are just jealous of our happiness. You've been jealous of me since Hogwarts! Don't even try to deny it, if you do you're just lying! You have to try and override our good news to make you feel loved!" Her blond braided hair seemed to clash with her red face and Hermione just shook her head.

"The only reason I came here today was to tell everyone I am getting married and to spend Christmas with the people I think as family and once again Ronald you managed to ruin it." Hermione shook her head sadly. "You ruin everything." Her hand fell to twisting her engagement ring.

"I ruin everything? You're just a selfish prude who can't get laid to save her life! Your hair is a rat's nest, you dress like a fucking homeless person, your teeth remind me of a fucking beaver and you wonder why I cheated on you. You're fucking mess and no one is ever going to care about you! So why don't you drop the fucking act and act like a real woman, not like a fucking child who wants revenge!" Ron's face was as red as his hair and Hermione's temper flared.

"A child? I'm not a fucking child! You're the one acting like a child! I tell you I'm getting married and you automatically assume that I'm lying. How childish is that? I honestly expected a more mature reaction from you. Not like you acting like you bloody own me!" Hermione narrowed her eyes and she practically spat the words out at him. Everyone was silent and tense waiting for Ronald's reply. Tears streamed out of Hermione's eyes. She didn't want it to go this far. She was ruining everyone's day.

"Get it through your heard, you bushy haired, prudish cow! I don't want you! No one will _ever _want you. The only man how would have sex with your ugly ass is someone you would have to pay for! And even then they would probably put a-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." The voice was deadly and calm, Hermione turned her face towards it and let out a rather large sob. Draco Malfoy stood in the front door way with his wand trained on Ronald. He stalked closer, his tall figure dressed in black making for a rather menacing image. Ron went from shocked to angry in about half a second.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy? Get out of our fucking house! No one invited you and stay the hell out of our business!" Ronald pulled out his wand and Arthur blocked him, sending him a warning look.

"He has only one reason to be here, Ronald. Let him get to it and then he will leave." Arthur's voice was calming, while everyone else, other than George and Hermione, glared at Malfoy. No one listened to Arthur and Hermione felt her heart twist painfully.

"He has no reason to be here! What right does he have to come into our home with his wand raised? Tell me that you fucking Death Eater! What reason do you have to be here?" Ron tried to push past Arthur but the older man wouldn't let him.

"I have one reason to be here Weasley and for one I am glad I showed up _when_ I did." He looked at Hermione with soft grey eyes that were filled with understanding. He held out his free hand towards her. "Come on, Granger. Let's go." Hermione took one look at Ronald and grasped Draco's hand quickly. He pulled her to his side, slightly behind him. Ron's face went purple and Harry finally spoke his face white.

"You're getting married to him? The fucking _ferret_? I could accept anyone but_ him_, Hermione! Are you out of your fucking mind! I swear if you are marrying him then you are no friend of mine." His face was tinged with red as he looked at Hermione, his green eyes cold with fury. She winced as the words struck home. She let out a small sob.

"You don't understand, Harry. Please, just listen." She watched as Harry just shook his head in disgust before turning away. Hermione started sobbing. "Please don't walk away from me, Harry. Please, Harry. Please don't walk away!" As Harry walked out of the room, Draco raised his hand to the back of her neck and slowly brushed his thumb against her skin to sooth her.

"Don't talk to him you fucking slut! I can't believe you would do this to us! To our friendship! Dating him is like stabbing us in the back but marrying him is like you twisted the knife." Ron pushed past Arthur and stuck his finger in Hermione's face. She shrank back from it. "Sick and perverted. That's what you are, Hermione. A sick and perverted whore!" Draco moved so suddenly that Hermione barely had to time to register what had happened.

Her fiancé stood in front of her, shaking his right hand and glared at Ronald who lay on the floor with a broken nose, blood gushed from it. Hermione's eyes went wide with realization. Malfoy had punched Ron for calling her a whore.

"Don't you _ever_ call Granger that again. She's no whore. She is a great witch and I am more than honored to have her take my name. But you know. I just can't believe you would be jealous of me because I got her. You're _married_, Weasley. End this little crush you have because she's going to be married too." Draco shook his hand with a wince and backed up towards Hermione not wanting to turn his back on the angry group. "Let's go. I don't want to be near that babbling buffoon any longer." Hermione wiped at her tears and gave a small nod. Her chest hurt from all of Ron's insults and Harry's betrayal. He had just left her there. He turned his back on her after everything she went through with him _because_ of him. The cold winter air was painful in her lungs and her tears almost froze to her cheeks. She glanced at Draco and watched him wince in pain as he grasped his wand. Hermione took out hers and grasped his now swollen hand in her own.

"Epipsky." Hermione winced at the snap the healing bones made. Malfoy took his hand from her and she looked up at him. Her eyes, sad and tear stained, looked at his face. There was an angry tick in his jaw and he looked upset.

"Thank you, Granger." He gritted the words out and Hermione gave a slow nod.

"It was the least I could do. After-"

The front door slammed open, startling Hermione. Ron glared at the two. "I hope you rot in hell Hermione Granger and I pray to the gods you take that fucking Death Eater with you. You are no longer welcome at the Burrow and so don't show your pug ugly face here anymore!"

* * *

><p>Draco drew Hermione close as she started to shake violently. He glared at Ronald. "I hope that someday soon, when you come to realize what you have done to Granger and to your family. It will be too late to fix any of it. I know for a fact Granger isn't about to forgive you for what you've said." Hermione's arms went around Draco's waist and she clutched at the back of his traveling cloak, the fabric bunching in her fists. She let out a shuddering sob, Draco smoothed down her curls and sneered at Ronald. "You wanted her Weasley, you made a move, you lost her. Now, deal with the fact that she is in my arms, not yours." Draco spun them both around and they disappeared with a loud crack of thunder.<p>

* * *

><p>Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnn! And for the aftermath! oooooh that's an good chapter too!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

And so begins the aftermath!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Arthur and George pulled the irate Ron back inside, where everyone looked at them with solomn faces. Arthur's face was red with anger. George had his arms crossed tightly over his chest and he was breathing heavily.

"Harry Potter. Get back in here." His voice was controlled and even. Arthur watched as the black haired man walked in with his face hard with anger. George pushed Ron down into the chair in front of him. Then pointed to the one beside Ron. "Sit down Harry." Green eyes flashed.

"I don't hav-"

Arthur jerked his hand at the chair. "Sit. _Down_." Slightly shocked at the anger in the usually calm man's voice Harry dropped heavily into the chair glaring up

"What do you want? I just learned my supposed best friend is marrying Draco fucking Malfoy. I think I need some time to myself." Harry crossed his arm over his chest and George glared down at him. Arthur glared at both of them, looking a lot like the patriarch that he was.

"First of all. Ronald Bilius Weasley, you had no right to talk to Hermione like that." Arthur glared down at his son who scowled.

"I had-"

"You had _no_ right, Ronald. You are married with four children and you have a fifth on the way. You were acting like a spurned ex-boyfriend who is still in love with the woman he pushed away." Arthur watched as Ron shook his head in disgust.

"That... _thing_ is getting married to the ferret and you are angry at _me_?" His angry blue eyes flashed as he crossed his arms over his chest. George shook his head at his younger brother.

"We have _every_ right to be angry with you two. Hermione told me first because she _knew _this was going to end badly." George looked at his father who gave a small nod.

"George told me because he knew I would have a bit of control over what would happen. She knew none of you would accept her choice. But I had no idea it would go as far as it did. I expected Ron not to listen but you, Harry? I am disappointed in _you_." The Weasley patriarch shook his head in clear disappointment. Harry uncrossed his arms and held out his hands, his expression disbelieveing

"You're disappointed in_ me_? She's marrying a Malfoy! A bloody Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! She turned her back on us and betrayed our trust!" The black haired man glared at George and then at Arthur.

George took a deep breath in as if to control his temper. "She did nothing of the sort. She wasn't the one to walk away Harry. She wasn't the one who didn't listen."

"She betrayed our trust!" Harry turned to Ron who nodded in agreement. Arthur's face went red.

"You think she betrayed you? How selfish are you? She has stood by you since you were eleven years old, Harry James Potter! Since you were eleven! That's twenty one years she has stood by your side and supported your decisions! She stayed by your side when everyone turned against you. When even Ron turned against you!" Arthur was breathing hard as he glared down at the rather pale Harry. "She came back to you after you and Ron refused to talk to her in third year because of a bloody broomstick! She turned the broomstick in because she had nothing but your welfare in mind. She didn't want you to get hurt and when she was around, you never did." A coldness seemed to surround the eldest male Weasley and even Molly looked slightly wide-eyed at his barely controlled fury.

"Her other hand, nearly got killed by a troll when you locked it in the bathroom with her. She set a teacher on fire which saved your life, she helped you get past Severus' potion riddle. And that is only in the first year at Hogwarts!" Arthur started breathing heavily and George took over.

"She brewed a dangerous potion for you, got turned into a cat, and then got petrified by a Basilisk, while searching for answers for _you_, Harry!" George took a deep breath and continued on his rant. "Now let's move onto the third year. She was abandoned by you twice that year! Once for your bloody Firebolt, then the second when you took Ron's side over her side in a petty argument about Scabbers! She put all that aside and helped you rescue Sirius Black, your godfather and Buckbeak. She saved you from a_ werewolf _for crying out loud!" Arthur placed a hand on George's shoulder and continued.

"She stood by you all of fourth year when Ron abandoned you and the whole school hated you. She endured the teasing and insults because she was your best friend! She taught you how to protect yourself and she helped you through all of your tasks!" Arthur watched as Harry's face went red with shame. "Fifth year, she had to deal with you being angry with her no matter what she did. She forced you to try and fight against Umbridge, and she helped you create the DA. She risked being expelled from Hogwarts, saving you from being tortured by that foul woman. She fought beside you in the Department of Mysteries even after you refused to listen to her about not believing what you saw. She was put in the hospital because of that and yet she still stood by you." Arthur took a deep breath and he and George switched places once more.

"Sixth year, she was your best friend with the Ginny problem, and she warned you about people sending you love potions. She was there beside you every step of the way." George scowled at the boy-who-lived. "She stood by you and left her studies while she helped you hunt for those blasted Horocruxes. She taught you how to defend yourself against the Death Eaters and helped you break into Gringotts. After she and you were captured, she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange for _hours_ and she refused to talk. She refused to give the woman any information regarding your mission. She was willing to lay her life on the line for you, Harry James Potter. She was willing to die so that you might survive. But twenty one years since you met her and you have yet to support her in anything she does." George shook his head in disgust. Arthur let out a calming breath.

"Hermione was with you, as your best friend for twenty one years, Harry. When she says she is getting married to a person who you hated back in Hogwarts, you turn your back on her and refuse to listen to what she was going to say. You didn't just turn your back on her today. You turned you back on your whole past with her. _You_ betrayed _her _trust, Harry Potter. And for that I am disappointed in you." Arthur watched as Harry dropped his head into his hands. Thinking about what he had been told. George shook his head in blatant disgust before grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door. He stopped and turned around, his blue eyes cold as he looked at his youngest brother and his brother-in-law.

"She's getting married to Draco Malfoy because she owes Narcissa Malfoy a Life Debt. Now don't you feel like a complete prat, Harry. You destroyed a twenty one year friendship because of a Life Debt. Because of a situation Hermione had no control over." George glared as Harry looked at him with a pain in his eyes. "Have a Happy Christmas. All of you. I know Hermione is." George walked out the open door and slammed it shut behind him. He needed a firewhiskey and needed one quickly.

Arthur watched him go with a small shake of his head. "He's right. And I highly doubt you are going to be able to fix this." Molly stood up slowly.

"She could have told us that, Arthur. It's not just Ron and Harry's fault." The large woman wrung her hands and Arthur shook his head.

"It is. She was going to tell everyone what had happened when Ronald started in on her about getting married. She is blameless in this situation Molly." Arthur looked at the rest of the family. Ginny looked about ready to burst as she glared at the back of her husband's head and Lavender looked shell shocked. Percy and his wife had left the room sometime during the argument. Charlie wasn't all that happy looking as he grabbed his jacket. "I suggest you gather your kids and go home. I think this night is over."

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione landed in a study at Malfoy Manor. Draco untangled himself from Hermione's grip and sat her down on the couch before retrieving two glasses of Firewhiskey. He filled them full and pressed one into Hermione's hand. She looked pale and her eyes were wide and red with tears.<p>

"Drink." He watched as she put the glass to her mouth and drank the contents in two swallows. She winced at the burn and Draco filled her cup again before drinking his firewhiskey. "That was a train wreck if I've ever seen one."

Hermione shook her head slowly and drank her second glass a bit more slowly. "That was no train wreck. _That_ was a plane crash. An ugly and fiery plane crash." She looked at Draco with a sad smile. "How did you know to come?" Draco smirked.

"That little lioness is quite aggravating. She kept trying to bit me when I ignored her and she changed to a note when I picked her up. It said. _'I wish someone would get me out of this blasted situation. I just want to get to the manor and perhaps you should come and pick me up because I don't know where the manor is.' _My guess is you had a bunch of random thoughts going through your head and the note picked out the simplest terms for me to understand." He sat down beside her on the couch and took a swallow of the firewhiskey. He winced at the burn.

"Good thing you got a note. I don't think I would have left unscathed." Hermione finished off her second glass and handed the empty cup to Draco who filled it and handed it back.

"You're Hermione Granger. I _highly_ doubt that they would have gotten a curse off."

Hermione smirked slightly. "Was that a compliment?" Draco shrugged and smirked back at her.

"You're hearing things. Malfoy's don't compliment anyone." He took another drink of his firewhiskey and refilled his glass before looking over at Hermione who had pulled her feet onto the couch.

"I'm sure." She took another rasping drink of her whiskey before letting out a sigh. "That was awful. After everything I've ever done for Harry, he just turned his back on me." She shook her head her curls swaying around her face. Tears leaked out of her eyes and dripped into her firewhiskey.

"I thought I could trust him. I thought he would at least listen." She gave a hollow laugh and Draco winced slightly at her defeated posture.

"We all overlook some aspects of the people we care about and then one day they are revealed to us in a painful way. Yours was Potter's inability to listen and his hot head. Mine was my father's weakness for Voldemort and I found that out when I was forced to take the Dark Mark for my father's mistakes." Draco shook his head. "That still doesn't explain why, after everything you went through for that prat, why he turned around and walked away. It astounds me. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be unfailingly loyal. Even _I_ would have heard you out and that's saying something." Hermione just shook her head.

"Harry has always been like that. He never listened to what I had to say. It was always about him, even during school." She downed the rest of her drink and Draco diligently refilled it. "_Everything_ was about him and if it wasn't, he constantly made it to be about him. I didn't even think anything about it because he was orphaned and marked by an evil despot as a child but after _my_ parents died. After I told him about my parents, he just shook his head sadly and said, _'It's okay Hermione. I lost my parents too. Now you know what I had to deal with.' _It wasn't the greatest thing to hear from your best friend after you find out your parents died." Draco's eyebrows rose and he just shook his head at Potter's stupidity.

"How did they-"

"Die? Car crash. I found out three days later when I went to find them in Australia. They died without even remembering who I was. I was eighteen, I survived a war but learning my parents died while in Australia, nearly killed me." Hermione wiped away her tears and Draco watched as she drank her amber whiskey. "It was that year Ronald cheated on me." She looked at him.

"Does it ever stop hurting? Does the pain ever go away?" She looked tired and drained. Draco sighed and finished his glass of firewhiskey.

"I don't know. But I'm sure it will, someday. Finish that drink and then I will take you to your room. You need to sleep on this. I'm sure everything will be put in perspective tomorrow." Draco watched as she finished the rest of her glass with a small cough. The alcohol seemed to hit her all at once and her face went rosy and her eyes went slightly glassy.

"I'm sure you're right." She stood unsteadily and Draco grasped her elbow before standing himself.

"You are halfway to drunk, Granger." He smirked at the unsteady witch.

She tilted slightly before Draco pulled her upright. She chuckled and walked beside him as they left the study. "I know. Hey, where's Scorpius? He's here right? I should go say goodnight."

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered a few choice words under his breath. "Not right now. Besides he's at mother's. She will be returning him after the ceremony." Hermione nodded.

"Okay. I'm tired. Where's my bedroom?" She looked at the silent, glaring portraits around her as Draco led her down the dimly lit hallway.

"It's down here. Scorpius's room is three doors down and you have an adjoining bathroom to your bedroom." Draco opened a large ornate door to an elegant bedroom. He led Hermione inside and she looked around with an impressed expression.

"Where do _you_ sleep?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you hitting on me Granger?" Hermione laughed suddenly.

"If I am, you can blame it on the alcohol." She shook her head and weaved over to the wardrobe. She pulled open the door and started pulling things off the hangers. "Now I'm going to bed and I honestly don't think you would want to see me changing, so I suggest you leave, Malfoy." After watching the witch throw a few articles of clothing out of the wardrobe Draco left. He shut the door behind him with a smirk. At least being married to the witch wouldn't be boring.

* * *

><p>And end scene! There we are!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Well, here we are. To tide you over, here is another chapter. Won't upload for close to a week. I hope to finish the story before i upload rapidly.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Hermione scowled at Narcissa who was insisting she get dressed up for her wedding. Hermione didn't like the idea but Narcissa had woken her up on Boxing day to take her wedding dress shopping anyway. So, she was standing in muggle wedding dress store with a pounding headache courtesy of the hangover from hell.

"Every girl needs to be fancy for her wedding. No matter what the circumstances are." The blonde woman was hovering around her trying to force her into a rather frilly looking wedding dress. Hermione glanced around the store slightly afraid of getting caught anywhere near the frilly concoction.

"I don't need this, Narcissa. We are just signing the contract and being done with it." Hermione crossed her arms and Narcissa frowned slightly.

"This is your first time being married. It should mean something to you. You aren't getting the fairy tale wedding that I know you must have wanted as a child. I've managed to throw together a few decorations and a few Weasleys and the Zabini family wanted to be there. I've invited Isabel and Draco's secretary, Maricela is coming."

Hermione grimaced. "But I told Malfoy that I wasn't going to get dressed up." Narcissa waved the sentence away.

"He's a boy, he won't care. Please Hermione this will make me feel much better about the situation." At the older woman's pleading blue eyes Hermione sighed.

"Fine, but I won't wear anything with frills, bows, sparkles, or that has a large amount of poof in the skirt." She uncrossed her arms and Narcissa beamed up at her. The older woman turned to find a sales associate when Luna walked around the corner into the changing room. She looked up at Hermione with an absent minded smile. Hermione nearly fell backwards at the sight of her friend.

"Luna! I didn't know you would be here." She quickly walked over and gave Luna a hug.

"Oh, neither does Mrs. Malfoy. But I figured you would need some help finding a wedding dress. After all I'm the maid of honour." The blond looked around the store with a small frown. Narcissa returned with a sales associate, who took one look at Hermione's hastily put up curls, blue jeans and old pullover and frowned with distain. She dismissed her with a tilt of her chin and looked Luna over. The absent minded blond was wearing a rather nice blue sundress with low high heels. The brunette beamed at her.

"Is this the bride-to-be?"

Luna shook her head. "Oh no. Hermione is." She waved at Hermione who scowled at the sales associate. "She's getting married to Malfoy. I just think it's so romantic. He came in and swooped her out of that horrid conversation and whisked her away to the Manor." Hermione scowled and Narcissa looked between the two women curiously.

"And who told you that, Luna?" Hermione's hands were on her hips as she tried to glare down the unfazed blond.

"Oh, Ginny told me. She says Harry feels really bad about it and that he wants to talk to you." Luna drifted over to the dress racks and left Hermione to mutter under her breath.

"That git can talk until his tongue falls off. I won't listen."

"What was that, Hermione?" Narcissa looked at her expectantly and Hermione forced a smile on her face.

"Oh, nothing, Narcissa."

Narcissa nodded. "Okay. We should find you a gown." The sales associate stuck out a hand to Hermione.

"I'm Jewel. I will be helping you find a dress for you wedding."

Hermione ignored the woman's sneering tone and took the hand. Her wedding band catching the light. Once again Hermione felt the ring was too obvious as the woman's eyes immediately glued themselves too it.

"Your fiancé must have good taste... in_ jewelry_." The woman dropped Hermione's hand with a tight smile. Narcissa smirked at the woman nastily and Hermione leaned away slightly.

"Yes, very good taste and he happens to come from a very wealthy family that doesn't appreciate people looking condescendingly at their soon to be daughter-in-law. We want you to pick out a wedding dress, not for you to show your opinions." Narcissa glared at the woman who blushed red and practically ran off. Narcissa let out a small smug smile. "It feels good to do that every so often. Good taste in jewelry indeed! That woman obviously doesn't know a real gem from a fake one and you Hermione are a real gem. We just need to make you shine." Hermione felt her eyes burn with sudden tears. Narcissa reached into her purse and pulled out a handkerchief. She held it out to Hermione, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you Narcissa." Hermione dabbed at her eyes with the square piece of cloth and Narcissa smiled at her.

"There is no need. You are part of the family now and I, for one, will treat you as such." Narcissa watched as the still red faced Jewel returned with several dresses. Luna walked over and looked at the dresses.

"Those won't do. If I know Hermione, she hates frills, despises bows and would burn anything with sparkles before she would put it on. Find something else." Luna smiled at Narcissa. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa gave the woman a small smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Zabini. How are the children?" Narcissa led Luna over to several offered chairs and sat down. Hermione watched them sitting with a bit of envy. Jewel came back with several dresses that she practically threw at Hermione before running off. Hermione just shook her head and pulled the curtain closed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Two hours later a very hungry and tired Hermione Granger viciously pulled back the curtain. Luna beamed at her and Narcissa quickly got to her feet. The curly haired witch scowled at both of them, wishing she could hex someone. Preferably the tall brunette named Jewel.<p>

"Give us a little spin, Hermione dear." Narcissa made a twirling motion with her hand and Hermione did as was directed. She sighed and waited for the rejection of the dress as she had for the last hundred or so dresses. "It's perfect! Come down here and look in the mirror." At her words Hermione's eyes snapped open and she carefully lifted the skirt of the silk dress. She walked down the two steps from the changing room and moved to stand beside Luna and Narcissa. She let the dress drop and looked in the mirror.

Despite her tired looking eyes and her pale face, Hermione was surprised to see she looked rather nice. The dress hugged her waist and hips before falling to land in a pool of silk at her feet. The silk cut off at her chest, covering her breasts and lace went from the top corners of the silk to over her shoulders. The lace went down into sleeves that flared out at Hermione's elbows. The tops of the sleeves ended at Hermione's knuckles and the bottom of the sleeve brushed against the pads of her fingers.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and a small smile crossed her face. Luna smiled at her dreamily and Narcissa looked absolutely overjoyed.

"Turn around, Hermione. Look at it all." Luna made a twirling motion with her pointer finger and Hermione followed the direction. She turned around and looked over her shoulder. The lace sleeves connected together just below the back of her neck, before wrapping around her sides, to join with the lace below her arms. The back of the silk dress was stooped down to just above the curve of her hips. The rest of her back was bare.

"Draco's going love it." At Luna's absent minded words Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't go that far, Luna."

Narcissa waved her hand at Jewel. "Bring me the veil from that last dress."

Jewel looked around. "I'm not sure if-" Narcissa turned to glare at the woman.

"Either you do it or you get someone else who will." She watched as the woman walked over to the rack of discarded dresses before turning back to Hermione. "Okay, let's just let your hair down." Narcissa expertly removed the elastic and bobby pins. She let Hermione's hair drop, where it hung around mid-shoulder.

"Luna, darling, could you put up her hair properly for me?" Narcissa moved over to the dress rack to browbeat the sales associate.

Luna gathered Hermione's hair in her hands and gave it a few quick twists before putting the elastic in. "Narcissa, has absolutely no patience. That poor woman needs to be less judgmental and slow." Narcissa returned triumphantly with the long veil. She quickly put it in Hermione's hair and fanned it out.

"Perfect. Isn't it, Luna?" Narcissa looked at her work with a proud smile. Luna nodded at the clear veil that hung down to the ground. It was beaded in such a way to make it look like falling leaves. The beading was thick on the bottom of the veil which lay on the ground. Narcissa gave another little nod.

"Okay, Hermione go get changed and we will buy the dress. Then we will head to lunch and afterwards I still need to get the menu for the reception and dance for after the ceremony."

Hermione let out a rather drawn out groan. "Narcissa. This was supposed to be a _simple _ceremony. Just the signing of the contract and being done with it. Not a full-fledged wedding." She picked up the hem of the dress to walk up into the changing room once more. Narcissa chuckled.

"Hermione, darling. If it was a full-fledged wedding, half of the wizarding world would be invited and it would definitely be a bigger wedding than the one Draco had when he married that gold-digger."

Hermione closed the curtain and sent a quick prayer skywards that, that wasn't the case.

* * *

><p>Draco sat at his office desk trying to fight off the beginnings of a headache, when Maricela walked in with his mail.<p>

"There is a letter here from your ex-wife. A note from one Hermione Granger. Several letters from some business associates and some rather short looking notes from a few school buddies, I am thinking." The grey haired woman raised an eyebrow. "And a note from your mother." Draco scowled and waved his secretary over.

"Burn the letter from Astoria, read the ones from my business associates and figure out what to do with them. And the others... just give them to me." He held out his hand and Maricela gave him his wanted mail before retreating from the office. Draco looked over the notes from his schoolmates before setting them aside with a disgusted look. It was all the same. We should get together some time and talk about the past. Draco didn't want to talk about the past. That wasn't an area of his life he wanted to get into. He opened the note from his mother and raised an eyebrow.

_Draco dear,  
>Don't listen to whatever Hermione says.<br>She's just a little miffed at me at the moment.  
>Oh and be a dear and get that fancy<br>black suit of yours cleaned for New Year's  
>Love you,<br>Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco let the note fall to his desk before looking at the note from Hermione. He looked at it for a second before opening it.

_Malfoy,  
>Were you aware that your mother is planning, not<br>just a wedding ceremony, but a dance and reception  
>for afterwards? This morning, she took me wedding<br>dress shopping and yes, I am slightly angry at her  
>because I am well aware that she has sent you a note.<br>I can only imagine that it states not to listen to me  
>because I am slightly 'miffed' at her. Thought you<br>should know.  
>Granger<em>

Draco let out a rather nasty curse and scowled. "Mother just can't keep away from these things can she? She just has to meddle in my affairs." He looked over Granger's note again and had to admit the witch was quite perceptive.

"Maricela. I have some business I have to attend to. I probably won't be back again today." Draco left the notes on his desk before grabbing a handful of Floo powder and stepping into his fireplace. "Malfoy Manor." He disappeared in a flash of green fire.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting at the large table Narcissa had enlarged for the reception after the wedding. The ballroom was beautiful and the marble floor shined as people walked about setting up tables and chairs but Hermione wasn't really into the beauty. Narcissa was going way to far overboard with the whole wedding thing. Hermione watched as Narcissa directed people in putting up soft, lacy decorations that seemed to correspond with Hermione's wedding dress. The overall look was beautiful but Hermione couldn't stand this becoming the wedding of the year.<p>

Hermione's ears caught a sound and she sat up straighter in her chair looking at the wide double doors that out of the ballroom. She smirked when she saw him and quickly glanced over at Narcissa, who had her back turned to the table. Hermione quickly stood up and rushed over to Draco.

"You have to get her to stop! At first it was the dress and inviting a few friends, now she's got a band and is inviting no less than _four_ photographers!" As Hermione ran over Draco looked at her with surprise. "Your mother has gone nuts with this wedding! It's not even supposed to _be_ a wedding!" Draco gave a nod and Hermione scowled at her soon-to-be mother-in-law. She fell into step beside Draco as he made his way across the marble floors towards the unsuspecting witch.

"Mother!"

Hermione nearly smirked as the tall blonde witch jumped and whirled around her blue eyes wide.

"Draco! You aren't supposed to be here till later." She gave him a wide smile and tried to ignore his glare.

"What is this I hear about a wedding? And dragging Granger to find a wedding dress. Four photographers? A band?" Draco crossed his arms and scowled at his mother. "This isn't supposed to be a big affair, Mother. Just the signing of the contract and that's it. This means people will talk about how I eagerly dumped my wife so I could go and jump in bed with Golden Girl, Hermione Granger!" Draco looked at Hermione. "No offense."

Hermione shrugged. "None taken." Both turned to Narcissa, who tried to look innocent.

"But every girl needs to have the big white wedding. Hermione has yet to be married. She deserves to have her wedding!" Narcissa looked at Hermione with pleading eyes. "Please Hermione."

"Mother, don't try and guilt trip her. No more. I won't be paying for what is here as it is."

Narcissa suddenly smiled. "I'll pay for everything! I'll pay for everything that is here and I won't add any more details." Draco frowned.

"It isn't about that, mother. It's about how we are lying to the people in attendance, they will think we are a happy couple. Two people who are in love. We aren't. True, Granger and I can have a decent conversation without drawing wands or shouting at one another. I respect her as a witch, but I have no other feelings for her other than that." Draco sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I didn't love your father when I married him. I respected him, Draco. We are still married thirty years later. Respect can be the basis of a marriage." Narcissa was certainly grasping straws and Hermione stepped forward.

"Narcissa, you need to understand that after the year is up, Malfoy and I will go our separate ways. We aren't going to stay together. We aren't like you and... _Lucius_ Malfoy. This is purely business." Hermione placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Don't create an illusion that we will fall in love and be a perfectly happy couple." Narcissa nodded.

"I know, Hermione. It's just I-"

"You are wanting to create what you and father no longer have." Draco's tired voice made Hermione turn around. He was shaking his head. "Stop it already. We will go through this sham of a wedding, then go through this sham of a marriage and then part our ways." Narcissa's bottom lip trembled and she nodded.

"I just want you to be happy, Draco."

"I am happy! I'm happy to be away from my ex-wife and I am happy that Granger has put the past away to help me keep my son! And having this situation go away would make me even happier!" With that he turned around and stalked towards the ballroom doors. Hermione shook her head at his retreating back as he slammed the ballroom doors on the way out.

"It's okay Narcissa. After this thing is over he will be fine. We will both be fine." Hermione patted Narcissa's shoulder and looked out of the ballroom and to the charmed balcony. A dark sense of foreboding clouding her thoughts. No matter what would happen in the long run, she would not be fine. This would only end in disaster for her.

* * *

><p>For those of you who wish to see it this is Hermione's wedding dress. Remove the spaces.<p>

http: /www . allproducts . com /manufacture98 /lianyi /product1 . jpg


	12. Chapter 12

And here's another chapter! Yay! I such at promises! *sobs* I said a week and it is only been a day!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Hermione rolled out of bed and ran a hand through her thick curls. Her face in her hands, she sighed. What was she doing? This wasn't her at all. She never made knee jerk decisions about anything, now she was getting married. Did she truly want this? Did she truly want to deliver her life into the hands of a man who tormented her, her entire stay at Hogwarts?

Her thoughts raced and Hermione felt tears fill her eyes as she reached her conclusion. She had to marry Malfoy. He was all she had. Harry had made it very clear he never wanted to see her again. Ron wasn't a part of her life anyway but Harry had said some cruel things. She knew the rest of the Weasley wouldn't chose sides because it would divide the family. Her parents died and she was left alone.

"Having second thoughts?" Draco's voice filtered through the chaos in her mind and she dropped one hand off her face and ran the other through her hair while looking at him. He shut the bedroom door with a faint click.

"No. But isn't it bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding?" Her voice cracked on the last word and she looked at her lap.

"You don't have to do this, Granger. You don't have to bind yourself to me." He crossed the room and sat beside her on the bed. "I wouldn't hold it against you." Hermione opened her mouth to reply when the bedroom door opened.

"Professor! Grandma told me you were marrying my dad! That's so cool!" A flash of platinum blonde hair streaked towards her. Hermione unconsciously opened her arms to embrace the eleven year old. His thin arms gripped her tightly and his chin rested on her shoulder. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. "You get to be my mum now." His voice was whispered and Hermione felt instant tears in her eyes. She pulled back and looked down at him.

"Yes, Scorpius. I do." She blinked back tears and Scorpius crawled onto the bed. Hermione looked over at Draco. "Malfoy, do you see? I _have_ to." Her voice was thick and Draco gave a curt nod, his face impassive.

"Fine. Scorpius, go find your grandmother. She will help you get dressed." Draco stood up and Narcissa opened the bedroom door followed by Luna. Narcissa's blue eyes went wide when she spotted Draco.

"Draco! Out! It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!" At her words Draco raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look down at Hermione. She felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

"Go, Malfoy. Before she harms your pretty face." Hermione rolled her eyes and Scorpius started chattering in her ear. Draco gave her one nod and left. Narcissa hurried over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Scorpius, dear. Go with your father to get dressed." Narcissa grasped Hermione's hands as Scorpius dutifully slid off the bed and rushed after his father. She tsked at the state of Hermione's nails. "My dear, these are just dreadful. Luna could you tie back her hair?" Luna moved over absently and started running her hands through Hermione's hair and pulled it back slightly, pinned it and gave a firm nod.

"There you are, Narcissa." Luna said as she drifted over to the wardrobe and opened it. Narcissa tsked as she magically fixed Hermione's chewed nails, making them absurdly long before summoning a nail kit to the bedroom. Luna seemed to disappear into the wardrobe and Hermione frowned as Narcissa started to file down the long nails. Luna reappeared with the wedding dress in her arms.

"You absolutely have to stop chewing your nails. These were just horrid. I have to file them down and then put the polish on. Then me and Luna have to get you dressed and put your hair up." Narcissa gave her a kind smile. "I always wanted a daughter to do this with. I guess I found one." Her voice sounded content and Luna put the dress on the end of the bed before she climbed behind Hermione and started playing with her hair absent-mindedly. Hermione felt her scalp tingle as her friend stroked her hair and ran her fingers through the tresses, removing the knots painlessly. Hermione relaxed against the soothing motion as Narcissa rubbed a potion into her hands. It had the faint scent of rosewood and cocoa butter.

"This will guarantee your hands to be soft. Mifty!" Narcissa looked over just as an elf popped into the room. "Please bring us up a bath with all of my scents with it." The small house elf bowed and Hermione cracked open her eye. Narcissa smiled at her.

"Come one. Out of your clothes. You need to have a bath." Narcissa pulled Hermione to her feet just as Mifty came back with the tub. Luna stood up behind Hermione and tugged her shirt off.

"Hey!" Hermione whirled around, her arms covering her chest. Luna looked mildly amused. "What the hell, Luna?" The blonde woman shrugged.

"Narcissa said you should get in the tub." She turned towards the glass jars of different potions before smelling each one. Hermione rolled her eyes and grumbled to herself as Narcissa conjured up a screen for Hermione to undress behind. Hermione stomped behind it and pulled off the bottom half of her nightwear and quickly slid into the bath. Luna walked over to the bubble bath and uncorked a pale pink jar.

"Rosewood sugar scrub. It exfoliates when activated by water." Luna dropped a small spoon full of the pale pink crystals in the tub. Hermione felt them right away as they cleaned and exfoliated her skin in slightly abrasive waves. Narcissa walked over with a yellow jar. She opened it and smiled at Hermione.

"Yellow lady's slipper and lavender. It is very relaxing." Narcissa scooped out some grey brown crystals and dumped it in the bath. Hermione felt the effects nearly immediately she sunk down further into the bath and sighed with contentment. Luna took over her hair once more and Narcissa worked on her nails. Hermione never felt this relaxed in her life, she had always had control over her life, just letting go and letting others do things for her was a nice change of pace. Hermione closed her eyes and let out one more content sigh before settling further into the warm water.

* * *

><p>Draco looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit he looked quite handsome. The black robes made his skin look like ivory and his blond hair fell over his forehead rakishly. The appearance hid his mood very well. He was irritated at the wedding and at his mother. Scorpius came over in his black robes. He smiled up at Draco and Draco felt his heart clench.<p>

"You ready, dad?" Scorpius looked at himself in the mirror and brushed his hair from his eyes. Draco squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm ready. You?" Draco watched as Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. His warm grey eyes twinkled at Draco and Draco gave him a small smile. Both walked out the door and through the corridors to reach the ballroom that would hold the wedding. Scorpius was quiet as he walked beside Draco.

"Dad... why is Professor Granger marrying you?" The question was curious and Draco stopped with a sigh. He crouched down to Scorpius's level and looked him in the eyes

"Some people get married because they love one another, or they care about one another or they have mutual feelings of respect. Others get married because they have to. Granger and I are getting married because of one part mutual respect and one part because we have to." Draco ran his hand through his hair when he saw Scorpius's well hidden confusion. "She cares about you, Scorpius. She is marrying me because she cares." Scorpius smiled.

"Okay, dad. I understand now." Scorpius gave a slow nod and Draco stood up before they moved towards the ballroom in silence. They reached the ballroom which had at least twenty people mingling on the dance floor. Draco took a deep breath and watched as Narcissa hurried over to him.

"Okay. Draco, we need you up by the Binder. As soon as everyone is in place we will start." Narcissa pushed him towards the white lacy arch that lay in the middle of the dance floor before she grasped Scorpius's hand. "Okay, Scorpius, you will be the ring bearer." Draco watched as the two walked off before he made his way up the aisle of chairs and to the lacy arch. The Binder nodded his head at him and people started to fill the seats. Blaise came and stood beside him and gave him a slight push.

"Good woman you picked there." Blaise smirked at him and Draco scowled inwardly.

"Thank you." His voice had a bit of a bite and Blaise shook his head.

"I was being honest. Hermione is a wonderful woman. I question her taste though." Blaise chuckled at Draco who put a rather sickly sweet smile on his face.

"Yes, although I sometimes question_ Luna's _sanity... because she is _still _married to you." Draco openly smirked at his friend who clapped him on the shoulder with a chuckle.

"Touché, Draco, touché." Blaise nodded at him and the Binder cleared his throat.

"We are going to start now." The balding man sent both men warning looks before the music started. The music was Bach's Cello Suite No.3 and Draco inwardly complimented the choice. He looked up the aisle of chairs and waited.

It wasn't long before Luna walked up the aisle in a pale pink knee length dress with a small bouquet of white plum flowers that were dotted with deeper pink flowers. Everyone turned to watched her walk down and then it was almost simultaneously as they turned to look at the bride. Draco nearly dropped his jaw.

Her gown flattered her body perfectly, her hair was pulled back slightly but the tamed curls were allowed to fall down her back. Her brown eyes seemed to glow as she looked at him and Draco suddenly found himself nervous. She was holding a larger bouquet of deep pink plum flowers that were dotted with white flowers. Arthur Weasley held her right arm as he walked her up the aisle. The seconds seemed to slow to a crawl as she and Arthur made their way up to the arch.

Draco took several steps forward while Hermione kissed Arthur's cheek. The older man smiled at her kindly before extending her hand towards Draco. Draco took it without a second thought and Arthur stepped a bit closer. He leaned towards Draco with a small smile.

"You hurt her. I will remove everything in between your legs." Arthur gave him a smirk and Draco raised an eyebrow but nodded before leading Hermione up to the Binder. They stood, looking at each other carefully.

"We are gathered here to witness the binding of these two people. Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Abraxas Malfoy." The Binder's voice rose so it echoed through the ballroom and Hermione rolled her eyes at the theatrics. Draco followed suit.

"The Gods have never seen two people more in love, than this couple right here." The Binder looked up at the ceiling and Hermione let out a laugh which turned quickly into a cough when the Binder looked at her. Draco patted her back gently, chuckling slightly.

"Sorry, tickle in my throat. Please, do go on." She smiled with wide eyes and watched as the Binder looked back up at the ceiling, she winked at Draco who smirked.

* * *

><p>The rest of the wedding came in a flurry of fake coughs, hidden laughter, and general instances of such behavior. Half way through though, five unexpected guests arrived. Hermione's eyes narrowed when she saw it was Harry with his family. He looked at her with a small smile that Hermione didn't return. Her eyes rested once more on Draco who squeezed her hands gently as if reminding her he was still there.<p>

"Please, place the ring on the others finger." The Binder watched them with his pale green eyes as Draco slipped Hermione's ring on and she did the same to him. He looked up at the crowd and nodded his head slightly. "If any one objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your piece." A small rustle and throat clearing cough from the last row made Hermione's jaw clench.

"If _anyone dares _to object to me marrying Malfoy. They will find themselves at the end of my wand and at the mercy of several painful curses. Understood?" Her voice was tight as she caught Harry's eye and he looked away with a red face. She turned to the shocked Binder. "Please continue." He managed to close his mouth and he threw his arms wide.

"We will now sign the contract." Blaise handed the contract over and the Binder conjured up a small table and quill. Hermione signed her name and then handed Draco the quill. He signed with a flourish and the contract rolled up on its own. "Please hold each others left hand." Hermione and Draco grasped hands and the Binder waved his wand. A white light encircled their wrists gently.

"Do you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, promise to protect and care for Hermione Jean Granger? To share your bed with no one but her? To let no fear enter her heart and soul?" The binder's wand was posed and Draco looked at Hermione carefully.

"I do." At his words the Binder flicked his wand which made the light glow brighter. He turned to Hermione.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, promise to protect and care for Draco Abraxas Malfoy? To share your bed with no one but him? To let no fear enter his heart and soul?" The Binder waited patiently and Hermione gave Draco a small smile.

"I do." She watched as the Binder waved his wand and the band of light flashed quickly before exploding in a small show of sparks that encircled the pair. Falling around them in a wonderful display. When all the sparks disappeared the Binder looked between them both.

"You may kiss your bride." Draco went slightly pale and he leaned forward and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. She smirked against his lips.

"Chicken." The words were whispered and he glared at her before pulling her down into a dip and giving her a kiss which left them both breathless. Draco let her up after a few moments, a slight blush staining both their cheeks. Blaise chuckled along with Luna. The Binder looked at them with disapproval and Draco grasped Hermione left hand in his right as they faced the crowd.

"I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." The some of the crowd clapped accordingly but the others whooped and cheered. Draco led Hermione down the aisle quickly as they tried to avoid the barrage of rice that George Weasley was throwing at them.

* * *

><p>Hermione was laughing too hard to breath by the time Draco managed to pull her to the safety of the nearest study. After she caught her breath she shook her body and rice sprayed everywhere. Draco was chuckling and Hermione reached up to ruffle his blonde hair, sending more rice to the ground.<p>

"Remind me next time we get married, to not let George bring rice." Hermione tilted her head to the side and shook out her curls.

"Trust me, I will." Draco emptied his pockets, sending the little white grains to the ground to scatter. Hermione straightened up and smiled at Draco.

"At least we got a laugh out of the whole thing." Hermione moved over to the desk and sat on it to remove her shoes. Draco frowned.

"What do you mean?" He watched as Hermione lifted the skirt of her dress slightly to try and remove her bright blue, peep-toed high heel. She looked up at him as she tried again.

"_The Gods have never seen two people more in love, than this couple right here_." Hermione dropped her dress, straightened up, pressed her palms together and looked at the ceiling in an imitation of the Binder as she said it.

"Oh, that." Draco chuckled before he moved over to her as she pulled up her skirt and tried in vain to remove her shoe. Draco kneeled in front of her and grasped her ankle in a firm hand before removing blue peep toes. "Better?" He watched as she wrinkled her small nose and reached down to rub her heel. Draco smirked and beat her to it.

"Now _that_ feels better." Hermione let out a rather relieved groan as Draco rubbed the arch of her foot. After a few second he slipped her shoe back on before moving over to the other one. "My feet don't stink do they?" Hermione looked down at him and Draco raised an eyebrow as he rubbed the heel of her foot.

"That was a really... odd question but no." He gave them an exaggerated sniff. "They smell like rosewood and cherry blossoms." Draco smirked at her and slipped her heel back on. He lowered his eyelids slightly and his hand slowly climbed up her calf. Hermione jerked slightly when he reached the back of her knee.

"Don't!" There was a hidden giggle in her voice and Draco stood up before he slowly let his hand slid around her knee.

"You're right. Have to save it for tonight." He gave her a suggestive wink and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming, lover boy." Draco watched as Hermione slid off the desk and took his arm.

"At least you admit my sexual prowess." Draco gripped her hand as he walked her to the door. "Our guests await." Hermione chuckled but allowed herself to be led back to the ballroom. The doors were closed but two elves were there. They bowed at them and opened the doors.

* * *

><p>Hahaha! Here we are! And there you are!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Alright! In really need to stick to my guns here! I figure once a day or every few days. Goodness why am i such a bleeding heart? Oh that's right... I kinda like it when my readers give wonderful reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Everyone! Mr and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." The crowd cheered again, giving cat calls and wolf whistles. Draco led Hermione over to the head table and pulled out her chair. Hermione gave him a radiant smile and sat down. Draco rolled his eyes and the elves popped in with a light supper. Hermione dished up her own plate as well as Draco's. She set it in front of him.

"Eat it. You are going to need your energy for tonight." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her face flushed red. Draco stared at her with wide eyes, a forkful of roast halfway to his mouth. Hermione glared at him but the corner of her mouth twitched at his expression. "I was talking about the dancing. We are going to have to dance tonight." Draco set down the fork.

"I'm perfectly sure _that's _what you meant." He smirked at her as her face once again flushed red. Hermione glared at him half-heartedly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Her lips twisted upwards into an unwanted smile as she remembered the same conversation they had nearly a week ago. Draco leaned close to her and Hermione leaned into him slightly, wanting to hear what he was going to say.

"As I said before, Granger. I like it, because from down here-" A flash of a camera caught him mid-sentence as the photographer caught them in a 'moment' but he ignored it and continued. "I can see up your skirt." Hermione shook her head with an amused smile.

"You are prime evil, Draco Malfoy. And my name is Malfoy... Malfoy." Hermione felt a friendly grin cross her face and Draco chuckled in her ear. He leaned back in his chair with a small smirk on his face.

"Touché, Mrs. Malfoy." Draco lifted up his fork once more and they both ate in comfortable silence as the guest ate as well.

* * *

><p>There was the sound of someone tapping their glass with a utensil. Hermione's head jerked up and spotted George. Her eyes went wide as she shook her head no. He gave her a charming smile and shook his head. Arthur picked it up and the rest of the guests did as well. Draco looked around as the room was filled tinkling glasses. Hermione let out a groan.<p>

"Why are they doing that?" Draco watched the people and Hermione leaned close.

"It means they want us to kiss." She gave him a small smile and Draco shrugged.

"Okay." He leaned down and Hermione moved back slightly. Draco chuckled and slowly brushed his lips over hers once before he kissed her softly. There was a collective aww from their audience and another camera flash. Draco pulled back. "There. That wasn't so bad." Hermione smirked at him.

"I've had better." Hermione's smirk turned into a taunting smile and Draco pinched her side lightly underneath the table. Hermione jumped and swallowed the screech that had jumped into her throat. She glared at Draco who pretended to be innocent about the whole situation. She stood up and Draco leaned away from her unsure of what she was doing. Hermione smirked at him.

"Looks like I have instilled the fear of Hermione into your withered black heart." Hermione tugged on his arm to stand up. Draco straightened his suit and looked down at her. Large brown eyes smiled up at him.

"You have done no such thing. Malfoy's aren't scared of anything. And besides we don't have hearts at all." He watched her with an amused smile for a moment. "Now tell me what we are doing standing." Hermione grasped his hand and pulled him around the table.

"The sooner we dance, the sooner we can leave." Hermione gave him a smile. "Understand?" Draco thought for a second.

"Eager to get me into bed?" He spun her slightly and smoothly placed his hand on her hip while doing so. Hermione scoffed as the music started.

"No. Eager to get out of these shoes." Hermione grasped his shoulder as they moved into a waltz following the beat of the music. After a few minutes Hermione recognized the melody and smiled slightly.

"What is it?" Draco leaned his head down and Hermione tilted up slightly.

"The Dark Waltz from the Phantom of the Opera. It's one of my favorites." Hermione looked to her right and Draco smirked.

"Sing it for me." His warm breath brushed her ear and Hermione shook her head slightly. Draco spun them. "Don't make me order you as your husband." Hermione turned her head and looked up at him for a few seconds before she closed her eyes. Her head turned slightly.

"Dance me into the night, underneath the full moon shining so bright, turning me into the light." Hermione voice was low and it swelled where the music did but not a sound of it left the dancing pair. Draco hated to admit but he was entranced by the song and her voice. "Let the dark waltz begin. Oh, let me wheel, let me spin. Let it take me again, turning me into the light."

Draco listened as her words slowly died off and he spun her again.

"Magnificent." The words were whispered into her ear and Hermione gave him a small smile, a pink hue staining her cheeks.

"Really?" Her dress twisted around her legs before elegantly flaring back out again.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Draco twirled them around again and Hermione's eyes danced.

"This is the first time, since the Yule ball, that I have waltzed. I had nearly forgotten how elegant it is." Hermione looked wistful and Draco shook his head with a small smile.

"In seventeen years, you haven't found the time to dance?" He watched her face and Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"I got busy?" Hermione bit her lower lip as Draco chuckled and noticed Blaise and Luna join the dance floor.

"Sad, Granger. Sad." Draco waltzed with Hermione a few moments longer when The Blue Danube started playing. Arthur walked over and Draco watched him carefully.

"May I cut in and have this dance with the lady?" Arthur held out his hand and Draco expertly spun Hermione into his arms. Hermione let out a laugh and Narcissa slipped into Draco's arms. Draco smiled at his mother.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed at the waist and held out his hand and Narcissa nodded. They waltzed to the classical piece and Draco felt his eyes slipping to Hermione every so often._ She is a truly extraordinary woman,_ he allowed himself to think. The song moved to a faster pace and Draco picked up the beats without a second thought.

"She truly is beautiful, Draco." At his mother's voice Draco lost a step.

"Hmmm mother? I didn't quite catch that." Draco watched him mother grin with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Hermione. She is a true gem." The song changed to Beethoven's Diabelli Variation No. 1. Draco looked up to see Arthur pass Hermione over to George who spun her quite a few times across the dance floor. Hermione's warm laughter followed the pair.

"She is." Draco murmured the words and Narcissa smirked, twirling away from him when Arthur walked past. The red headed man caught her and they waltzed off. Luna took her place. The song changed once more and Draco watched as his dark skinned friend took Hermione in a dance across the floor.

"She's delicate, like a cherry blossom. Touch the petals too hard and they tear." Draco slowly looked down at Luna. She was absently watching Hermione and Blaise. "Her petals have been torn once before. A careful gardener can repair the split petal but a careless one can cause more harm to the delicate flower." Draco raised an eyebrow at the curly blonde.

"And that means what?" Draco spun her out, making her dress twist out and back.

"It means be careful with her. First is was Ron. Then it was Ron _and_ Harry. She's been hurt and that makes her delicate." Luna lifted one pale shoulder. The camera flashed along the sidelines of the dance floor. Draco resisted the urge to glare at the one camera man his mother had hired. "I'm not as loony as everyone thinks, Draco. I make observations, I keep quiet and I watch. This situation with Harry has affected her a lot more than she lets show. Right now, it seems like she's angry, she _is_ but she's hiding the hurt." Luna shook her head as Draco sighed.

"Just be careful." There was a fierce gleam in her blue eyes and Draco just shook her head.

"Everyone seems to want to be Granger's champion. Why can't she do it herself?" Draco looked over and watched Blaise bring Hermione into a dip before quickly pulling her out of it. He found a small smile on his face as he watched her laugh uncontrollably. "She's too strong. Nothing can take her down." Luna chuckled.

"I know but someone has to be there in case she falls." Luna turned and watched as Blaise waltzed Hermione back over towards them. Draco spun Luna the same time Blaise spun Hermione and they effortlessly switched partners with one smooth step. Hermione's face was flushed with laughter and she had a large smile on her face.

"That was fun. Except when George tried to grope me. That was mortifying." Hermione matched him step for step and Draco smirked.

"Does this mean I have to go and defend your honor?" Draco watched as Hermione shook her head with a laugh, her brown eyes twinkling.

"No." She smirked at him. "Because I know you will get hurt. I don't see how you can take on George, when you can't hold your own against a girl." Draco quirked up his lips at that, pulling Hermione closer with the hand on her waist.

"I was taught to never hit a woman. No matter how annoying, stubborn, or know-it-all-ee they are." He chuckled before he spun her into a dip. Hermione let out a gasp, Blaise spun Narcissa by.

"Give her a kiss, mate." The dark skinned Italian smirked at Draco, who let a smile cross his face. Hermione looked up at Draco suspiciously.

"Wotcher, Draco?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at the smiling Slytherin. He said nothing but pulled her up out of the dip and sent her into a spin. As soon as she bumped against his chest he let her fall into another dip. And then he kissed her softly, his lips moving expertly across her soft mouth. The camera flashed and Hermione gripped his other shoulder with her free hand before he pulled her back up.

"What was that?" Hermione's breathing was trained and Draco smirked as he danced her across the floor.

"For show." He twirled her underneath his hand and brought her close once more.

"Did you honestly need to give me a heart attack in doing so?" Hermione glared at him but her eyes danced with laughter.

"That wasn't part of the plan, so no." Draco watched as Scorpius walked over with his shoulders held back. Hermione stopped dancing and looked at the boy who stopped in front of them. Scorpius gave a small bow.

"May I please ask the lovely lady for a dance?" Scorpius looked at Draco expectantly and he gave a low bow at his son.

"Yes, she would be delighted." He smirked before putting Hermione's hand into Scorpius's waiting one. Draco watched as Hermione smiled at his son before letting him waltz with her. Draco moved to the edge of the dance floor to watch the few couples waltzing to Beethoven's Ode to Joy. Ginny was dancing with her father and Narcissa was now dancing with Luna so George could dance with Blaise. The sight made Draco chuckle slightly. There were several purebloods that Draco wasn't sure he knew. He watched as one couple walked over to Hermione and Scorpius. Hermione's face brightened when she saw the woman and it surprised Draco to see Hermione embrace the woman, who in turn, hugged her back. Scorpius was pulled in to dance with Luna and Narcissa. Leaving Hermione to talk with the couple.

Draco was trying to figure out who the people were, when Hermione pulled the woman over with her husband in tow.

"Malfoy, you remember Susan, right?" Her brown eyes twinkled and the auburn haired woman smiled shyly at him. The name clicked with the face immediately. Susan held out her hand for a shake, Draco kissed her hand instead and bowed slightly.

"Susan Bones, Hufflepuff. I remember." He watched as Susan blushed and her husband stepped forward.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't think we've met. I'm Andrew Pettyri." The tall black haired man wrapped an arm around Susan's shoulders. Susan leaned into him with a loving smile. Hermione moved to stand beside Draco.

"Pettyri? The Pettyri from _Pettyri Self-moving Houses_, am I correct?" Draco brought his hand up to Hermione's lower back but his eyes never left the couple in front of him. Andrew gave a small nod.

"That one, yes. We are planning on expanding world-wide in a few years." Andrew tilted his head slightly. "But you would know that. You invested in our company a few years back." Draco smirked and gave a slight nod.

"I did." Draco's hand moved to Hermione's waist and he pulled her closer. "How do you come to know my bride?" Susan brightened up immediately and Andrew chuckled.

"I knew Hermione from Hogwarts and it was after that git cheated on her, that I invited her to our wedding." Susan looked up at her husband who smirked.

"She came, she had a great time and Susan kept up a good correspondence with her throughout the years." Andrew looked down at his wife and Draco resisted the urge to vomit that the gushy love that was rolling off them in waves.

"I go to their summer party every year and have for the past fourteen." Hermione leaned against Draco slightly and his grip tightened so she wouldn't tilt sideways.

"I do too. I don't recall seeing you there though." Draco looked at Hermione expectantly and she shrugged.

"I spend more time inside the manor then out on the grounds. When Susan disappears halfway through the party, it's because she's inside with me. I only come out when everyone starts leaving and help clean up." Hermione shrugged and looked up at Draco.

"I see." The blonde nodded and smirked at her. "Too scared to mingle, Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione laughed.

"You wish." She stuck her nose in the air in an impression of being snobbish. "Mingling with such low life forms is beneath me." Draco pinched her side and Hermione jumped with a small gasp.

"Am I beneath you, _Hermione_?" He made his tone seductive on her name and Hermione's smirk grew wider.

"Only if you want to be, _Draco_." She fairly purred the words and Draco smirked at her.

"You are temptation in mortal form, Hermione Malfoy." Draco turned to Susan and Andrew who were sharing knowing smiles.

"We have to get going but have a nice night." Andrew shook Draco's free hand before the man led his wife off. A camera flashed behind Draco and Hermione whirled around.

"Can you please give the camera a rest? I'm tired, my feet hurt and I am sick of you flashing that camera at us every chance you get. Go take pictures of the dancing or of the band but leave. Us. _Alone_." Hermione's eyes were narrowed and Draco let out a chuckle as the photographer ran off.

"Come now, Granger. Play nice." Draco led her back onto the dance floor and caught her up in a slow waltz.

"I don't want to, Malfoy." Hermione stifled a yawn. "Goodness, I am tired." Draco pretended to pout.

"Aww no fun for me later tonight." He stuck out his bottom lip and Hermione flicked it. "Ow! Gods, Granger. Be nice." Hermione chuckled.

"Never." She smirked up at him and Draco just shook his head.

"Rude and cheeky witch." He rested his forehead on hers as they danced. "Thank you, Granger. For doing this." She smiled at him.

"Any time. Besides, I think we can learn to be friends." Hermione watched him smirk.

"At least we can talk without biting each other's head off. Actually, I discovered you have quite the sense of humor and I don't _entirely _dislike you hanging around." With one smooth move Draco spun them around to move in the opposite direction.

"How nice." Hermione chuckled and looked over Draco's shoulder, her smile instantly disappeared. Draco looked down and quickly spun them around again to see what Hermione had saw. A rather reluctant Harry Potter was being dragged towards them by his red haired wife.

"Can you handle this for a few moments? Or do you wish to leave right now?" Draco kept his eyes on the approaching couple and Hermione let out a rather irritated sigh.

"I have to stay and say hi. It's only _proper_." Hermione spat the word out, Draco chuckled as he flicked her out into a twirl and pulled her back, only to drop her into a dip. He planted a rather searing kiss on her lips before he let her up again.

"I'm not going to be around them if they keep doing this. That doesn't look like a Life Debt. That looked like snogging." Harry's green eyes were flashing and Draco pulled Hermione closer than strictly necessary.

"Harry James Potter! You are here to apologize. Now get to it." Ginny's slightly raised voice made the boy-who-lived-again frown.

"I don't have to do anything, Ginny." Harry's gaze jumped up to Draco who smirked. "He's gloating about this! Just look at him! This is his fault. Me and Hermione would have never had the argument if he hadn't done what he did."

"Yes, let's blame this _all_ on Draco _bloody_ Malfoy. Hey, while you're at it, verbally attack your best friend after she tells you she's marrying him. Oh and don't listen and walk away while she's _pleading_ you to stop and listen to what she is trying to explain. Crying for you to not walk away from her." Hermione's voice was low and angry as she looked at her friend. Draco could feel her trembling as she clutched at his shoulder tightly. "Let's take Ron's side. Let's take Ron's side on_ everything_. He's the best mate, Hermione's just the brains. Someone to be used and discarded until we need her again. That sounds like so much fun. Oh and she can't do anything without consulting us first. Because we control everything that goes on in her life." If Draco would have been on the other side of the little speech, he knew he would have been terrified. He had seen some of Granger's hexes and curses. They were downright nasty and Hermione got just as nasty, if not, she got worse.

"See, Ginny! He's already turned her against us!" Harry pointed an accusing finger at Draco who raised an eyebrow. Ginny was just shaking her head at her husband.

"Seriously, Potter?" He had barely got the words out when Hermione started again. Her brown eyes flashing dangerously

"Malfoy hasn't done _anything_ to me! We barely talked before the wedding but when we did he actually_ listened _to what I had to say. He's changed from what he was in school. We actually have things in common. Ron cheated on me, Astoria cheated on him. He knows some of what I went through. Unlike you, you selfish prat! You stopped talking to Ron for two days before you two were back to being best mates. Two_ days_!" Hermione turned in Draco's arms to hiss at Harry straight on. "George has yet to completely forgive Ron and George wasn't one of my _best _friends. I tried to bury the hatchet with Ron, Harry. He threw it back in my face and _you _accuse _Draco_ of turning me against you? He didn't turn me against you, Harry, you did." Her expression was incredulous as if she didn't understand his logic.

"With friends like you two, who the fuck needs enemies? Bloody hell, my enemies are better friends than you are!" At her angry words, several nearby champagne glasses shattered. Draco frowned and pulled Hermione back a bit.

"Granger, you're losing control." She sent him a small glance and Draco let out a bit of a breath. She was nearly done with her small rampage.

"Hermione! Stop and listen!" Harry hissed at her as he ran an agitated hand through his hair unruly black hair. Hermione shook her head.

"No. I'm not going to stop and I am certainly not going to listen. Malfoy, I want to go. Now." She turned around in his arms once more and Draco gave her a small nod before grasping her waist and pulling her close.

"Whatever you wish, wifey." Draco smirked down at Hermione who gave him a wan smile and shook her head in slight amusement.

"Let's just go." Hermione took his hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder.

"Hermione! Just listen! I'm trying to apologize! Don't leave without me saying it!" Harry shouted the words at her but Draco had already twirled them both away. Hermione watched the world spin around her before Draco pulled her tightly against him and apperated them both out of the ballroom with a loud clap of thunder.

* * *

><p>The noise startled most of the people who looked around and then smirked to themselves when they realized who had disappeared.<p>

"Newlyweds." Some gave wistful smiles at their partners, remembering their wedding day. Narcissa slowly shook her head and looked down at Scorpius.

"Your father sure knows how to make an exit, Scorpius dear." Her blue eyes twinkled and she smiled. "I wonder what those are going to do tonight. Something tells me it's not going to be sleep. Just like us, Lucius. They are going to be just like us."

* * *

><p>And there we are! now I have ot go to bed!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

I suck and should be napping. I have a rather nasty cold. But I'm writing more chapters and I should be resting. I already uploade don like at three int eh morning but I guess I can upload again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

They apperated into a rather small but cozy living room and Draco made sure Hermione had her balance before he let her go. Hermione looked around the room with a curious gaze. She noted the rather large T.V. opposite of the rather comfy looking couch and the large bay window that had the curtains pulled shut on it.

"Welcome to the honeymoon suite." Draco looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes. He looked like he was trying to puzzle her out and Hermione felt uncomfortable under his intense scrutiny.

"Where are we?" Hermione walked rather stiffly to the couch as her feet screamed in protest from wearing the heels.

"Somewhere in Montana. It's my mother's cabin. She said we could use it if we needed." Draco stood back and Hermione felt his eyes on her as she tried to remove her shoes.

"Bloody high heels!" Hermione seethed at the inanimate objects that were torturing her feet. Once again Draco was there and he slowly removed the blue pumps and rubbed her feet slightly. Hermione leaned back. "Thank you. I don't know why Luna insisted I wear those things. They are_ torture _on the feet!" Draco got to his feet before plopping down beside Hermione on the couch.

"I know. Why woman do that is beyond me." He loosened his collar and Hermione watched the movement with tired eyes. She couldn't find the will to look away as he slowly undid the first few buttons of his shirt. Hermione swallowed quickly.

"It's beyond me and_ I'm _a woman." She gave a small smile and stood up. She pulled the veil out of her hair and all the pins. She pulled her hair off to one side and bent down. "Can you unclasp the lace? I know I can't reach." She smirked at Draco's long suffering sigh.

"Fine, why not." Fabric rustled as he moved forward on the couch, his knees on either side of Hermione's waist. She felt him try and undo the clasp as he started muttering. She smirked as he fiddled with the small clasp holding the lace behind her neck together.

"Don't let such a tiny clasp be the end of you, Malfoy. Be smarter than the clasp." Draco grumbled something unintelligible at that.

Hermione was chuckling after the fourth try and had to stifle a laugh at his seventh. Finally the clasp unhooked and Draco gave a small muffled cry of triumph. Hermione went to stand up when Draco's arms wrapped around her waist and his chin came to rest on her shoulder. The warmth of his chest seeped into her slightly chilled back. It had been exposed since five and Hermione hadn't been given anything to cover it.

"What do you want to do now? It's only nine." His warm breath brushed her ear and a large smile burst across Hermione face.

"I know just what we are going to do. Now let me get out of this dress." Hermione felt Draco stiffen.

"Wotcher, Granger?" His voice sounded strained and Hermione laughed.

"Nothing yet, Malfoy. Nothing yet." She managed to escape his arms and ran off to find the nearest bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand this. There's a mass murderer in the house and she's gone off by herself to look to see if he is inside? She's an idiot." Draco looked down at Hermione, who had a large bowl of ice cream in her lap. Hermione laughed as the woman was stabbed in the back and had an overly dramatic death.<p>

"Exactly. These aren't supposed to make sense. I watch them for the terrible graphics and the terrible acting." Hermione looked up at him and Draco smirked at her.

"You're right about both things. In fact, we have watched three of these already and I still want to keep going. It's rather strange." Draco looked down at her and she smirked at him.

"It's addicting. Just like this!" She shoved a spoon full of the ice cream she was eating, into his face. Draco jerked back slightly and stared at the spoon.

"The only good kind of ice cream is vanilla. I'm not going to eat that monstrosity. It has flecks of..._ stuff _in it." Draco scowled at her and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Heavenly Hash is not a monstrosity! It's a perfect blend of vanilla and chocolate. Those 'flecks' are small bits of chocolate and nuts. It's the perfect combination. Try it." Her spoon bumped against his mouth. Draco shook his head frowning at her.

"No, Gran-" He managed to get half out before Hermione shoved the spoon between his lips. Draco was shocked at her audacity before the ice cream spread across his tongue. Draco closed his eyes and nearly let out a small moan as the flavors swirled in his mouth but he caught himself just in time. He opened his eyes to see Hermione's smug face. He swallowed the ice cream. "It's passable."

"Uh huh. That's why you got this look of extreme pleasure on your face when you tasted it." Hermione gave herself a big spoonful. She swallowed with a smug smile. "You're right. It is... _passable_." Draco scowled at her before snatching the ice cream bowl out of her lap.

"Hey! Give that back!" Hermione went after the bowl and Draco held it close to his chest. He held his other arm to prevent her from getting the bowl

"No. I happen to like this Heavenly Hash. So, no more for you because you will eat all of it." Draco narrowed his eyes at her and Hermione rolled her eyes before standing up.

"Fine you eat the_ passable _Heavenly Hash and I get the mint chocolate chip." With that Draco watched her rush to the kitchen.

"Bring me back a spoon." Draco called out after her.

"Get your own bloody spoon! I'm not a slave." She sounded indignant and Draco smirked with a small chuckle.

"Please? I'll give you some Heavenly Hash." Draco swiped some ice cream up with his finger and sticking the cold treat into his mouth.

"I don't want any Heavenly Hash. I want my mint chocolate chip and I want to watch my movies." Hermione reappeared with a small tub of green ice cream and two spoons. She tossed one at Draco who snatched it out of the air, smirking at her.

"Thanks, wifey." Draco looked over at the green ice cream with a small contemplating smile.

"Don't even think about it, _hubby_." At her voice Draco looked up at her face. She pulled the small ice cream tub closer to her chest. "This is mine." Draco shrugged and turned to the movie.

"Thunder and lightning? How clichéd is that?" The heroine of the movie moved towards a small shed that the killer stayed in. Draco leaned forward. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." The woman let out a blood curdling scream and took off running when the killer popped out from behind the door. Draco just shook his head.

"I warned you, didn't I?" He ate a spoon of ice cream and Hermione elbowed him in the side. Draco jerked away with a glare.

"Stop. It's a movie. They can't hear you." Hermione scowled at him and Draco ate another spoonful of his ice cream.

"Someone's peeved." He watched as Hermione took a bite of the light green ice cream.

"Am not." She smirked at him. "I happen to like mint chocolate chip. So, keep your Heavenly Hash. I don't need it." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Can I try some?" He looked pointedly at the ice cream tub in her hands. She nodded and took another spoonful. Draco smirked and leaned forward before kissing her. She gave a small gasp and Draco seized the opportunity to swipe his tongue along hers, catching the taste of mint and chocolate and something that was strictly Hermione. She responded slowly and Draco carefully removed the tub of ice cream from her hands and set it on the coffee table. Draco smirked inwardly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A bloodcurdling scream filled the air and Draco broke the kiss to glare at the television set. Hermione's arms slowly dropped from his neck and Draco smirked.

"Not very romantic is it?" He motioned to the movie and handed her back the green tub of ice cream. Hermione shrugged before licking the back of her spoon and taking another bite. She looked straight at him and smirked.

"How was the ice cream?" Her tone hid something and Draco shrugged.

"It was passable." A pillow caught the side of his head and Hermione laughed as she jumped off the couch, ice cream and pillow in tow. Draco set his ice cream down slowly and looked at her with a tilt to his chin. "Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. That wasn't nice." Hermione smirked at him as she backed towards the kitchen.

"It wasn't supposed to be." She looked at him with a small smile. "Now let me put the ice cream away before you retaliate." Draco swept his hand to give her permission and Hermione pulled her wand from the band of her lounge pants and flicked it at the ice cream tubs. She never looked away from him as he watched the ice cream fly into the kitchen. After a few seconds he heard the sound of the fridge shutting. A predatory smile crossed his face and he watched as Hermione slowly set her wand on the side table.

"No wands, Mr. Malfoy. Wands are cheating in this game." At her words Draco pulled out his wand and walked over set his wand beside hers, crowding her personal space. Hermione bolted and Draco chuckled but followed in a rousing game of Catch Me If You Can.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Draco looked down at Hermione who was sleeping in a blanket nest on the floor of the living room. Her curls were once again wild and everywhere and she had a small smile on her face. Draco brushed some curls off her face and leaned close to her ear.<p>

"Thanks, Hermione." Draco lay back down as she murmured something in her sleep. She rolled over and curled up next to his side with her cold feet pressed into his legs. Draco scowled at her but yawned. It had been a long day but had a rather interesting conclusion. Draco rolled onto his side and slid Hermione's tank top strap back onto her shoulder before pulling the blanket up to her chin. He let his left hand rest on her waist as he closed his eyes.

Images of the day flashed in front of his eyes. He had to admit that Hermione had almost made the wedding fun. She had a great sense of humor and had changed since Hogwarts. Less judgmental, more eager to forget the past instead of dredge it up every chance she had. She had managed to learn to listen instead of fill up silence with meaningless chatter. She wasn't a stickler for the rules or loud like she used to be. She didn't have Potter or Weasel hanging around her 24/7. If there was an award for most changed since Hogwarts, Hermione Granger would win hands down. She had married_ him_, Draco_ bleeding _Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. If that didn't scream change, than Draco didn't know what did.

Hermione let out a contented sigh and moved in closer to his chest. Draco unconsciously tightened his arm around her and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Grandma, why haven't dad and Professor Granger come back yet?" Scorpius from the large grandfather clock to his grandmother. Narcissa smiled at the boy.<p>

"Because, they are on their honeymoon, Scorpius. They might not be back for a few days." Narcissa turned back to her book just as the floo flared up.

"I'm not telling you! So, stop bothering me! Gods you are_ just _like Ronald." Hermione's voice was a mere hiss as her and Draco landed in the study. Scorpius jumped to his feet, Narcissa's eyes went wide as she jumped up and ushered the poor boy out of the battlefield. Draco looked murderous and Hermione's face was frantic.

"Don't compare me to that Weasel! I'm concerned, Granger! You wake up screaming and you refuse to tell me what is going on. How the hell does_ that _put _me_ at fault?" Draco followed Hermione across the study as she walked away from him. He grabbed her arm and Hermione whirled on him. Narcissa watched the two with wide blue eyes.

"Don't push this, Malfoy! You don't want to know what it was about! You _won`t _like where it ends." Her brown eyes flashed and she jerked out of Draco's grasp. "I _don't_ want to talk about this." Draco set his jaw stubbornly.

"Obviously you need to. It's bothering you, _talk_ about it." Draco's grey eyes were like steel with anger and Hermione's chin trembled slightly, her brown eyes pleading.

"I don't want to." Her voice was low and Narcissa watched Draco's eyes go from angry to concerned within a second.

"Hermione, tell me. What's bothering you?" His hand went up and he touched her shoulder gently. Narcissa slowly opened the door and slipped through.

"It's about Bellatrix-" Narcissa shut the door with a jerk at the name. Her blue eyes filling with tears. How could she have forgotten already? The poor girl had been tortured by Bellatrix for hours. In this very manor. Sure, Draco had refurbished it completely and removed that very study and enlarged the library beside it. But the past hung around the whole house like a dark cloud. All the bad things that happened there seemed to linger even after fourteen years.

"Grandma? Why are they fighting?" Scorpius looked up at her with fearful grey eyes and Narcissa gave him a small smile.

"They weren't exactly fighting, Scorpius. It was more of a discussion. Hermione had a bad dream and didn't want to talk about it." Narcissa grasped the boy's shoulder and led him away from the door.

"What kind of dream did she have?" Scorpius waited patiently and Narcissa avoided looking at him. Her eyes were full of tears.

"A dream about the war, Scorpius. About what she had to go through." Narcissa swallowed against the lump in her throat.

"Did she get the worst? You know, because she's a muggleborn?" Scorpius looked up at Narcissa and the older woman avoided his gaze but nodded.

"Yes, she did, Scorpius." Narcissa pulled Scorpius to a stop and kneeled down rather rapidly. "There are people who will judge you because of what me, your father, and your grandfather have done. The name Malfoy carries a lot of resentment. People judge us because of the war." Narcissa took a deep but shaky breath in.

"There were people in our family who have done bad things to good people. Hermione was hurt by my sister in this house." Narcissa felt her lip tremble as she tried to explain to Scorpius about the history of the Malfoy family. The grey-eyed boy was shocked and hurt by what she was saying. Narcissa grasped his upper arms gently. "I've tried to forget what Bellatrix had done to this family, what she dragged us into but I can't. I hate thinking about what I stood by twenty years ago. About what this family did to people like Hermione." Narcissa sniffed and wiped at some tears.

"It hurts me to think that she can put the past away and forgive me… us. When I can't even forgive myself." Narcissa buried her face in her hands and Scorpius hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, Grandma. I promise to do things right. I promise to never hurt, Professor Granger or anyone like her." Scorpius patted his grandmother's back and Narcissa sniffled, wiping at her tears.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius. Grandmums shouldn't cry in front of their grandchildren." Narcissa slowly stood up and pulled a handkerchief from her robe pocket. She wiped her eyes and nose delicately.

"Where is he?" A loud and screechy voice filled the manor. Narcissa narrowed her eyes and Scorpius jumped with wide eyes. "Draco!" Astoria Greengrass moved closer and Narcissa quickly ushered Scorpius back into the study where she had left Hermione and Draco. Another shouted sound and Narcissa made a face before shutting the study door, none too quietly.

"Mother?" At Draco's voice Narcissa whirled around. Draco was sitting on the lounge chair beside Hermione who was discreetly wiping her eyes with a white handkerchief. Draco's arm was on the couch behind Hermione and he raised an eyebrow. "Who is shouting their head off out there?" Narcissa gave him a rather tight-lipped smile.

"Astoria. Although her name should be Screecher from the way she is acting." Narcissa walked over and sat beside Hermione who discreetly handed Draco back his handkerchief. Draco smirked and leaned against the back of the couch, pulling Hermione beside him on the way. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at his action, she remembered Lucius doing that to her right after they were married. Right after the honeymoon if she remembered correctly. Draco turned his head and whispered something into Hermione's ear. Narcissa tilted her head to hear what was said but she heard nothing but a murmur. Hermione nodded and gave Draco a radiant smile.

"Well, the whole family is here. So, let's all say hi." Draco motioned for Scorpius to come and sit on the couch with everyone else. Hermione wrapped her arm around him with a smile.

"Sorry, you had to see that, Scorpius. Your father and I didn't realize anyone was in here." Hermione smiled and Narcissa tilted her chin proudly at the woman. There really was no better woman to help raise Scorpius.

"Draco! Come to me now!" Astoria's voice was slightly muffled through the door and Narcissa watched Draco smirk.

"She certainly knows how to be annoying." Draco smirked slightly as Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. The door flew open and Astoria in her dyed blonde glory stomped in.

"I'm here to take Scorpius!" Furious blue eyes rested on the group on the couch and she froze as if she had been the victim of a body-bind hex. "What the bloody hell is the mudblood doing here, Draco? Why is she here?" Astoria's face was murderous and Draco kissed Hermione's forehead with a large smirk. He winked at Narcissa who gave a small nod of approval.

"Oh my manners are atrocious. Astoria, meet my wife."

* * *

><p>Oh Draco! That introduction could win an Oscar! Well review if you wish, put it on alert so you get more chapters and favorite if you please. :D I love getting good reviews. *hinthintwinkwink*<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Holy cow this is a short chapter. Didn't realize it. Sorry guys.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Draco raised an eyebrow and watched as Astoria's face became bright red with anger. He waited for the inevitable explosion.

"What are you talking about, Draco?" Her voice was low and quivered with rage. Draco smirked.

"This is my wife, Hermione Malfoy. We got married yesterday in fact." Draco pulled Hermione tighter against his side and looked over to look down at Scorpius who was playing with the ring on Hermione's finger. His grey eyes downcast and staying strictly on Hermione's hand.

"That's impossible! There is no way she would marry you! This isn't legal! So, Scorpius you are coming with me!" The woman tilted her chin up to look down at Hermione. Scorpius dutifully slid off the couch and Draco felt his heart sink. Hermione reached out and grasped Scorpius's hand gently.

"You don't have to go, Scorpius. You can stay." Hermione's voice was soft and caring. Draco smirked slightly as Scorpius turned away from his biological mother to stare at Hermione.

"Really?" His small frame leaned towards them with hope.

"No! You are coming with me like the proper child. A good child wouldn't turn their back on their mother for some whore. Get over here, Scorpius!" Astoria's furious blue eyes were focused on Scorpius and Hermione stood up rather quickly. Draco watched with interest as Hermione bent down to look Scorpius in the eye.

"Scorpius, sit back down beside your father. I'll take care of this." She smiled at him with a soft kindness that made Draco's chest ache. Scorpius smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay... mum." Scorpius leaned forward and kissed a shocked Hermione on the cheek. Draco's eyes were wide but he smirked rather nastily at Astoria. Draco watched Hermione slowly stand to face the angry ex.

* * *

><p>"Mum? You call her mum? What kind of child are you, Scorpius? There is something wrong with you! I always knew you were a poor child. You had bad blood from the beginning." Astoria's voice was pure venom and Hermione glared coldly at the woman.<p>

"There's nothing wrong with Scorpius. But there is something wrong with you. Who talks to a child that way? Who feels the need to brow-beat a sweet boy until he is completely insecure about himself?" Hermione advanced on the witch, her hand twitching. She knew she looked a far cry from the pureblood witch. She was dressed in a pair of muggle jeans and a sweater. Astoria looked more poised and collected in her elegantly draped robes. But Hermione felt comfortable in what she wore. She knew she was strongest when she was comfortable. "If Scorpius chooses to call me mum, there is nothing you can do about it. He's out of your life Astoria." The angry pureblood took a step forward trying to intimidate the shorter witch. Hermione never backed down from a fight, she knew she would win.

"Who are you to say you have a claim on my son? You are being used, that's all you are good for." Astoria sneered and Hermione tilted her head.

"That may be. But I know that I, as a toss away wife, will be a better mother to Scorpius than you ever were." Hermione tilted her chin up proudly. "At least I know my value as a witch and a woman. Unlike you, I don't need to belittle a small child to feel in control." Hermione smirked at Astoria whose face turned a bright red.

"All you are is a mudblood whore! How long have you been pinning after my husband?" Astoria crossed her arms over her chest and sneered down at Hermione, who chuckled.

"When did I know I was going to marry him? A week and a half before you were divorced. When did we discuss the marriage contract? The day you were officially divorced. An hour before in fact." Hermione smirked. "Your well-constructed plans went out the window when you decided to loosen your tongue after a few drinks." Hermione glared up at her opponent.

"Hey, maybe your marriage fell apart after you decided to loosen your legs after a few drinks as well." Hermione looked smug as the other woman reeled back at the verbal slap. Hermione advanced as she took several steps back. "You've hurt your son because you're a pathetic excuse of a woman who doesn't know when she has lost. I'm not going to leave Malfoy because you threaten me. I know my place in this family. It's time you learn yours." Astoria managed to compose herself.

"And where is that? Below you?" Astoria scoffed and Hermione smirked.

"No, that's Malfoy's place." Hermione tilted her chin up with an amused smirk. "You have no place in this family. If you did, it would be the cousin no one likes but has to deal with because there is that small blood connection. A cousin_ It, _if you will." Astoria got a rather confused frown on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Astoria shifted her weight and Hermione smirked.

"That meant, get out of the house because we don't want you here. Can you understand that or are you still lacking the brain power?" Hermione heard a small muffled laugh from the couch behind her and Astoria went red with anger.

"Who are you to order me out?" Astoria went to move past her and Hermione pulled herself up to her full height.

"I may be a toss-away wife but I'm still the Mistress of this Manor. I'm saying, leave or be forced out." With her curls surrounding her face and her attire, Astoria scoffed at the words.

"I refuse to leave because you have no power in this house. It wouldn't answer to you because it wouldn't answer to me." Astoria pushed past Hermione who took a deep breath in.

"Leave!" With a loud crack Astoria disappeared. Hermione's eyes went wide and Draco stood up and gave a slow clap.

"Congratulations. You can control the manor. Proud of you, Granger." Draco walked over ruffled her hair. Hermione glared at him but a smile tugged at her lips.

"Scorpius, are you alright dear?" She glanced around Draco to look at the small boy. He looked terrified.

"Is she going to come back for me?" He seemed to huddle into himself and Hermione hurried over.

"She might, Scorpius but I promise you that I will keep you safe. I promise that I will be here when you need me. I promise." Hermione wrapped her arms around the boy as he clutched onto her, shaking with fear. "Shhhh, Scorpius. It's okay. Shhhhhh." She rocked him back and forth crooning to him. She looked at Draco, who was watching her with a strange expression.

"It will be alright."

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up with a start as a platinum blonde head dived into her bed. Scorpius scurried up to her and bit back hiccupping sobs. Hermione shushed him gently.<p>

"It's alright, just a bad dream. Come on." She lifted up her quilt and Scorpius crawled underneath and huddled next to her. "It's alright, just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." He gave a shaky nod and wrapped the quilt around himself. Hermione watched as his breathing shuddered with unheard sobs. She looked at him with compassion. The poor boy was scared to death. Her side door clicked open and Hermione strained to see who it was. Draco walked over running a hand through his sleep mused hair. He gently sat down on the bed before laying down beside Scorpius.

"Malfoy, what are you do-"

"Hush, I'm checking on my son, go back to sleep, Hermione." He pulled the quilt over himself and Hermione gave a sleepy nod. She kissed Scorpius's forehead before settling down into her pillow. She let out a small sigh before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up to hair tickling his face. He fought back a sneeze and cracked open his eye. He nearly smiled. Hermione was curled around Scorpius with her head next to Draco's. Scorpius let out a happy sigh and snuggled closer to his step-mother. Draco smoothed down the child's hair and rolled out of the bed.<p>

"Draco, where are you going?" At the voice Draco turned around. Hermione looked up at him with tired eyes.

"I have work. I'll be back later." He resisted the urge to kiss her forehead as she nodded.

"Be back in time for supper, 'kay?" She murmured before closing her eyes. Draco nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"I will, Hermione, I will." With that he turned and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione found herself at the wrong end of Narcissa's wand as she sneered at her.<em>

"_Filthy mudblood. Stay away from my family. We don't need you anymore. Your year is up, Granger. You are disposable, garbage to be thrown out. I never want to see you again, if I see your bushy hair around here again, I will kill you. Understand me when I say that I will never, ever, be able to be friends with you. You have filthy blood." Narcissa's blue eyes were like ice as she jerked her wand at her. "Turn around and walk away. You are lucky I'm giving you that much." Hermione felt her heart jerk at the words. Something's would never change, words still hurt when filled with that much venom. She slowly turned away from Narcissa to find Scorpius standing in front of her._

"_Mum, where are you going? You promised you would keep me safe. Why are you breaking your promise? I thought you loved me." His eyes filled with tears and Hermione had no breath in her body to speak. She reached for him, wanting to take away his sadness when she found herself twirling around and around. When she stopped, she was face to face with Harry and Ron. Both looked livid._

"_I never want to see you again. You've been touched by evil, Granger. You let him have sex with you? That evil bastard." Harry looked at her with disgust. She wanted to yell at him to protest but she yet to breath. Ron sneered at her._

"_Lowered your standards didn't you? You had me and I tossed you away. Just like Malfoy. How does it feel to be trash?" He laughed coldly. "You always were trash, Granger. I think it's time you realized it for yourself. Trash breeds trash. You are nothing. Pathetic and disposable." Hermione fell to her knees and found enough breath in her body to give a small sob._

"_I'm glad I showed up when I did. You look broken Granger. Pull yourself together and stand tall." At the voice Hermione looked up and Malfoy grasped her chin. "Be the proud witch I know you are. Don't let them say you are anything but magnificent. They are the trash, Granger. You aren't. I meant it when I said I was honored to have you take my name." He kissed her forehead and with the slightest pressure on her chin, gave her the strength to stand up. He slowly removed his hand from her chin__._

"_Never let them say you aren't beautiful, Hermione. They can go to hell__,__ just stay true to who you are, never change." At Draco's words the world brightened and melted away._

Hermione opened her eyes to the morning light and looked down to see Scorpius still fast asleep. She smiled and slowly got out of her bed to use the washroom. She shook the remnants of the dream from her mind and washed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, tired but happy eyes looked at her from her face. It was the first time she had awoke with a smile threatening to spill over. This holiday was good for her.

She mentally prepared a list of people she would like to visit throughout the day and the things she and Scorpius could do. Hermione walked back into the bedroom and carefully pulled the covers up on Scorpius before she grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she would wear for the day. She got changed and wandered out into the hall to find the kitchen. The manor was large and she soon found herself to be lost. Portraits glared at her and mouth insults but none could verbalize what they were basically screaming out at her. The silencing spell must have been put into effect. The manor was brighter than it had been when she had been captured and tortured. The thought of being in the same manor that caused her so much pain was a sickening thought but she hastily pushed the thought away before the queasiness settled into her stomach.

"Professor Granger?" Scorpius's voice sounded close and she turned around to look down the hallway.

"Scorpius, where are you? I'm afraid I've gotten a bit lost." She smiled when he came running up to her.

"That's alright! The elves made pancakes!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her down a small hallway towards a small door. "We can eat in the kitchen! It's the best place to eat." Hermione chuckled.

"It's just the place I was looking for."

* * *

><p>After a filling breakfast, Hermione decided her and Scorpius would go and visit some of the people on her list.<p>

"You almost ready to visit, Luna and the kids?" She looked into entryway to see Scorpius pull on his winter boots.

"Almost." He put his toque on and grabbed his mitts and Hermione pulled her jacket on.

"Alright. We all set to go?" She smiled at Scorpius and he nodded. She took his hand and they apperated to Blaise and Luna's.

* * *

><p>I sooooo sorry! Its soo short! *sobs*<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Here's another chapter. Thank you guys for sending me get well not my best but better. But to make you guys feel better. I figured I'd upload.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"So how are you enjoying your married life?" Luna's lazy blue eyes locked on to Hermione's brown ones.

"It's no different than normal. I have a husband, so what? It's enjoyable not to have to worry about planning school work though." Hermione shrugged as she took a sip of her tea and watched the kids play in the snow. Scorpius had taken a bit to relax and actually play but now he was rolling around and playing just like Luna's kids. "Having to look after someone is different though. He goes from calling me Professor, to mum, to Granger. What a sweet boy." She smiled in contentment as she watched him having fun.

"He's a good boy. The small plant can only flourish now that you removed the rock from crushing him. He no longer has to worry about leaving his father and he no longer has to feel guilt about not wanting his mother." Luna looked at Hermione proudly. "Because he has a better one right here." Hermione sighed.

"I don't know why everyone insists that I will be a forever mum for Scorpius. I would like too but our deal was a year only. Just long enough for Astoria to never be able to take him away again." She let out a tired sigh. "I've already started having nightmares about leaving. About feeling like trash that people just throw away." She shook her head and took a sip of tea.

"But I will never let anyone change me. I'm not trash. I know my worth. In a karmatic world. I'm in for years of good things." She smiled slightly. "So how is little Toby?" Luna gave her a look that let her know she knew she was changing the subject but went into a lengthy conversation about her newest child anyway. Hermione was only half listening as she drank her tea. After about ten minutes the back door opened and Betsy, Jack and Scorpius stumbled in with pink noses and bright smiles. Scorpius ran over to her after he took his boots off.

"Betsy said we could have some hot chocolate! Can I have some? Please?" Scorpius's grey eyes pleaded with her and she nodded.

"Go right ahead. You need to warm up and a nice mug of hot chocolate will do just the trick." She stood up and Luna joined her as they set about making the kids their hot chocolate. After she finished mixing Scorpius's cup, she turned around and walked over to him. "Here you are, Scorpius. Careful it's hot." She watch him take it and she ruffled his hair.

"When you are finished, just put the cup in the sink." She watched as he gave her a large smile and a happy nod before following the dark heads of Luna's kids. Hermione sat at the table with a small sigh.

"We are thinking of moving to Italy to be closer to Blaise's family." Luna's rather random statement caught Hermione off guard slightly.

"That would be a good idea. I know you guys haven't seen them in quite a few years." She smiled at her friend. Luna chuckled.

"I know. They will be happy to meet the grandchildren." Luna sighed as she looked at the clock. "Time goes by so fast Hermione. One moment you are pregnant with your first baby, the next you have three wonderfully beautiful children. Being a mother is hard, not going to lie but it is one of the most extraordinary jobs in the world." Hermione nodded slowly.

"I just hope that I can find a love like yours, Luna." She smiled in contentment. "But for now, my life is just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

"Not only did you miss sending Scorpius off for Hogwarts, you never showed for supper! What is wrong with you? Scorpius was upset that you weren't there! He expected you to be there!" Hermione had jumped on him as soon as he walked through the door. Draco glared at her.

"I was at work. Scorpius must get used to disappointment in his life." He walked around her. "I got caught up and didn't realize the time." He sneered as he turned around and gave a low bow and loosened his tie.

"My sincerest apologies, wifey." He glared at her just as she glared at him.

"You are his father, Malfoy. I suggest you start putting forth an effort. We are in this together, we handle Scorpius together. That was the deal." Her voice was a mere hiss. "I suggest you save your apologies you are giving to me and hand them over to him." Ice practically coated her words and Draco rolled his eyes.

"He's a big boy, Granger. He doesn't need to hang onto my pant leg. " Draco turned around and walked out of the foyer.

"You need to start acting like a father. He had to deal with Astoria his whole life with you watching at the sidelines. You allowed her to browbeat your child till he had no confidence in himself. Some father you are." Granger's words made him freeze with anger.

"Watch your mouth, Granger." His voice was overly controlled and he slowly turned around. Granger didn't even look repentant; she just crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I don't believe I need to. Obviously someone needs to tell you that you have done a piss poor job at being a father." She practically spit the words out and Draco walked towards her.

"I will not have you insulting my parenting in this house." His voice was a low hiss and he narrowed his eyes as he jerked a finger at her.

"Bollocks to the house! Your son needs you and you think work is more important! What is wrong with you?" She moved forward to jab her finger in his face with a dark scowl. "Missing supper I could have handled. But you missed saying goodbye to your son as he went off to Hogwarts. A boarding school, you know, where you won't see him until Easter?" Her sarcasm was biting and Draco narrowed his eyes further.

"He's a big boy. He doesn't need me to hold his hand like you do. He doesn't need to be coddled like a child." Draco pushed her hand out of his face with a hiss.

"He _is_ a child! He's eleven years old! Still a little boy! He needs the nurturing that his mother denied him! That you allowed to be denied from him!" Granger poked his chest. "Straighten your act up, Malfoy! Your son is still a little boy! He's not an adult! Why can't your tiny brain grasp that? He may be eleven but he is still a child in need of love from his mother _and_ his father! Start acting like a father, god dammit!" Draco placed a hand on her shoulder and gripped it tightly. He took large strides forward, causing her to stumble backwards till the wall stopped her. The defiant witch didn't look scared, just pissed off. Draco nearly scoffed at her stupidity. He was downright pissed and that didn't happen often.

"Listen here, Granger, and listen good. You will _never_ call my parenting into question again. You will accept it the way it is. You will not voice your opinion about it again. Understand?" He gritted his teeth in anger.

"I understand you are a poor father who believes his son to be an adult! Your intimidation won't work on me, Malfoy! Not get your fucking hand off me or you _will _lose it!" Her brown eyes flashed with anger and Draco wanted to scream. He gripped her other arm and gave her a small shake.

"I'm warning you, Granger. Keep your mouth shut." He hissed the words at her and she just glared at him.

"I'm not a fucking piece of furniture! I think you need to hear it! Perhaps if you hear it enough times you will grasp the concept that you need to act like a father! For the Gods Sake Malfoy! Pull you fucking head out of your ass!" She grabbed his wrist and twisted it off her shoulder, it hurt but he didn't wince. "I said hands off!" Draco felt the tip of her wand on the bottom of his chin and he knocked her wand hand away. Within a few seconds his wand was in his hand as well.

"Do you really want to go there Granger? I will destroy you." His wand tapped her chin as he glared at her with hard eyes.

"You can't destroy anything. Grow up and act like a father!" She smacked his wand away from her face. "You don't have the balls to cast anything, Malfoy." Hot anger poured through his veins and he refrained from hexing her into next week.

"I would never turn my wand on a woman." He felt his wand hand twitch wanting to just blast her one. She was so infuriating!

"Your father did, like father like son. Go ahead, Malfoy. Show me how much of a _man _you really are." Her angry taunting made white hot rage to go through his veins. Granger had narrowed her eyes to mere slits and her chin was set on a slope of pure defiance. Draco snatched out his hand and grabbed her wand hand before dragging her close to him. Her back bounced off his chest slightly and he just as quickly pinned her arms against her side. She gave a gasp of rage and struggled to escape. Draco bent close to her ear.

"I am not like my father. I will never hurt a woman in the way he hurt them. I will never turn my wand against another innocent. But hear me when I say this. If you push me again. You will _not_ like how it will end. This is your only warning, Granger." He hissed it into her ear and she stopped struggling almost instantly, her body trembled slightly. "Weasel is right, once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. Remember that! I won't be so nice next time." Draco let her go abruptly and turned on his heel and walked away. The little wench had no right! No right! He seethed mentally and slammed his bedroom door soundly. The large bang hanging in the air.

* * *

><p>They avoided each other the next few days. Hermione didn't seem to care as he came home later and later. Draco felt rather strange at the thought he hadn't seen her since their fight. It was Wednesday so he doubted he would see her at all. He pulled on his suit jacket and tightened his tie before grabbing his briefcase. He flicked his hair out of his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like the business man he wasn't. He took a closer look and realized he looked nothing like father he was. The thought made him grit his teeth in renewed anger.<p>

"Damn Granger for putting any doubts in my head!" He hissed it at thin air and then left the manor with a large crack of Apperation.

Maricela looked at him with a faint frown as he stalked into his office but he ignored her. He slammed his office door and sat his desk to work through his daily investments. He had finished only three before there was a knock on the door.

"What do you want?" His voice was nearly a snarl as Maricela opened the door.

"I want you to lose the attitude." She glared at him coldly. "It will be easy for me to just leave and never come back." Draco pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"I apologize, things are tense at the Manor." He rubbed his face and looked at Maricela who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Trouble in paradise? You and the Missus have a fight?" She walked forward and grabbed a chair to sit across the desk from him.

"You could say that. I missed coming home for dinner… actually I missed seeing Scorpius off to Hogwarts." Draco sighed and looked at the investments on his desk. "I feel like a damn failure as a father."

"You aren't a failure. You are raising your son like you were raised. You may not realize it but you are. We are all a product of our upbringing and we tend to raise our children how we were raised." Maricela shrugged and Draco glared at her.

"I have never hit Scorpius. Nor will I ever. I am not raising my son how I was raised." He sneered at the thought of his father.

"You are though. I know your father cared more about his work than he did you. I know work was always first and foremost in his mind and he left you in the dust because of it." Draco watched her shrug. "We need to get past the denial and fix the problems." She stood up.

"I suggest you write your son and apology then go home, kiss your wife, then drag her into the bedroom for a good old fashioned apology." Maricela smirked and Draco felt his face go red slightly.

"I have work to do." He glowered at her and she chuckled.

"Yes, you do and it involves dragging your wife to the nearest bedroom and apologizing profusely. I suggest you do that before your marriage bed grows cold." Her arms crossed over her chest and she glared at him right back. "Your father hired me because I'm honest. I'm being honest right now. If you won't do that. Take her out for a nice dinner. Buy her a little gift. Romance her so she knows you are apologizing." Draco grimaced.

"No. I'm working right now. Besides it's her day off. I'm not allowed to bother her." Draco scowled at Maricela. "I need you to prepare the financial reports for the investments. I need them after lunch." He shuffled his papers.

"Think about what I said, Mr. Malfoy. Your married life will be much more pleasant if you do as I say." She looked at him with a small frown. "If your wife is as she looks, she would love a book. Get her a nice book. She looks like she doesn't want anything fancy. You better keep that one, Mr. Malfoy. Don't let her go easily. I know for a fact you will regret it." With that his secretary left. Draco rubbed his face and pushed any errant thoughts out of his head as he focused on his investments.

* * *

><p>"You look upset. Anything wrong?" Isabel looked at Hermione and she sighed heavily.<p>

"We had a fight. I said some rather rude things that I _still _maintain he needed to hear." She crossed her arms with a small pout. "I don't care if I bruised his ego doing it." The thought of the fight left her with a wary feeling. _Weasel is right, once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. Remember that! I won't be so nice next time_. She repressed a shiver as she looked at her new friend.

"You-you don't think he would ever hit me do you?" Her question was asked in a rather low voice and Isabel frowned.

"Why would you ever ask that? Has he threatened it? If he has I would kick his ass for you." Hermione watched Isabel's black eyes narrow.

"No, he hasn't but I don't know if I should do that again. I know he needed to hear it but what do you do when he says 'I won't be so nice next time.' Is that a threat? I don't feel as though I should take it seriously but there was the fact he was a Death Eater." Hermione let out a sigh. "Any suggestions?" She looked at Isabel who smirked nastily.

"Cut off his balls and let him know who's the boss." The black haired woman's eyes narrowed. "That sounded like a threat to me. I suggest you don't let him know he's scared you. If what he's after is your fear so he can control you, then don't show your fear. If he does it again or tries to hit you. Hex his ass into next week."

"Already talking about hexing your husband, Granger?" At Severus's voice Hermione looked at his portrait.

"Only if he lays a hand on me or threatens me again." She glared at her cup of coffee. "Not even married a week and we've already had a big argument." Hermione pushed her cup away.

"It's nearly noon. I have to head over to St. Mungo's and visit the patients." She smiled at Isabel. "I had a lovely visit."

"Oh, now I see what's going on. As soon as I come over she has to leave. If I had known I was unwanted I would have just stayed away." Severus glared at her and Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Never unwanted, Severus. Just appeared at the wrong time." She smiled as she grabbed her jacket and gave Isabel a quick hug. "I will see you next Wednesday." Isabel nodded.

"Don't let him push you around." The black haired woman whispered it in her ear and Hermione nodded.

"Bye." She gave them a small wave as she left the small house and walked down the street. "Perhaps I should get Malfoy some lunch. Gods know he probably won't think to eat any." She nodded to herself as she stopped by a fish and chips vendor on the street. She paid for two batches and slid into an unoccupied alley and Apperated to the entrance of his office building. Hermione looked up at the building and let out a sigh and pushed the door open with her hip and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where Draco Malfoy is?" Hermione looked at the secretary and her eyes went wide when she recognized her. Pansy Parkinson sneered at her.

"Where he is, is none of your business, Granger. I suggest you take your filthy blood out of here." The pug faced woman sneered and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I think his whereabouts are my business, Parkinson. After all we are married." Hermione smirked as she held up a bag of chips, her wedding band glinting. "So I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself and tell me where he is." Pansy glared at her.

"I'm so sorry, you need an appointment. Please call and leave an appointment if you would like to speak to Mr. Malfoy." Parkinson stated sarcastically.

"Parkinson! Get back to work." At t voice Pansy muttered something unpleasant under her breath and Hermione turned around. Maricela smiled at her.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. What can I do for you?" The grey haired woman's smile was warm and Hermione gave her a small one in return.

"Could you give him this? Fish and chips for his lunch. I figured if he can't remember to come home in time for supper, then he can't remember to eat lunch." She nearly winced at the bite in her voice as she handed the older woman the bag of food.

"I will certainly do that, Mrs. Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Maricela watched the curly haired witch leave with a curious look. She turned to Parkinson.<p>

"Keep up with your attitude and you will be fired." She looked at the pug faced woman with disgust. "I have no idea why you were hired in the first place." She turned and used the floo to reach Malfoy's office.

* * *

><p>You guys didn't seriously think they would go through the marraige without a few bumps did you? lmao nope they are too head strong for that!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Well i figured i better upload a chapter now becuase I am busy all day! I swear this isn't a crack fiction but i could have sworn I have junkies... oh I kid you guys. I love supplying your addictions! ANd I know you love me for it. Sorry if I'm acting a tad weird. I'm working on little sleep right now. Being sick sucks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Draco rubbed his gritty eyes and hunched back over his desk, his quill scratching on the parchment. His office door opened and the wonderful smell of food filled his office, reminding him he had yet to eat. He looked up just as Maricela placed a bag of fish and chips on his desk.

"Your wife dropped them off. She said you would probably forget to eat." She looked at him and Draco went to stand up.

"Is she still here?" He frowned slightly. He thought he should apologize for how he acted during the fight. After all, she was kind of right.

"No. She dropped the food off then left. Seemed preoccupied with something." At the words Draco sat back in his seat and pulled out the food. His stomach growled in anticipation and he ate a chip. It was perfectly salted and had the right amount of vinegar. He could feel Maricela looking at him.

"You're still here? Go for lunch." He watched as the older woman gave him a long puzzled look before she walked out of his office. Draco turned back to his lunch. The fish and chips were wonderful. He usually didn't eat such common food but he liked it all the same. Greasy and oh so tasty. He closed his eyes as he ate the last bite. Gods bless his thoughtful wife. Draco crumpled up the bag and threw it out. He was determined to show up for supper. If Granger could extend an olive branch, so could he.

* * *

><p>"I've gotten married. I know, I know. I haven't discussed it with you or even mentioned it. I know I haven't visited in a while but I'll be here to visit every Wednesday." Hermione traced her parent's grave markers. She had their bodies transferred back to Britain so they could be laid to rest in the family grave plot. Next to the family they didn't remember having. "I am so sorry for erasing your memories of me. I'm sorry for sending you off to Australia. I never meant to hurt you in anyway." She carefully rearranged the flowers on her mother's grave before tending to the ones on her father's.<p>

"I just wanted to keep you safe." Hermione brushed some tears away. "So as I was saying. I got married on New Year's Eve. I have a step-son named Scorpius. He's a good boy. Eleven years old, looks just like his father. I'd like to say that his father and I fell in love and had a whirlwind relationship before we got married but sadly it was just a Life Debt I owed to Narcissa Malfoy. There are still Death Eater sympathizers out there and I was on the wrong end of a fist with one of them. Nearly died and Narcissa saved me with a bit of pureblood magic. So I had to marry her son in return. Only a yearlong marriage but that seems almost too long." Hermione let out a large sigh.

"I am keeping Scorpius with his father by marrying him. If we stay married for a year, he gets to keep his son from his ex-wife." Hermione stood up and wiped away the rest of her tears. "I better head to St. Mungo's and visit the patients." She sent one more glance at her parent's graves then walked out of the small graveyard. She passed by her great aunts and uncles. Her great grandparents and many other tombstones that lay above her dead family. Once out of the graveyard she apperated to St. Mungo's.

She landed in the ER, the sterile smell of the hospital made her want to sneeze. The staff smiled at her as she walked by. She smiled in return as she walked along. She pushed open the doors to the Cruciatus Curse patient's ward. People looked at her blankly and she walked over to each of them and said hi. Hermione knew they had no clue who she was and didn't even know where they were or who they were but they gave her blank smiles anyway. She sat down beside Tonks, she had been tortured by Bellatrix until her mind snapped.

The woman's appearance changed every few seconds and to look at her changing face made Hermione almost nauseous but she put on a smile.

"Hello, Tonks. Teddy and Lupin are doing fine. At least they were the last time I talked to them. I have been slightly busy the past few weeks. I got married close to a week ago." She looked at Tonks' changing face and the woman showed no reaction. "I heard they are still working hard on a way to reverse the effects of the Curse but they have yet to find one. They have gotten close but they haven't quite cracked it yet." Hermione pulled Tonks' covers up and smoothed down her hair.

"I hope they find a cure soon. Teddy and Lupin miss you so much." Hermione stood up and left her friend in the ward. Her mind was on other things when she bumped into someone. "Sorry." She looked up and saw Harry. She glared at him and backed up so he was out of her space. She looked away and walked around him.

"Hermione, wait please." His voice was tired and Hermione shook her head.

"We tried this remember? You had your chance, you blew it. Deal with it Harry James Potter." She turned to look at him. He looked sad and tired. "Why would I listen to you, when you wouldn't listen to me? Why would I give you the chance to talk when you wouldn't do it for me? Having Ronald yell at me was nothing compared to you just walking away. I felt like trash. Disposable. Made me question why I spent the last 21 years by your side if you could easily throw me away at the first large obstacle." Hermione sighed heavily as she looked at Harry.

"I can never trust you again. We can never have the same kind of friendship. It's ruined beyond repair." She backed away from him shaking her head. "I don't know if I can even give you the chance to try and fix it."

"I'm sorry, Hermione! You have no idea how sorry I am." Harry looked at her with pleading green eyes and she just shook her head.

"You are only sorry because you found out about the Life Debt. You would have cut me out of your life if I was marrying him for love but when you find out I had little choice, suddenly it's alright because once again the Malfoys are the bad guys. It's alright now because you think I was forced." Hermione grimaced. "I wasn't forced. I chose to marry Malfoy. I did it to save his son from a terrible future. I did it to rescue him from a horrid mother who would turn him into someone cold and unfeeling. I married Malfoy by my own free will. There was a Life Debt, yes, but it had minimal impact on my decision." Harry looked devastated by her words.

"I wanted to prove that I could look past all the memories and be the kind of person who I always wanted to be, non-judgmental and open minded." Hermione looked at him with tired eyes. "I don't want to talk about this right now, Harry. I need to go back to the manor for supper." She turned around to face the green paper dragon. She jerked back slightly but she reached up as it turned into note.

_Where are you? Its nearly 9. Are you alright?_

Hermione sighed as she read the silver writing. _I'm out and I'm fine._ She sent the reply mentally and let the note turn back into a dragon before putting it on her shoulder.

"I take it that's from Malfoy." The sentence wasn't spoken with anger, just acceptance. Hermione slowly turned around to look at Harry.

"Yes, I wasn't home for supper. He was checking up on me. Making sure I am alright." She turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in his study going over the financial reports from the day when the little lioness hopped up and laid down on the papers. He smirked at it slightly and picked her up. The little lioness purred and turned into a note.<p>

"I'm out and I'm fine." Draco shook his head as the little lioness reappeared. "Rather vague isn't she?" The little paper lion purred and curled up next to his papers for a nap. He shook his head and turned back to the financial reports. He didn't have supper yet, he was waiting for his wayward wife.

Two hours later, his study door opened with a faint click. Draco didn't hear it as he wrote down his profit margins. He nearly pulled out his wand in shock as a plate of food was gently set in front of him.

"The elves said you didn't eat." At the soft voice Draco jerked his head up and he locked onto Granger's face. She didn't look at him as she set a fork and knife down beside the plate. "Leave your work for now and eat." Draco watched as she picked up a green bean from his plate and chewed it slowly. Draco pulled out his wand and silently cast an accio for a nearby chair. He stood up and watched Granger jump slightly in shock. He caught the chair and slowly set it behind his wife.

"You look hungry. Sit down and we can eat together." He watched as she slumped down into the chair. "Have a rough day?"

"I ran into Harry at the hospital." She sighed and Draco sat in his chair.

"Why were you at the hospital?" He carefully split the plate of food into equal portions and transfigured a fork for her.

"I was visiting the Cruciatus ward. Tonks is there and I like talking to her." She took the fork from him carefully and picked up a forkful of potatoes. Draco nodded.

"I see. Did he start in at you about marrying me?" He picked up a green bean and ate it slowly. Hermione put her hand over her mouth as she chewed and she shook her head.

"No, he just apologized but I know it's only because he found out about the Life Debt. In his mind I was forced against my will. I told him it was my decision and the Life Debt had little to do with it. He looked rather devastated." Draco watched as she took a small bite of roast beef.

"I don't know why he wouldn't see it as your decision. You can never be forced to do something you don't want to do, Granger. He's known you for 21 years and he still doesn't understand that?" Draco took another bite and watched as she shrugged.

"I don't know why. I guess he wasn't much of a friend if he didn't know these simple things about me and my character. Blinded by himself I guess." She smiled slightly at the plate as she ate. They fell into a small silence as they finished eating. Hermione stood up and moved the chair back to its original spot. Draco set the utensils on the plate and watched her from the corner of his eyes. She walked over to the bookshelf and gently touched the spines of the books. She grasped one of them and sat on the couch.

"I hope you don't mind me reading here." She looked at him and Draco shook his head.

"Not at all. I will continue with my paperwork."

* * *

><p>Hermione read the same sentence again and yawned. The words were blurring together and sentences were running together and jumping all over the place. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Malfoy who was still muttering to himself, marking his financial reports with a quill. His silver blonde hair flopping into his face. It looked like it needed a trim. Hermione slid down further into the couch and picked up the book again. She glanced at her husband, he really was a handsome man. He had a strong jaw, beautiful eyes, hair that fell perfectly, a trim waist and broad shoulders. He was the kind of man any woman would kill for. Hermione nearly chuckled. As long as they didn't kill her for him then she was alright. She shifted her gaze back to her book and started reading again. After only ten minutes her eyelids fell shut and she slipped off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco reached upwards with a groan. His back popped and he set his quill down. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and looked around. A faint smirk appeared on his face when he noticed Granger was sleeping. He leaned forward and placed his chin on his clasped hands as he looked at her. The book she was reading had fallen pages down onto her chest and her right arm dangled over the edge of the couch, her fingers nearly brushing the floor. Draco frowned slightly. She was a decent looking woman. Not like his ex-wife but she was an earthy beautiful, substantial, reachable. She was the girl next door, there and beautiful but often over looked. Her honey brown curls hid part of her face. Draco smiled as he stood up. He knew exactly how uncomfortable that couch was to sleep on. He had spent many nights on it while his father worked. The thought made Draco scowl as he moved over to Granger's sleeping figure. He carefully picked up the book and closed it before setting it on the small end table. He carefully gathered Granger into his arms and stood up. She let out a small unintelligible mumble but fell back asleep as Draco carried her out of the study.<p>

After a few minutes of walking Draco bumped her bedroom door open and carried her over to the bed. He pulled the covers back and laid her down before covering her up.

"You are certainly a unique woman, Hermione Granger. Don't let anyone change you, you are perfect the way you are." Draco brushed her curls away from her face and left her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Another short chapter! I suck I know! I'm terrible. I mean two thousand words should be good but I'm used to giving you 3000 word chapters. *pouts at self* I could have sworn it was longer than that!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Yay for fluff! I was done at work so I figured, what the hell? And upload a chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Hermione looked at Malfoy with a faint frown. They were on opposite sides of the dining table as they ate their supper. The dining room was large and any noise echoed through the room loudly. It made it sound empty and Hermione didn't want to fill it up with chatter that would make her feel small. Malfoy had decided to try and make it for supper for the past few days. Although he managed to bring his work home with him, Hermione didn't mind. The Manor gave her the chills and she really didn't like spending any amount of time there alone. Even if he was working she knew he was in the Manor and that she wasn't alone within the giant place. His hair flopped in his face as he looked down at his papers. He let out a sigh that seemed to echo around them. Hermione look at her plate as she pushed her food around.

"I'm not a fan of eating in here." At his voice Hermione looked up. He was looking at her with a puzzled stare. "Let's go out for supper. Somewhere that isn't the Manor." Hermione's right eyebrow rose slightly.

"But we already have food here." She looked at her plate. Not good food but food none the less. It tasted like ash and soot. She wondered if that was just her or the food really was that unappetizing

"So? The elves won't mind." Draco stood up and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"If you insist." She sighed as she carefully pushed her plate away and stood up as well. "Where are we going to go?" Draco walked down the length of the table and he shrugged.

"Not sure. There is a new restaurant that opened in Diagon Alley, _Devine Elegance_. It's supposed to be good. We can go there." He extended his hand and Hermione gave him a faint smile but took it. "Would you like to get dressed up? Or will our attire suffice?" She looked at her deep red sundress and small black heels. Narcissa had bought her a bunch of clothes the other day and to keep her happy Hermione had worn an outfit every day. She looked at Draco's work suit.

"We look fine." She gave him a small smile. "As long as my hair isn't a mass of frizz we can just go."

"When _isn't_ it a mass of frizz?" Draco snickered and Hermione punched his arm with a glower.

"Rude. I happen to like my hair the way it is." She dropped his hand and crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her bottom lip out slightly.

"So do I. Don't worry, your hair is perfect as always." Draco shocked her by kissing the top of her head and smoothing down her curled tresses. "Perfect." Hermione felt her face turn slightly pink.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me." She waved him away but he just grabbed her hand and ignored her.

"It's fun, so no, I won't." He smirked at her and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Prat." She chuckled as he nodded.

"Always am, my lady." He gave a low bow and then apperated them both to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>Draco steadied his wife as they abruptly landed in Diagon Alley. He smirked to himself as he rubbed her back.<p>

"Are you alright?" He shook his head slightly as she waved him off.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him and Draco smiled back. He grasped her hand lead her down the Alley. Whispers filtered into his ears but he shrugged them off. He glanced at Granger, she was looking at the ground with her face bright red.

"Don't be embarrassed. We knew this would get out sometime. After all I mean I'm hardly low profile." He turned his nose up in playful arrogance and Hermione chuckled. The sound sliding over his ears softly.

"I'll have to remember that for the next time I marry you." She winked at him playfully and Draco puffed out his chest.

"And I shall not let you forget." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Now let's see how good we can act." He kissed her temple and Hermione's arm went around his back as she leaned against him.

"I bet I can be more convincing than you." She pinched his side and Draco had to force himself to not jump sideways. He glared down at her but she just looked up at him with a smile. Draco shook his head.

"You're evil, Hermione Granger." He kissed her forehead gently.

"It's Hermione Malfoy now." She smiled at him, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Draco Malfoy! When did you start dating Hermione Granger? Golden Girl Granger and Death Eater Malfoy in love! Are you in love?" At the voice Draco grimaced.

"Paparazzi caught us." He buried his face him Hermione's curls. "I wish I could hex them all."

"Don't do that. I don't know if they would accept our little agreement with you in Azkaban." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Just ignore them."

"Malfoy! Why are you dating Granger so soon after you divorce? Were you cheating on your wife with her? Tell us!" Cameras flashed and Draco calmly led Hermione through the crowd with a faint frown.

"Granger is it true you had an affair with Malfoy during his marriage? Do you guys have a secret lovechild? What is the child's name?"

"They are morons." Draco snickered into her hair as he pulled her into the restaurant. Granger smirked at him.

"I was tempted to reply that Scorpius was our love child. And we have been seeing each other since Hogwarts. Tempted but not that stupid." She chuckled and Draco sniggered.

"Glad you are the brightest witch of our age." Draco looked at the bored hostess. "I'd like a table for two." She looked him up and down.

"And you are?" Her irritated tone made Draco want to hex her,

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and my wife, Hermione." He glared at the brunette hostess as her eyes went wide.

"Malfoy? _The_ Draco Malfoy? Oh my gods! This is such an honour! I can't believe you would come to this small establishment. This is like a dream come true!" Draco's eyes widened in horror as he looked at his worst nightmare. A fan girl.

"Yes. Now would shut your mouth and take me and my wife to a table." Draco glowered at the girl.

"That was rude, Draco." Hermione smacked his chest lightly in warning. Draco sneered.

"It was meant to be." Draco watched as the hostess grabbed two menus with a bright red face. Her head down as she scurried to find them a table. Draco smirked with triumph and gently took Hermione's arm and followed after the girl.

They reached the table and Draco smirked at the pleased look on Hermione's face as he pulled out the chair for her.

"See? Much better than that dratted room." He slowly pushed in her chair than sat across from her. "What shall we eat?" He watched she shrugged.

"I don't know. You choose." Her nonchalant and docile attitude was aggravating.

"Stop it. Choose it yourself. You have a brain I suggest you use it." He felt his face twist into a scowl. Her head slowly rose and he found himself face to face with a rather irate witch.

"Well_, hubby_." She spat the word out with a false sweetness that made Draco lean back slightly. Her brown eyes flashed with anger and her hair seemed to crackle with magic. "Need I remind you I have no idea how to be in a relationship or a marriage. I figured if I were to be _obedien_t, it would make this year painless. Now, I can't talk to you without you being an immature prat so how do you expect me to learn how to make our phony marriage to work if I can't talk to you about anything serious?" The angry and low lecture showed her high points. Flushed skin, flashing eyes and a beautiful showing of her nearly losing control. It was magnificent. Draco smirked at her.

"There she is. Hermione Granger comes out at last." He leaned forward as her rather full and pouty lips pinched into a thin angry line. "You will never be an obedient and docile wife, Granger. You aren't made for it."

"Because I'm not pureblood? Because I don't have the social standing or the training?" Her eyes narrowed and he breathing grew heavy with anger and Draco rolled his eyes.

"No because you are you. A pureblood witch is ice cold. Look at you, all fire and passion. You can't be a docile wife because your nature screams fire, not ice. Look at you. Astoria cannot hold a candle to how beautiful you look right now. Your eyes just light up with a fire that makes me wonder how I do not burst into flames when you look at me." Draco smirked as she blushed prettily. She blushed a lot. He found it endearing… almost. _Get you head in the game Draco. She's going to leave. No point in getting attached._ He mentally reprimanded himself. But he did like making her blush.

"Then what should I do? Be my irritating obnoxious self? Quote facts at every turn? Tell you when the Goblin-Wizard war started? Shall I hole myself up in the library in my blasted chair and read until the sun sets than rises again?" Her blush faded and she went back to being angry to cover her embarrassment. Draco found the change rather amusing.

"If it makes you happy." It was so simple and it stopped her dead in her tracks. Draco gave her a small smile. He had rendered her speechless. Funny he thought the idea impossible but then again, never say never.

* * *

><p>"If it makes you happy." The words made sense and they registered but their meaning didn't. Hermione found herself unable to speak<em>. If it makes you happy<em>. It should have been simple to understand the meaning but the person it came from, scrambled her brains.

"Why?" She finally found her voice after a few moments of utter confusion and the question seemed to have an edge, even to her ears.

"Because if you are happy, then I'll be happy. You do your thing and I can do mine. We will both be happy in our marriage. I don't need you to try and please me, Granger. I just need you to be you." He frowned slightly.

"Why? Why do you want me to be me? Why don't you want the obedient wife?" She rubbed her forehead and jumped slightly when Draco grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her forehead.

"Because I did the obedient wife, Granger. She nearly destroyed my son. I don't want the obedient wife. I want you to be as happy as you can in this marriage, Hermione. I want you to be happy so you can light up the manor with laughter. I want you to be happy so you can brighten Scorpius's day when he returns for holidays. I have a lot invested in your happiness, Granger. I need you to be you and be happy. I don't want to be vilified by the press again. I am selfish, I always will be but this one time my selfishness calls for your happiness. I want you to leave this marriage with happiness so the press can't grill you for you to put a spin on our relationship. They are waiting at every corner for me to mess up just once. They wish to crucify me but I've kept my nose clean." He let her hand go and ruffled his hair with a wry grin that made Hermione's mouth curl slightly. "Besides I hate feeling guilty. You were basically forced into this marriage. I feel guilty because of it but if you are happy then I don't feel guilty about slapping ye ole ball and chain on you."

"I hate to say it but you do make a good looking ball and chain." Hermione patted his hand in comfort. "I thank you for taking this seriously and not making any…comments." She frowned as she studied him.

"I hate blushing, just so you know." She watched as Draco chuckled as the waiter returned for the menus and orders.

"I'll have the halibut and garden salad and the red wine of the evening. And you dear?" He looked at her with curious silver eyes that seemed to pull at her eyes like a magnet. She looked at him with a faint smile, their eyes locked.

"I'll have the cheddar chicken and Caesar salad with a complimentary white wine." She dragged her gaze to the waiter who looked at her with an appreciating look.

"Certainly Madame. " He was handsome, brown hair and strong chin, he had nice hazel eyes but she just gave him a nod and turned to Malfoy.

"Checking him out, Granger? I won't have to play the big bad Death Eater will I?" He raised an eyebrow and she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Not my type, Malfoy." She tucked an errant curl behind her ear.

"And your type is?" He gazed at her curiously and Hermione felt her skin go warm and she looked around the restaurant to avoid the look. She found herself in the scrutiny of nearly everyone in the restaurant. Her gaze quickly returned to rest on the only familiar person there.

"I'm not sure, Malfoy. I'll have to get back to you on that one." She gave him a wan smile. He nodded.

"Alright. Something's bothering you though." He looked at her attentively and Hermione sighed.

"I'm not used to being stared at. Even after the war I hated being stared at. That's why I went out of the country to go to school. I hated how they stared. It didn't matter if they stared with adoration or hate. I hated my life being out there for everyone to see." She watched as he scowled as he gazed around the restaurant.

"I'm sorry to bring such scrutiny on to you, Granger. It wasn't my intention but it comes with the territory. You married a very influential man, not to mention handsome and-"

"Of course you would say that." She rolled her eyes and Draco just looked at her with a rather unreadable expression.

"You married a Death Eater who hated your guts." At the words she winced slightly. "I'm not going to sugar coat it. I hated you for even existing. First for your blood and being born, then for your intelligence and then for your beauty. I hated your with every fibre of my being. I hated you because you bested me in everything. I couldn't come even close to your brilliance and throughout school I hated you for it. Life handed me a privileged life, it gave you something else. I wasn't used to working my way to the top, you did. You had the respect and admiration of your peers while I was left with the hatred and disgust. I felt what you felt every time I sneered at you and called you a mudblood. I felt like I should not even exist and I hated you for it." He let out a sigh and looked at her with eyes that held such a range of emotion she couldn't even begin to name them all.

"And now?" Her question held a frail need for approval.

"I guess I still do." At the words she felt herself shrink. "I hate you for being so beautiful that our waiter is distracted to the point where he ignores me. I hate that your beauty enraptures the attention of every man who walks by. I especially hate that you are mine while they do it. I dislike my things being ogled like a priceless gem in front of me. I'm the only one who can ogle at my priceless objects." He winked at her and Hermione knew he was teasing.

"Things, objects? So I am property now? A thing of beauty to be collected and placed for display?" She scratched her nose and waited for his reaction.

"If I had my way you would be hidden from the world. Your wardrobe would consist of burkahs. Now I understand why the Indian man hides away his wife. He feels that her beauty should be for his enjoyment only. That he wants every aspect of her to himself, even if it means hiding her from the world." He tapped her nose with his index finger. "Not that I would hide you from the world, Mrs. Malfoy. Just trying to explain that I get jealous of people ogling my wife and mentally undressing her every time she shows those killer legs." Hermione felt her face go bright red.

"Stop with the comments. My legs aren't pretty, they are just legs." She tried to tug her sundress down further. She avoided looking at him out of embarrassment.

"To you maybe. You aren't used to compliments. You should be pleased when your husband offers a compliment." She heard his words but looked at the table. She fiddled with her fork and Malfoy covered her hands with his. "Why don't you like it?"

"Because I don't know if you are telling the truth. I like compliments but I can't trust if you are teasing or being true. My… relationship with- with Ronald ended badly. He left me for someone else and he said it was because of how I looked. About how I presented myself. I hid away because I believed him to be true. Now you sit her and make rather sweet comment about how I look and I can't tell if you are just playing a giant sick joke on me or being serious." She felt tears fill her eyes. Gods she hated getting emotional. A warm hand clasped her chin and pulled her face up.

"Listen to me, Hermione Malfoy. Yes, you are my wife now, I am not ashamed to say it. Ronald Weasley is a pathetic excuse of a man and he didn't see what he had right in front of him. You are beautiful and I am told I am a charmer. I will charm everyone. Compliments fall from my mouth just as quickly as insults. But I am _not_ a liar. Do I evade the truth? Yes. But I _do not_ lie. When I say you are beautiful, I damn well mean it. Let the lies that Weasel said, go and hold onto the truth I give you. Understand?" He gave her a soft and reassuring smile and Hermione felt her heart twist in her chest as she deliberately let her insecurities go for that moment.

"Alright, hubby. I'll try my best." She leaned back, pulling her chin out of his grasp. He still held her hand. He smiled, crinkling the corner of his silver eyes.

"Good, wifey. Now I think supper has arrived." True to his words, the waiter returned with their food. Hermione gave a small thank you before realizing she was hungry. She ate her supper savouring every bite.

* * *

><p>Yay fluffy cotton candy! So sweet it will melt your teeth out of your head!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Well here we are! Another chapter. Another day. I'm going on a vacation on Friday. I can't bring my laptop and I want to get away from everything electronic. I hate to say it but no uploads from Friday to Wednesday. My bestfriend is graduating and I'm staying at her house. I hate to leave you guys in a lurch but I thoughtI would give oyu a heads up becuase I'm disappearing and not dead. :D Also, the Prophet gets a kick int his chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

_**Two Days Later**_

"Fix this! Not only have they drug me through the mud they made her to look like a harlot. She is the victim here!" Draco tugged on his hair as he looked at the Daily Prophet. "Floo Astoria and tell her if this was her doing then I will slap her with a lawsuit so quickly her head will spin 360 degrees." Maricela rolled her eyes.

"We only own stocks in the paper, we cannot control what they print. This is Skeeter's doing. She has had it out for your wife since Hermione's fourth year. I suggest you calm down." The older woman tried to calm down her rather angry boss.

"Calm down? They called her a child-stealing, home-wrecking harlot. They are calling our marriage the sham of the year. Some only give us a month! A month! We've been married for-"

"Twenty eight days." At the voice they both stopped. Draco looked at Hermione in shock. _Why in the world is she here?_ Draco screamed it mentally. _She should be at the Manor bawling her eyes out for Gods' sake_. "Lunch?" She held up the white paper bags with a small smile. The smell of burgers and chips filled the office. Draco was flabbergasted.

"Lunch? Why are you here? You should be at the Manor." Draco winced as he voice nearly turned into an angry squeak. She just chuckled and walked over.

"I'm bringing my hubby his lunch, letting your secretary go for lunch and wanting to calm you down." She set the take out bags on the desk and Maricela went to duck out of the office but Draco caught her out of the corner of his eyes.

"You flooed her didn't you? Maricela, she shouldn't be outside! People would love to crucify her!" Draco tugged on his hair again and didn't notice that Hermione had walked around the desk to stand beside him.

"Calm down. Sit down. Relax." At her soothing voice he damn near screamed. She should be the one freaking out! He barely had time to protest he found himself bound to his chair. He fought for a bit then just gave up. "There. Maricela you are dismissed for lunch. I will take over now." Draco looked at his wife with a tired and defeated look as she put her wand away.

"I take it you haven't read the paper?" He took the white bag of lunch she offered him. Little chit must have only spelled him to sit in the chair not be bound completely.

"No, I did. It is nothing new for me, Malfoy. I know how to handle this. I warned Skeeter, I really did. I guess she must have forgotten our little talk. I have this handled. Skeeter will get a mandatory six month stay in Azkaban for this little stunt. She really should have kept her poisonous quill out of my life." At the rather dangerous and vindictive look in Granger's eyes he found himself a bit scared.

"She can't be thrown in Azkaban for reporting gossip." He bit his burger and realized he was rather hungry. Ranting really did work up an appetite.

"She can for being an unregistered Animagus. I have already alerted the authorities. She never should have meddled in our marriage. She should have kept her quill out of our business." Hermione sat on his desk, scattering a few of his papers. Her jean clad legs crossed triumphantly and Draco nearly choked as he registered what she said.

"You knew about Skeeter's Animagus?" He quickly covered his mouth and swallowed the food.

"Of course. I knew I would need to use the information some time. Skeeter can't stay out of anything. Especially my life. She hates me worse than Ronald does. Well I suppose I did trap her in a jar for a few weeks." She chuckled as she at her lunch and Draco found himself in awe of how… how _Slytherin _she was acting.

"You didn't." He hated sounding so in awe of her actions.

"I did and I for one am surprised you didn't think about reporting her Animagus." She looked at him curiously.

"I forgot, I guess. I didn't think I would need the information." He felt himself redden slightly.

"It's alright. She's done for. Her career is over. No one will be willing to publish her after her stay in Azkaban." She smiled and ate some chips. Draco followed suit.

"So did you do it anonymously? Report her I mean." He asked after he had finished swallowing his mouth of food. He watched as she snorted.

"Hell no. I did it loud and proud. She will know it was me and will know that she can't cross me without consequences. Everyone will learn crossing over into my personal life uninvited will not be allowed without consequences." She smirked rather maliciously and Draco looked at her as if he had never seen her before.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife Hermione Granger?" Draco looked at her with adoration and pretended to wipe away a tear.

"What? It's just me." She finished off her burger and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just I feel like I have done some good in this world. I've made the goody-two-shoes into this vindictive, not-to-be-messed-with witch. This must be what teaching feels like." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"I've always been this way. Remember third year? I punched you for being a prat." She wiped her hands on her napkin and Draco looked at the ceiling.

"Nope. I don't recall a thing. I guess it didn't happen." He avoided her gaze playfully.

"Shall I give you a refresher?" She was laughing and Draco shook his head.

"I don't need a refresher because it never happened. If I don't remember it, it never happened." He looked at her and she had just rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Are you done your lunch?" She held out her hand for the bag and he nodded before carefully folding the bag and handing it to her.

"Thanks for the lunch. Now can you release me?" He motioned to the chair and she gave a nod.

"Of course." She waved her wand and Draco stood up. He watched as she put the empty take out bags in the trash and wiped her hands on her pants. "I'll let you get back to work."

"What about the paper?" Draco looked at her with curiosity. She didn't look at the paper as she smiled at him.

"It's rubbish. Utter rot." She smirked as Draco nodded and just like she appeared, she was gone again. He looked at the Prophet and sat down again. He still had no idea how she could be as calm as she was. He felt his blood boil as he read the headline, it made her turn out to be the villain. He was angry that anyone would tarnish the halo of his saving grace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Golden Girl Turned Husband Stealer?<strong>_

_How many people can admit they have ruined a marriage to get the man they want? Not many but Hermione Granger did just that. Astoria Malfoy has found herself tossed out on her ear after Granger decided she wanted Draco for herself. She didn't go for just Draco, she wanted the whole family. And the whole family she got. Married just a week after their divorce in a private ceremony Granger and Draco sealed their deceiving and unholy union with a kiss. _

_Not only is Granger a home wrecker but it is known that she got Draco through his son! She manipulated the boy till he refused his mother for her and she managed to convince his father that marring her was in Scorpius's best interest. This can't be true, many of you will say. But they are surely married and we have the marriage certificate to prove it. But that isn't legal you say. It is when the only reason for the marriage is trickery and deceit. Anything in journalism goes. Bring Granger up for fraud charges. Astoria should stand up for the man she loves._

_It is a sad story, Astoria has tried. She said she was left out in the cold while a cold and calculating Granger slammed the door in her face. Cut out of her home and family by a man stealing tramp going through a midlife crisis. We all know of Granger's love troubles. No one can forget the very public break up she constructed that left her lover Ronald Weasley in near tears. She hadn't dated since then but lovers were said to nearly step on each other as one left her bed and the other roll into it._

_It is known that she stayed in Hogwarts in the dungeon in close company with the portrait of the one and only Killer of Dumbledore, Severus Snape. A conspiracy for revenge? One can assume. Why would one little muggleborn witch wish to marry the student that had 'tormented' her during her school years? Why would she manipulate a child to hate his mother? Why would she tear a happy family apart for her own happiness? No one can be happy after wrecking a marriage. No one except a harlot with a thirst for revenge. Now away from my own personal opinion and to the facts._

_Granger and Malfoy were spotted in Diagon Alley yesterday looking cozy and in love. They went to the restaurant _Divine Elegance_ for an even cosier dinner. Onlookers said they touched hands constantly and couldn't stop staring at each other. But it seems that there is trouble in their paradise. The couple got into an argument during dinner. Granger seemed to be the cause of it and she reprimanded her rather docile husband for something that seemed to mean a great deal to her. _

_Astoria, in her interview with us, stated: "I only wish to see my son! But that b**** [Granger] refuses! She kicked me out of my own house! I know Draco left me for her. I just know this was her plan all along! It started with Scorpius! She used my son to steal my husband and family." Trouble in paradise indeed. Just because she is just a small part in the Golden Trio and played an even smaller part in the Second War doesn't mean she should be excused of her actions. Was the 'happily married' couple's fight because Draco wished to give Astoria access to her own flesh and blood son? One can assume yes._

_We tracked down a happily married Ronald Weasley to get his input on the theory. "It wouldn't surprise me. I knew there must be a reason for her to get herself hitched. Not only is Malfoy powerful but he's rich. You were right all along; she is only after power and money. I guess I just wasn't good enough for her. I'm just glad she ended it when she did. I found my princess after I was let down by that toad [Granger]. I have four beautiful children and another on the way. I have no room left to even think about the Ugly Witch of the West." Lavender Weasley had this to add. "The only reason she got married was to prove that she is over my husband but all of us can see how desperate the move was. We all see the desperation that she used a child for her nefarious means. I always knew she was a bad egg. I can't believe they let her teach at Hogwarts. Such a prestigious school shouldn't allow such filth to teach our precious children."_

_We also tracked down Harry Potter on the subject. He didn't have much to say about her. The subject seemed to pain him greatly. A great betrayal in his eyes we can assume. After all 21 years of friendship she betrayed him by marrying his greatest enemy._

_It seems The Golden Trio is the Golden Duo. There is no room for the taint that is Granger. Betrayer, harlot, home-wrecker, child stealer. Hermione Granger is pure poison to everything she touches. Hide your children and your husbands. Your family could be next. If you wish, send a letter to Hogwarts to express your concern about her teaching. I am off for now but you can expect me to stay on this like I do every story. I won't give up till I get the truth. Until next time, your ever faithful, Rita Skeeter._

* * *

><p>Draco put the paper down and then shrugged before throwing it out. <em>She's right. Utter rot and rubbish.<em> He rubbed his forehead.

"I guess I should finish my product spreadsheets." Draco sighed but got back to work.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked down Diagon Alley, ignoring the glares and hissed insults. The looks bothered her some but she tried her best to ignore them. She looked at the window displays with interest as she put her hands in jacket pockets. It was cold out but it didn't bother her all that much. She looked into a coffee shop and nearly passed out. Astoria, Lavender, and Ronald were talking over a coffee. Pity, she had wanted a hot chocolate. She stopped and let out a deep breath. Conflicts were everywhere, she couldn't avoid them all, besides she really wanted a hot chocolate. Hermione pulled her shoulders back and opened the door to the coffee shop.<p>

No one noticed her at first as she walked to the counter with a smile on her face.

"Could I get a hot chocolate please?" She smiled at the young cashier. She was a girl with round glasses and braids.

"Yes, ma'am." She looked around before leaning forward. Hermione frowned but leaned forward as well. "Don't get worked up over the Daily Prophet. It's utter rot. Trash, not worth the paper it's printed on. It's a gossip rag and no good will come of it." Hermione smiled and looked at the cashier's name tag.

"Thank you, Hannah. Is your last name Miller?" She watched the girl curiously as she nodded. "I do believe I taught you Potions." The girl nodded again with a giggle.

"That's why I don't believe what the Prophet says. You were a great teacher. No nonsense and practical. I learned a lot in your class." Hannah smiled at her before ringing up her order. "That will be ten sickles, please." Hermione pulled out the change and handed it over.

"Now look here. If it isn't the home wrecker." Lavender's malicious voice cut through Hermione like a sharp knife. She slowly turned around.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. I didn't realize you were here." She gave her a small smile. "I take it your pregnancy is going well?"

"Don't talk to me about children, you pathetic toad!" Lavender screeched it and those who weren't listening before started listening.

"I was just making conversation, Mrs. Weasley. I suggest you relax, your anger will put stress on your unborn child." Hermione tired hard to make her voice calm and rational.

"Oh cut with the bullshit act, Granger! We all know what you are, a home-wrecking whore!" At Lavender's words several people nodded and glared at Hermione. She took it all without flinching.

"One shouldn't believe what they say in the paper, Mrs. Weasley. As I recall your name had been drug through the mud in the same manner as mine. Home-wrecker, slut, tramp, whore, harlot. These are just words to me. Mudblood, filth, dirt, piece of shit. These are just words to me, they will never be more than that. The only words that mean anything to me are Hermione Granger. Mother, wife, daughter. These titles do not matter to me as long as I still stay true to who I am." She watched as Lavender flinched. "I do believe you are so quick to jump on me about my supposed transgressions because you haven't forgiven yourself for your own transgressions. I've forgiven you, you weren't the one who cheated on me, you where the other woman, yes. But you weren't responsible for the heart break. I am happy for you two, I really am. Forgive yourself and then you can be happy, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione turned back and took her hot chocolate with a smile to a rather worried looking Hannah. She turned around to find herself surrounded.

* * *

><p>Yay for drama!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Yay! I'm taking away that nasty cliffhanger! You will know what happens!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Hermione barely had time to close her eyes as lukewarm tea splashed in her face.

"How dare you come in here and pretend like you have done nothing wrong!" Astoria's beautiful face twisted with anger. Ron stood beside Lavender, his face bright red.

"If you did anything to Lavender, so help me I'll-"

"You'll what, Ronald?" Hermione calmly and methodically wiped her face with a napkin. "Hex me? Curse me? Call me names? Hurt my feelings? And Astoria, I do believe I have the right to come in and get a hot chocolate without being harassed." Her brown eyes flashed in anger as she looked at the three.

"If this comes to hexes, I can guarantee that I won't retaliate. I refuse to lift my wand to defend myself because I believe I have the right not to have to." Hermione sighed. "I have my drink. May I please be let through?" She looked between Astoria and Ronald but neither budged. Both were angry and both looked like they were out for blood. Hermione let out a deep sigh.

"You stole my family! You won't let me see my son!" Astoria's face went bright red and blotchy.

"No, you cheated on your husband and double standard is a bitch. You were going to make it so Draco could never see his son again. Now who's on the chopping block?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to apologize for helping him? Do you want me to apologize that I married your husband after you were divorced? Do you want me to apologize that I found a small and sad little boy and tried to bring just a bit of happiness in his grey existence?" She watched as Astoria's bright blue eyes darted around the room, taking in the people looking and, what Hermione thought was, looking for things to throw.

"Yes! All you are is a pathetic mudblood! I want my life back! My status that you snatched from me!" Astoria's usually carefully controlled appearance was starting to fall apart.

"I did not steal anything or anyone. Narcissa approached me, Astoria. My thoughts were on handling my own life, not juggling the lives of a husband and son along with mine." Hermione shook her head. "Do not delude yourself, Astoria. Do yourself a favour and realize that out of all three of us woman here, I am the only one who hasn't ruined a relationship." Hermione heard Lavender gasp and she braced herself for the verbal attack to come.

"Relationship? Ron and you didn't have a relationship! It was a house of horrors and nightmares that my poor Ron had to live through every day! I didn't destroy a relationship! I destroyed a prison!" Lavender spat the words at her and she shook her head.

"This will be the only time I will say this. I loved Ronald with my entire heart and soul. I loved him from our second year at Hogwarts until the day I found him cheating. He shattered my heart and soul and I hated myself because I loved him still. The love I have for Ronald will never disappear. It will never go away but it fades to a shadow." Hermione looked at Ronald with tired and sad eyes and then noticed the look in the blue eyes of her ex-boyfriend and she saw something in there that no married man should have. She saw hope. That's when she realized it. Ronald hated her so much because he still loved her. He still loved her and he hated her for it. "I had our life planned. We were going to have two children a boy and a girl. You would work with George and I would stay home with the kids. I would cook you supper and kiss you when you came home. We would make love in our bed and we would be happy." She closed her eyes against the old pain of loss. Funny how life never quite worked the way you wished it would but perhaps there was a reason for it.

"But life never works out the way you think it will. The night I wanted to discuss our future, I caught you in bed with another woman. I was angry, petty, rude. But I was hurt… no _shattered _and I had to achingly put the pieces of my heart and soul back together by myself. The cracks are there. Pieces are missing but it is something of a whole. I will always love you, Ronald Weasley. But wishing for the past will destroy my future. I gave you up. Now, will you let me through?" She watched the crowd carefully. Astoria and Lavender looked ready to explode and Ronald looked rather… calm.

"Yes. Go through." Ronald stepped back and Hermione slowly walked past. "Go through life with your little lies and leave those of us in reality alone. You are a manipulative bitch. You always will be. I see that now." Hermione ignored him and opened the door.

"I see that you will end up just like your father-in-law. Useless and brain-dead. Lucius Malfoy was a manipulative man and you are acting just like him. You will die lonely, Granger. You will never love because you don't know how. I pity you for it." At the words Hermione turned around.

"Don't take the pain of your realization out on me, Ronald Weasley. I may have said the love I have for you will never go away but that love is a mere pathetic shadow of itself. It will never return to its previous bloom. It's dead." She spat the words at him. "I don't mean to crush your hope but when you see me in the streets look the other way and keep walking. We have a rather large audience and I need to get back to the Manor." Hermione turned around and what happened next no one was for certain but what was known was she was being attacked from behind by two witches. Hexes flew through the air and Hermione, true to her word, didn't grab her wand. She closed her eyes and let it happen. _Perhaps I do deserve it. Perhaps I have caused them pain._ Astoria and her twisted love for her son and place in life and Lavender watching her husband love another woman, knowing she will never have his heart.

* * *

><p>Someone pulled her out of the way of the curses. She opened her eyes and looked at Harry.<p>

"That is enough! I hate this! I hate having to choose between you two! I hate having to choose anything! Hermione is married so what!" He ran his hand through his hair and gave it a hard tug. Hermione stood up and looked at him.

"This isn't about Ronald and I. This is about me marrying Astoria's ex-husband and Lavender being jealous that her husband can't get over me enough to love her the way she wants." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do not!" Ronald scowled at her and Hermione glared at him.

"We all know it, Ronald. Stop lying to yourself. Let it out and you will find yourself happier." She glared at him but he said nothing else. She turned to Harry. "Do you remember what you said to me when I told you my parents had died?" He looked at her confused.

"Why are you asking me about that? No I don't remember." Harry looked genuinely puzzled.

"I'm asking because it was the beginning of the end. And you told me: _'It's okay Hermione. I lost my parents too. Now you know what I had to deal with.'_ That wasn't what I wanted to hear Harry. I wanted for you to acknowledge that I suffered a great loss. Your parent's knew you when they died, you didn't know them but they knew you. My parent's died without knowing they had a child. I had 20 years to know my parents. Do you think the loss was any less hard for me than it was for you?" She said it bitterly and Harry had the grace to look shamed. "We all overlook some aspects of the people we care about and then one day they are revealed to us in a painful way." Funny, she was quoting Malfoy now.

"I learned more about your character than I wanted too and because of that all I can see is a selfish child who whines when things don't go his way. Even now you complain about the fighting because you want to go back to the way things were. Never again, Harry Potter. We can never go back. Grow up." She turned to the irate women. "I suggest you do the same. My marriage will come to an end. My life will continue and the world goes around. But I will know my mistakes and take steps to fix them. I refuse to apologize about a life debt and wanting to give a boy a mother. I refuse to apologize about doing the right thing." With that she turned and left.

* * *

><p>"Narcissa! I didn't see you there." Hermione looked at the older woman with a surprised smile. She patted an unresponsive Tonks' hand and stood up.<p>

"I saw you. I never would have guessed this is where you were going on your day off." The woman looked down at her long lost niece with a sniffle. "It's sad to think that it was my own sister that did this to Nymphadora. Andromeda hasn't forgiven me. I feel just terrible." Hermione patted her shoulder with a shake of her head.

"We all do things we regret, Narcissa. We need to move on. I regret not being able to help most of the people here. This is my penance you can say. I want to atone for what I didn't do to help. What I could have done but didn't." Hermione shrugged. "I visit Isabel because I feel guilty for not helping Severus. I took the Potions job so I could go further with my penance towards Severus. I visit my parents' gr-" Hermione cut herself off there, not wanting to say anything else.

"I guess. I'm actually here to visit Lucius. He's in a different ward but I saw you and decided I would come and see how you are doing." The older woman smiled at her with tired blue eyes. Hermione noted in shock that the woman looked defeated.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Once the words were spoken, Hermione wished she could take them back. She didn't want to visit the man who turned her childhood into a nightmare.

"It's alright, Hermione. You don't need to visit him. I guess I'm just a bit stressed over how he's progressing." Narcissa's shoulders slumped and Hermione put a hand on her shoulder in comfort and she was startled when she realized Narcissa was crying softly.

"Alright, Narcissa. Let's find a place to sit and we can discuss this. I can be your shoulder to cry on. After all isn't… isn't that what daughters are for?" Hermione tried to tease her but it came out a bit pained. Narcissa delicately wiped her eyes with a handkerchief with a small smile and a nod. Hermione noticed the creases lining the woman's face. Age told a story across her skin and Hermione shook her head slightly. Witches and wizards could live to be 200 easily; Narcissa was only middle age for a witch.

"I'm sorry for crying, Hermione dear. It's just I'm a little stressed." Hermione looked at her as she twisted her handkerchief roughly.

"Just a little?" She smirked slightly as she led Narcissa out of the Cruciatus Ward. Narcissa gave a hiccuping chuckle.

"A teensy bit, dear." Narcissa patted her hand and then sat in one of the waiting room chairs with a large sigh. Hermione watched her closely. Whatever it was that was bothering her, it was really eating her up. She looked worn out, tired and more than a bit stressed. Hermione sat beside her.

"Alright, enough with the fun. What's wrong, Narcissa?" Her tones were low and soothing and she watched as Narcissa took in a shuddering breath.

"I feel… I feel like a failure." Narcissa looked her in the eye and Hermione felt the truth of the blow hit her in the stomach. She truly believed she was a failure. It was unbridled truth and it made Hermione want to wince. Not the discussion she wanted to have.

"You aren't a failure, Narcissa. You are a loving grandmother, a wonderful mother. You are-"

"What about wife? I know you hate Lucius, I don't blame you but he is still my husband and I have failed him completely and totally. I failed at taking care of him when he needed me the most." Narcissa buried her face in the small piece of cloth and Hermione rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Tell me why you feel like a failure." She hated being the psychiatrist. Hermione nearly grimaced. She disliked knowing the nitty-gritty details of people's lives. Narcissa took another shuddering breath and wiped her eyes again.

"It's just so hard. After the war Lucius was sentenced to ten years in Azkaban. Draco and I were let off with large fines, three year probation and severe warnings. I don't know how I managed without Lucius the first few years. You may see him only as the evil Death Eater trying to harm you are every turn but I knew the other side. I knew the hopeless romantic, the loving father, the doting husband. He was my whole world and when he was gone I felt my world basically collapse around me." Narcissa let out a sob. "I missed him so much. I wanted to write to him but my probation wouldn't allow it. I love Lucius with my whole heart and soul. We were an arranged marriage but we respected each other from the respect bred an unshakable, invincible love. With respect as the foundation of our love, we knew it would survive him being in Azkaban and the war. It did. We survived… but only one of us came out truly fine after his time in Azkaban." At this Narcissa started sobbing into her handkerchief in earnest. Hermione made soothing sound and rubbed her back.

"Let it out, Narcissa. It does no good to have it bottled up all the time. Let it out." Hermione felt better as a comforting personality instead of the need-to-know type. This was a medium she could deal with. Emotions were simple. The human mind was not. Narcissa needed to tell her story and Hermione wasn't about to stop her because she felt uncomfortable. It took a few minutes but Narcissa's sobs slowed until she let out a hiccupping sigh.

"I'm sorry. I'm a complete mess." Narcissa wiped her eyes and Hermione shook her head.

"It's alright, Narcissa. It does a body good to cry." She smiled at her kindly and Narcissa nodded.

"I understand. Now where was I. Lucius came out of Azkaban all but Kissed. I mean he can do the basics. Feed himself, get dressed, bathe but his mind isn't there. He is only going through the motions of being healthy and well but this pretty illusion shatters when you look in his eyes. They are empty, devoid of any spark that was Lucius Malfoy. You see no life within them. Now this is where I feel I have failed. I had him home for close to six months after he was released but I couldn't stand looking into my husband's eye and seeing no warmth, no love, no awareness that he even knew who was I was." The older woman wiped her eyes and Hermione could feel the defeated air pouring off of her.

"You may think me weak, Hermione, but I had to have him put here, in St. Mungo's. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just couldn't." Narcissa looked at her and Hermione could see the need for reassurance in her eyes. The need for someone to tell her that she hadn't failed.

"How is that weak, Narcissa? How is it weak to break down when the love of your life is with you in body but not in mind? Is it a weakness to want your husband to look at you the way he used to? Narcissa, you are one of the strongest women that I know. It takes a great strength to realize when you have reached your boundaries and limits. It takes a great strength to know when you need to hand over the reins. It takes a great strength to know when to leave the responsibility to the healers who can bring the love of your life back. All you need to do, Narcissa, is remind him how much you love him, how much you miss him. He will return to the way he was, Narcissa. It takes a greater strength to not lose hope." Hermione ended her little speech with a pat to Narcissa's shoulder. The older woman gave a great shuddering sigh but didn't dissolve into tears. To her great surprise Narcissa brought her into a tight hug.

"I can't do this alone, Hermione. Please come with me." The words were spoken in a small and scared voice that Hermione never would have thought Narcissa capable of making. She hugged the woman tightly.

"I will be right by your side, Narcissa. You won't be alone."

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at the pale, unresponsive, frail looking man sitting in a chair facing the wall. This was not the Lucius Malfoy she knew fifteen years ago. This was a pale, pale shadow of that man. Only a few streaks of his natural blonde, that let Hermione know where Draco gotten his hair colour, were left in a sea of grey. His grey eyes were dull and listless. Narcissa held her hand to the point of pain as the healers talked to her about Lucius's condition. He was growing weaker but his condition remained stable.<p>

"Keep praying, I'm sure he will snap out of this soon enough." Hermione heard the words and damn near scoffed. Lucius Malfoy was an unresponsive zombie. He had been for the past three and a half years.

"That is good. He is stable. He has been going downhill rapidly but they managed to stabilize him." Narcissa had let her hand go and Hermione rubbed it to get circulation again. She watched as Narcissa pattered around the room tiding needlessly. Hermione looked around. The room was dark, the drapes were closed on the windows and she almost felt sorry that the Sr. Malfoy had such a drab view of the world. She stood for a few moments before she impulsively threw open the drapes. Sunlight flooded the room and she looked at the big window. She slid the latch and went to slid it up. "What are you doing, Hermione dear?" Narcissa walked over and Hermione smiled.

"The best medicine is laughter, love, with a touch of fresh air. My mu…mum used to say that all the time." She smiled at the older woman and she was surprised as Narcissa walked over to help her open the window.

"I guess we should let in a bit of air then." Narcissa chuckled and Hermione smiled as they opened the window to let in a breeze. It was a cold chill and Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a simple blocking climate charm. The cold and snow was kept out but the air would circulate throughout the room. She stood back with Narcissa and let the breeze dance around the room. It carried the scent of snow and the sound of laughter. "Laughter, love and a bit of fresh air. Your mother must be a wise woman." Hermione felt her heart twist at the words. She didn't even hide the sad look that descended on her face.

"She was. My parents died in a car crash shortly after the Second War ended." Hermione looked down at the snow covered landscape and Narcissa clucked her tongue in sympathy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I'm sorry, it was crass of me to even say." Narcissa touched her shoulder gently and Hermione shook her head.

"How would you know? I don't really tell people so there would be no way you would know. My feelings aren't hurt, Narcissa. It's alright. I've had a long time to get past that stage." Hermione knew her smile would look completely sad but she smiled all the same. "Losing someone you love is hard. The pain never goes away. The best I can describe it is how it was described to me. It is a giant weight on your shoulders that slowly grows smaller as time goes on. Soon you are left with a brick in your pocket. It is heavy but you can bear the weight. You forget about it but every so often you reach in that pocket for some reason or another and you find the brink again. You find the pain and it is there. It will always be there." Narcissa nodded in understanding as she turned to tidy the already spotless room. Hermione looked around and noticed that the elder Malfoy was looking directly at the wall. She looked between him and the wonderful view out the window and she slowly walked towards him as if she was afraid he would bite. She grabbed the spare chair and placed it so if a person were to sit in it they would look out the window.

"Narcissa… do you mind bringing him over here so he can look out the window? A wonderful view is a soothing balm to a hurt heart or a worn body." Hermione smiled at another one of her mother's sayings. She watched as Narcissa nodded then slowly moved over to her husband. Hermione could clearly see the love and pain battling in her every movement as she asked Lucius to stand up so he could walk over to sit by the window. He gave no indication that he heard her but when Narcissa touched his arm to pull him to his feet he slowly moved to his feet. He was still tall but Hermione was afraid that if he moved he would break into pieces. He looked frail and ill but he walked over to the chair and with help from Narcissa he sat down in the chair by the window.

"There you are, love. You can look out with window and feel the breeze. A very wise woman has informed me these are important parts for a person to feel better." Narcissa glanced at her and Hermione gave her a wry smile as she watched Narcissa grasp his hand gently. "I love you so much, Lucius. I miss you and want to you home. So look out the window and take in that wonderful view so you can get healed up and stronger. I'll visit you on Friday, love." Hermione watched as Narcissa kissed her husband's forehead and then stand up, her hand slipping from his unresponsive one.

"Shall we go, Hermione dear?" Her blue eyes were shimmering with tears and Hermione gave a small nod.

"Yes, Narcissa. Let's get some tea."

* * *

><p>And there's Lucius! He's important just you wait!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Well guys, something happened and I won't be going away this weekend. (Translation: My friend is ignoring my completely and totally. And I have no idea what's going on now. D: It sucks, very much. We've been friends for close to ten years. Nearly a decade. That's long time and I don't think I should be ignored in all honesty. I think that becuase we've been friends for so long that she should be able to talk to me about these things. If she doesn't want me staying at her place she should just tell me. We could work it out together but with her ignoring me like she is it puts a strain on our friendship. A small problem can be fixed, a crumbling friendship can't.) Well he's and enlightening chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

"How was the rest of your day?" Draco didn't look up from his work reports but he knew she was lying on the couch reading. His eyes skimmed over the accounting reports with little interest.

"It went alright. I ran into Lavender at the coffee shop." At her rather tired voice Draco looked up with a frown. She didn't look up.

"Are you-"

"Oh, Ronald was there and so was Astoria, they were having tea together." She looked up at him with guarded brown eyes and Draco's frown deepened. He pushed his reports to one side and stood up.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" He walked over to the couch and she sat up and rested her back against the back of the couch. Draco sat beside her.

"I was just wore a cup of lukewarm tea in front of a rather large crowd. Humiliation isn't an injury." A fleeting smile crossed her lips. Draco didn't return it.

"So are you alright?" He looked at his wife with a bit of concern. She went to nod but shook her head instead.

"I had my feelings hurt, was nearly hexed but worst of all I told Ronald I still loved him." She looked up at him with tear filled brown eyes and when her words registered it was a punch to the gut.

"You still love that asshole? After all that he did to you?" Draco felt his blood boil. Of all the stupid things she could do or even say!

"No. I told him that the love I have for him will never go away but it was damaged beyond repair. The love died but its shadow is still there haunting me. That's what makes this humiliation hurt the worst because after I found him cheating on me and it felt like my whole heart and soul had shattered into a hundred pieces. I still loved him. I loved him until it my broken heart was repaired carefully only to have it crushed again by the newspaper printing intimate details of our relationship because he wanted to make me the bad guy. To make it seem like I was lacking causing him to find someone else." At her pain filled words Draco felt the anger slip away and he carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her close. She buried her face in his chest. "I felt so pathetic. I loved the man who destroyed my entire world. I wanted to stop; I begged and pleaded to stop loving him and my own broken heart refused to listen so I got hurt even worse." Draco rubbed her back and pulled her into a full hug and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent. It was that bloody rosewood and cherry blossom but it smelled like her.

"So how did you pull yourself together?" Draco rubbed her back soothingly and she let out a giant sigh as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. She sniffled and brought her hand up to wipe her eyes.

"I did it like people have for thousands of years. I sat down and piece by aching piece I put my heart back together. The cracks are still there, there are chips and missing pieces but it was somewhat whole and for me somewhat was better than shattered." She paused for a few seconds before she started shaking. Draco felt it through his very body and she clung to him harder. "I can't imagine how it must feel for Lavender. She's pregnant and she hears that her husband's ex-girlfriend confesses that she still loves him and then she looks at her husband and realizes what I realized in the coffee shop today. She could see, as clear as day, he hope in his eyes as I said I still loved him. He hoped that I did and I realized then that he loved me but he hated me for it but Lavender must have realized that she could never have her husband love her the way she wanted because he still loved the woman he cheated on nearly fifteen years ago. I feel more sorry for her than I do for me. I feel terrible because I could have ruined a marriage. I feel so terrible because in order for me to feel remotely better I had to confess something that could potentially ruin seven lives instead of just one." She started crying and Draco did his best to comfort her. He had no idea what to say to her. He had no idea how to even deal with a situation remotely close to that one.

"You aren't a terrible person for wanting to move on and find happiness. What happens will happen. If you hadn't said anything she might have found out another way but at least this way you are free from the secret." Draco smoothed down her curls with a sigh. "Astoria and Lavender try hexing you?" Granger gave a sniffling nod.

"Harry must have been walking by because he stepped in and pushed me out of the way. He was whining about how he wanted me and Ronald to be friends again because it would make him feel better. I told him, Astoria, and Lavender to grow up then I left." She pulled away from his embrace and Draco pulled out his handkerchief. She took it and wiped her red, tear stained eyes.

"You know you had me worried there for a minute when you said that you told Weasel you still loved him." He smiled when she chuckled. She looked at him and handed him back his handkerchief.

"Worried I would run off with him?" She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"No, worried you had gone around the bend and weren't coming back." He chuckled as she shoved his shoulder lightly snickering.

"You're a jerk, Malfoy." She smoothed down her hair and sniffled once more.

"Yes but this jerk made you laugh after you cried. That, my lady, takes talent." Draco smirked as she chuckled and smiled at him.

"Of course you would say that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten Days Later<strong>_

Hermione looked at the black owl with a large smile. The familiar owl landed on her outstretched hand.

"Fyre! Have you brought me a letter?" The bird held out his foot and Hermione eagerly took the letter with a bright smile. She quickly fed the owl a treat. "The owlery is all yours. The elves have already put food and water out for you." She let him fly off as she hurried inside to read the letter from Scorpius. Hermione pushed open the door to the library and flopped on the couch.

"What do you have there, wifey?" At Malfoy's voice Hermione looked up with a bright smile. He was working at his desk despite it being Saturday.

"I've got a letter from Scorpius, hubby." Hermione opened the envelope and looked over at Malfoy who was smirking at her in the most peculiar way. "What?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing." He stacked his papers and stood up. Hermione watched him with wary eyes the entire time. He walked over and picked up her feet and sat down, settling her feet in his lap. She looked at him as if he had gone nuts. He rolled his eyes. "Well go on. Read it." Hermione looked at the letter.

"Dear, Dad and Mum." Hermione chuckled as she looked at some scratched out words. She could just make out Professor and Granger. "School is going well. I like my separate room and I am getting a lot of studying done. The new Potions Teacher doesn't know a flubberworm from a blast-ended skrewt. She is a complete ditz and I am being nice. I wish you were still teaching us, professor. We actually learned with you here. With Professor Tessa it's not about if you can brew, it's about if you can read and getting gold stars. I hate gold stars. I absolutely _hate_ gold stars. She called me a rude little boy and gave me detention because I told her if I got one more stupid gold star I would do something really horrid. Well enough about the lack of Potions teaching. I am getting mainly E's in my other courses I'm hoping to get a few O's by the end of the year. Defense Against the Dark Arts is strange. Professor Littman is a rather scared little man. He's always muttering about curses and not making the year as a teacher. I wonder why he is so terrified of his job." Hermione reached to her side table and grabbed her glass of water and took a sip before setting it back. She looked at Malfoy who was tracing patterns on her bare feet with his fingertips.

"It's a rather strange time dealing with my fellow Slytherins. I hate to admit it but I had to hex my cousins the other day. Not that anyone knows it was me but I feel they got their just reward for making fun of me and my family. I wish the Prophet would print actual news instead of the terrible lies they print about you mum and even the lies they print about dad. I always thought that if I wanted a new mum that I would get one like you Professor." She smiled at that and continued reading. "You are really, really nice and you didn't convince me to want to be your son at all. I never talked to dad about marrying you. All I know is that one day you and the Professor were getting married. I thought it was neat because I knew she would be a great mum." Hermione took another drink of water.

"McGonagall should ban the Prophet from Hogwarts. Its utter rubbish. Well other than that wonderful front page article about Rita Skeeter being sent to Azkaban for being an unregistered Animagus, not to mention all the other dirt they managed to dig up on her." Malfoy picked up her right foot and started rubbing it. Hermione laughed and he looked at her.

"Of course they managed to find all sorts of disgusting information on her; she is, of course, a shit collecting dung beetle." Hermione smirked cheekily and Malfoy laughed loudly. The sound surprised Hermione, she had never really heard him laugh like that before. It was a nice warm sound. Smooth as chocolate yet earthy and masculine.

"You are one of a kind. I never know what will come out of that mouth next." He massaged her left foot. "Continue reading. Sorry I interrupted." He smiled at her from underneath his hair and Hermione felt her heart nearly skip a beat.

"It's no problem." She scanned the letter to find her place. "Albus is a pretty cool person. He is a Gryffindor but he's an alright person. I guess you could say we are friends." Hermione noticed Draco grimace at that and she chuckled.

"It's not like you have to hang out with Albus' family. Harry would refuse, not sure about Ginny. She might be alright but she does like to listen to her husband." Hermione made a face and Draco clucked his tongue.

"No need for such incivilities there Hermione Granger. He is still a human being." Draco put her left foot down, relaxed his arm across the back of the couch and on her leg.

"An incredibly selfish human being who only thinks of himself and only himself. The world revolves around him doncha know." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to the letter. "We study and stuff but I guess I don't really know what a friend is so I can't tell. Albus is constantly saying we are so I guess that means we are? Any help on the subject would be greatly appreciated mum and dad. You guys see to have a lot of fun and I wonder if it is because you are married or that you are friends." Hermione heard Draco snort in laughter and she fought back a grin and she poked him with her toe.

"We are civil to each other. We don't fight as often as we used to." She giggled uncontrollably as Draco trapped her feet and tickled them. "Stop! Please, stop tickling me." She let out a sigh of relief as he stopped his torturous assault on her poor feet. Draco reached over and snagged the letter.

"Hey! I wasn't done!" Hermione stuck her bottom lip out and Draco chuckled.

"My turn to read the letter. You must learn to share, wifey dear." At the words Hermione huffed in irritation but didn't try to snag the letter back. Draco patted her leg. "Good girl." She watched as he scanned the letter quickly. She closed her eyes and waited for him to speak.

"Grandmum has been sending me little gifts and letters. I like getting mail. Fyre never gets angry at me if I forget to give him a treat. I like writing to people so I guess I must get a bunch of friends I can write to over the holidays. Your last letter was quite nice and I could see you both took turns writing it. Albus looked at it and said it looked like the parchment was a battle zone. Different thoughts from two different people crashing together. He said it was confusing but I like it so please don't write separate letters like you wrote in the last letter. It was fun to read and decipher." When he stopped Hermione opened her eyes slightly and grabbed her glass of water and passed it to him. He took it with a small thank you before taking a drink and continuing. "Mother has yet to try and write to me like she said she would but I am not surprised. She has promised a lot of things that never happened so this is not new." Hermione noticed that Malfoy's voice grew tense as Scorpius mentioned his mother and she sat up on the couch and grasped his shoulder gently. He looked at her and she gave him a small smile.

"She made the mistakes, not you." Hermione patted his shoulder and lay back down before closing her eyes. Draco cleared his throat and continued. "I can't wait till the holidays to see you both. I send you good thoughts and see you soon. Love Scorpius." Hermione sighed happily and snuggled into the couch.

"It wasn't as long as his usual ones. He must be excited to come back to the Manor for the holidays." She closed her eyes and smirked. "I can't see why. His father is a giant pest." She cracked her eye opened to see a very vulpine grin on Malfoy's face.

"Pest am I? Hmmm, just how big of a pest am I?" He leaned over her and before she knew it he had her pinned and was tickling her mercilessly.

"Stop!" Her voice was breathless through laughter as she tried to escape. "No tickling!" Draco's tickling fingers went from her stomach to the sides of her ribs and she jumped as if someone had shocked her. Draco smirked rather playfully as she giggled like a schoolgirl.

"I see someone is ticklish right here." He grinned as she tickled her and Hermione could barely breathe as she was tickled by her pest of a husband.

"I can't… can't… breathe!" She laughed out the words and her eyes were jammed shut with tears of laughter leaking out the sides.

"Well then I guess I should stop." As quickly as the tickling started it stopped. Hermione calmed down a bit and opened her eyes to find Malfoy leaned over her, his face only six inches from her own. He had the most peculiar look in his eyes as he looked at her. Hermione had the urge to close the gap between them and snog him senseless but she fought it back. The air seemed suddenly charged with sexual tension.

"What? Do I look funny?" She wrinkled her nose to try and break the tension. He grinned.

"Of course. Your face gets all scrunched up and red when you get tickled." At, the words Hermione gasped and laughed as she pushed him away from her.

"See? Giant pest."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eight Weeks Later<strong>_

Hermione once again found herself walking down the familiar corridor before she left the hospital. His room number seemed to glare at her from its position on the door and Hermione hesitated only a few short seconds before she pushed open the door.

"I know, it's weird. I'm back for the eighth week in a row. Every Wednesday after my rounds. I honestly can't tell you why I keep coming back. I always say I'm going to leave without coming here but once again I found myself outside your door with your door number glaring at me." Hermione spoke as soon as she entered the room. As per usual, Lucius was sitting in the chair in front of the window and he as usual he didn't react at all to her walking in. The first few times she had basically walked on eggshells when she came in. Didn't say anything just stood looking out the window and left. Now she told him about her week about how she felt and every random subject that had the chance to strike her fancy for the time she was there. "I suppose I feel guilty. I mean I'm no better than you in my mind. I hurt people, I killed, and I caused pain. I did it all for a cause that I felt was right but does that honestly excuse me? You became a Death Eater for the exact same reason. I am no better or no worse than you. Equals, not so different. The only difference I can see is that you were punished for your beliefs and I wasn't. But then again I keep coming here. A form of punishment? I have no idea but just because my side was viewed as the Light, it doesn't give me a 'get out of crime free' card. I guess I'm just all for self-deprivation but then again…" Hermione trailed off as she looked out the window.

"The snow is melting. Soon spring will be here. Now where was I? Ahh yes. I mean we robbed a bank, nearly destroying it in the process. Had to hurt too many people to count and we nearly destroyed Hogwarts." Hermione shook her head. "Crimes made in the name of the light are still crimes. Greater good or not. Crimes are crimes and they always will be." She fell silent and looked out the window again. The breeze blew in the smell of melting snow and sunlight fell on her face and she gave a small smile.

"Scorpius will be home for Easter Holidays on Friday. I can't wait to see him. He really is a sweet boy." Hermione looked at the elder Malfoy and gave a nod. "Mr. Malfoy, I guess I might see you next Wednesday." She left him looking out the window feeling a bit lighter on her feet. In only two days she would see the reason for the marriage and be happy in her position in the relationship once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

"Hurry, Draco!" Hermione ran down the platform of the train station trying to make it to the barrier. Draco wasn't co-operating. She huffed. "We are late! I don't want to miss his train." She stopped only to see Draco calmly strolling down the platform.

"No need to run through the train station like a mad woman, wifey. We will be on time." He smirked at her and Hermione scowled darkly.

"But we are _late_!" She crossed her arms over her chest and practically pouted. "I want to be there when Scorpius comes in on the train." She glared at her husband. She practically had to force him into muggle casual wear. She told him he wasn't going to wear a black suit to pick Scorpius up. She forced him into a grey long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans. She had, however, allowed him to wear his black pea coat. He reached her with that infuriating smirk still firmly on his face.

"We will but one must take the time to stop and smell the roses." With that he snapped his fingers and a red rose appeared in between his fingers. Hermione looked at the rose with horror.

"You just did magic! In a muggle train station!" She hissed it at him and he just smirked.

"I'm a magician, wifey dear. It the loophole to the law. Small magic is fine, big magic is a no-no." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Hermione ignored the strong urge to shrug it off. "I found her." The sentence confused her till she looked up and spotted a group of old ladies waving different coloured roses and cheering.

"You have a keeper there, missy!" The old woman laughed and the others tittered along.

"In my day, a man had to quickly marry a beautiful woman, such as yourself, before someone else stole her away. You have found quite the catch there, Magician. Don't let her pull a Houdini and escape." She laughed loudly and Hermione found a smile on her face at that.

"They kept asking me about that. Who in the world is Houdini?" At Malfoy's puzzled question Hermione burst into laughter.

"It's a good thing you are handsome, Malfoy." She sniggered and Draco just frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He turned her away from the woman gracefully.

"What it means is that you are lucky you are handsome because there isn't much going on upstairs." She tapped his head and he chuckled.

"There is a lot going on up there, just nothing muggle related. Now who is Houdini?" He smirked at her and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He was a muggle escape artist. He could escape anything." Hermione looked at the column that hid Platform 9 ¾. Draco dropped his arm and bowed to the group of old ladies that had followed him.

"And now for my last act. I will make my wife and I disappear into this solid brick column. Could one of you beautiful woman make sure the column is indeed solid?" Draco flicked his hair back and Hermione hid her smile behind the red rose. He really was laying it on thick. One woman walked over and patted the wall down.

"It is solid." She blushed and a bright smile spread across her face when Malfoy pulled a bunch of flowers from thin air. "For me? Thank you." She took them with a girlish giggle and Hermione walked over. She reached over and touched the flowers gently.

"Those are very nice butterflies you have there." She looked as the woman frowned and looked down just as the flowers dissolved into a dozen beautiful butterflies and flew away.

"You are a magician too? That was amazing!" She looked at Hermione in awe and she smiled with a nod.

"Of course. Magician, illusionist. Same thing. How do you think I managed to land this wonderfully handsome man? I certainly couldn't do it without a few tricks." She snickered and winked before quickly spinning her rose between her hands and turning it into a beautiful red Cardinal.

"Now you are just showing off, wifey dear." Draco walked over and Hermione smirked. "Not trying to upstage me are you?" Hermione let the bird go amidst oohs and ahhs from the crowd that gathered.

"Never, hubby." She went to twist her wrist to do something else when Draco grasped her hand and pulled her into his arms to dance around.

"Around and around they go. When they will disappear, no one knows." Draco laughed it out right before he danced her through the column and onto the platform hidden from the world of muggles. Hermione chuckled and listened to the gasps of child-like surprise from the muggles just outside the barrier as they felt nothing but solid brick where they believed the magicians disappeared through.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco won't get punished for the use of magic becuase they stated that they were magicians and based their magic off of illusions. Easy-peasy!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Another upload my beautiful people! thank you so much fro the great reviews and the favs and the alerts. They mean so much.

Imma gunna go completely off topic for a second here. For the last few days people have been reading my older stories, (namely Her Dark Brightness and To Forgive the Unforgivable.) Reviews a plenty and not very many of them nice. *le sigh* I like having reviews that are constructive but please when you read a story I have posted, look at the publish date. I could very well delete them but that would make me seem ashamed that I was a Mary Sue making OOC character writer. Keep in mind that I keep my old stories up to keep me humble and to remind myself I didn't just start out a decent writer. I read them occasionally and I laugh but still when a story is close to two or three years old and hasn't got very, please don't review and say I need to stop writing because I obviously haven't and I practiced just enough to settle into my own style. I know more than anyone that those stories are terrible. You don't have to tell me. Honestly, you really don't. Still I like reviews and all but just check to see when the story was written and perhaps the author has improved greatly since then. Alright back on track.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

"There's the train, see I told you we would be on time." Draco smirked at his wife as she listened to the muggles comment on their performance.

"We are in so much trouble." She chuckled and Draco shook his head.

"We came out and said we were magicians, illusionists. The law can't touch us because we tricked them into thinking that it wasn't real, just an illusion." He smirked at the thoughtful look on her face. "Now, now, Mrs. Malfoy. No ideas that will get us into trouble." She shook her head as if to clear thoughts away and smiled.

"No, I was just thinking of the time I watched a street performer. I wonder if he was a muggle or a wizard." She shook her head and Draco chuckled.

"Enough thinking. Let's go get Scorpius." He smirked as she remembered what they were there for and a look of panic crossed her face.

"The train!" She looked around and Draco laughed.

"It's nearly here, calm down." He pointed at the red engine slowing down to pull into the station. She sighed in relief.

"Good, we weren't late." She hurried away from him down the platform and he followed with a roll of his eyes. He watched as the train pulled into the station with a screech of brakes and he watched the students flooded off. He could barely see the honey brown curls of his wife as she searched for his son. Draco scowled at passing students as they embraced their parents in waves of tears and blubbering. He grimaced and walked to the edge of the crowd. He leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets as he watched the crowd for his son.

* * *

><p>It started as a small hush as Hermione walked through the crowd in search of her step-son. People stopped talking as she walked by, as they recognized her. Then the hush turned into a hum.<p>

"Why is she here?"

"This is meant for _parents_ only."

"Do you think what the Prophet said is true?"

"I heard she went after Draco Malfoy's _son_ to get at him."

"She_ taught_ our children? Gods!"

Hermione ignored them all. She had suffered through this more than once. Rita Skeeter had a poisonous quill that was for sure. Though that poisonous quill was silenced for a while. She moved through the crowd with purpose and searched for the little blonde haired boy.

"Oi! Malfoy! I read that Prophet! Tell that step-mother of yours she's a whore and needs to stay out of other people's beds!" Hermione didn't recognize the voice but she went to the direction it came from. She felt her heart pound in anxiety as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"All it means is that she knows quality when she sees it. So I don't think you have to worry about a thing." That was definitely Scorpius's voice and Hermione found the crowd pushing against her and she nearly cursed.

"No, all that means is she's a family stealing tramp! She needs to keep her legs closed!" Hermione managed to push through the crowd and looked at the back of Jeffery Weasely's head. Her chest was heaving and she felt angrier than she had in a long time.

"What it means, Mr. Weasley, is that you need to keep your mouth closed and your nose out of other's business." Her words were clipped and she had fallen back on the angry, sneering tones of her Professor voice. The words barely contained rage. The red head whirled around and looked at her with surprised blue eyes. "I may not be your Professor but I am still your elder and I will demand your respect. Children shouldn't gossip about the private lives about others. Nor should they believe everything they are told." Jeffery's ears went bright red and the colour slowly climbed across his face.

"Or shall I tell you everything that was said against your own mother after she took my boyfriend away from me? Hmm the Prophet had a heyday I do believe. Tramp was used, whore, man-stealer, harlot. She was called heinous, deceptive, cruel, heartless, ruthless." Hermione tried to force herself to breath calmly as she looked at the boy that probably tormented Scorpius since Christmas.

"My mother isn't any of those things! I don't believe you. Those are lies!" His eyes narrowed and Hermione's followed suit.

"Well then, what are they saying about me? Is it truth? Or are they lies? You dislike what they said about your mother. How does Scorpius feel about them saying it about me? His step-mother?" She turned away from him and smiled at Scorpius, the boy smiled back at her and puffed out his chest as he walked over and took her arm.

"Come on, _mum_. Let us find _dad _and go home." Scorpius threw the red faced, silent Weasley a smug look. "Some things in life are better than others, aren't they, mum?" Hermione nearly smiled at his tenacity and sneakiness.

"Yes, Scorpius, some things are." Hermione ruffled his hair with a kind smile. "Now, let's find your father and then we can leave."

"No need. I am here." He walked up to Scorpius's other side with what looked like an angry storm cloud covering his face.

"Are you alright? You look a little upset?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and he threw her a glance.

"I heard that cretin talking. Foul little mutant." He scowled darkly and Hermione shook her head.

"It isn't his fault. He is just parroting what his parents say." She looked at Malfoy and he frowned at her.

"I'm talking about Weasel. Who are you talking about?" His silver eyes searched her brown ones and she smirked.

"The foul little mutant's son. He confronted Scorpius about me." She took Scorpius' hand. "And Scorpius here told him off. What he said sounded remarkable like someone I know." She raised an eyebrow at Malfoy and a smirk tugged at the corner of his frown. He took one hand out of his pocket and ruffled Scorpius's hair.

"Like father like son. Right, Scorpius?" He looked down at the boy and Scorpius nodded. Hermione smiled as Draco took Scorpius's hand and they walked together towards the Apperation point.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Days Later<strong>_

"I'm taking Scorpius to muggle London. Care to join?" Hermione looked through her purse before looking up at Draco who was bent over his desk working on whatever report he had brought home.

"No, I have to finish up these financial reports and then I have to look over the product reports and the spreadsheets for the expansion." He didn't look up and Hermione nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Alright, we will be back later. Would you like me to bring you back some lunch?" She adjusted her purse strap and he shook his head.

"Don't bother. I'll get something from the elves." He waved her off and she rolled her eyes before looking at him. He really needed a haircut. His blonde hair flopped into his eyes partially hiding his face.

"When I get back, I'm cutting your hair." Hermione ran her hand through her hair and Draco just waved her off again.

"Alright, wifey. Now go before you are late." At the words Hermione turned around to find Scorpius.

"Who knew that the muggles had such fun things? It's so interesting." Scorpius marvelled at the objects in the museum. Hermione smiled.

"Muggles are much more advanced than wizards and witches. I believe it is their lack of magic that makes them push forward more quickly than us. They do not believe in magic, they believe in science. Science is like their form of our magic." She looked at the ancient tools in the display case. "Their Science has put them on the moon and explored the universe beyond our planet. It is amazing really." Hermione walked over to a dinosaur display.

"Why do you separate yourself from them? You are a muggleborn right?" Scorpius looked at her with such curious eyes that Hermione could do nothing but chuckle.

"I'm a witch. I was born to muggle parents but I've spent more of my life as a witch than a muggle. I can't go back to being one of them, I was born a witch not a muggle. There is their world and then there is our world. The two can never be joined." She smiled at him and he just frowned.

"But your parent's are muggle, so you are still a part of their world right?" His grey eyes were wide with puzzlement and Hermione winced slightly and hunched forward slightly as if in pain.

"My parents are dead. They were the only thing keeping me attached to the muggle world, now they are gone." She tried to shrug nonchalantly but it didn't work and Scorpius hung his head in shame.

"I didn't mean to make you sad. I'm sorry." He stuck his hands in his pockets and Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him close to her side.

"It happened a long time ago, Scorpius. I'm fine now. I've had my time to grieve and move on." Hermione smiled at him and then pointed at the large brown skeleton. "That is a brontosaurus. One of the largest dinosaurs that walked on this earth." Scorpius gasped in amazement, the earlier mood forgotten as she took him through the museum. He asked her question after question and she willingly gave him her knowledge on every subject.

* * *

><p>"Why do they have such different food than us?" Scorpius took another drink from his Coke and Hermione chuckled.<p>

"Because we are a different culture. Each culture has different food they eat and enjoy. Theirs are different from ours because we are so separated." She took a bite of her chicken Caesar salad and watched as Scorpius took another drink of his pop.

"This drink is really weird. It makes me want to burp." He frowned and Hermione chuckled.

"It's a carbonated beverage. It does that. Root beer is worse for the burping than Coca cola." She smiled as she finished her lunch and watched as Scorpius finished his burger.

"Thank you, mum. I had fun this morning." Scorpius smiled brightly at her and she gave him a soft smile in return.

"I don't mind, Scorpius. Tomorrow I was thinking of taking you to the ballet and the day after I was thinking of the water park." She paid the bill and took his hand and they walked out of the restaurant.

"But the day after tomorrow is Wednesday. Your day off." He looked up at her through his hair and Hermione sighed, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I need to cut your hair as well." She smirked. "I find I want to go to the water park for my day off. Care to join me?" She chuckled as Scorpius nodded quickly.

"Can dad come too?" He looked up at her hopefully and she nodded.

"Of course." She walked him into an empty alley and Apperated them back to the Manor.

* * *

><p>"Sit still. I don't want to cut it uneven." Hermione pointed at him with the scissors he was trying to avoid.<p>

"I don't recall agreeing to this, Granger." Grey eyes scowled at her and she smiled secretively.

"You did. Now stop moving. You hair is starting to get unruly and curly." She looked at him smugly as he stopped moving with a look of horror.

"My hair _isn't_ curly." He reached up and ran his hand through his hair and Hermione huffed.

"It is starting to curl. Now let me cut it! I have experience cutting hair, I cut my dad's my mum's my friends'. Seriously Malfoy stop being a baby. Scorpius was better at this than you." She flicked her wrist at the door and Draco's eyes went wide.

"You cut Scorpius' hair?" He looked terrified and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I did." She moved closer to the chair she had spelled the blonde into when Scorpius came in.

"Thanks for the haircut, Professor!" Scorpius flicked his hair back, a gesture that made him look just like his father. "Grandmum says I look dashing. Do I look dashing, dad?" He looked at Draco and Hermione watched Draco's reaction.

"Turn around and let me see." He made a twirling motion with his hand and Scorpius turned around so Draco could look at the whole haircut. It was a tad shorter in the back than the front and his hair fell in his eyes in such a way that made him look indeed dashing as Narcissa had said. Draco nodded. "Yes, you indeed look like my son. Dashing." He glared at Hermione and huffed inelegantly.

"Fine, wifey. Cut my hair." He leaned back in the chair and Hermione smirked smugly. He gave her a look that said for her not to say anything.

"It's alright, hubby. I won't ruin it. If I do, it will grow back." She looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes and a smirk and he glared at her.

"Don't you dare." Hermione ignored him and smiled at Scorpius.

"This might take a while. If you want you can floo call Luna and ask her if she wouldn't mind bringing her kids over for a visit." She chuckled as Scorpius ran off with a large smile. "Now for you, hubby." She put down her scissors and picked up her spray bottle. She grabbed her comb and walked over. She could see the tension in his shoulders and she laughed.

"Relax. I'm good at this. I know what I am doing." She carefully sprayed down his hair with water and combed his hair straight before she picked up her scissors once again. She carefully started trimming his hair with a careful precision.

Hermione finished the back of his head and walked in front of him. She grabbed the spray bottle once more and sprayed his bangs again. She set it down and picked up the scissors. Hermione carefully started trimming and she was more than aware of his eyes on her the entire time. She moved closer to look at the top of his head and trimmed where necessary. She put one knee beside his legs on the chair so she could balance better as she cut his hair. Warm hands grasped her waist and pulled her closer. Her other knee automatically went up onto the chair as well.

"What are you doing?" She looked down at Malfoy and he looked at her with hooded eyes.

"Admiring my wife's talent." He clasped his hands behind her back and smirked at her. "Are you going to finish?" She sat back on his legs and sighed as she looked at him.

"Yes, I will finish." She ran the comb through his bangs and trimmed them down to the appropriate length. She sat back when she was done and dropped the scissors and comb on the floor. She set about trying to make the bangs fall right with her fingers. She smirked slightly. His hair was silky, even when it was damp. She ran her fingers through his hair, ruffling it for a slightly wind swept look.

"Do I pass the test?" He chuckled as she shook his head, letting the hair fall naturally.

"Handsome as always." She smiled at him. "Can I be let go or am I kidnapped?" She fiddled with his hair and he looked thoughtful.

"Kidnapped. Definitely being kidnapped." He smirked as he tightened the grip he had on her waist. Hermione chuckled.

"What's the ransom? A bag of gold galleons, seven knuts and eighteen silver sickles?" She swept his hair out of his eyes with a smirk. He shook his head, sending his hair back into his eyes.

"No, not that. All this kidnapper needs is a kiss from his hostage." He winked at her playfully and Hermione gave a fake gasp of shock.

"Such a steep price! I am not sure if I can pay it." She pretended to look horrified at the simple request. "I am such a poor person that I'm not sure I can even afford a mere kiss."

"Then I am afraid you will remain my hostage forever." He shrugged. "Tough luck with that one." He pulled her closer till their chest touched and she could feel his heart beating against her skin.

"Shame really. You picked the poorest person to kidnap for ransom." She giggled, her cheeks slightly pink.

"I'm sure you are hiding something from me, my dear." He pretended to scowl at her. "There _is_ enough for a kiss! I shall have to steal it then." Hermione smiled at him and brushed his hair from his eyes again.

"You would steal a kiss from the poorest of all women? You really are a scoundrel." She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked down at him. "Not much I can do about it though." He shrugged with a rakish grin.

"Nope, not much at all." He tilted his chin up. "Well? Your kidnapper awaits." Hermione chuckled but pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"There we are. A kiss for freedom." Hermione went to pull away and Draco smirked.

"Nope. Have decided to keep you held for ransom." He winked at her and she laughed as she pushed away from him. He let her go and she picked up her things and let the binding on the chair release. Malfoy stood up and stretched, popping his back. Hermione flicked her wand, sending her hair cutting supplies to their proper places.

"I would ask how you two are doing but I can see everything is wonderful." Luna's amused voice sounded from the doorway and Hermione felt her face go bright red.

"Hello, Luna." She turned around and smiled at her friend. The blonde smirked at her and then chuckled.

"I remembered the time Blaise and I played kidnapper. But the ransom wasn't a kiss it was a batch of hot, steamy, mind-blowing-"

"I don't want to hear this, Luna!" Hermione's face went bright red again and she covered her ears. She looked at Draco who was grimacing at the partial mental image.

"I'm with you, Granger." His face was tinged pink as he looked at her.

* * *

><p>Oh Luna!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Read please!**

Well. I got a very insightful review from one of my readers. (you know who you are lol) First of all. Thank you for the great review and secondly you had a few problems with some parts of the story. It doesn't flow as smoothly as it could, I know. But the big thing that prompted me to write this was what you said about Scorpius being 11. But first let me go through your entire review. (P.S. only writing it hear in case any of my other readers have similar questions of problems with the story.)

Hermione so quickly agreeing to the marriage. I wrote her accepting it without a fight because she saw it as a way out of her monotonous life. It was partially impulse related and her main thoughts were on Scorpius. But other than that she was trapped in a corner. She had no choice and she accepted that and accepted based on that as well as the impulse. I didn't write that into the story (I know I should have but I got a teensy bit lazy with the first 15 chapters. I didn't actually get serious about writing it until then.) On to point two!

I was going to write a chapter like that in all honesty but I scraped the idea because of how i wrote the pureblood customs for the story. I wrote a lot of it based on these rules I made for pureblood society. Basically they want to keep the children oblivious about everything until it happens. A very close-minded and dangerous way to raise a child but that was part of the point. It showed how truly backwards their way of thinking is, at least in this story. I guess you could say they are protecting them from things to make you feel better but the Society rules aren't fair and almost medieval in thinking. Point three! the main reason i decided to write this.

I wrote Scorpius as a child who had been neglected and craves attention from any figure who treats him with kindness. He is written to be emotionally stunted and can sometimes come off as a very young child around four or five. There is a reason for me doing this and that is it helps Hermione realize that she wants to start a family becuase she has never had anyone rely on her for comfort before. Scorpius is essentially her 'first' child. She has to fix the damage his mother had done to him and she helps him grow emotionally to his age maturity. You can clearly see the changes as he goes on. He will always rely on her for constant reassurance and comfort but he is growing more independent. This becomes more apparent in further chapters. (I've written up to Chappy 33 but am withholding them from you! I'm terrible I know. He has to learn what it is to a child before he can be his own person at 11 years old. Basically he grows up emotionally. I use quite a few plant analogies in this story becuase they fit the theme. Growth. Scorpius is one of those shoots of grass hidden under a rock and has turned yellow but you remove the rock and suddenly the plant realizes it can grow once again.

I would love to write everyone's point of view on every chapter but that is too time consuming and I honestly don't like repeating scenes over again if I can help it. I find the repeating of a scene in rather poor taste. Reviewing them later in memories is perfectly alright but describing the exact scene that just happened so you can show what the other character is feeling is rather annoying in my own opinion. You can do a perfectly good job through descriptive writing or flash back writing (That's where you write about the character's feelings on the situation after it happens. I like that writing style!) I hope this helps with any confusion you guys may have had. Love you all, thanks for the reviews and keep the constructive ones coming. if you have any question don't be afraid to ask me. I will answer to the best of my abilities. After all you guys are the reason I do this, so I work for you!

Also, short chapter! Sorry! But Hermione has a revelation! Muahahahaha read to find out what it is!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Draco looked at the large building that housed the water park. He let out a large sigh. Why did he agree to this in the first place? Was it Scorpius' pleading grey eyes as he asked or the prospect of seeing Granger in a bathing suit? He shook his head and followed his son and Granger into the building. He stood back as she got them passes to the pool and locker keys. She walked back over and he watched her carefully.

"Alright, Malfoy. This is yours and Scorpius' locker key. Put your stuff in it and keep the key on you." She threw him a key and he caught it deftly. It was a rather obnoxious orange on a phone cord like loop and he nodded.

"See you in the pool, Professor!" Scorpius took his hand and pulled him away from the curly haired witch. Draco smirked but let himself be pulled to the change rooms.

* * *

><p>It only took a few minutes to get changed into his black and green swimming trunks and Draco stepped into the warm shower with Scorpius. The orange key was on a wrist band he discovered and he had put it on. Scorpius laughed as he ran out of the shower and into the chlorine smelling air. Draco followed slowly behind watching the people around making note of where Scorpius had ran off too.<p>

"Professor! Can I go on the water slide?" At Scorpius's voice Draco found himself looking at Granger. She was wearing a black swimsuit and a pair of red and black swimming trunks over top of it. He shook his head and walked over.

"Go ahead, Scorpius. That's why we are here." She chuckled as he ran off and Draco stopped beside her.

"Shorts? Why in the world are you wearing shorts over your bathing suit?" He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and she watched after Scorpius with a faint frown.

"To hide the scar on my leg. I got it at the Department of Mysteries. Goes from my hip and wraps around my thigh. It's not pretty." She smirked at him. "Like this scar of yours." She poked the tip of the scar that was peeking out of the waistband of his shorts. He smirked at her as her hand trailed up to point at the scars that lay on his chest. The sectumsempra scars that Potter had given him.

"Two of a kind then?" He went to ruffle her wet hair and she deftly dodged while chuckling.

"I guess. I have another one right here." She pointed to her rib cage and traced down towards her lower back. "It's not as ugly at the one on my leg but it's there." She smiled.

"I guess it just means you are fixable." Draco smirked at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the water slide. "Someone chopped you up but low and behold you were fixable!" She laughed as they jogged up the stairs to the slide.

"This is fairly high. Are you sure you want to do this?" The question surprised him and he was about to respond when he saw that the question was aimed at Scorpius, who was stopped on the stairs.

"I want to try." He looked so determined that Draco laughed.

"Try and you will succeed." He messed up Scorpius' hair and started up the stairs again. "Come on. You will find it might be fun." They all walked up to the top of the slide and Draco had to admit it was quite high up.

"I will go first, alright Scorpius?" He watched his son nod and step back to let him pass. Draco looked down the slide and when the green light flashed on, he shoved off and found himself twisting and turning in such a way he was reminded of playing Quidditch at Hogwarts. The pool at the bottom of the twisting slide stopped him gently and he quickly got his footing and wiped the water out of his eyes. He turned to watch the slide and smiled as Scorpius' laughter filtered through the slide before he too hit the pool. Draco reached over and pulled him to the shallow end. Scorpius' grey eyes were bright with laughter and joy.

"That was so cool!" He wiped his eyes like Draco had done and Draco helped him out of the small pool. He pulled himself out as well and waited for Granger. It took only a few seconds before she hit the water with a laugh as well. She walked over with a large smile. She shook her head, her curls spraying water over the pair. Wet ringlets clung to her neck and back as she hopped out of the pool. Draco quickly stood up and looked around.

"I want to try them all!" Scorpius took off and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Shall we follow him?" He raised a lone eyebrow as she shook her head.

"No, I think I'm just going to lounge in the pool. Care to join me?" She smirked at him and he pretended to look thoughtful.

"I guess I could do as much." He shook his hair in her general direction as they walked over to the main pool. She laughed as the droplets showered her.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay on the rather large inflatable pad. It could fit four people comfortably but for the moment it was all hers. She let herself relax into the soothing motions of the water. The sunlight pouring from the many large windows warmed her damp skin, keeping the goose bumps at bay. She rocked for a bit and smiled. Someone had dived into the pool she relaxed again. Someone joined her on the inflatable pad and Hermione guessed it was Draco.<p>

"Hi." At the voice her eyes snapped open and she looked over quickly. It was a rather handsome black haired man. He smiled at her. "Mind if I join you?" She gave him a small smile.

"It's a free country, go ahead." She felt slightly uncomfortable but she shrugged it off. It was a public water park he could be there just as much as she could.

"My name is Eric Walters." He moved the pad slightly in the water and Hermione opened her eyes to see a hand stuck out towards her. He smiled at her, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners and she smiled in return.

"Hermione Malfoy. Pleased to meet you." She shook his hand and then returned to her lounging.

"You come here often?" At the question, she didn't move.

"No. First time." Hermione mentally rolled her eyes. Was he trying to hit on her? Or just make conversation?

"That's nice. This is my favourite park. None of the others have such a beautiful view."

"That's nice, if you like the look of the parking lot and highway." Hermione raised an eyebrow as she looked over at him. He just smiled at her.

"So, I don't usually do this but I saw you and I can't seem to help myself." His face turned serious and Hermione tried to not let out an exaggerated sigh. When did her wedding ring become so invisible? She wanted it to be glaringly obvious right now. "Are you seeing anyone?" Hermione chuckled.

"Well right now, I'm seeing you, the lifeguard, the kids in the small pool, the people on the stairs to the slides." She smirked. "Is that what you wanted to know?" He laughed loudly and shook his head.

"You are beautiful and have a humour. Please tell me you don't have a boyfriend." His blue eyes were crinkling again and Hermione gave a mental smirk as she watched Scorpius and Draco meet at the far end of the pool. Draco looked up and even from her place on the lounge pad she saw his eyes narrow.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." She watched as the pair of blondes walk around the pool to the side closest to the lounge pad. Scorpius took a running start towards the leap to reach her.

"That is good. Now I have something to ask-"

"But, I do have a," Hermione cut Eric off as Scorpius landed on the lounge pad, sprawling on her. "Son." Scorpius shook his head, spraying her with water and they both chuckled.

"Hi, mum! I went down all the slides!" He looked over at Eric Walters with a curious gaze. Hermione looked over as well.

"Eric, this is my son Scorpius. Scorpius, this is Eric. I just met him." She smirked at the look on his face.

"Single mother?" His eyes remained hopeful but Hermione slowly shook her head and watched as Draco popped up from the pool beside her. His eyebrows were pulled into a frown and she threaded her hand through the hair at the back of his neck.

"This is my husband Draco." Finally her wedding band glinted in the sunlight and she felt Eric's gaze on it.

"Ahh, I see." He gave her a faint smile before leaving. Hermione looked at Malfoy with a small smile.

"What, hubby?" Her hand still rested at the back of his neck in his wet hair and he shook his head.

"Nothing, wifey. Just wanted to check up on you." His silver eyes looked deep into her own and he cupped her cheek gently. "You look all well to me." Hermione smirked at him.

"Of course I am." She wrinkled her nose with a chuckle as she patted his cheek and dropped her hand from his neck to the water. "I'm not allergic to water." He nodded.

"True." With that he pulled her into the water. Hermione sputtered as she found her footing. She stuck her bottom lip out.

"That wasn't nice, Malfoy!" She wiped the water from her eyes as Draco swam away from her. Scorpius laughed and did a cannon ball into the pool. Hermione laughed at Scorpius before swimming after Malfoy. He wasn't expecting her to jump on him and dunk his head under water. He came up laughing and sputtering water before chasing after her.

* * *

><p>Hermione tucked Scorpius into his bed with a faint smile.<p>

"Did you have a good day?" She sat on the edge of his bed and he nodded with tired eyes.

"I had a lot of fun." He smiled sleepily and Hermione kissed his forehead before standing up.

"Good. I'm glad. I had fun too." She walked to the door adjoining their rooms and waved her wand. Slowly the lights dimmed before shutting off entirely. Hermione carefully closed the door and let out a tired sigh as she sat on her bed.

"Tired?" At his voice Hermione looked up with a smile.

"Completely." She watched as he leaned against her doorjamb, his hair flopping into his eyes as he smirked at her from beneath it. His black t-shirt was almost a tad too small and his sleepwear pants slung low over his hips, showing the tip of his scar.

"Good. You will sleep well." He nodded before giving her a wicked smile. "Shall I tuck you in?" Hermione laughed.

"If you absolutely must." She rolled her eyes as he walked over.

"Alright, into bed!" He pulled back the covers and Hermione dutifully slid onto the cool sheets and lay down. Draco pulled the covers up to her chin and sat down beside her, tucking the blankets around her. He stopped and leaned over her with a sigh. "You have no idea how… grateful I am that you agreed to this. Seeing Scorpius today… it made me realize how badly Astoria treated my son. But you, you brought him back to me. I am forever grateful."

"Those must sting coming out. Who knew? Draco Malfoy is thanking me, Hermione Granger for something." She smirked at him. He shook his head.

"They burn coming out, believe me they do. But they are the truth." He let out a sigh with a shake of his head. "Goodnight, Hermione." He kissed her forehead and left. Hermione fought to sleep, it couldn't be possible. When in the world did she grow attached? Not just to Scorpius but to his father. When in the world did she start having feelings for him? Love? No. Infatuation? Maybe. Attraction? Most definitely. Seeing him in just his swimming trunks cemented that. He had a nice body, a swimmer's or a runner's build, not overly muscled but he had muscles. He was definitely a handsome man. So it was probably attraction. But how to get over it?

Hermione mulled this over in her mind till the sky grew darker then started to lighten. She finally fell into a fitful sleep only to be awakened three hours later by a startling revelation. She was in love with her husband, no doubt about it. She groaned and hid her face under her pillow. God dammit! She wasn't supposed to grow attached! This was _Malfoy _for Gods sake! He was a prick! An asshole, terrifying, a jerk, a mildly amusing, sweet, caring man with a beautiful smile and a rich laugh. She yelled into her pillow.

"No way! No fucking way!" She whimpered pitifully and curled up in the blankets. "This can't be happening. Please Gods tell me this hasn't happened. Tell me I didn't seriously fall in love with my husband."

* * *

><p><strong>Four Weeks Later<strong>

Hermione paced the brightly lit hospital room. Lucius Malfoy stared out the window as per usual and his eyes seemed to be following the white clouds. He breathed and blinked but he didn't move or speak. He was the perfect person to be at the brunt of Hermione's rant.

"I can't believe this! Four weeks I've studied my own behaviour and I can't come to any other solution. I'm in love with him! It's one thing to marry your enemy but it is completely idiotic to actually fall in love with him. Could it be Stockholm Syndrome? I doubt it. It could have been necessity, I mean I was abandoned by Harry and I felt alone. That must be it." Her voice was practically a wail of embarrassment. "I love him so badly it hurts! I want to spend the rest of my life with him but I know I'm just going to leave. I have to leave! That was our deal! Why him? Why did I fall in love with him? _When_ did this happen? Why did I _allow_ it to happen?" Hermione's eyes darted back and forth as she paced.

"I don't understand it! I understand everything about my emotions! I could carefully analyze why I cared and loved Ronald but this, this is so foreign I can't even begin to figure it out. It's like my emotions have suddenly turned into an ancient language that I recognize but can no longer speak." Hermione stopped pacing and ran her hand through her hair before giving it a tug. "A language so ancient no one can dream of beginning to understand. There is no Rosetta stone that can translate it to a known language. I'm stuck with this ancient language in my head and I want so hard to understand it but I know I can't. It's so frustrating!" With that she started her pacing once more.

"You don't understand! You have the love of a wonderful wife, you have a family. I'm stuck in a time-limit marriage with my enemy that I've managed to fall in love with. I love my husband, I love my step-son but I can't keep them. It is so hard not to fall apart! I watch him over that blasted table ever dinner we have. I can't even read when we are in the same room. I always find myself staring at him. The way his hair falls in his eyes, the way he concentrates on his works. It's the way his hand moves gracefully to write. It's the way he smirks, the way his eyes light up when he laughs or sees Scorpius. It's the way he always knows when Scorpius has a bad dream and knows that his son needs him." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest as she shivered.

"It's the way he holds me when I cry and the way he compliments me and tells me he means every word. It's the way he smiles at me when he knows he made me blush." Hermione walked over to where Lucius sat and kneeled down, her face in her hands. "I'm just so confused." Quiet sobs shook her shoulders and she didn't notice that the elder Malfoy slowly look at her before looking back out the window but she felt his hand rest on her shoulder. It was simple but it let her know she wasn't alone. It wasn't until later that she realized what had happen. Lucius Malfoy moved without someone telling him or showing him. Perhaps her mother had been right, The best medicine is laughter, love, with a touch of fresh air. Hermione looked out the window before opening it slowly. Fresh air filled her lungs and she closed her eyes against the ache in her heart. Perhaps it would work on her already cracked heart. After all, a wonderful view is a soothing balm to a hurt heart or a worn body. Another one from her mother. She took in the view of the sweeping lawn and gave a small smile. Perhaps her mother was right, it did take away some of the ache.

* * *

><p>Hahaha! how did you like them scenes? lol See i told you Lucius would be important. If you didn't get the subtle hints, I'm growing their relationship as well! Horray for hidden relationship whores like me! I love them and suddenly they spring on you and the readers are like WHOA! I did not see that coming but I gave you a heads up so you guys won't be so freaked out if anything happens. Now I'm keeping my mouth shut becuase i don't want to give anything else away. I sure am talking a lot right now aren't i? Well not talking, babbling really. This happens in real life when I start talking. Words just seem to fall from my mouth and I can't stop them. "le sigh" I'll shut up now.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Well, kiddies. I finally got a hold of my friend. I'm taking Tuesday to Thursday off for her grad. In all honesty i want to stay home and sleep but what can i do. I was so happy to have nothing planned, well i was working but that's different. I'm not impressed in the least at her behaviour and i guess I will have to endure.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

_**Ten Days Later**_

Draco watched her carefully. Something was definitely bothering her. She wasn't talking to him like she used to, she seemed withdrawn and just generally puzzled. It worried him a bit. Granger wasn't one to act like this.

"Is everything alright? You seem distracted." He watched as she gave him a small smile over her lunch.

"I'm fine. Everything is alright. I'm just confused over some things." She turned back to her Chinese food and Draco put his chopsticks down.

"What are you confused about?" He waited patiently for her reply which was slow coming.

"I'm confused about where I am going to live after the divorce." She gave him a look and Draco frowned.

"Don't talk about that now, Granger. Its only June, that's seven months away." He gave her a harsh look that seemed to surprise her. Why the hell did it make him angry that she was making plans for after the divorce? There was no logical reason for him to be angry. None at all. He scowled at his lunch and was acutely aware of Granger standing up.

"I should get going. Narcissa would like me to visit. She says she needs my measurements." At the words Draco's scowled lightened considerably.

"She's measuring you for a ball gown. We have the Summer ball to attend in three days. It is being held at the Parkinson's this year." He could hear her sigh. "We are going, no arguments. It is the event of the season. I have quite a few business mergers that depend on me showing up." He looked up at her and she gave him a rather tired look. He frowned, he knew what was going to come out of her mouth before she said it.

"Couldn't I just stay-"

"Absolutely not. You must be there. It is poor standing for me to arrive without my wife." He gave her a look that left no room for argument.

"Fine. I will go to this pureblood ball, be ignored and then we shall go home." Granger gave him a rather icy glare. "It's a good thing I-" She froze for the merest of moments as if she held herself back from saying something.

"What's a good thing, dear wifey?" Draco felt a headache build behind his eyes as he looked at her. Hopefully it wasn't another argument about the ball.

"It's a good thing I think your cute. I won't give up so easy next time." With that she left. Draco rubbed his forehead.

"Woman, you give me a giant headache." He went to rubbing his temples with his eyes closed.

"You both look like a couple of storm clouds." Maricela's voice entered his head and he opened his eyes.

"Nearly had an argument with my dear, _dear_ wife." He gritted it out and looked at his secretary. She frowned at him disapprovingly.

"She doesn't want to go to the ball, Mr. Malfoy. She would be happier staying away from the purebloods. Draco, she's not really part of your world. You are a pureblood, she's a muggleborn. She may carry herself as she was a pureblood of the highest standing but do you honestly think she isn't self-conscious?" Maricela's stern brown eyes looked down at him with a faint frown.

"She's part of my world now. She has to deal with this. She may not be pureblood but she is an incredibly powerful, intelligent, beautiful, kind and caring witch." Draco scowled. "Anyone who doesn't see that, isn't worth her time."

"But she is still muggleborn. There is nothing that will change that. He-who-must-not-be-named is gone but his ideals are still there." Maricela crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "She could be an Elemental, Merlin's Heir, or even a Fay and they still would not accept her. They will never accept her because of who her parents are. She knows this." Draco rubbed his temples again.

"They will because she is my wife. She is a Malfoy. They can't have any say on the subject." Draco waved her off. She let out a long suffering sigh.

"Your name isn't something you can hide behind when it suits you. They won't accept her. In fact, the point she is a Malfoy will make it worse. I've heard it all, Draco. I'm just warning you. By the way, Ms. Greengrass flooed. She wants to take you to court for custody of Scorpius." At the words Draco's head pounded harder. "I told her to give it a rest because she has no call on that. The Court won't hear her case based on the law she used that backfired on her." Draco nodded and looked at his work sheets.

"Alright, Maricela. I need to finish these reports." He heard her leave and rubbed his temples once again. "Damn Granger for this headache."

* * *

><p>"You are awfully quiet, dear." Narcissa looked at Hermione carefully. She sighed.<p>

"I honestly don't want to go to the ball." She let the seamstress measure her waist for the sixth time. Narcissa looked apologetic.

"I understand, Hermione. I really do. I hated the balls. I hated going to them and the snobs that went too but Lucius demanded it of me." She smiled. "He's getting better. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I just started crying in his room. He touched my face, just like he used too. He wasn't looking at me but he touched me, by himself." Narcissa let out a happy sigh as the seamstress measured Hermione's waist again. Hermione nearly grimaced at that. She never told Narcissa about what happened in the hospital room. Not that she didn't want to. She just wanted to avoid how she ended up crying. Not a subject she wanted to get into at the present day and time. Hermione just nodded and the seamstress finished her measurements.

"Thank you, Telia. Did you bring anything that will fit her?" Narcissa smiled and Hermione wanted to just sit down. She had a headache and didn't want to deal with anyone at the present moment.

"I should. Let me grab my trunk and we shall see the selection. Now, she is a bit curvier than my usual customers so I will have to do some adjustments." The prim seamstress disappeared and Narcissa leaned forward.

"The doctors told me you've been visiting Lucius at the end of your rounds." Narcissa looked curious and Hermione gave her a small slightly guilty smile. "Why?"

"I have no clue. He's there, he listens, doesn't talk, he doesn't stare, he's just _there_." Hermione rubbed her forehead. "I use him to rant. I rant at him all the time. I yell and shout and he just sits there, takes it and will never tell a soul. I guess I needed an outlet." Narcissa walked over and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you are able to put away the past to visit with him. Despite it being for purely selfish reasons." The older woman let her go and Hermione let out a breath of air. She still wasn't really comfortable hugging the older woman. "I wish Draco would do the same. He won't even talk about Lucius." Hermione just shrugged.

"Give him time. I'm sure he will come around." She watched Narcissa give a rather dry laugh.

"I doubt that. Draco knows how to hold a grudge." She was distracted by the seamstress as she came back with a rather large trunk.

"Let's get started, shall we?" She gave a grim smile and Hermione allowed herself to be stuffed into heinous dresses, she was poked and prodded until they found a suitable dress for the ball. It had minimal poof and criss-crossing back straps. It was a dark green with silver detailing. It would suffice, despite the colouring. Hermione just wanted to curl up and cry. This marriage was grating on her. Not that she didn't like being married to him right now. No, she loved her marriage but the fact he didn't love her back was what was getting at her. Unrequited love sucked big time.

Telia was paid and she left and Hermione followed shortly after to avoid any more uncomfortable questions. She apperated to Isabel's house quickly. She burst through the front door.

"I've fallen in love with my husband." The words left her mouth before she could even think. Isabel stood up quickly.

"What?"

"I'm in love with Draco fucking Malfoy. I needed to tell someone. It's just eating me up inside because I know he won't love me back." Hermione realized they weren't alone and she looked over at a rather familiar face. "Oh shit." Harry's wide green eyes looked at her as if she was insane.

"Why is he here?" Hermione felt the breath leave her body. Oh gods, Harry now knew she loved her husband. He looked at her as if she had two heads and Isabel was talking but Hermione couldn't hear it over the whooshing sound in her ears. Her heart pounded loudly as Harry stood up. She did the only thing she could think to do with him looking at her so strangely, she bolted. She could barely hear Isabel calling after her as she ran. She ran till her lungs hurt and she felt like she wanted to fall apart and then she apperated. To where, she wasn't entirely sure until she landed. She was half thankful she hadn't splinched herself. She looked up and saw something that horrified her. She had Apperated to Scotland. Hogwarts looked down at her. The large gates sat closed and Hermione realized she needed Minerva's advice now more than anything.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Minerva looked at her rather haggard appearance with worry and surprise. She tightened her tartan housecoat and let the witch into her quarters. "What is wrong?" Minerva wasn't an overly comforting person but as Hermione hugged her tightly and sobbed Minerva felt that all too familiar mothering instinct takeover. She rubbed Hermione's back in a comforting gesture.<p>

"Shush, Hermione. It is okay. It will be fine." Minerva smoothed down her hair.

"Harry knows. He knows and now it's going to be everywhere." The words where whispered but Minerva heard them.

"Sit down, tell me about it. I'm sure we can work through this." Minerva pushed her away by her shoulders and then led her to the couch. "Now what has got you so upset?" She watched as Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. Minerva quickly transfigured a handkerchief for her.

"Harry knows I'm in love with Draco. I went to Isabel's house, I had to tell someone but he was there and I didn't think to look before I just blurted it out. He knows and I know he's going to tell Ronald. I just know it. I don't want Draco finding out. Not that way at least." She started sobbing again and Minerva pulled her to her chest in comfort.

"Hermione, love is a great thing. It takes away our worries. You don't need to be so worried about this. It will sort itself out." Minerva shushed her gently and Hermione shook her head.

"You don't get it. I don't understand my love for Draco! I can't comprehend why I love him and how I managed it and it terrifies me. With Ronald, I could analyze every aspect of our relationship. I knew why I fell in love and how. It was so simple. But this love I have for Draco is like an ancient language that I used to know but can no longer remember. So familiar but completely foreign." She wiped her eyes and Minerva chuckled.

"Love isn't supposed to be understood, Hermione. It is just there. It isn't meant to be analyzed, and picked apart. It is supposed to be foreign and feel ancient because it is. Love is foreign to all of us and it is timeless. It just happens. There is no why and there is no when or even how. Love just _happens._ It takes us by surprise and then takes us for a ride. All we can do is hang on and hope for the best." Minerva carefully took the handkerchief away from Hermione wiped her eyes with it. "There is nothing wrong with loving your husband. Nothing at all. And if Mr. Potter cannot see that then he is less of a kind and generous person in my eyes." She watched as the young witch gave a teary nod.

"He doesn't love me back. I don't think he can. I mean I'm a muggleborn and he's a pureblood. The distinction is clear." She took the handkerchief and Minerva watched her dry her eyes again and worry the small piece of fabric.

"If he doesn't love you, Hermione. He's a fool." Minerva rubbed her back. "You feel any better?" Hermione gave a watery nod.

"I feel a bit better. I'm actually really glad I didn't splinch myself. I apperated from London." She had the grace to look ashamed at her own stupidity. "I guess I kind of just lost it for a second or two." Minerva frowned at her admission.

"I guess you did. Long distance Apperation? You are _very_ lucky you didn't splinch anything." She stood up and walked to the door. "It is likely you will be late when you get home. I am saying take four stops. I don't want you doing a big jump like that again." Minerva softened slightly.

"Everything will work out in the end, Hermione. These things take time." She gave her a kind smile.

"Thank you, Minerva." One watery smile later, she was gone. Minerva closed the door with a large sigh. Poor girl didn't know what true love felt like. Pity, she would bet any money that Mr. Malfoy felt much more for his wife than he was letting on.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell were you?" Draco glared at Granger. He was completely and totally pissed off. No word from her since lunch. None! And it was close to eight. Eight hours with no word. He was worried about her safety. It would do no good to have her die.<p>

"I was… out." She looked at him with tired, red rimmed eyes and Draco nearly snarled. Out? She was just out?

"Hiding out in a bathroom crying I suppose. Hopefully someone didn't set a troll on you like last time but wait you have no friends to pull you out if someone did." He regretted the words as soon as they came out. She jerked back as if he had slapped her. Her brown eyes filled with tears and the set in her jaw told him she was pissed.

"Fuck you. I don't have to tell you what I do. If I want to pathetically cry in a bathroom, that's my business, not yours." She glared at him through her tears and Draco felt like a grade A ass.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just- I was worried." He tugged on his hair in frustration. What was wrong with him? He never got this mad when he was worried.

"Shove the excuses up your ass, Malfoy. I don't want to hear them." She glared at him and tears finally made their way down her cheeks and Draco felt worse.

"I'm sorry. You disappeared for seven hours. No word, nothing. I was worried about your wellbeing! I'm sorry if that sounds like an excuse to you but I was." Draco scowled. "Yes, the oh so terrible Death Eater Malfoy was worried for his angel of a wife." He watched her quickly wipe the tears away.

"I was in Scotland. Visiting Minerva after a run-in with Harry." The words were quiet and she sniffled. Draco frowned.

"What happened?" He was surprised when she just shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Then she did something that surprised him entirely. She rushed over and clung to him. Her face buried in the crook of his neck and her hands clenched the back of his shirt. Draco quickly wrapped his arms around her. He ran a hand through her hair. It was like a curtain of honey brown silk sliding through his fingers.

"It's alright, you don't have too right now. You've obviously had a talk with McGonagall." Draco just held her as she cried. He was rather worried again. She wasn't willing to talk about what was bothering her so much and that was a first. Not only that but it bothered her so much it made her cry. Not much he could do about it though. "You must have had a tiring day. I suggest a hot bath then bed." Draco grasped her shoulders and pushed her away from him slightly.

"Alright? Hot bath and then bed." He gave her a small smile but she didn't return it. She just wiped her eyes and turned around to walk away. "You got that?"

"Hot bath and then bed." She repeated what he said before disappearing around the corner of the hallway. She was acting really weird and Draco had no idea why.

"Still pouting over the ball? No, she wouldn't cry over it. Be incredibly pissed about it, yes." Draco opened his study door. There was no apparent reason for her tears. She was angry at Potter but had gotten used to his character. She hadn't cried over him since Christmas. Draco really was perplexed, he could see no possible reason why she would be so upset. He sat at his desk a large frown on his face. He couldn't see any reason why the fact that she was so upset made him worried and anxious.

He hated tears, had no use for crying women or children but her tears had a rather unusual effect on him. They made him want to hold her close and brush them away gently. To make everything in her world right again. Her sadness made him angry, made him want to destroy whatever it was that made her sad in the first place. Her tears made him ashamed of his words and made him apologize. Draco scowled. Malfoy's never apologized… well until now. His little wife was turning his life upside down and he hated it. He no longer had control of it or his emotions. It was rather unsettling how much control she had over him. Control he had no idea when he had given her. They had been married only five short months. He stood up and walked to the couch.

True, she had brightened his days and the Manor with her laughter and smiles. She had bonded with the elves and helped them clean till the Manor shined. She had brought more children into the large house till the halls ringed with their laughter. She was something he never thought possible, she was his wife but he was _happy_ that she was. Their marriage had been all but arranged and they had a small semblance of respect for one another but her being there made him happy. Draco's scowl darkened considerably and he realized he was pacing.

"I need a firewhiskey." Too heavy of a topic without the aid of alcohol. He poured himself a glass and downed it quickly. She was attractive, that was without question. Her honey brown curls felt like they were made of silk and her pale skin felt made from satin. Her large, chocolate brown eyes seemed to hold every emotion at any given time. A nicely shaped nose and a pouty mouth. Draco groaned and poured himself another glass. Her body was curvy, hourglass, nothing short of perfection and her legs. Draco let out a low whistle at the thought of the long creamy legs that she carefully hid under her clothes. They were perfection. _She_ was perfection. Scarred or not, she was pure perfection that the angels must have accidentally let slip down from the heavens.

Draco chuckled. Hermione Granger was a saint. She married her enemy, the man who tormented her endlessly throughout Hogwarts because he needed help. Draco shook his head. She wasn't naïve though. She was an intelligent, kind, caring, powerful, and perceptive witch. The Gods themselves must have created her. Draco laughed.

"As if the Gods would dwell in the mortal world just long enough to create a muggleborn child. He sipped at his firewhiskey. He wanted her either way. At the revelation he froze. He _wanted_ her. He wanted her in his life, in his bed and in his arms. It was quite startling and he quickly drank the rest of his firewhiskey. It was too bad she could never want a man like him. He was cold and selfish. Ruthless and vicious. Draco shook his head slowly as he sank into the lounge couch. Sometimes life was just cruel.

* * *

><p>Hermione sank deeper into the warm bath with a sigh of relaxation. She felt all the tension slip from her body as the mixture body scrub Luna had given her, work its magic on her skin and her muscles. She could deal with Harry later, she needed to meet with him and Ginny. She truly did miss her friend. She wiped the remnants of the tears from her face as she relaxed in the tub. She cracked open her eyes and watched as several elves cleaned up her room. A rather small mousy looking elf hurried over.<p>

"Will the Missus be needing anything?" Hermione guessed it was a female elf because of the high pitch of its voice. She carefully shook her head.

"I do not think so, thank you for asking though." She nearly giggled at the look on the elf's face. Pure, unaltered joy.

"Missus said thank you to Magi! Magi is honoured with your presence Missus." Magi's ears wiggled in excitement as she twisted her white pillow case. "Magi will be your personal elf, Missus. Magi and her family." The elf gave a rather toothy grin and Hermione smiled.

"If you wish, Magi." She went to close her eyes when she heard several pops. She sat up and looked at the Magi elf. Two elfkins looked up at her from behind her and a rather rough looking male elf looked at her curiously. Hermione leaned against the side of the tub, resting her chin on her crossed arms. "Now who are these little bundles of joy, Magi?" The elf nearly swooned in delight.

"You've said my name twice! Twice! Magi is most happy, Missus! These be my babies. Agi." Magi pushed the elfkin towards Hermione, who carefully took the small elf's hand and gave it a gentle shake.

"Pleased to meet you, Agi." Her eyes took in the purple blush of the little elf and she smiled as the small elfkin hid behind his mother. Magi pushed the other little elf forward.

"This be Amagi." She scooted the little elf forward as she said its name. Hermione reached out and carefully took the little elf's hand and repeated the same gesture she had done for the other elfkin.

"Pleased to meet you too, Amagi." The little elf smiled at her showing off sharp teeth.

"And this be my mate, Mergle. He works in the kitchen." Magi took the rough looking elf's hand and smiled at him. Hermione nodded at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mergle, and you too Magi. You have a very nice family." She carefully grabbed a towel and stepped out of the bath. She quickly wrapped the towel around herself and turned around. The small elf family looked at her happily. Magi stepped forward.

"Do you accept us, Missus?" The elf's bright green eyes looked hopeful and Hermione chuckled.

"Of course." She looked at them carefully. Did she just accept them as in to be her own elves? Hermione's eyes went wide as blue lights circled her from the hands of the little elf family and sank into her skin. It took only a few seconds for it to be over and the little elfkins and their parents bounced around her.

"Missus is a great witch! A great master! A great Malfoy!" At Magi's happy voice, Hermione couldn't even pretend to be upset. They were happy to be under her care. She wasn't about to ruin their happiness. But holy hell she had just accepted to be the Master of a family of elves. Hermione shook her head, no choice about it now, she just had to treat them fairly, starting with clothes. She patted the elfkins on the head and changed into her pyjamas. They would refuse clothes but she could get around that. Some material given to an older elf for sewing and she could make the little family some clothes. Not only would she do that but she'd have the elf give it to Magi. Technically, Hermione wouldn't be giving them clothes. She could do that for all the elves technically. Green and silver with a bit of black, perhaps an embroidered Malfoy crest as well.

Hermione slipped into her bed.

"Magi, you and the others can head back to your quarters for the night." She looked over and the little elves nodded enthusiastically before disappearing with little pops. Hermione closed her eyes as the lights dimmed then shut off. She was so exhausted she rolled over and fell into a deep sleep, completely unaware that Malfoy was in the process of getting completely and totally drunk because he learned that he had more than just feelings of respect for his wife.

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Hermione now has a family of elves! And there is nothing she can do about it!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Okay before I start, warning this chapter contains a rather upsetting scene so keep that in mind when reading. Like really upsetting scene. No, no one dies but it is just as bad as that. And to be a yo-yo again. I'm not going on the mini holiday again. My friend informed me they had no room to keep me there. So I will go to work instead. That and write chapters for the story. *le sigh* I hate saying I'll do something and then plans change then they change back to the original then they change back to t second plan. Well now that that is cleared up.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

"Does Missus want her hair put up?" Magi helped her do up her zipper and Hermione slowly nodded. The elf was wearing a black green and gold, checkered dress. Hermione had ordered the fabric and enlisted the help of a few of the older elves to sew the clothes. They had been terrified till Hermione assured them that this was their uniform and she was trading it for their pillow cases. It had taken them only half a day to sew up all the clothes they needed for every Malfoy House elf. Hermione had explained it to the elves and they quite happily gave the sewing elves their pillow cases for the 'uniforms'. There were silver green and black checkered trousers and black vests for the males and then the same checkered dresses with white aprons for the females. The black vests and white aprons all had the Malfoy crest embroidered on them. Her elves got gold instead of silver so she could tell them apart.

"I guess I better, Magi. How do you like your new uniform?" She smiled as she sat down and let the elf carefully brushed her hair.

"Magi and her family like the uniforms, thank you Missus. Magi had been scared at you were going to give her clothes but then you said they were uniforms, that we needed them to do our jobs. But best of all, you didn't give us the uniforms, the other elves did!" She sounded happy at the simple pleasure of having something given to her from her Master and Hermione gave a small smile at the mirror. "Is Missus happy to be going to the ball?" Hermione sighed and looked at her reflection. It was her but it looked like a stranger almost. She never really wore makeup and the effect was beautiful but not really her.

"No, Magi. I'd rather stay here." She felt a slight tugging as Magi twisted her hair into a bun.

"Why is that, Missus?" The elf hummed slightly and Hermione stared at her reflection.

"I'm not one of them. I'm a muggleborn and I have no reason to attend one of their functions." She sighed. "I don't even have the choice of going away when things get… difficult." Magi put a few pins in and nodded.

"Magi knows that Missus is a muggleborn, pureblood wizards are strange, they toss away their children if they are born defected. No wand magic is a defect that they dislike but Magi knows that just because the child has no wand magic it doesn't mean it hasn't got _any_ magic." She hummed and carefully put a few gems in her hair with a happy smile. Hermione listened to her, rather interested in what the elf was saying. "They toss away their children with no wand magic and that creates children _with_ wand magic. Muggleborns. Muggles have magic too, just no wand magic. Muggles are children of fay with no wand magic. Purebloods are children of fay with wand magic." Magic giggled and patted Hermione's shoulder.

"There you are Missus. Pretty for the ball you don't want to go to." The elf gave her a toothy smile and Hermione smiled back at her.

"Thank you for your help, Magi. Say hello to Mergle and the elfkins for me." She watched as the elf popped out of the room. With a long suffering sigh Hermione headed down to the front entrance.

* * *

><p>Draco tapped his foot in annoyance at Granger's lateness. If she didn't hurry they would be late.<p>

"Are we late?" Her voice made him jump and he turned around quickly. She looked dazzling. Her dress was divine and she looked just spectacular. Her pale skin glowed and she looked absolutely dazzling. Draco had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping.

"Not if we leave now. You look beautiful." He took her hand and kissed it. She gave him a faint smile.

"You look dashing." She walked towards the door and Draco followed before taking her took her arm.

"Don't I always?" He smirked at her but she didn't even look at him.

"Of course." Her tone was slightly tired and Draco didn't push it any further. He opened the front door and led her through. A Pegasus drawn carriage waited for them and the footman opened the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy." He helped Granger into the carriage and Draco carefully followed behind. He sat across from her and she looked completely preoccupied. The setting sun cast a golden glow on her pale skin and Draco felt his mouth go dry slightly. He swallowed a few times. The carriage flew took off and he could see the treetops pass as they ascended into the sky.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" He watched as she sighed and turned her head.

"I'm thinking I would very much like to be sitting in the study and reading till I fall asleep but you already knew that." She looked at him rather coldly and Draco scowled.

"You can do that tomorrow and the day after and the day after. I figured you should get out, you are looking a little pale." His scowled deepened.

"I don't want to fight right now so let's drop it." She gave him a small smile and Draco found his scowl retreating.

"Come here." He patted the spot beside him. Granger looked at him with narrowed eye as she tried to figure out what he wanted. Draco smirked. "Sit with me." She carefully stood, mindful of her dress and then sat beside him. He wrapped his arm around her and gently pulled her close. She tensed up for a bit before relaxing again him, her body moulding against his. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed deeply. She had put on perfume, it was a nice light citrusy smell.

"I'm nervous about what they will think about me." Her words where quiet and Draco rubbed her bare arm and kissed the top of her head.

"They will love you, how could they not?" He smirked into her hair. "If they say anything rude to you, I give you full permission to leave." She chuckled.

"I'll hold you too it. If I disappear, I'll be at the manor." She looked up at him with a bright smile. Draco leaned forward brushing his nose against hers a few times.

"Reading in the study till you fall asleep no doubt." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. They fell into a comfortable silence but Draco couldn't help but notice how warm her skin was. He brushed his hand gently up and down her arm while looking out the window. She seemed to snuggle closer and then let out a content sigh.

* * *

><p>The sun had nearly set below the horizon when the carriage landed in front of the Parkinson Manour. Hermione nearly bounced into Malfoy's lap as the carriage touched down. His grip on her tightened as he chuckled. She couldn't help but smile at the warm sound.<p>

"A bit rough of a landing, wouldn't you say?" He looked down at her and Hermione smirked up at him.

"Great start to the night." She raised an eyebrow as she pulled away from his grip and sat across from him. The footman opened the door and Malfoy stepped out. He held out a hand to her and Hermione felt what little colour she had in her face drain out. She took his hand carefully and held up the hem of her dress as she exited the carriage.

The manor was brightly lit and Draco took her arm and led her to the front doors. Hermione felt slightly nauseous as they walked closer. She really, really didn't want to be here. She wasn't a pureblood, the best she could hope for was that they would ignore her. They stepped into the mostly full ballroom and were neatly corralled by the Parkinsons.

"Draco, darling! We are so glad you could make it." Amelia Parkinson smiled brightly at Malfoy and Hermione wanted to roll her eyes, she was being ignored. She had studied all the books on proper pureblood etiquette, she knew the does and the don'ts but whenever she practiced them she felt like she was wearing a glaringly obvious costume. Malfoy let go of her arm and she nearly panicked.

"You must be Draco's lovely bride, Hermione" A tall man grasped her hand and kissed it gently. "My name is Patrick Parkinson. Pansy has told me of your marriage, so I have heard quite a bit about you." Hermione gave him a polite smile.

"I bet you have, Master Parkinson." She gave him a small curtsy. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Do not be shy, mingle, meet new people from your _station_ in life." There was a hidden bite in his voice and Hermione breathed deeply to avoid letting the blush crawl up her face.

"I shall, Master Parkinson. It is a beautiful party, I shall have to enjoy it." Hermione pulled a rather fake bright smile but seemed to pull it off when she was left alone in a crowd of unfamiliar purebloods. She took a glass of champagne from the nearest levitating tray and took a sip. She needed the use of alcohol tonight. She noticed the familiar faces of Blaise's parents. She walked as gracefully as she could towards them. A smile crept up on her face as they caught sight of her.

"Hermione is it? We thank you so much for helping our bambinas like that! Blaise loves you like a sister." The dark skinned witch's accent was thick and she kissed both her cheeks. Her husband kissed her hand.

"It was no problem, Madaline." She curtsied to Blaise's father. "Master Zabini." He bowed in response.

"So much formality, Hermione. You must make a trip to our estate in Italy. Luna and Blaise are planning to move back there. It is a beautiful country." He smiled at her. "They are moving soon, that is why they are not here. May I enquire who you came with?" Hermione looked around and spotted Malfoy talking with a few other wizards.

"I am here with my husband, Draco Malfoy." She smiled slightly and Madaline lightly smacked her husband's shoulder. Luca Zabini frowned slightly.

"Narcissa sent us an invite to her wedding remember? We couldn't make it." She smiled at Hermione. "Your husband made a good choice in picking you. You are special." She patted her hand and Hermione gave a small smile. Yah… as if he'd ever choose her to marry him. Their marriage was completely and totally arranged.

"We must go for now, Hermione but we will be around and make sure you plan a trip to Italy. We will always have a room for you if you come for a visit. I will let it be known that we are in your debt, Missus Malfoy." Luca bowed again and Hermione gave another small curtsy.

"I will have to free my schedule up, Madaline, Master Zabini." With that she was left alone again. No familiar faces and no friendly faces. She finished off her glass of champagne and went to get another one.

* * *

><p>"You know, when one gets a mistress of such blood status as your wife's, we tend to not marry them." Patrick Parkinson smirked coldly at Draco as several wizards around him snickered.<p>

"But I doubt you could get such a well-connected, beautiful and accomplished mistress for yourself." Draco looked at Granger who was talking to the Elder Zabinis. "I don't think of it as lowering myself. I'm raising my social standing." He glared at the elder Parkinson.

"She's a decorated war-hero, a prestigious Potions Mistress, a powerful being who happens to be in high standing with the Minister of Magic. Now tell me, was it a bad move to marry her?" Draco's eyes were cold as he looked at the man who just smirked.

"You still didn't have to sully your manor bed with her. It is easier to hide from the prying eyes of the societies by putting her on her back in a dingy alley way instead of your marriage bed." At the words Draco truly saw red. He breathed deeply, trying to calm down.

"Are we here to discuss our wives? Surely you would prefer my _substandard _wife to your dead fish of a wife, Parkinson. How long has it been again? Last I hear going on ten years and pity she took your balls and had them pickled or else you'd have the mistress of the blood status you so enjoy the company of… that is if you could rise to the occasion." Draco knew his voice was pure venom. Venom courtesy of the wonderful House of Slytherin. A few more chuckles and he watched in satisfaction as his opponent's face went slightly flushed with anger. "What's wrong Parkinson? Can dish it out but can't handle getting any back?" He kept his face neutral and his Patrick's nostrils flared.

"Need I remind you that you are in my house as a guest?" His words were clipped and Draco knew he had hit a nerve. The thought made him smirk.

"Need I remind you I am only doing as I was raised? You insulted my wife's honour, I had to retaliate." Draco watched as the man let his tension slip out of his body.

"Of course. Proper decorum at all costs. All is forgiven then?" That sly bastard, Draco wanted to curse him with something incredibly dark but refrained, he was his host after all. "But I must say I will be hard pressed not to proposition your wife. Despite her parentage she is a very beautiful witch." Draco felt a black feeling rise up in his chest as he followed Patrick's hungry gaze. Granger was slowly making her way towards them. Her hips swayed enticingly and hers was a haunting beauty. Her fair skin glowed and her eyes seemed to draw their gaze. She reached the group and gave a low curtsy to Patrick before turning to Draco.

"I just wanted to let you know that I know absolutely no one here and I'm bored." She smiled at him and Draco grabbed her waist and brought her to his side in a rather curious display of possessiveness.

"It is alright, darling. I take it you have met Master Parkinson?" At her nod he turned her to the others in the groups. "Masters Ulysses, MacNair, Tagish, and Walters." She curtsied to them and Draco felt a small swell of pride.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. What do you suggest I do, dear?" She smiled at him but before he could open his mouth Patrick stepped in.

"Draco and I are done our business, I would be more than happy to introduce you to the other guests." His voice was sickly sweet and Draco tightened his grip a fraction. He could hear Granger gritting her teeth but he knew she couldn't refuse the offer.

"Of course, Master Parkinson." She stepped towards the older wizard and Draco reluctantly let her go. He watched as Patrick took her arm and led her into the crowd.

"She is certainly a beautiful witch, Malfoy." MacNair snickered. "I wouldn't mind being you in the marriage bed." Draco grimaced inwardly. MacNair was short and balding, not something he wanted to picture.

"I'm sure you would, MacNair. Now shall we discuss our business and be done with it so we can enjoy ourselves?" He watched as the wizards nodded and started to discuss their individual businesses.

* * *

><p>Hermione was lead through the crowd to the terrace. The elder Parkinson was a bit rough in leading her to the secluded area. She felt rather out of sorts next to him. He was a vile man.<p>

"You are trash. Why are you here? Why do you tempt us and insult us by even coming here?" The words were like a slap to the face and Hermione tilted her head up slightly.

"I am here to support my husband, Master Parkinson. If you cannot respect that than I suggest you either go fuck yourself or shut the hell up, either one is fine with me." She gave him an overly sweet smile as she tugged her arm from his. "I'm perfectly fin-" Her sentence was cut short as she was promptly kissed by the Master Parkinson. His warm and wet lips pressed against her own made her want to throw up. He shook her hard and she tried to pry his hands off of her arms to no avail.

"You are a mudblood. A filthy creature! You don't deserve the marriage bed of a pureblood. You deserve a dark back alley or…" He gave her a sinister smile. "A dark terrace." Hermione's eyes went wide in realization.

"Touch me again and I won't hesitate to kill you." Her voice was controlled as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She jerked back from him, her wand in her hand. "I survived a war, Master Parkinson, I came out on top. You really don't want to see what I'm capable. But if you want to ask someone, ask Goyle, he's dead and buried." She spat the words at him. Patrick grabbed her wand hand and pulled her roughly into the shadows.

"You don't scare me, mudblood. I have to take from you what your _husband_ took from me. My pride. I will take your pride and leave you bleeding in the shadows. He insulted my manhood and now I will show his wife what kind of man I really am." He kept kissing her, his hot hands groping her curves and tearing at her dress. Full blown panic set as his hand gripped her breast and tore her dress. He was going to rape her. He didn't care about where they were and how many people could see them. She needed to escape.

Hermione reached up and punched him, hard. He stumbled back and she picked up the hem of her dress and ran. The pins fell from her hair and her curls, finally free from confinement, streamed behind her as she dodged the people in the ballroom. Their narrowed eyes followed her as she ran.

"Mudblood."

"Trash."

"Harlot."

"Imposter."

"Unworthy."

The words followed her as she ran through the crowd and down the hallway, angry tears filled her eyes. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand again but she couldn't get the taste of the nasty man out of her mouth. She pushed open the front door and right before she would have fell down the long entry stairs, she apperated.

* * *

><p>Hermione burst into his room pacing. Her gown tangling in her legs and her feet screaming from the heels.<p>

"I know they look at me! I'm not stupid enough to not see it. They look at me as if I don't deserve the magic coursing through my body!" She paced quicker. "There is no such thing as pureblood or muggleborn! They are all half fay, the only difference is the wand magic! I am no different from any other pureblood witch but they still hold it against me! Gods I am so angry! Why did I agree to go? What did I agree to go to that-that place and deal with th-those people!" She choked up. She wanted to speak but she could do nothing but burst into angry, scared tears. Lucius lay in his bed and she sat in the chair beside it. Kicking out of her heels, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She felt completely used and like trash. A warm hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up. Lucius Malfoy looked at her with blank eyes as he patted her shoulder. She bit back a single sob but more forced their way out. She just wanted to scrub the feeling of him trying to touch her away. She wanted to scream and rant and shout but all she could manage was to cry. Big, heaving sobs of a woman who had a major scare. The rhythmic patting was soothing but Hermione realized that while she was scared, she needed to talk about it.

"It was Patrick Parkinson." The patting faltered. "Draco forced me to go to the ball. I didn't want to go but I went because he said so. Patrick Parkinson is a vile and evil man. He told me he was going to introduce me to the rest of the guest but I knew he was up to something. I had to go with him because the etiquette wouldn't let me say no. He took me to the terrace and he-" Hermione let out a shuddering sob.

"He tried to have his way with me. I feel to tainted." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed once more. Once the tears subsided she was left with an aching tiredness. "I just want to forget this night even happened. I just want this feeling to go away and to never feel like this again. I just- I just…don't know what I want any more." Hermione carefully stood up and looked down at Lucius who had lain back down with his eyes closed.

"Thank you, Master Malfoy." She gave a curtsy, picked up her shoes and fled from the room. She used the hospital floo and landed in the study. Soot covered her ruined gown but she no longer cared. She sat down heavily on the lounge couch and Magi popped in quite unexpectedly.

"Is Missus alright? Magi felt her unease. Is everything fine?" The little elf twisted her white apron in her hands and Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing is alright, Magi. I need firewhiskey. Lots of firewhiskey." Her eyes felt gritty as she watched the elf pour her a glass of the amber liquid. The glass floated over to her and Hermione downed the burning liquid with an open wince. She held the glass out. "More."

* * *

><p>See? I told you upsetting. I almost didn't write it but I had to for the story to progress. D: I'm sorry. And you will have a million questions that you will want answered with the next few chapters but<strong> I will not answer them<strong>. Yes. I won't answer them becuase they get explained in the chapters after those ones. I don't wan tto hav eto explain it only to have the explanations right there afterwards. Alright? Kay!

Cliffhanger Whore! I'm terrible I know! I feel like a psychic, I know what happens but you do not! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you to my reviewers! Your reviews make me so happy and I can't stop smiling when I read them! Here's the every awaited chapter! Draco finds out! oooooooooh so exciting!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Draco finished the business dealings and he bid his business partners a good night he searched the ballroom floor for his wife. He caught sight of the back of Parkinson's head on the terrace and with narrowed eyes walked over to the edge of the room then towards the doors that lead to his target.

"Parkinson. Where's my wife?" Draco leaned against the railing as he looked at the man. He could see him freeze up.

"I imagine she is out in the ballroom _mingling_." He didn't turn to look at him and Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"She's not, so I will ask this again. Where's my wife?" Draco brushed his hair out of his eyes and slowly Patrick turned to him, he had a rather impressive split lip.

"I do believe she left after hitting me. I suggest you leave as well." The man's voice was cold but Draco could hear the underlying tones of humiliation. He smirked.

"Very well. Thanks for the wonderful party. I had a blast." Draco turned on his heel and walked back into the ballroom and then out the double doors to the front door. Once there he apperated back to the manor.

Once he got his bearings straight he headed for the study. The door was cracked open slightly and Draco frowned slightly as he pushed it open. What he saw surprised him. Granger wasn't reading or sleeping. She was drinking, actually she looked kind of drunk. She stared into her glass as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Her gown was covered in soot and Draco pulled out his wand and cast a silent scorgify, cleaning up the expensive dress. She was so distracted she didn't notice. He sat beside her on the couch and she jumped, her eyes wide with fear. Her firewhiskey landing on the floor in an amber splatter and her glass clunking against the hardwood. She looked at him with glazed eyes before giving a tiny whimper. Draco frowned as she quickly moved over to him and sat in his lap, burying her face in the crook of his neck, shaking like a leaf. He carefully wrapped his arms around her.

She wasn't crying, but this fear based shaking and clinging seemed almost worse. She said nothing as she clung to him and Draco rubbed her back and just held her. If she needed comfort than he was willing to give it to her.

"Did someone insult you?" His words seemed almost too loud in the silence and she nodded.

"Master Parkinson called me trash, he kissed me, told me you had taken his pride and he was going to take mine. He said he needed to prove he was a man." She fiddled with the lapel of his jacket and he froze. "He took me into the shadows and said he was going to take my pride and leave me bleeding. He kept touching me and I couldn't get free. You would be proud, just like third year, I punched him and I ran. I ran and ran and ran then apperated. I'm doing an awful lot of running lately." Surprisingly her voice wasn't slurred but Draco didn't notice. He felt red hot rage slowly flood his blood stream.

"Are you hurt? He didn't hurt you did he?" Draco quickly got her to her feet as he checked her over. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Humiliation isn't an injury." There was no smile on her face as she said it and Draco cupped her face gently, his hands shaking with anger.

"I'm going to be right back. I want you to stay right here." He went to leave when she grabbed his arm. Draco looked at her with narrowed eyes as tears shimmered in hers

"I can still feel his foul mouth on me. Make it go away. Please." She trembled as she looked at him. "I still feel it and I feel tainted. Please take it away." Her eyes closed and tears slowly made their way down her cheeks and Draco once again cupped her face. Gently he covered her mouth with his. He tried his very best to erase the memory of the bastard on her lips and she clung to him once more. He felt the anger slip from his body as he kissed her and all too soon the kiss ended. Draco reluctantly let her go and she gave a small nod. His lips tingled from the kiss as he looked at her.

"Its gone, thank you." She sank onto the couch and Draco smoothed down her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"I will be back, stay here." Once again he felt the anger course through his veins as he stormed out the study and back out of the Manor. He apperated back to the Parkinson's and back to the ballroom. "Patrick Parkinson! I challenge you to a Duel!" His voice was practically a snarl and the tall man turned to look at him with an incredulous look.

"On what grounds?" He gave a scoffing laugh and he let it die out when he saw the knowing look in Draco's eyes.

"You assaulted my wife, that's grounds enough for me to kill you. Feel lucky I'm giving you a fighting chance, you pathetic piece of hippogriff shit." Draco shrugged out of suit coat and carefully rolled up his sleeves.

"I will not have this in my house. Your grounds are baseless." The man sputtered as his eyes darted back and forth. Draco sneered, he was scared, good. A crowd had gathered watching with malicious grins.

"My grounds are solid. My wife, the lion she is, hit you. So tell us, how did you get the split lip, _Master _Parkinson?" Draco looked at the man with disgust. The crowd murmured in agreement. He could see the elder Parkinson gritting his teeth.

"Your wife hit me after she rejected my advances. I don't know how you managed it, Malfoy. She's a cold bitch." The man sneered but it turned into a wince as it pulled on his split lip. Draco glared at him.

"One more insult to my wife and I will kill you with my bare hands. Now, I've challenged you to a duel, are you going to be a man or are you going to be a little bitch?" Draco could feel the excitement of the group. They loved humiliating one of their own. The grounds could have been ridiculous and they still would have pressured for the duel to proceed. Draco pulled out his wand.

"You decision, Parkinson. You have three seconds before I start the duel with or without your permission." His silver eyes narrowed and Draco felt himself breathing heavily with anger. This man was a vile snake. "Three, two, on-"

"Fine! We will take this outside." Patrick glowered as he too removed his suit jacket and pushed past Draco towards the doors. Draco followed and after him the crowd murmured in excitement as they followed closely behind. The wide lawn was dark and several people lit some torches and the area lit up. Draco stopped and let Parkinson walked his standard thirteen paces. They both knew the rules, Draco felt a smirk creep up on his face. This pathetic man was going to pay for what he tried to do to Hermione. He held his wand tightly and they both bowed.

"Sectumsempra!" The curse spilled from his lips and Draco shot the curse at him. He watched as the other man stumbled out of the way, not ready for the duel to start.

"Confringo!" Draco easily dodged the spell and sent a silent expelliarmus at the man.

"Deprimo." The giant whirlwind caught Parkinson up and slammed him down. Draco wasted no time. "Deffindo!" The spell just missed the man as he rolled out of the way. A spray of dirt temporarily blocked Draco's view.

"Sectumsempra." Draco hit with the blue slicing curse as he tried to dodge it. His shirt sleeve ripped as it touched the curse and his arm caught just the tip of the blue curse. His eyes narrowed and he ignored the pain.

"Expulso, Confringo!" The first spell caused a large swell of dirt to spray up and Draco used it to his advantage as he sent the second curse. The line of fire that followed in its wake was quickly put out by landing dirt. Draco heard the yell as the spell caught Parkinson.

"Aguamenti, Aguamenti, Aguament!" The voice was high pitched and panicky and the crowd laughed. The dirt rained down on both men and Draco's chest heaved as he breathed. He flicked his wand.

"Furnunculus." The spell was dodged and Draco advanced as Parkinson tried to hold his wand in his burned hand.

"Deprimo! Expulso!" The two spells we shot in quick concession and Draco broke into a run, barely escaping the whirlwind and the exploding hex that gouged the earth where he had stood. Draco cast the Geminio curse on himself and then quickly touched his double. More copies flooded the lawn and they moved in unison as they raised their wands. Draco hid amongst them as Parkinson destroyed them one at a time with various curses.

"Incendio!" The spell was fired from a dozen wands but only one was effective as Parkinson caught on fire again. He cast the Aguamenti charm on himself again with a quick move. "Langlock!" The spell hit Parkinson, gluing his tongue to the roof of his mouth and the copies of Draco smirked. More bright spells and curses were flung his way and his doubles dissolved as they were hit.

"Stupefy!" Draco was left alone as his last double dissolved. Parkinson dodged the spell and he came just a bit too close to Draco, who promptly brought his fist back and slammed it into the man's face. He felt Parkinson's nose break and the instant gush of blood as his nose crumpled. Patrick Parkinson looked absolutely stunned as he stumbled backwards and collapsed on the ground. Draco walked over as he tried to sit up.

"Stay on the ground, you pathetic piece of shit." Draco pointed his wand at him. His arm hurt and his temples throbbed with anger. "I should, by all rights, kill you as you lay. You put your hands on my wife. Touched her when she told you not too. You tried to force yourself on her because I insulted you. But the humiliation of having her hit you, then having your ass handed to you by me, a man thirty years your junior, in a crowd of all your friends, family, and acquaintances, is enough of a punishment. Live with your humiliation." Draco turned away from the bloody and burned man.

"She's just a little mudblood! Why would you do that for her?" The voice was pathetic and whiney. Draco stopped.

"She may seem like trash to you but she is still my wife." Draco turned around. "And I protect what is mine. You would do well to remember that. Now, I'll leave you to your humiliation." With that He apperated back to the Manor.

Once he landed in front of the doors, he ran back to the study. She was still sitting where he had left her and he took four steps and pulled her into a crushing hug. His arm ached as he held her close.

"I'm sorry. I never should have let you leave with him." His words were spoken into her hair.

"Where did you go?" She pulled away from him and her eyes narrowed in on the blood on his shirt. Draco gritted his teeth.

* * *

><p>Hermione shook off the fuzziness of the alcohol and looked at Malfoy. He was covered in dirt, had a few scorch marks on his white shirt and he was splattered with blood. His left arm was soaked with it. She noticed the wide cut on his upper arm and inhaled sharply. She gently grasped his arm and quickly tore the sleeve of the shirt open. She ignored his wince of pain as she looked the wound over.<p>

"Let me ask you again. Where did you go? Also let me add, and who did you beat up?" She pulled out her wand and scorgified the blood away before casting several spells to close up the wound.

"I went back to Parkinson's and challenged _Master_ Parkinson to a duel. He's learned what it means to cross a Malfoy. He won't be bothering you again." At the conviction in his voice, she clutched his now healed arm and rested her forehead against it.

"Thank you, Draco. No one has done anything like that for me before." She closed her eyes and he wrapped her in a comforting embrace.

"Someone had too. From now till the end of the year, you are mine, Hermione. You are my wife and the mother for my child. A Malfoy." His words had a strange effect on her. Her belly grew warm and heat seemed to radiate from him. She wanted his love so badly but the words he spoke resonated through her. She was his. This was an act of pure possessiveness to prove to every pureblood in attendance to the stupid ball that she was his. She felt a smile grow on her face as he rubbed her back. It was pathetic really, that such a small act was so comforting and made her so happy.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up to the sound of screaming. He bolted out of his bed and down the hall. He pushed the door to Hermione's room open and hurried over to the bed.<p>

"Shhh, Its alright." He went to touch her but she screamed again. Her legs were tangled in her blankets and a faint sheen of sweat covered her forehead.

"Let me go! Please let me go!" She whimpered and Draco carefully sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Ignoring her attempts to escape.

"Wake up, Hermione. Shhhh. It's a dream, wake up." He was relieved as her struggling slowed and then stopped. She gave low sobs as she clung to him.

"He wouldn't let me go. He just wouldn't let me go." She gasped it out and Draco rubbed her back.

"It was just a dream. Go back to sleep." He rocked her slightly.

"Stay with me, please. I can't handle being in here alone. Please." She buried her face in the crook of his neck and he thought for a few minutes.

"I guess I can." Draco pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed beside her. "Sleep." She curled up to him.

"Thank you." The words where whispered and Draco pulled her closer.

"Sleep, Hermione. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at the large dining room table with shaking hands. She looked at the empty piece of parchment with rather haunted eyes. What if Harry didn't want to see her? What if he wouldn't let her see Al or the others? What if he didn't want her anywhere near him? She was past the hurt and the anger at him but she wasn't sure if he was. Cara hooted and nipped at her quill. Hermione stroked her grey feathers.<p>

"I'm terrified that he will reject me again, Cara." She ran her hands through her hair, her eyes blurring with sudden tears. "If I don't try and fix this relationship, I won't have my best friend to help me through the separation." She quickly picked up the quill and jotted down a note. She blew on the ink and carefully read it.

"Harry, I really need to talk to you. I'll be at the Manor all day." She bit her lip and went to crumple it up when Cara plucked it from her hands and flew through the open window. Hermione tried to catch her but couldn't. The owl and note were gone. She sighed as she watched the owl disappear.

* * *

><p>Cara scanned the grounds carefully. If her mistress wasn't going to do the right thing than she would. She carefully caught the breeze and sailed through the sky. Her mistress had a big scare, she needed her friend. They needed to repair what they had or at least try.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry sat at his kitchen table with tired eyes. He missed his best friend. He realized he was in the wrong about their argument, He was a terrible friend and he wished he could have taken it all back. It's just when Ron started going he always found himself going along what Ron did. True, it had hurt when Hermione had said she was marrying Malfoy. It had hurt a bit and he had felt betrayed and then through his anger he felt so guilty when he learned about the Life Debt. He wanted to apologize but his pride refused to let him. He could live with Hermione being married to Malfoy as long as he could be her friend again. Ginny pattered around the kitchen and he found a small smile on his face.<p>

"What are you doing, love?" His green eyes took in her red hair and small frame.

"I'm making breakfast for Lily and you." She turned and her blue eyes seemed to dance as she smiled. Harry loved her so much it hurt. His chest would tighten painfully every time she smiled. She looked at him carefully. "Send her a note, Harry. Arrange a lunch date. _Try_." She leaned against the counter and Harry raised his hands palms up.

"I don't know where to start. She's shown me time and time again how selfish I am, how terrible I have been to her. I don't think she wants me as a friend anymore." Harry turned to the window where an owl frantically tapped its beak against the glass. His eyebrows furrowed. "Isn't that Cara? Hermione's owl?" He stood up and walked over to the window. He flipped the latch and the bird pushed inside, dropping the note on the counter before hooting rather excitedly. She turned and flew off again and Harry slowly picked up the note. It was hastily scrawled and had faint crease marks like someone had almost crumpled it.

"Harry, I really need to talk to you. I'll be at the Manor all day." Harry flipped it over and noticed how his hands were shaking. Ginny patted his shoulder.

"Go. Don't think about it. Just go. She's your best friend, like a sister. She needs to talk to you, let her." Ginny kissed his cheek. "Go before you change your mind." Harry gave a quick nod, hurrying to the living room and the fireplace. With a handful of floo powder he stepped into the wide fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor." He dropped the powder and felt his world go up in green flames. He was spinning through the air and he rolled out of the fireplace in a rather large front entrance. Voices flooded from the room on his right and he looked through the partially opened door. Draco was leaning over a rather haunted looking Hermione dressed in only a t-shirt and a pair of lounge pants. Harry watched frozen as Malfoy gently cradled her face in his hands.

"Eat. You need to eat." The voice was curiously soft and Harry felt his heart start to pound.

"You should be at work." Hermione's voice was equally soft but there was something under that, something Harry couldn't identify.

"I'm not going to leave you here by yourself after last night. I refuse. Work can wait." Malfoy sat down beside her and ate a grape.

"I'll be fine. I promise." Harry could hear the shaking in her voice and he identified it as fear. What the hell was going on here? They were acting so strange.

"No, you won't. Wifey, you can't be strong all the time. Let me stay here with you and keep the world at bay. Just this once. I promise." Harry watched as Malfoy stroked her hair. "I am partially responsible for what happened last night." He looked so angry in that second, that Harry found himself pushing through the doors with all intent to protect Hermione.

"Potter?"

"Harry?" The two voices overlapped each other and Harry stepped back as Malfoy jumped from his chair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The man pulled out his wand and Harry held up the partially crumpled note that was surprisingly still in his hand.

"I got a note from Hermione, saying that we needed to talk." Harry's gaze jumped between the two and he watched as Malfoy slowly looked at Hermione with a slightly narrowed gaze.

"You sent him a note?" There was a tiny bite to his voice and Harry found himself scowling.

"I _wrote _a note. I had no intentions of sending it. My bloody owl on the other hand, well, she's not getting any treats from me in a long time." She frowned and Harry was completely puzzled. So it was a mistake? He wasn't meant to get the note? His hopes sank like a lead brick trying to float on water.

"You invited him into my home? I don't care if you meant to send it or not." His grey eyes were hard and Harry found himself grasping his wand but stalled when a rather sombre looking Hermione looked at Malfoy.

"Its my home too." Her voice was quiet and in that instant Malfoy relaxed and walked over to her.

"It is. I'm sorry I got short with you, wifey." Harry's eyes widened with horror as Malfoy gave Hermione a hug. Not just any hug but a tender and almost loving hug and Hermione looked like she would shatter if he were to let go. He felt his head spin. What kind of alternate dimension did he just step into? "Do you want him to stay?" The words were quiet and Harry bristled at them.

"He's here. I might as well get it over with." There was a distinct grumble in her voice that crushed Harry's hope. He watched as Malfoy stood up.

"You. Come with me." Malfoy jabbed a finger at him, his face murderous. Harry glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He barely had time to do anything as Malfoy had grabbed his arm tightly and dragged him from the room. Harry felt his glasses go askew on his face as Malfoy slammed him against the wall outside. Malfoy was putting a steady pressure on his throat as his forearm pressed against his neck.

"If you do anything to upset her. I will kill you. You insult her and her choices. I will kill you. You touch her if she does not want it. I will kill you. You step just _one inch_ out of line around her and I _will_ kill you." Malfoy released him and Harry dragged in a deep breath.

"What the hell? Who the fuck are you?" Harry coughed and rubbed his throat. Malfoy sneered at him and Harry wanted to slam his fist into his face.

"I'm her husband, Potter. Her happiness right now is of the upmost importance. So I suggest you stay in line. She's waiting." Malfoy jerked his hand at the door and then stormed down the hallway. Harry rubbed his neck again and re-entered the room.

"I'm sorry about his behaviour. He's just a little over protective right now." Hermione's face was relaxed and slightly apologetic.

"You heard?" Harry rubbed his neck as he sat beside her at the table. She just shrugged.

"I see no difference if I did or not. Why are you here?" Her brown eyes looked at him but he couldn't read anything from them. For once in his life, Hermione had put on a mask in front of him. The thought made him realize how much he had truly messed up.

"You said you wanted to talk. I, for one, think we should discuss this. I want my friend back, I would have tea with Malfoy every Thursday if I could be you friend again." He gave her a small smile and she chuckled. "I know I was a complete git, Hermione. I know you will never forgive me but I had to try."

"I wish I had the guts to believe you but I honestly can say that this isn't the greatest time for me or Draco." She sighed and Harry bristled in anger.

"When did you start calling him that?" His voice had a bite and he knew it. She looked at him with a gaze that hid something and she rolled her eyes.

"I know you heard what I told Isabel. The fact I call him Draco should come to no surprise to you." She scowled at him and Harry found himself trying to count to ten to keep his temper in check. Why was he getting so angry? He was acting like Ron, always flying off the handle.

"Why do you love him? How can you?" He grimaced at the words. They burned and didn't feel right coming out of his mouth. Hermione should not love Malfoy. It was wrong.

"Why do you love Ginny?" The retort was as quick as a whip. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I just do." He knew he was cornered.

"If you don't know why you love your wife, then why do I have to try and explain why I love my husband?" Her eyebrow rose and Harry let out a sigh.

"I don't want to get into a fight. You just need to understand that this is hard for me. My best friend married my enemy, I felt hurt and a bit betrayed. I didn't understand it. The, after everything was said and done, it was explained to me and all I could feel was a crushing sadness that I had destroyed the trust and friendship of the woman I think of as my sister." Harry looked at the table defeated. "I want her back but I know that she is gone. She's grown up and I was left behind. You are a saint, Hermione. A saint for doing this. For putting your past behind you." A warm hand squeezed his shoulder.

"I am no saint, Harry. I'm human. I make more mistakes than lots of people I know." She let out a giant sigh. "But I guess letting back into my life will be another one. Welcome back into my family, Harry." She opened her arms and Harry gladly stood and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you, Hermione. We will have to plan a get together. Albus is constantly talking about his best friend Scorpius." Harry's green eyes danced with happiness. He had tried and succeeded. "We will have to meet up during the summer holiday." Hermione gave him a nod and he kissed her cheek before hurrying from the room. Ginny would be glad to hear about this. So glad. Perhaps they could rebuild their trust and friendship and come out with something stronger.

* * *

><p>And start the repair of the friendship! I couldn't leave them as enemies! They are like siblings in my eyes. And Draco's revenge was sweet! Scarred for life Parkinson is! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! Remember what I said, you will have questions but I won't answer them becuase they will be answered in later chapters. ALright now that that is over. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Horray for an upload! I'm babysitting at my sister's right now but I was smart and I brought my laptop! So I can write and post to my heart's content!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Hermione ran her hand through her hair and heard the side door open. She didn't have to see him to know who it was.

"Did he say he would like to have tea with me every Thursday?" Malfoy's voice was incredulous. Hermione grinned.

"He said we could totally do a spouse swap. Turns out he quite fancies the tall, pale and blonde." Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing. Draco sat beside her.

"Very funny, wifey." He pushed her bowl of fruit towards her. "Now back to where we were before Potter so rudely interrupted. Eat." Hermione smiled at the bowl.

"Alright." She picked through the fruit carefully avoiding the oranges. She really disliked oranges. Once the bowl was empty she pushed it away and Mergle popped in and took it with a low bow.

"Missus enjoy her breakfast?" He gave her a stern look and Hermione chuckled.

"Very much, Mergle. Thank you." She watched as the elf popped away and she slowly turned to look at Malfoy who was looking at the spot where the elf was.

"Was he wearing clothes?" His expression was thoroughly confused and Hermione snickered. He looked rather amusing like that.

"No, he was wearing a _uniform_." She chuckled and quickly coughed to hide it. "Pillow cases are so last season." She stood up.

"I need to go and get dressed." She leaned over and quickly kissed his cheek on a rather odd impulse. He just looked so cute when he was confused. She ran off laughing before Draco could get his bearings. She knew she would get a talking too about the little stunt. Oh well the look on his face was worth it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later<strong>_

"Scorpius!" Hermione hugged the boy tightly as he got off the train. He hugged her back. He had grown since Easter. His head reached up to nearly under her chin. Not that she was overly tall but the change was noticeable.

"Hullo, mum. I brought you these." His grey eyes were happy as he handed her the bouquet of flowers and Hermione felt her heart twist. What a sweet boy. She took them with a beaming smile.

"How sweet. Thank you, Scorpius." She nearly screamed as a black haired boy launched himself at her.

"Aunt Minny!" At the familiar voice Hermione buried her face in the unruly black hair.

"Alby! How have you been?" She held him at arm's length. He had grown too. Scorpius punched his arm playfully.

"You scared her, _Alby_." Scorpius mocked him and the boys got into a play scuffle and Hermione smiled at them.

"Settle down boys. Albus, where's your father?" She put her hands in her pockets as they stopped fighting for a mere second. Albus had Scorpius in a headlock and they both pointed down the station to the familiar red headed family before returning to their wrestling. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over. Malfoy had been called away on a work emergency and couldn't be there to pick up Scorpius. She walked past Ronald and his red haired brood without a second glance. Harry looked up from checking luggage and smiled.

"Hermione! Have you seen Albus?" He looked around and Hermione chuckled.

"He's with Scorpius. That's why I'm over here actually. Would you guys like to come to the Manor for a 'Welcome Home' dinner I have planned? The elves wouldn't mind making up a few more plates." She gave him a tentative smile.

"Hermione!" Ginny jumped out of nowhere and pulled her into a crushing hug. "I am so glad to see you! Whatever you are here for, yes we will do it." She let her go and Hermione sucked in a large gulp of air. Ginny always gave Molly hugs, she had forgotten about that.

"Will Malfoy mind?" Surprisingly there was no bite to Harry's voice as he said the name. Hermione shrugged.

"Not much he can do about it really. He lost a bet, he has to agree with everything I do for the next three days." She smiled. "I told him the Chudley Cannons would take the World cup. He didn't believe me." Ginny laughed.

"Never thought I would see the day where Hermione Granger would bet on a Quidditch game and win." She patted her back and Hermione smiled.

"You guys want to come a bit later? I can take Albus with me and Scorpius to the Manor so they can hang out. Supper is at six and don't worry about bringing anything. The elves have it covered." She gave them one more smile before turning back to round up the boys.

Harry smiled after her and Ginny gave him a hug.

"That was quite the olive branch she extended." She chuckled in his ear. "I can't believe she fell in love with that git. She was always one for challenges." She let him go and a smile was on her face despite what she had said. Harry shrugged.

"She's not the only one in love with her spouse. You should see Malfoy with her. He goes from being an absolute git to being this stranger that looks after her needs before his own. It's downright unnatural. He's in love with her and they are both ignoring each others feelings by trying to figure out their own." Harry shook his head slowly. "She's happy with him so I guess I can live with their marriage." He slumped his shoulders.

"He's still a complete git to me and everyone else but you need to see it for yourself, Gin. He goes soft around her. It's as if her happiness is the most important thing in the world to him." Harry gave a puzzled sigh. "I just don't understand it. At all. I can see it and I'm sure everyone else can but they are both so blind to it." Ginny laughed.

"Harry, they will figure it out. They need to do it on their own time. I'm sure, as stubborn as they both are that they will figure it out." She hugged him again and Harry smiled as he returned it.

"I hope so." He kissed her gently and stared into her blue eyes. Love radiated from them and Harry couldn't understand how Hermione could not see it when Malfoy looked at her. It was hidden but Harry saw it as clear as day.

"What was she doing here?" Ron's angry voice filtered through the haze of thought in Harry's head and he looked at his friend.

"Inviting me and my family to a welcome home party she had arranged for Scorpius and asking if she could take Albus to the Manor to hang out with Scorpius till the party started." Harry felt a bit of annoyance at Ron. "I don't see why it matters to you so much, Ron. Hermione is still Hermione. She's not a monster."

"I wouldn't let her near Albus if I were you." Angry blue eyes glared at him and Harry just shook his head.

"She's his godmother. I'm not going to ban her from seeing him, Ron. I don't understand why you are so upset about her talking to me." Harry gave him an incredulous look. "She's also my friend. If you two can't get along that's fine but don't try and tell me what I can or can't do." Ron looked thoroughly lectured as Harry turned to gather up his kids.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius, Albus, come on. We have to leave." She laughed as the two instantly stopped wrestling and tried to straighten their rumpled clothes.<p>

"I guess I should go find dad. See you later, Scorpius." Albus went to look for his father when Hermione grasped his shoulder.

"Harry has given you permission to come to the Manor with Scorpius and I. He will pick you up later." Hermione ruffled his hair and Scorpius punched his shoulder.

"You are going to get a beat down, Al." Scorpius laughed at him and Albus went to jump on him.

"Not if I get you down first."

Hermione laughed and inserted herself between the two.

"Easy boys, we have to get going. You can wrestle all you want at home." She smiled down at them and Scorpius flicked his hair back with a laugh.

"Or ride brooms. We have a small Quidditch field on the grounds. We could play a game, if mum says it's okay." He looked up at her and she wrapped an arm around his shoulder then around Albus'.

"It's perfectly alright with me. I'll even ref if you guys need me too." She walked them out of the crowd and to the Apperation point.

* * *

><p>Draco rubbed his forehead as he walked into the foyer of the Manor. There were a thousand units of pre-ordered supplies for the expansion that had been miss-ordered and that he needed to sort out. It had taken him hours.<p>

"Good, you're home. I invited the Potters for the party. They have yet to arrive but Isabel, the Zabinis, your mother, the Pettyris, and Maricela are here. The other Weasleys, George, Arthur, and Molly said they wouldn't be able to make it. I need you to get changed. The boys are in the back playing Quidditch with Luna's and Susan's kids and Blaise and Andrew are reffing." He looked over towards the sound of the voice and was kissed on the cheek in welcome by his wife. She wore a pretty blue sundress and black flats. "I know you've had a tiring day. Maricela explained what had happened but you hang out for a bit and around eight they should be leaving. Kay?" She smiled at him and he glowered slightly.

"I have no choice. I have to agree to this." He smirked at her and kissed her cheek as well. Such little displays were a tool for them. Little moments of comfort since the ball. Each tried to tell themselves that they meant nothing in the hopes that they would forget their feelings. "Stupid Starstruck Stealers." He rolled his eyes as she laughed and headed up the stairs to change.

He arrived in the backyard ten minutes later dressed in a black dress shirt and pants. He watched as the kids flew past on brooms, chasing the youngest Potter boy, who was holding the quaffle. He gave a small smirk as Scorpius appeared to be catching up with him.

"Hey, stay on the field!" Blaise ran after them and Draco found himself smiling.

"It is good to see you smiling after the screw up that happened today." Maricela's voice made Draco grimace.

"Don't remind me. I can't believe someone would make such an idiotic mistake." He shook his head in amazement. "It took me hours to sort it out. We nearly lost 500,000 galleons with that one."

Maricela nodded and patted his shoulder.

"You are a dedicated worker but I am glad you can take the time to visit with friends and family." The grey haired woman looked pointedly at Granger who was talking to Luna. "She is a great woman, Draco. Don't let her go easily." She winked at him and Draco felt a small blush appear on his face.

"Maricela, hush." He gave her a look and she just smiled at him smugly. She walked away to talk to someone else and Draco was left alone. His gaze landed on Granger as she talked to Luna. She was radiant as she smiled. Her curls were tamed and hung down her back. The blue of the dress complimented her skin nicely and Draco tilted his head slightly. He smirked. Those long legs of hers really were something.

"So you are the husband." Draco turned to see a black haired woman who looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm Isabel. Hermione's friend." Draco studied her for a second. She looked like someone he knew. Black hair, black eyes… ahh that's who. He smirked.

"I didn't think Snape had the ability to reproduce in all honesty." Draco looked at her carefully and she shrugged with a rather sly grin.

"Yah, he did. And believe me when I say my mother loved him because he had a huge co-"

"Isabel!" Draco watched Granger run over with wide eyes. "I really need your help." She grabbed the tall woman's arm and pulled her away. Sending a glance back at him, Draco winked at her. She smiled and pushed the woman towards the buffet table.

"Mater Potter and his family are here." The squeaky voice of one of the elves heralded the arrival of Draco's nightmare. He watched as Hermione walked over carefully. Her eyes on the man that was probably behind him. When she reached him, Draco smiled at her slightly and took her hand.

"We can always send them away." His tone was hopeful and she chuckled before wrinkling her nose at him.

"Now why would I do that? I invited them. Can you play nice for me?" She gave him a hopeful look and he brought her hand up and gave it a kiss before giving a long suffering sigh.

"I guess I shall have too. Come on, wifey. Let's go say hi to our…_ guests_." He turned them around and she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze that he returned. Just a little gesture to let her know he was there for her and vice versa.

"Potter." Draco gave a stiff nod at his nemesis. Potter didn't look all that friendly towards him either.

"Malfoy." His voice was tight and Draco s wanted to smirk at him but there was a tightening in Granger's grip, a clear warning for him to keep his mouth shut. A gesture not worth ignoring.

"Welcome to my humble abode. The children are free to play Quidditch with the others, beverages are over on the table and supper will be served shortly." Draco knew his tone was overly polite and rather dismissive but he didn't care. He honestly didn't want Potter in his home again. He hated the feeling of the past creeping up on him like that. He still got that feeling when he saw Granger in the study. The feeling of panic and fear as he remembered Bellatrix and the torture.

"Hubby." Her voice managed to filter through the haze in his mind and he looked down at her. "You look positively thunderous. I hope you aren't going to rain on the party." Brown eyes looked up at him in stark amusement and Draco felt himself relax. She wasn't in the study being tortured. She was right beside him, her hand in his and he pulled her to his chest. She looked up at him with a faint smile and he kissed her forehead.

"Not today wifey. I promised, remember?" He let her go when she gave him a nod. "Good because I don't want to have to say it again."

"I won't make you. Harry, Ginny, kids. Remember to have fun." She looked at the group and Draco scowled. He had forgotten they had an audience but he had to admit, when she looked at him, he felt it was only the two of them left in the entire world. Everything else didn't matter and the feeling rather scared him. He glared at Potter who was looking at him with absolute confusion. Hermione walked over to Susan and her husband and Potter continued to stare.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Draco felt slightly peevish and Potter shook his head.

"Who _are_ you?"

_Those_ words again? He knew who he was. He was Draco Abraxas Malfoy, son of Lucius Hyperion Malfoy and Narcissa Ellisia Black. He was a Grandson to Abraxas Silvian Malfoy but he wasn't a slave to his bloodlines like his father or grandfather. He was a forced Death Eater and traitor to the Dark Side. He was a father and a divorcee, he was a forced husband and a CEO of a rather large organization. Who he was, was simple. He was simply Draco Malfoy. Nothing more and nothing less. He was a father, nothing more nothing less. He was a forced husband-

"Nothing more, nothing less." He muttered it out loud in complete puzzlement. Did he want to be nothing more to Granger? He knew he didn't want to be nothing less. But more? Did he want to be more to her than simply an arranged marriage? He shook his head to clear away the mental discussion. Not something he wanted to think about at the moment.

"What is wrong with you?" Potter looked at him as if he had grown two heads. Draco felt a black feeling rise up in his chest. The little Potter bastard needed a good hexing.

"You asked me who I was. I said nothing more, nothing less. I'm just Draco Malfoy. Or is that concept too confusing for you to comprehend? I know it might be hard for your tiny brain to process but it is right there." The words were snappish and he knew it. The She-Weasley- wait she was a Potter now, she patted her husband's shoulder and threw a puzzled look at him and Draco felt the urge to make a face. He hated feeling out of balance in his own home.

"Dad!" Scorpius's voice was a wonderful reprieve from the puzzled gazes of the Potters. Draco smirked.

"Scorpius, are you excited for the summer holidays?" He turned to his son and ruffled his hair. Scorpius nodded enthusiastically.

"Can Al visit over the summer?" At the question Draco searched his mind for the name.

"Who is Al?" He gave his son a confused stare and Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"That's Al." He pointed to one for the Potter's brats. The boy was staring at him, Draco frowned as he came over.

"Ask your step-mother." He watched as Scorpius ran towards his step-mother.

"You're Scorpius' dad right?" The voice was curious and Draco realized the Potter child had reached him. He looked down at him with a blank expression.

"I am and you are?" He crossed his arms over his chest and the boy took a step back but he kept his chin up in defiance.

"Albus Severus Potter. I would like to ask you a question." The boy crossed his arms over his chest in imitation of Draco and he resisted the urge to drop his arms. What a queer child.

"Alright. What is it?" Draco looked down at him, he was no taller than Scorpius and he had his mother's eyes and his father's hair. He knew it wasn't fair but he disliked him for that.

"What are your intentions towards my Aunt Minny?" The question was like a punch to the gut. This kid didn't spare the niceties. Draco scowled at him. The kid returned it. "Do you love her? Do you make her happy? Do you think you are good enough for her? Do you believe she loves you? Do you want to have kids with her? Aunt Minny wants kids, lots of kids." Draco felt a slight rise of panic. It was like his mind had been given a voice and was asking him the questions he had asked himself over the past few weeks but ignored simultaneously.

"I think little children should know when something should not be asked. I am hard pressed to tell Scorpius that you will not be visiting over the holidays if you cannot mind the simple boundaries of respect." He turned away from the impertinent child and watched as Scorpius came running over and punched the boy in the arm.

"I get to destroy you this summer! Mum says we can visit all we want. So I could beat you up every day if I wanted." At the words Draco looked at his son in shock. The Potter boy jumped on him and they proceeded to wrestle.

"As if you could beat me! I have an older brother who taught me to fight. You will go down, Scorpius." They were laughing and Draco had to blink a few times. What kind of friendship was _that_? Fighting and shouting insults but laughing the whole time. A person grasped his hand. He turned his head and found himself looking at Granger. She smiled at him happily.

"Leave them, Draco. Let them play. Come and eat." She walked towards the buffet style table and pulled him with her. Draco smiled slightly then, no need to worry, they still had six months left.

* * *

><p>A fluffy chapter! I hope you guys like fluff!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Well Here's another upload for oyu! I should honestly push my uploading time back four or five chapters at 11 to 12 is really messing with my sleeping schedual. Enough of my whining though. Off we go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

Harry watched Malfoy carefully over the entire evening. He never seemed to stray far from Hermione. When he did, his eyes seemed to follow her around.

"I sure hope you see it, Gin." Harry leaned over to brush the hair from his wife's face. She chuckled.

"How could you not? He is completely smitten and she's got it just as bad." She chuckled. "They do make a cute couple. You have to admit." She tilted her head at the pair. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not admitting anything. It's bad enough that they are in love. I just hate to think how she must feel. I mean she probably thinks her love is one-sided. Hermione has never really been able to deal with unrequited love." Harry sighed as he watched the two eat their supper amid bits of conversation. "It's just so strange, Gin. I've never seen Malfoy act like this. It is weird watching him turn into a stranger like that. When he's with her, he falls into a category between total git and friend. I don't want him in that category. I preferred it when everything was black and white. When good was good and evil was evil. When Snape killed Dumbledore because he wanted too and not because he was forced. Back when the Death Eaters were all loyal and not Imperioed." Ginny rubbed his back.

"Life isn't black and white, Harry. It never will be. The world is made up of shades of grey." She kissed his cheek and Harry smiled at her before lightly kissing her lips.

"When did you get so smart?" He smiled at her lovingly and she chuckled.

"When I had kids. Mothers know everything, apparently." She gave him the look again and Harry felt his breath leave his body. He truly didn't deserve her or his family. His life was perfect in his eyes and he hoped it would remain that way. If Hermione stayed married to Malfoy, or even if they separated, his life would continue, he knew that now. After it came out that Hermione was marrying Malfoy he felt like his life had crumbled around him but it hadn't he had gone on like nothing had happened. But her world must have shattered. An arranged marriage she would be participating in, dealing with purebloods, having to maintain a proper look everywhere she went. Dealing with the Prophet spreading lies about her. Worst of all, having to deal with her best friend leave her alone to face something she had no control over. Harry rubbed his eyes, they felt gritty and Ginny kissed his cheek.

"Stop beating yourself up. She's happy now." She pointed her finger at Hermione who indeed looked happy as she gained Malfoy's full attention as she talked. She was happy and Harry refused to try and take that away from her. She looked over at him and Harry gave her a smile and raised his glass. He watched as she slowly turned her face away from him and curiously towards Malfoy, who went instantly on defense. Harry watched in curiosity as she wiped her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Hermione waved him off as she wiped her eyes.<p>

"I'm just happy." She looked up at him with a smile. "I always cry, whether I'm sad, scared, or happy. I cry. It's just a rather pointless functio of my body. Ignore it." He puffed up his chest slightly and Hermione had an idea of the self-ego boost that would fall from his lips.

"Happy tears, a sure sign of me doing my job. I mentally applaud myself and pat myself on the back." He smirked at her and Hermione used her napkin to wipe the rest of the tears away.

"You are a big headed person. I'm surprised your ego can fit into your body. Are you sure you aren't bursting at the seams somewhere? Or have a pressure release valve?" She bobbed her head looking him over and he chuckled.

"Hush, wifey. Is it close to eight? I am absolutely exhausted." True to his word, he did look tired and Hermione nodded before standing up.

"I'm terribly sorry but it is getting late. So one toast before we all go. To new friends." She gestured her glass at Isabel who raised hers in acknowledgement. "And old." She moved her glass to gesture to Susan and her husband before slowly gesturing at Harry and Ginny. Draco stood beside her.

"To business relationships." He gestured at Maricela. "And friendships. To old childhood friends." The glass was gestured at Blaise and Hermione quickly gestured hers to Harry and Ginny.

"And the new friends to our children." She gestured to Albus and Scorpius who both blushed red. "To happiness." Hermione raised her glass up and went to take a drink when Draco stopped her.

"To marriage. Between childhood friends and childhood enemies. I'd like to finish this toast towards my wife, whom you all know as Hermione Granger. You are the bane of my existence." He raised his glass at her and Hermione smiled as she raised her glass to him as well.

"To my husband, Draco Malfoy. You are a pain in my ass." Hermione took a drink and watched as the people drinking their punch choked on laughter. "Thanks for coming and I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Have a good night." She smiled at everyone and she stepped away from the table. The people disappeared, leaving or giving one last goodbyes.

"Hermione! This was a beautiful party. Thank you so much for inviting us." Ginny pulled her into a hug and Hermione smiled.

"It was no problem, Ginny. I hope to see more of you now that things have been sorted out." She deliberated looked at Harry who pulled her into a tight hug.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you allowed me back into your life, Hermione." He put his forehead against hers.

"Not quite, Harry." She smiled. "You are still on probation." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Alright." He let her go and put his arm around Ginny's shoulder. "We should gather up the kids and go home." He gave Ginny a loving look that made jealousy slowly rise up in her chest. She wished she had that. She wished Draco would look at her like that. She turned away and went over to Susan. The auburn haired witch gave her a hug.

"The kids had a great time. We will have to do this again." Susan turned to her husband and smiled. "Well Andrew and I should gather up our monsters and go. Thanks again." Hermione's gaze landed on Andrew who gazed at Susan with complete and total adoration and love. Hermione felt her heart clench as she turned away. Isabel spun her around.

"You husband is gorgeous! You should have introduced me before the wedding." Isabel winked at her and Hermione had to smile. Isabel was a unique person, just like her father. "Well I have to head home. I have a date tomorrow." She let Hermione go and Apperated on the spot. Hermione walked over to Luna who laughed at her youngest, Toby.

"Hullo, Hermione. Toby says you look upset." The absent minded blond looked at her and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. Toby needs to stop reading minds and go back to being cute. Can I hold him?" She looked at her friend who shrugged and handed her the six month old infant. Hermione looked at the small boy in awe. His sleeping face made her smile. She ran a finger down his cheek and smoothed down his black hair. This is something Hermione had wanted close to fifteen years ago. A family, babies of her own and a loving husband. Toby stirred for a bit and opened his eyes. A toothless smile crossed his face and Hermione swallowed.

"He's adorable isn't he?" Draco's voice startled her. "I remember when Scorpius was this small. He looked just like I did when I was an infant." His hand grasped her waist and reached around to touch the boy's head. Hermione fought back sudden tears.

"Here, Luna. I'm no good with holding them." She handed him back to the frowning blonde witch before stepping away from Draco and hurrying to the house.

Something's were easy to ignore. The loving looks that husbands gave their wives but holding the baby and realizing that she would never have a child with the man she loved, wasn't. She felt a sense of stark loneliness when Draco had showed up. The reality of her situation was brutal and she put her hand over her mouth to keep from sobbing. She ran through the house and into her bedroom. The door slammed shut and Hermione buried her face in her hands. She had never wanted something so much and have it just out of reach tore her heart to shreds.

She wanted to have a baby that looked just like Scorpius. Blonde hair and silver eyes, her smile and attitude for learning. Draco's smirk and strength. She wanted it so badly. Tears fell from her eyes and she kicked off her shoes and curled into a little ball. She didn't want to throw a pity party but she wanted her little family to be _hers_, not the contract's. She wanted Scorpius to be her little boy and she wanted to give him siblings. She wanted to give Draco more children and have him look at her like Harry looked at Ginny. How Blaise looked at Luna and how Andrew looked at Susan. She wanted them with her entire heart but knew she would never get them. Never get her children or Scorpius, never get the loving looks and tender gestures. She rolled over onto her back and slowly sat up. Perhaps she needed a bit of time, Lucius was still sitting in his room, willing to be ranted at.

Hermione slowly stood up and quietly made her way to the study. She knew Draco would look for her. He needed to know about everything that made her cry. This… this just wasn't anything she wanted to discuss with him. She stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"It's hard. It really is. As I held Luna's baby and Draco walked over and stood behind me, looking at the boy. I felt the worst breaking of my heart." She sat in the chair beside his bed once more. "I can't have the family I want. It must be my punishment from the war. I must need to do more good in order for karma to come back my way." Hermione rubbed her face and leaned her head back to the wall. Lucius Malfoy was sleeping but it felt nice to talk. To get everything out and not having anyone ask questions or judge.

"Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing. Sometimes I wish I would have stayed at Hogwarts and never again felt what it was like to love. I am no stranger to unrequited love. I thrived with it during Hogwarts, I lived and I breathed with it. Being set free from it was a blessing and now it is back and I had forgotten how heavy a burden it is to carry." She sighed and adjusted her sundress. "I don't understand why they let me in here at all times of the day. I must seem rather insane unless they do not even patrol these wards." She shrugged.

"I wish I could hide away from him. Six months more before I will be separated from him permanently. I wonder if I were to leave right now if it would be better for me. I want to do what I want and I feel trapped within the contract, within my life, and my marriage." Hermione stared at her bare feet that sat on top of the tile floor. "I just want to be me to try and figure out my life. After- after the divor-" She bit her lip.

"I can't even say it. I don't want this to end. I want to be the person he spends the rest of his life with. I want to watch Scorpius grow up and have more children. I say bullocks to the pureblood etiquette. I want to have a bunch of blonde haired halfbloods filling that manor. I want to wake up every morning to my husband kissing me. I want it but I can never have it."

"Never say never." The voice was hoarse and Hermione practically jumped out of her chair. She looked at the bed but the elder Malfoy lay still and his breathing was even.

"I think I need to go." She frowned and left the room as if the devil was on her heels.

* * *

><p>Draco searched the entire Manor for Hermione but she wasn't anywhere. He was actually starting to get worried when she walked calmly out of her bedroom dressed in her pyjamas.<p>

"Where were you?" He smirked as she practically jumped in the air.

"I have been around the Manor. Had to get away from all the activity. Why?" She smiled at him and as much as he didn't want to, he believed her.

"Okay. I was just curious." He gave her a small smile and turned on his heel and walked away. Draco had never thought he would want more children. He had always thought just having Scorpius was blessing enough but seeing Hermione holding an infant sent Draco into a whirlwind of possibilities, ifs and nevers. It looked so natural seeing her holding a baby and he realized he did want more children but with her. He would never have another child unless he had it with her. A bunch of children with honey brown curls and brown eyes. He shook his head to clear away such thoughts. It never did any good to think about things. She had practically said she wasn't interested. She was already planning her life away from him and Scorpius. Draco sighed and entered his study. Firewhiskey sounded like a viable alternative to thinking.

* * *

><p>Close to two hours later Draco stumbled from his study. He was close to drunk but he had to remember to get a bigger supply of firewhiskey. It had run out. He couldn't remember the last time he had run out of firewhiskey during a drinking binge. It had been when Astoria had drug his name through the mud by publically cheating on him. Just plain old cheating was fine but she did so publically and that had pissed him off greatly. He then had to actually divorce her and set this entire affair off.<p>

He walked towards his bedroom when the sound of Hermione reading out loud caught his attention.

"Upon the father's death, the son found hidden in the old cooking pot a small package bearing his name. He opened it, hoping for gold, but found instead a soft, thick slipper, much too small to wear, and with no pair." Draco stumbled closer to the door and looked in the partially open door to see Hermione reading to Scorpius in her bed.

"Why was there a slipper?" Scorpius looked at his step-mother and she chuckled.

"You will just have to wait and see, Scorpius." She looked back at the book and Draco sat beside the door. "A fragment of parchment within the slipper bore the words 'In the fond hope, my son, that you will never need it.' The son cursed his father's age-softened mind, then threw the slipper back into the cauldron, resolving to use it henceforth as a rubbish pail."

"That wasn't very nice. His dad gave it to him he should treasure it."

"Hush, Scorpius, let me finish the story. That very night a peasant woman knocked on the front door. 'My granddaughter is afflicted by a crop of warts, sir.' She told him. 'Your father used to mix a special poultice in that old cooking pot-' 'Begone!' Cried the son. 'What care I for your brat's warts?' And he slammed the door in the old woman's face."

"That isn't very nice. I don't much care for the son. His father was much nicer." There was a warm chuckle.

"I know, he will learn his lesson. Now hush and let me read." There was the soft shuffling of pages and Draco stretched his legs out in front of him. "At once there came a loud clanging and banging from his kitchen. The wizard lit his wand and opened the door, and there, to his amazement, he saw his father's old cooking pot: it had sprouted a single foot of brass, and was hopping on the spot, in the middle of the floor, making a fearful noise upon the flagstones. The wizard approached it in wonder, but fell back hurriedly when he saw that the whole of the pot's surface was covered in warts."

"That's gross but he deserves it." Draco smiled at his son's commentary.

"Yes it is. 'Disgusting object!' he cried, and he tried firstly to Vanish the pot, then to clean it by magic and finally force it out of the house. None of his spells worked, however, and he was unable to prevent the pot hopping after him out of the kitchen, and then following him up to bed, clanging and banging loudly on every stair." The turning of the page could be heard and the unfamiliar sound of a throat being cleared. Draco let himself relax into the soothing sounds of her voice. "The wizard could not sleep all night for the banging of the warty old pot by his bedside, and the next morning the pot insisted upon hopping after him to the breakfast table. _Clang, clang, clang_, went the brass footed pot, and the wizard had not even started his porridge when there came another knock on the door."

"I wonder if it is the old woman."

"Hush Scorpius." There was the beautiful throaty chuckle once again. "An old man stood on the doorstep. 'Tis my old donkey, sir,' he explained. 'Lost, she is, or stolen, and without her I cannot take my wares to market, and my family will go hungry tonight.' 'And I am hungry now!' Roared the wizard, and he slammed the door upon the old man. _Clang, clang, clang_ went the cooking pot's single brass foot upon the floor, but now its clamour was mixed with the brays of a donkey and human groans of hunger, echoing from the depths of the pot."

"I see, whenever he refuses help someone the cooking pot punishes him. What an interesting piece of magic." Draco closed his eyes, he was completely numb from the alcohol and didn't really wish to move. The place was uncomfortable so he reluctantly got to his feet. He swayed a bit.

"'Be still. Be silent!' Shrieked the wizard, but not all his magical powers could quieten the warty pot-" Draco stumbled into the room.

"Hello, dad! Did you come in to listen to mum read the story?" Draco's eyes focused on Scorpius with a half-smile.

"Of course." He flopped on to the bed on the other side of Hermione and kicked off his shoes. "By all means continue." He covered his eyes with his arm and waited patiently for the warm tones of her voice to read the familiar fable.

"He could not quieten the warty pot, which hopped at his heels all day, braying and groaning and clanging, no matter where he went or what he did. That evening there came a third knock upon the door, and there on the threshold stood a young woman sobbing as though her heart would break. 'May baby is grievously ill,' she said. 'Won't you please help us? Your father bade me come if troubled-' But the wizard slammed the door on her."

"The man is a fool." Draco uncovered his eyes to look up at his wife who smiled at him.

"Like most spoiled people. He is unaware of the suffering of others. He will learn his lesson." She turned back to the book and Draco covered his eyes once again. "And now the tormenting pot filled to the brim with salt water, and slopped tear all over the floor as it hopped, and brayed, and groaned, and sprouted more warts. Though no more villagers came to seek held at the wizard's cottage for the rest of the week, the pot kept him informed of their many ills. Within a few days, it was not only braying and groaning and slopping and hopping and sprouting warts, it was also-" The sound of a page turning filled Draco's ears. "Choking and retching, crying like a baby, whining like a dog, and spewing out bad cheese and sour milk and a plague of hungry slugs. The wizard could not sleep or eat with the pot beside him, but the pot refused to leave and he could not silence it or force it to be still. At last the wizard could bear it no more. 'Bring me all your problems, all your troubles and your woes!' he screamed, fleeing into the night, with the pot hopping behind him alone the road into the village." Draco smiled.

"You were right, he has learned a lesson." Scorpius said in awe and Draco lifted his arm a fraction as the boy yawned.

"They always do." She put her hand on Draco's head, threading her fingers though his hair and he carefully placed his arm over his eyes again in contentment. "'Come! Let me cure you, mend you and comfort you! I have my father's cooking pot, and I shall make you well!" And with the foul pot still bounding along behind him, he ran up the street, casting spells in every direction. Inside one house the little girl's warts vanished as she slept; the lost donkey was Summoned from a distant briar patch and set down softly in its stable; the sick baby was doused in dittany and woke, well and rosy. At every house of sickness and sorrow, the wizard did his best and gradually the cooking pot beside him stopped groaning and retching, and because quiet, shiny and clean." Another page turned.

"'Well, Pot?' Asked the trembling wizard, as the sun began to rise. The pot burped out the single slipper he had thrown into it, and permitted him to fit it on to the brass foot. Together, they set off back to the wizard's house, the pot's footstep muffled at last. But from that day forward, the wizard helped the villagers like his father before him, lest the pot cast off its slipper, and begin to hop once more." The sound of the book closing entered his ears.

"One more?" Scorpius sounded tired and Draco shook his head.

"To bed with you, son. You need sleep, not fables and wizarding tales." Draco sat up slightly and looked at Scorpius with a smile. "Perhaps you can read it tomorrow." Scorpius nodded before hopping out of bed and out of the room. Hermione went to follow him but Draco grabbed her waist.

"Nope. You are to sleep as well." He smiled up at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You smell like a distillery." She frowned at him and he shrugged letting her go. He rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling.

"I was drinking."

"That much is obvious. Move over." She pushed at him and Draco looked at her in confusion. "What? I'm going to sleep." She slid under the blankets and turned her back to him as the lights went out. Draco rolled off the bed and stumbled towards the door. Perhaps he needed to sleep too. The image of her reading to a bunch of children filled his mind. Curly haired blond children with brown eyes and straight haired brunette children with happy grey eyes. They all sat enraptured as she read them the same story she had just read Scorpius.

"Come on, love. Come to bed." The phantom voice followed Draco to his bedroom. This marriage sucked, as much as he loved it and never wanted it to end, it sucked. He fell into his own bed with a groan. How much longer could he deal with phantom voices and tempting visions?

* * *

><p>Poor Hermione. She really wants to have children with Draco but they are both looking at themselves and not each other. it will work out... eventually.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

And here we go again.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

_**Two weeks later**_

He hadn't left his side since they had arrived. Hermione found his crowding sweet at first but now it was just annoying. She knew this manor, she knew the hosts and she knew some of the people. She had friends here and he was acting like she had no one that could keep her away from Parkinson. Hermione glowered at that. The prick and his wife had shown up, although she had seen the number that Draco had done to his face. The one side of it was covered with healing burns that were scarring. Not quite as handsome as he believed he once was. It must have been her hidden vindictive side that was feeling rather happy at his disfigurement but she believed the vile man deserved it.

"And who is this charming young _woman_?" The voice was snarky as Hermione looked at another pureblood couple. This one was like the last except for the abnormally large nose of the wife.

"Who I am is absolutely none of your business. So I suggest you keep your unfortunately large nose out of my affairs. If it isn't too much trouble? I mean I guess not all of you are uptight, prickish snobs but I hate to be frank with you but I have yet to meet one." She turned on her heel and walked off, amid their sputters of outrage.

"I thought I would never see _you _here." The voice sent chills down her spine and she turned her head. "Still a cold and frigid bitch, still look absolutely delectable though. My offer still stands." She gazed at Patrick Parkinson with something akin to disgusted fear.

"So does mine, you are welcome to go and _fuck_ yourself." She tilted her chin up and faster than she had time for, he gripped it tightly.

"So pretty but you have a rather nasty mouth on you. I'm sure I will fix that soon enough, don't you worry. Pretty enough lips though. I can't wait till I have them wrapped around my c-" Hermione pulled back her hand and smacked him hard across the face. Her hand connected with the burns on his face and he let out a yelp of pain, dropping his hand from her face.

"If you touch me again. Be sure that it will be your bullocks that will be burned off. Not half of your face." She watched as he winced at that. "Be sure that _this_ little pathetic mudblood will have bits of you spread across Britain within minutes if you ever try what you did on the terrace again." This was a fear based anger and Hermione realized she had absolutely no control on how it would end. She advanced on him, feeling magic crackle and pop on her skin.

"You are nothing." He sputtered it out and Hermione grinned maliciously.

"No, _you_ are nothing. What I am, is an incredibly pissed of witch." Hermione felt a person drag her backward away from him with an arm around her waist. "Let me go! This little bastard needs to be taught a lesson. Let me go."

"Hermione, you cannot hit my guests." It was Andrew and Hermione let out a scream of frustration.

"I need to teach him a lesson! I need face the man who tried to rape me on a secluded terrace while his wife talked to their guests!" The crowd went silent and whatever colour was in Parkinson's face drained away. Andrew stopped and Hermione felt her knees go weak as fear overtook her anger.

"I don't know what she is talking about. Obviously she is delusional. It must be the heat." He straightened his suit lapels and Hermione felt her legs just collapse.

"He tried to rape me at the Parkinson summer ball. He had me on the terrace. He said it was payback because Draco had insulted his manhood. He said he was going to rape me to prove that he was a man." Her eyes were wide with fear as she was rather ungracefully thrown back to the dark terrace, the hot hands and wet lips. "He said he was going to take my pride and leave me bleeding, that I deserved to be on my back in a dark alley or a dark terrace. He tried but I got away." The words were quiet and Andrew's grip loosened slightly. Hermione felt herself fold inwards. She clutched her knees.

"Someone call the Aurors." It was Andrew's voice but Hermione didn't care. "Parkinson, you stay where you are. I will detain you if need be. Hermione, come on. Stand up." She pushed the hands away and rose to her feet. Her wide eyes on the smirking visage of Parkinson. Two burly figures held him tightly. His cold blue eyes spoke to her through the crowd.

_I'm still here. I will always be here. Your fear is my strength._ He opened his mouth and five simple words fell out. They caused her heart to stop with sheer panic.

"Run and I _will_ follow."

Her dress tangled in her legs as she started running through the crowd. She could imagine him following, despite the fact he was being detained. She was doing too much running, all the time. She needed to stop and she did as she crashed into Draco's arms, finally sobbing out her fear. Her legs gave way once more and he descended to the ground with her.

"Shhhh, Hermione, shhhhh, love. It is alright. It will be okay. I'm here, he can't hurt you." She allowed her shields to crumble completely and she was left vulnerable. "Shhhhh, Its alright. It will be okay. I promise it will be okay." He held her in a comforting embrace. He held her as if he wanted to protect her from everything that wished to hurt her. Hermione could think of nothing other than how much of a lie it was.

* * *

><p>"The Aurors will take him away. This will go away." Andrew paced and Draco watched him with a sinking stomach. He had messed up and he knew he had.<p>

"He would have, if I hadn't duelled him because of it. I should have killed him. I should have finished him off." Draco rubbed his face. Andrew stopped pacing.

"No, Hermione is part of my family. _No one_ threatens my family! We can _still _get him." He started pacing again and Draco frowned. "Who do we know who is or was an Auror?" Draco scowled, he really didn't want too but it was for her safety. She needed to be kept /|safe.

"Potter." He gritted his teeth. "He was an Auror for ten years." He didn't want to ask Potter for anything. Let alone advice but they obviously needed a plan. Andrew left to floo call Potter and Draco rubbed his forehead. This was pointless. He had already dealt with Parkinson. Parkinson, by law, had been punished by the Duel. He had half of his face burned off and had his nose broke. He had been humiliated in front of his friends and family. But Draco knew he should have killed him. He should have known that Parkinson wouldn't be one to take the humiliation without a sound. He would try and exact his revenge. Draco knew that was his game, destroy her. Terrify her, make her doubt herself and her protection. Make her weak. Draco cursed soundly. He knew Parkinson. He _knew _him. He should have known he would have targeted her. He was a Death Eater through and through. Crush every ray of light, destroy every flower, take away all beauty. He shook his head.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Draco scowled darkly. "He's a Slytherin, always go for the weakest link. Always."

"She was nearly _raped_? And this was held from me _why_?" Potter's green eye bulged and Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I duelled him. By law he was punished. She doesn't really like talking about it, could you imagine _why_?" He practically snarled. He really hated Potter. _Really_ hated him.

"How could you have been so _stupid_? He could have been thrown into Azkaban for the rest of his life but _no_ you had to follow 'proper pureblood decorum'." Potter ran his hand through his hair angrily and Draco breathed in to retort something when Andrew held out his hand in a gesture that said no more.

"We need to figure this out to protect, Hermione. Stop bickering. Any useful information, Potter?" Andrew crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at the 'Boy Wonder'.

"If he approached her again under similar circumstances, if he made another attempt at her-"

"This is useless! He never touched her!" Andrew stared pacing and Draco gritted his teeth.

"Don't say it, Potter, because he didn't. She would have told me." He tugged at his hair and Potter looked at them like they were idiots. Draco itched to hex him.

"It could have been verbal. If he approached her and even hinted at what he was going to do to her, any innuendoes at all, he has broken the silent oath that you two formed during the Duel." Potter started pacing with a sudden determination. "When a pureblood husband duels the man who tried to assault his wife, or did assault his wife, there becomes a binding agreement between the two. If the offender approaches the wife again, with the same attitude at the agreement is broken and not only can he be sent to Azkaban for the assault or attempted assault but for breach of a Duelling Agreement. Now something like that is severely frowned upon because the offender should have learned his lesson so he is given a reprieve. But when he comes around to try it again the reprieve is taken away and he is forced to serve double what he would have in the first place as a punishment for breaking the pureblood agreement." Draco processed the information quicker than Potter or Andrew.

"We need her memories. If he approached her tonight with the same intentions as he did last time than our Agreement is null and void and-"

"And he gets slapped with double his sentence." Potter finished his sentence and for once Draco didn't mind. "I never thought I would say this, but thank god for you parent's inherent need to keep bloodlines pure. If you were halfblood it wouldn't work."

"I was just thinking that myself." The words were muttered but he wasn't going to let Potter know he agreed with him.

"Hermione is in the kitchen with Susan." Andrew frowned and Draco and Potter rushed for the door.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, no?" Harry looked at her with absolute horror and crushed hopes. Hermione wanted to smirk. They really were moronic.<p>

"I mean no. I won't give them to you." She carefully dried off a plate and Susan smirked. She and Hermione had a rather interesting conversation about pureblood Agreements and the ways they were broken.

"If you are scared, we can understand, wifey." Draco looked at her with the most concern that anyone ever had but she shook her head, carefully setting the plate on the counter and flinging the cloth over her shoulder. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not scared, hubby. I'm just not giving the memories to you." She shook her head with a wry smile. She played with her nails and Susan gave her a little snap with her towel.

"Be nice and tell them." The auburn haired witch rolled her eyes at her and Hermione sighed.

"Memories are only valid within the Court if their extraction is performed _in front_ of the Court and placed in a sterile viewing device. Any extractions preformed outside of the jurisdiction of the Court will be-"

"Labelled 'tampered with' and will not be allowed as evidence for the fear of lawsuit and appeals." Harry finished it for her and she turned back to her dishes.

"Memories _within_ the human mind cannot be altered, twisted or manipulated. Even if tried through Legilimency, the memories with remain intact, whole and pure from taint. Once removed from the mind though, the memories can be changed to the way the viewer would like them to be seen. The person who extracted their memory will know it is there and know it happened but cannot call upon the memory itself because the memory is no longer there." Hermione picked up a glass and turned to the men standing in front of her as she dried it. 'We have only one chance to nail this son of a bitch and be damned if I am going to let it be ruined by three men who don't have their brains thinking logically. I know you are upset, I know you are feeling protective. I'm a big girl and I know what I am doing. I've known for the last month. I've known since the day after it happened. I knew he would try it again. I knew he wouldn't be able to leave it alone. I'm a lost treasure to him. The one that got away." She carefully set the cup on the stack of dishes already dried and picked up a bowl.

"He scares the living shit out of me, not going to lie but I had a plan. He knew I would feel safe here, he knew it and he chose then to throw me off balance. It worked, believe me, I'm still shaking because of it but I am done running from this." She smiled at her logic. While her emotions went hay wire, her logic was always there to pull her out of everything so she could fix it. "I did the calculations, I knew without a doubt that it would go the way it did. Once again, I was proven right."

"Why do you do that?" Harry's green eyes were questioning and Hermione sighed as she set down her drying cloth.

"I do it because every situation has several possible outcomes, in order for me to get the best outcome for me, I have to plan for every outcome and make the situation go the way I wish it to go. How in the world did you think we survived hunting horcruxes? How in the world did you think we knew where to go and how to get there? It wasn't random or based off of luck. It was fact and Arithmacy calculations." Hermione shrugged. "You guys believed that your magic would get you out of every situation but I, for one, knew that magic would never solve all of our problems. It's like the story, _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot_. The wizard tried all of his magic to stop the pot but it never worked. He had to think to get out of the situation. It was the same with us, you guys tried magic for everything and you believed it worked when I pushed my calculations into the situation."

"No wonder you guys won the war. If He-Who mus-"

"Voldemort." Hermione said it the same time as Harry and Draco waved his hand flippantly.

"Whatever. If he knew who was truly behind Harry Potter, he would have given up. Baldy MacSnakepants relied on superstition and magic. He never thought anything out. Gods, if he would have known, you would have been the target, Hermione, not Potter. He would have thrown everything at you, Potter, just to kill that super computer you call a friend." He gave a small smirk and Hermione threw her towel at him. He caught it with ease and smiled at her. "I, for one, am glad he wasn't that smart." He winked at her and Hermione felt her face flush slightly.

"It was minor but it got the job done." She turned to hide her blush and stared at the crystal glasses and plates. "Someone call the Aurors yet? They should detain Parkinson until the trial. And as for my memories, I shall detain them inside my head until the trial as well." She turned to smile at them.

"I can't believe it took you knuckleheads so long to figure it out." Susan rolled her eyes and she got a glare form Andrew, she stuck her tongue out in retaliation. Hermione smiled.

"You need to be wrapped in bubble wrap and put on a shelf, you know that?" Draco leaned agaisnt the counter and Hermione smirked, taking the towel from him.

"I'm not breakable, Draco." She picked up another cup.

"But you aren't invincible either." His voice was soft and the stopped to look at him with a frown.

"I know and I have the scars to prove it." She gave him narrow eyed look. This didn't bode well at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten Days Later<strong>_

Hermione wanted to scream. She wasn't even allowed to leave the room without him. Wasn't allowed to get a snack without him making sure it wasn't poisoned but worst of all, it was within the Manor. He was overbearing and way too protective. She knew it was because he feared an assassination attempt before the trial but still. The trail was today and he was acting like an impersonal bodyguard, not like a husband should. Not that he really acted like a husband around her but still, he had acted comforting and she rather needed that right now but no. She was left with an impersonal, self-appointed bodyguard who wouldn't even let her pour her own water. She was nauseous and hadn't eaten all day, not that the nausea kept her from eating. She refused any food because she didn't want to make a four course meal appear on the stone of the court floor after the extractions.

Hermione glared at him as she was lead into the Court room. They all stared at her, some with awe, and others in wonder. Pity and concern were prevalent in all their eyes though. She didn't want pity, she had fought the vile snake off and got away with just a few bad memories. A pensieve sat in the middle of the floor and she was carefully led up to it.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Malfoy, willingly give up your memories on the nights in question for the use of the court in the case against one Patrick Malfoy?" Hermione looked at Minister Shacklebolt.

"I do." She looked at the crystal clear pensieve with dread.

"Proceed." It was permission for her to grasp her wand and slowly and painstakingly remove her memories. It wasn't an easy task, it was painful and a testament to the court of your dedication. You were pulled right back to that time and forced to live it again. You were forced to endure excruciating pain as the ties of the memory were broken strand by strand. Hermione had shaking hands as she carefully brought her wand to her temple and slowly pulled out the memory of the terrace. She found herself with Master Parkinson with a painful ripping feeling in her mind.

"_You are trash. Why are you here? Why do you tempt us and insult us by even coming here?"_

She didn't want to speak at the memory but the nature of the extraction made her relive everything. She heard herself speak but chose to ignore the words but the action after that couldn't be ignored. She tried to hide herself in her mind as Parkinson kissed her.

"_You are a mudblood. A filthy creature! You don't deserve the marriage bed of a pureblood. You deserve a dark back alley or..."_ She ignored his sinister smile and tried her best to wait it out. _"A dark terrace." _She still couldn't hide the feeling of panic she had or the excruciating pain of the extraction. Once again she felt her mouth move and she threw a retort at him despite her pounding heart.

"_You don't scare me, mudblood. I have to take from you what your husband took from me. My pride. I will take your pride and leave you bleeding in the shadows. He insulted my manhood and now I will show his wife what kind of man I really am."_ Then he was on her. She relived each grope and kiss and touch. She felt sick to her stomach as she fought panic. Then the saving grace. Her fist connecting with his face and then the running. The panic suddenly stopped and she was pulled back to the court room. Safe and unharmed. The ghost touches tormented her but she knew they would fade. Throbbing beat a painful tune in her head.

Hermione dropped the memory into the pensieve with shaking hands and a light head. She wiped her forehead, spreading cold sweat across her clammy skin.

"You may break, Mrs. Malfoy. You have an hour." At Kingsley's voice she shook her head.

"I need-" A low sob forced its way out and she coughed trying to cover it up. Trying to hide the others that wanted to come up. Her head was pounding and she didn't want to face that pain ever again. "I need to get this done now. If I wait, it will only be worse for me." She wiped her forehead again.

"That is not wise, you must recover. This is a long process and must not be rushed." There was a firmness to his voice and she slowly raised her face to look at him. Her eyes narrowed.

"You don't understand, he's in my head all the time. He's taunting me through these memories. I'm not stopping now." With that she simply put her wand to her temple and tugged on the memory before anyone could stop her.

She was walking through the crowd and Hermione felt her pulse jump as she realized just where she was.

"_I thought I would never see you here._ _Still a cold and frigid bitch, still look absolutely delectable though. My offer still stands."_ She looked at his no doubt scarred face. This was it. The end. After this memory she would be free of him.

Her mouth moved and she felt the words exit but she paid no attention to what they said.

"_So pretty but you have a rather nasty mouth on you. I'm sure there will be someone who will fix that. Pretty enough lips though. I can imagine them wrapped around my-"_ She slapped him and she almost enjoyed doing it a second time but the pain wouldn't let her do much of anything. It hurt more than the first time. There was more tearing and ripping and the pain made her see stars but her mouth opened once again and she spoke her lines with mindless attitude, waiting for it to be over.

"_You are nothing."_ Hermione wanted to curl up against the ripping pain in her head but she was powerless

"_Hermione, you cannot hit my guests."_ She tried to focus but the pain made her vision blurry. She was forced to say her lines again and she tried to blink away the black spots dancing in her vision but even blinking hurt.

"_I don't know what she is talking about. Obviously she is delusional. It must be the heat."_ Lies dripped from his lips like venom from a fang. Something that must have come to him naturally.

She didn't realize she had repeated the explanation until she curled up on herself barely, hearing the Memory Andrew.

"_Someone call the_ _Aurors. Parkinson, you stay where you are. I will detain you if need be. Hermione, come on. Stand up."_ She pushed away familiar hands away without even thinking about it. Her body was on auto-pilot and she was being taken for the ride. Parkinson's cold blue eyes spoke to her through the crowd.

_I'm still here. I will always be here. Your fear is my strength._ And then he said it. The words that haunted her as he slept and in every waking moment.

"_Run and I will follow."_ This time she moved with her body as she turned to run, the world faded to grey and his voice faded.

Hermione found herself in quite a bit of pain as she watched the silver memory fall into the bowl. It was followed by a drop of blood, then another and another. She wanted to move to brush away the blood from her nose, to do anything but she found herself as trapped as she was in the memories. She felt her legs give way and closed her eyes. She heard the clatter of her wand on the floor as she dropped it. Then, like a blessing from the Gods, she felt nothing at all as the world around her just disappeared.

* * *

><p>All will be explained, my pretties. All will be explained.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

And the explanation!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 30<span>**

"How is she?" Draco looked at the Medi-witch with quite a bit of worry. When she had collapsed, he had leaped over the barrier and was the first to reach her. She had looked like she had died. Blood dripped from her nose and her skin was cold and clammy. Eyes closed and barely breathing she was rushed to St. Mungo's where they refused to let him see her. Protocol they had said. Draco was damn near ready to break down the door. Two hours since she had been admitted and not a single word.

"She's fine but she needs to understand not to push herself. The human mind is a fragile thing, memory extraction is very painful and it sometimes leaves small tears, called micro-tears, in the hypothalamus. Usually these heal with no side effects and with only a minor headache afterwards. In this case there was a rather large tear in her memory bank." The Medi-witch checked her clipboard. "The human mind isn't made to be put through that much tearing and ripping. That is why the standard procedure is waiting an hour after one extraction, it gives the hypothalamus time to heal the micro-tears. But your wife, decided she had enough and took out two. The large tear she made was very painful and caused her to blackout, she won't remember being here. Now her going unconscious was caused from the tear in her hypothalamus. It was bleeding into her brain causing slight pressure, causing her to be rendered unconscious. She's healed and probably has as headache. She's asking for you." The grey haired witch gave him a stern look over her glasses. Draco felt like a physical burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He smiled as he ran his hand through his hair. That was great news. He turned on his heel and into her room.

"Hermione?" He looked at her and she gazed at him carefully.

"I want to go back to the Wizagmont. We need to finish this." She smiled at him and Draco shook his head.

"No, you are going back to the Manor." He watched as she scowled, he matched it for one of his own.

"No, I want to finish this. I need to give my statement, they have my memories, so a statement is all I need to give." She crossed her arms over her chest and Draco closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. She was fine alright. Back to being a pain in the ass with her stubbornness.

"No, Granger. You are going home and resting. This... this incident scared me. I'm not going to let you push yourself." He sat on the bed beside her and she shook her head.

"I'm not going back there! It's suffocating!" She glared at him. "_You're _suffocating me! I can't leave the Manor without your say so, I can't eat or drink anything without it being checked over until cold. I'm a witch not a muggle president!" Draco gritted his teeth.

"I'm protecting you. You don't know what he's capable of doing, even from prison. Galleons speak louder than anything and Parkinson has a lot of speaking he can do." Draco grasped her face. "Listen to me. He will kill you if he has too. I won't let that happen. I refuse to let that happen." She looked at him with rather angry brown eyes before jerking her face away from his hands.

"I won't remember this, so don't even. I'm not going back to the Manor tonight. Scorpius is at Harry's until this is over and I literally feel suffocated there right now. I need a break." She scowled at her hands and Draco counted backwards from ten to control his temper.

"Fine. You don't have to come back to the Manor. I'll call one of your friends and you can stay with them for the night." He stood up abruptly. Fine. She could do whatever she wanted.

"Fine." She got out of the bed dressed in only the hospital gown, the back gaping open. Draco found his eyes glued to her derriere. It was a nice one. Perfect in his opinion. He turned around and walked towards the door.

"Your gown is open." He smirked at her embarrassed gasp as she found that it was indeed open. Then he left in a rather foul mood. He wasn't suffocating her, he was protecting her and he felt insulted that she thought otherwise.

* * *

><p>"Master, where is the Missus?" An elf in a black, green, and gold dress, twisted her little white apron around her hands and Draco sighed rubbing his face.<p>

"She isn't staying at the Manor right now. You can go with her if you wish." He pinched the bridge of his nose and after the elf left with a pop he realized just how quiet the house was. With Hermione out of the house and Scorpius staying with his friend until the trial was over. The house suddenly felt very large and empty. How had he never noticed before? Astoria was always running around with her new flavour of the week and Scorpius was always so quiet or at his grandmother's. It was probably because he was never really home to see the manor as the empty shell it was. He scowled and headed to his newly firewhiskey stocked study. He needed a stiff drink after what had happened today.

He arrived at the study and poured himself a full glass of the amber liquid and drank it quickly. Rasping at the burn it gave off. Watching her as she just collapsed was one of the most terrifying moments in his life. It was like his heart had dropped into his stomach and then bounced up into his throat in the space of a second. His world had slowed down as she felt to the floor. He hadn't even thought twice before leaping over the barrier that separated the prisoners, defence and prosecution from the crowd. He couldn't remember but he was pretty sure he had shouted her name. He wasn't sure, everything was drowned out by the sound of his own heart beating. When he reached her she looked dead. Nearly grey, barely breathing and blood leaking from her nose. He had picked her up and begged her to wake up. He begged her to before they pulled her away and rushed her to St. Mungo's. He poured another glass of firewhiskey before sinking into the chair in front of the fireplace.

He had been terrified, for the first time in his life he was terrified for someone other than himself. When did he get so attached to her? When did he get to the point where he thought he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she got hurt? When did she manage to get under his skin? When did the thought of her leaving put a vice around his heart and squeeze? This was supposed to be easy. One year and they would part. Each going their separate way, never having to deal with each other again. It had been simple in theory but he hadn't counted on her. The way she smiled or laughed. The way she took everything in stride and didn't let it get her down. It was her Slytherin attitude hiding under the pelt of the lioness. She was perfect and he hadn't been counting on that. He knew he was attracted to her, that was easy to understand but this feeling he had when around her was different. He had no idea what it was and he had no control over it.

He polished off his second drink and tried to forget how empty the Manor felt without her. It was ridiculous. She was coming home tomorrow. Draco scowled. _Home? She was coming home? No she was coming to the_ Manor. His scowled deepened as he reached for the whiskey decanter.

* * *

><p>Hermione found herself at Isabel's place with no idea how she had gotten there. In fact she didn't remember anything since passing out after removing the second memory. She was lying in a rather comfortable bed but she remembered what room it was in and she repressed a shudder. This is where she had nearly died and had her life changed in an instant. Hermione pulled the covers up to her chin and curled up into a small ball.<p>

"Is the Missus alright?" At the familiar squeaky voice, Hermione relaxed.

"Hullo, Magi. Do you know why I am here?" She sat up and the elf jumped onto the bed.

"Master Draco said nothing. Just that if I wished to be with you I could. Magi knew Missus would be needing her so I came to you. I think you should go to the Manor. Master is drunk again. He always calms down with you in the Manor. You must have fought while you were at the hospital." Magi climbed over her and fluffed up her pillows. "Missus needs to stop pushing herself beyond her limits. Magi doesn't want to get the itchy feeling of you being sick again." Hermione smiled as the elf scolded her for her rather self-destructive behaviour.

"Now does the Missus understand what Magi is telling her?" Her green eyes looked at her sternly and Hermione nodded.

"I do, Magi." She fiddled with her fingers. "I wish I was back at the Manor though. Now that I'm not there I feel rather exposed." Hermione sighed as she got out of the bed.

"I guess I should talk to Isabel." She quietly opened the door and made her way to the living room and came upon a rather shocking scene. George was snogging Isabel. Quite ardently in fact. She covered her eyes. "Oh my delicate gaze! It burns my virgin eyes!" She snickered and carefully peaked. Isabel was glaring at her, probably angry that she had interrupted.

"Go back to bed, or if you are here telling me you miss your husband then go back there." She turned back to George and Hermione dropped her hands.

"This doesn't surprise me as much as it should." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Its not that I dislike your company. It's the fact I don't remember how I got here, why I'm not at the manor and why the hell Draco allowed it." She shrugged and Isabel waved her off. George grinned at her and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The medi-witch mentioned that. Said you were in a state of black out while your hypothalamus fixed itself. So you have no clue what happened between the Court room and now." Isabel smiled at her. "Now George and I are quite busy as you can see." She went back to snogging the red head and Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked over to the fireplace. With a handful of floo powder she called Magi. The elf popped in front of her.

"I'm going back to the Manor. Go take care of Agi and Amagi." She smiled as the elf fairly shook with happiness and disappeared. Hermione threw the powder down. "Malfoy Manor." She landed in the study in a burst of green flames. She stretched and the clock chimed in two in the morning. She yawned and felt better being in familiar surroundings. She headed to her room when a sound caught her attention. Something hit a wall and someone cursed loudly. Hermione let out a long sigh and followed the sounds to an unfamiliar room. She pushed open the door and slipped inside. Draco looked absolutely smashed as he threw things around his room.

"Where are they? I could have sworn I had them here. Fuck it." His words were slurred as he crawled onto his bed in a pair of lounge pants. Hermione followed him slowly. She sure as hell didn't want to sleep alone. Besides he was drunk, he wasn't going to try anything he would regret. Not that she didn't want him to try anything. Quite the opposite in fact but she knew he would regret it in the morning and she honestly didn't need him hating her right now. Once under the covers she snuggled into the bed finally relaxing completely. A warm arm grabbed her waist and pulled her close. A hard chest pressed against her back and she let herself mould into the embrace.

"Ahhh, there she is. Now I can sleep." The words were mumbled into her ear and Hermione closed her eyes as the light dimmed then shut off completely.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up with a pounding headache and a curly haired witch lying on his chest. He frowned as she gave a small sigh and tightened her arm around his waist. Why in the world was his wife in his bed snuggling with him? Draco wanted to question it more but he looked at her carefully instead. She truly was a beautiful woman. Her thick, dark eyelashes made dark half-moons on her cheeks and her full lips were parted slightly as she breathed. He ran his hand through her honey brown curls gently, feeling the soft strands slip through his fingers. He found a small smile on his face as he watched her sleep. He really had to get up. The trial was today, he went to shift out of her grip when she yawned.<p>

"No moving, I want more sleep and you are a comfortable pillow." She cracked open one eye to look at him and Draco's left eyebrow rose as her grip tightened and she closed her eyes again. He put one hand behind his head and ran the other through her curls.

"The trial is today." He squinted against the headache and she wrinkled her nose.

"Bollucks to the trial. I want sleep, so no moving." She let out a happy sigh as she shifted closer to him. Draco felt that ridiculous feeling again. It made him want to smile and then snog her senseless.

"Why are you in my room?" He ran his hand down her back, his fingers slipping through her silky curls and she gave an annoyed sigh.

"I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep am I?" Her brown eyes looked up at him and he smirked.

"No." He chuckled at the annoyed sound that escaped her mouth. "Now why are you in my room?" His headache receded slightly and he ran his hand through her hair again.

"I didn't want to be alone and I heard you throwing things and cursing. I put two and two together. You were drunk and I was tired. I didn't want to be alone and you were there." She didn't loosen her grip on him as she put her head back down on his chest.

"You weren't afraid of nightmares were you?" Draco slowly let her curls slip through his fingers again. The gesture was relaxing, hence his repeating of the action.

"I don't remember anything to have nightmares about." Her voice was quiet. "I was stupid to do that yesterday. I should have known that. I _did_ know it but I just wanted him out of my head. You understand right?" She looked up at him with wide brown eyes and Draco sighed.

"I can understand your need to get rid of the memories but I don't understand why you acted like you did after you woke up in the hospital." He hand curled into a fist capturing the curls and she shrugged.

"I honestly don't remember what I said or where I was. I only remember the court room and then waking up at Isabel's. She's dating George Weasley. I caught them snogging on the couch." She looked up at him with twinkling eyes and Draco felt his hand relax and slip through her curls once more.

"Fancy that. Now time to get up. The trial starts at ten." He watched as she gave another annoyed sound and push herself up with her hands. She looked down at him with a scowl.

"I wanted to sleep, hubby." With that she left the bed and hurried to the washroom. Draco was left with the feeling of her hair running through his fingers. He closed his eyes with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"We are going to ask you a few standard questions. This is just to hone in the truth spell we have placed on you. Do you accept?" Kingsley looked at her and she gave a firm nod.<p>

"I do." Hermione sat at the witness stand and waited patiently. The Court room was packed. Word had gotten out about the attack and the trial and hundreds of people wanted to see the trial themselves. It had taken thirteen Aurors to hold back the crowd as she was led into the Wizagmont. The press had been shouting at her and the crowd seemed to be one giant entity bent on crushing her in its mass.

"Is your name Hermione Jean Granger?" A rather bored looking witch read the question from a piece of paper and Hermione shook her head.

"No. My name is Hermione Jean Malfoy." She heard the mutters in the crowd. Not everyone read the Propet and so not everyone knew she had gotten married. She wanted to shake her head. They had been married for close to seven months, how did they _not_ know?

"Is your husband Draco Abraxas Malfoy?" Another inane question that Hermione answered automatically.

"Yes." She wanted to roll her eyes but this was standard procedure, she had to endure.

"Do you recall the events in question?" Hermione pulled a slight face. What kind of question was that?

"No, I removed the memories as evidence for the Court just yesterday. I cannot recall the memories in question." She watched as the person gauging her truth spell gave a nod as the spell read truth.

"You are thirty two years old, correct?" The bored looking questioner looked up at her expectantly.

"No." A murmur of surprise went through the room. "With my use of a time turner my third year I am a year older than the records say. I am thirty three years old." The Truth Reader nodded indicating truth.

"Your parents live in Australia, correct?" At the question Hermione winced.

"No." She didn't elaborate further and the Questioner looked at her.

"They live in Britain then, correct?" Hermione shook her head at the question.

"No." The pain of losing them wasn't as bad as it had been. "My parent' aren't living, they are buried in my family plot." Another murmur of surprise went through the crowd and Kingsley held up his hand.

"The truth spell has locked onto your frequency of truth. The trial is ready to begin. Defence." He nodded to a rather oily looking man that had Slytherin written all over him and Hermione recognized him immediately. Lawyer to the Purebloods. Hansel Maliki. He was expensive but apparently worth it. Hermione didn't care who he was. With the memories there was no contesting the charges.

"Miss Granger-"

"It's Mrs. Malfoy, sir." She wanted to frown but she held back. He gave her a fake smile.

"_So_ sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. Now, you say you cannot recall the events in question. Please elaborate for the Court." He put his hands behind his back and Hermione cleared her throat.

"I cannot recall the events in question because yesterday, in this Courtroom. I removed the memory of the events. Due to the nature of extracting memories, you lose all capabilities of remembering the memory because it is no longer within your hypothalamus." She looked at him with a neutral face.

"Very good, Mrs. Malfoy. Now could you please tell the Court who you are accusing of the crime and what the crime is?" He gave her a narrow eyed look and Hermione gave him a cool gaze back.

"Master Parkinson and he tried to rape me and broke the Duelling Agreement with my husband." She waited patiently for the little snake to try and strike.

"How is it that you remember that, Mrs. Malfoy? You said you removed the memories." He gave a smirk and Hermione smirked right back.

"I removed only the memories of the incidents, not the memories relating to them. I do not remember the incidents happening but I am aware of what went on in them." She looked at him with a bit of a smirk and he gave a small nod.

"Please tell us what went on the night of the Parkinson's party."

"We arrived as the sun was setting and we were presented to the hosts. We said our hellos and my husband left to do business. I visited with the few people I knew then went to find my husband. I told him I was bored and that I didn't really know anyone. I was introduced to his business associates. Master Parkinson offered to introduce me to the guests and I couldn't decline the offer." She watched Mr. Maliki carefully.

"Why couldn't you?" His dark brown eyes glinted and Hermione blinked slowly.

"Because it was proper etiquette. If the host asks to escort you, you do not refuse. To do so would be an insult to both the host and your family." Hermione looked into the crowd but couldn't make out a single familiar face.

"That is pureblood etiquette, Mrs. Malfoy. You are muggleborn, you had no reason to follow the etiquette rules." He walked back and forth in front of her and Hermione gave him a steady look.

"It was for my husband's benefit. I may not be pureblood but he is. I did not want to embarrass him with… _'crass'_ behaviour." Hermione adjusted herself in her seat and watched Mr. Maliki as closely as he watched her.

"Alright, continue." He gave a wave of his hand and Hermione gave a small nod.

"He led me through the crowd but we did not stop and talk to the guests. He pulled me to the terrace; he made a pass at me. I retorted in defense of it. He then proceeded to attack me. I was pulled into the shadows by Master Parkinson and I only escaped by hitting him. I ran off. The details are not there but that is the condensed version that I can remember." Hermione adjusted her skirt as she waited for him to say something to refute her statement.

"Your husband, upon learning of the 'attack' on your person, challenged Master Parkinson to a duel, correct?" He smoothed down his jacket as he stood in front of her and Hermione nodded.

"He did and he won the duel, scarring Mater Parkinson and humiliating him in front of his friends and family. He was punished for what he tried to do." She folded her hands in her lap and glanced at the Truth reader who nodded at Kingsley.

"He was punished. So why is Master Parkinson on trial? You have said they abide by Pureblood etiquette so when they duelled they formed an agreement. What agreement was that, Mrs. Malfoy?" He went back to his slow pacing and Hermione watched him carefully.

"I am not positive of the true nature of the agreement but it probably was for Master Parkinson to not touch me again nor try and talk to me. An agreement which he broke at the Pettyri's summer party eleven days ago. He approached me, made lewd comments and then touched me." Hermione waited, she had read all of his cases and dialogue, Mr. Maliki was always predictable. She knew his moves before he did.

"He touched you? Where did he touch you, Mrs. Malfoy?" He looked like he thought he had the upper hand and Hermione smirked inwards.

"He grabbed my chin." She leaned back in the chair.

"Just your chin? How innocent of a touch-"

"The fact remains, he touched me when the agreement said for him to never do it again. No matter how innocent the touch may seem to a bystander, it still broke the Duelling agreement, which is the reason we are here. Proper pureblood etiquette states that by breaking the Duelling agreement the offender must be brought up on the original charges and serve double what the judge says." Her voice was rather emotionless but inside Hermione was cheering in triumph.

"But you are muggleborn, Mrs. Malfoy. The duelling agreement-"

"Was applied to my husband, who happens to be a pureblood. The agreement wasn't with me, it was with him. The Duel didn't involve me throwing curses around, it involved two pureblood wizards making a silent agreement." She was starting to think that this man wasn't as good of a lawyer as they said he had been.

"But you are still muggleborn. The Agreement was made concerning you. It was never valid and we are merely wasting our time." He gave a smirk and Hermione smiled before leaning forward.

"If that is true, then the punishment never happened and he can still be punished by the full extent of the law for attempted rape. It will go either by pureblood rules, Mr. Maliki, or we go by normal society rules. Either way your client is on the hot seat." There were a few chuckles in the audience and the lawyer scowled.

"Let's talk about your marriage, Mrs. Malfoy. You haven't been married long, right?" The scowl disappeared from his face as he tried to get back on top of the situation.

"Seven months and still counting." Hermione heard a few more chuckles and she smiled.

"How long was the courtship? A proper Pureblood marriages require courtship." He didn't know anything. Hermione let the smile fade from her face. He was a complete idiot.

"A _proper_ pureblood marriage is arranged." Snorts of laughter emitted from the crowd and Hermione smirked. "Just like mine. Our marriage was arranged by my husband's mother, Narcissa Malfoy. It was a mutually beneficial marriage, my husband retained custody of his son and I paid off a debt."

"That's not very beneficial to you, Mrs. Malfoy. Just a simple debt repaid for a loveless marriage to your childhood enemy. There must have been something else. Was it the raise in position in Pureblood society? Getting closer to the wizards and witches you could never be a part of?" He stood in front of her again, his dark eyes glinting. "Are you trying to become a pureblood witch? You follow their etiquette, their rules, you followed their arranged marriage and now you are accusing a pureblood wizard of attempted rape." Hermione started at him with an icy glare. Of all the nerve. This man may have been a lawyer but they were now in a personal war.

* * *

><p>Hermione is mad! Horray! And Fanfiction isn't letting me upload new chapters to the sight so this is totally copy pasta into last chapter's space in my docket. This is very annoying but at least I problem solved enough to get you a new chapter!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

This is a shorter chapter so I am not very happy with it but it will make due. To even it out it is a couple hours early with bein gu[loaded. I'd liek to thank everyone who took the time to review. you guys are awesome and I love you to bits!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

"I am who I perceive myself to be. I am not pureblood, or half blood, or even muggleborn. In my eyes I am just a witch. I will be nothing more and nothing less." Her gaze seemed to hit a rather strong chord in him because he looked away. "The simple debt you say isn't important was a Life Debt I owed to Narcissa Malfoy for saving my life." Shouts filled the court room and Kingsley had to bang hard on his podium with his gavel.

"Silence!" The African American wizard glared at the crowd and the shouts died out.

"Oh yes, the Life Debt. Now tell me, how did you get into a predicament that put Mistress Malfoy into a position to save your life?" He went back to pacing and Hermione let out a sigh.

"I was attacked by the two Voldemort sympathizers who had been following my friends, Luna and Blaise Zabini for several years." Her eyes narrowed at the oily man. This was getting off track.

"And why were they following your friends?" He gave a rather crooked smile and Hermione shuddered slightly.

"Because of me." She lowered her eyes.

"Because of you. Could you repeat that?" He had a malicious grin on his face and Hermione wanted nothing more than to hex him.

"They were being followed by two Voldemort sympathizers because of me. They helped me after my relationship with my boyfriend fell through. I lived with them for a few months. They were labeled blood traitors and were to be killed." She fiddled with her nails.

"You friends were sentenced to death for helping you? Well, that is quite the predicament-"

"I didn't allow it to happen. Each time they were attacked, I was there. I fought the Sympathizers off long enough for them to escape. I paid them back the night I nearly died. Goyle caught me. He nearly killed me." Hermione lifted her chin to show off the faded pink line that ran across her neck. People leaned forward in their seats to get a look at it. "I killed him in self-defence. It gave me no happiness to take a life, despite who it was. I found no joy in killing Gregory Goyle. Despite his position, all I can remember is him at Hogwarts. He was a classmate. Not the brightest but he was there. He was a part of my past but I do not regret killing him."

"But you still killed him, Mrs. Malfoy. You murdered him in a forest and left his body to rot."

"He would have done it to me. It was kill or be killed. I was nearly killed but pulled through and he died when I did." Hermione felt tears fill her eyes. "You don't understand what it was like to look at this part of your past and have to destroy it. Gregory Goyle was simple, he liked to eat and follow Draco Malfoy around like a lost puppy. He was protective of his friends and he preferred athletics to studies. You don't understand that I killed a person in my eyes. In that moment, he wasn't a Voldemort Sympathizer, he was a Hogwarts second year student eating a sleeping potion laced cupcake. He was a third year student being pelted by snowballs from what seemed like a ghost. He was a _person_." She looked up as she wiped her eyes, unashamed of her tears.

"And I didn't leave him to rot. I had him buried next to his family only two days after the attack." The words seemed to freeze the lawyer in place. He was shocked, he hadn't been expecting that. Hermione wanted to laugh at him but she felt tears clog her throat. "I'm not a bad person. I have morals and ethics but I make mistakes. Now you have pulled this trial off course. I suggest you get the point and close your mouth." His mouth shut with an audible snap and he glowered at her.

"Fine." He whirled around and started his infuriating pacing again. "I was present yesterday when you removed your memories. I thought it was odd that you removed two in such a short amount of time. Then it hit me. You had altered the memories within your head, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione snorted back laughter.

"That's impossible." She crossed her arms over her chest and watched him.

"Is it? If someone wished something to be changed within their memories, it could be changed to suit their needs." This man was officially an idiot. Hermione had studied magical memories before she had chosen Potions for her career. To her, the mind was fascinating.

"Wishes aren't memories. Have you ever seen someone extract a wish? It is a golden light that just dissolves. You cannot wish for a memory to change, that would be like wishing that you were born a dragon." Hermione chuckled as did the crowd and a few of the Wizagmont members. " It's not going to change anything. Memories within a person's head cannot be altered. They can be hidden, yes but not altered. I suggest you brush up on the subject. Do you have any experience in the Court room? I am growing sure that you have had none. Tell us how long you've been a Lawyer?" Mr. Malaki's face went red.

"I'm not on trial here." Snap goes the trap. Hermione found a rather smug smile on her face.

"Neither am I." Hermione sat back, looking down at the lawyer. "Galleons may pay for your voice but they didn't pay for your intelligence that much is obvious." The crowd burst into laughter and Kingsley smiled at her.

"You may step down. We have heard all we need too from you." He flicked his wand at her. "The truth spell has been released, you may now leave the stand." Hermione stood up and sent one more look at the lawyer who seemed to be muttering to himself angrily. Hermione studied law in preparation for the trial. She obviously knew more about it than he did. Poor little Hansel. All the bread crumbs had been eaten and he was lost. He left the Court room quickly, his face red.

* * *

><p>"State your name." Narcissa Malfoy lifted her chin at the Questioner.<p>

"Narcissa Ellisia Malfoy." She smiled; she had seen Hermione's testimony. The girl knew how to play hardball.

"You saved Hermione Malfoy's life, correct?" She felt rather irritated at the woman's bored tone but Mr. Maliki had decided for a break, meaning he had been fired and the bored woman was in charge of questioning.

"Yes, I did and because of that I used the Life Debt to arrange a marriage between her and my son. I got what I wanted and they married on New Year's eve." She smiled and the Questioner looked at her paper.

"Were you aware that Mrs. Malfoy had been attacked at the Parkinson's Summer ball?"

"Yes, I was appalled when I learned of it. I always knew Patrick was a vile man but attacking a beautiful woman like Hermione while his wife sat in the next room is just horrendous." The Truth Reader nodded and Narcissa smiled again.

"Are you aware of Duelling agreements?" He questioner looked over her glasses and Narcissa nodded.

"Yes, I have personal experience." She sighed. "I suffered in the same way my daughter-in-law suffered. I was not as strong as her and I could not fight the man off by myself. My husband, Lucius Malfoy, heard the commotion and stepped in. He challenged Theodore Nott Sr. to a duel and won. The agreement was for Nott to never come near me again. Nott listened and I have not seen him since." The crowd murmured.

"And do you believe that Duelling Agreements are valid as a scapegoat for escaping a crime?" The question was rather tough and Narcissa thought for a few moments.

"Not unless the punishment is severe. Nott ended up like Parkinson had. He was in St. Mungo's for weeks after the duel. I believe he was punished sufficiently. The same with Parkinson. He must live with the scars of his crime. Everyone will look at him and know just what he did and to who he did it too." She sighed. "The biggest injury to a pureblood wizard is humiliation. They will never live anything down. In the higher society of the purebloods, gossip is rampant. The humiliation will last years."

"So you believe Master Parkinson should be left to his humiliation?" Another quizzical look and she shook her head quickly.

"Heavens no. The humiliation only works when they abide by the Duelling Agreement. Once broken, the person in question must be sent to trial. It means they have not learned anything and cannot be a productive member of pureblood society." Narcissa smoothed down her dark blue robes.

"No further questions." The Questioner looked at Kingsley who flicked his wand at Narcissa releasing her and she stood down from the stand. That was short. Narcissa didn't see the point of them bringing her up for questioning anyway. "We call Draco Abraxas Malfoy to the stand."

* * *

><p>"Tell us who you are." Draco scowled at the woman. He honestly didn't want to be up here, having the truth pulled from him.<p>

"My name is Draco Abraxas Malfoy." He gritted his teeth. Hermione had handled it so gracefully. She made it look easy.

"Who are you married too?" _Pointless Question number one_. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Draco leaned back in his seat and looked through the crowd. There were a few familiar faces but not many. Apparently this was a high profile case, judging by the number of people in attendance.

"Why did you Duel Master Parkinson?" _Pointless Question number two._ He picked at his nails.

"Because he attempted to rape my wife." There, it was simple and true.

"The law could have handled it, why did you Duel him?" _Again?_ Draco frowned. They repeated the pointless Question two. Should he mark it as number three or just say number two again? He shook his head of the distracting thoughts.

"I was angry and not thinking straight. It might be impossible to believe but I do care for the well-being of my wife. Patrick threatened that well-being." Draco smirked. There, it was no negotiable. They couldn't ask anything else about why he Duelled Parkinson. He honestly didn't even know himself.

"Alright. He was punished through the Duel. What was the Duelling agreement you made with him?" He sighed.

"That he was to never go near to my wife, to talk to her or to touch her. The Agreement that he broke at the Pettyri's Party." Basically a repeat of what Hermione had told Mr. Maliki. Speaking of which, Draco had seen him getting yelled at by his client. That was amusing.

"Good. We now know the Agreement had been broken. The memories viewed support this. You may go." No games and with Mr. Maliki banished from the court, the rest of the trail would go quickly. The trial was over for the day and Draco made sure to escort Hermione back to the Manor where they ate a sombre supper.

It had been tiring and Draco didn't complain when Hermione crawled into his bed to sleep. Then next part of the trial was in two days and Draco really didn't want to have to deal with a worried wife. He said nothing though and got into the bed beside her. She moved close to him and Draco looked at the ceiling, running his hand through her curls. Comfort was what they needed. This was a rather stressful time for them both. With that he allowed himself to wrap his arm around her and keep her close as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Days Later<strong>_

"State your name." Hermione looked at the person being questioned with a shudder. Her memories of him might be mostly gone but he was still a very intimidating person. He scared her.

"Patrick Ezekiel Parkinson." His voice was gruff as he scowled at the people in the Court. His ravaged face brought gasps from the crowd. Apparently the damage was more extensive than they had thought. Hermione felt her vindictive side glow at the damage once more. It was sad really but he had been punished quite thoroughly the first time. This was just the icing on the cake.

"Do you know why you are here?" The Questioner had a slight bite to her voice. They only other tone to her voice than just boredom. Hermione frowned, obviously she didn't like the man.

"No idea. I've done nothing wrong." The Truth Reader shook his head and Kingsley scowled.

"You are lying Master Parkinson." It was a warning. "Do you believe you broke the Duelling agreement you had with Draco Malfoy?"

"No. I wasn't made aware of such an agreement. If I was not made aware than it was not broken." The Truth Reader once again shook his head.

"Another lie. Did you try to rape Hermione Malfoy?" the Questioner raised an eyebrow.

"I propositioned her. She rejected my advances." The Truth reader shook his head. "She is a very beautiful witch despite her poor blood. Married or not she would have made a good mistress." At that the truth Reader nodded. Shacklebolt stood up.

"Three lies, Master Parkinson. We will now judge you based on the evidence. All those in favour of sending Master Parkinson to Azkaban for twice the allotted time for attempted rape, raise your hand." Every hand of the Wizagmont was raised and Parkinson stood up.

"I will kill you! You will die by my hand, _Mrs. Malfoy_." Aurors had to restrain him and the Courtroom fell into chaos. Kingsley looked at the man with a rather disgusted look. "I will make sure you stop breathing! Azkaban won't hold me for this humiliation! I won't stop till I have my hands wrapped around your pretty little throat!" Draco carefully wrapped his arms around her and she felt herself grow cold at his threat.

"Patrick Parkinson you have been sentenced to twice forty years in the Maximum Security portion of Azkaban for your crimes. Take him away." He was dragged towards the exit and Hermione looked at him. He cursed, shouted and yelled. He cursed her name and the shouts were cut off by the door closing. The crowd cheered at the sentence and Hermione felt slightly claustrophobic.

"I knew it would be a short trial. Too much evidence to the contrary. Besides, they really dislike it when you break a Duelling Agreement." Draco took her hand and pulled her through the crowd, deftly avoiding the reporters. "Time to pick Scorpius up." Hermione nodded and allowed herself to be pulled through the pushing and yelling crowd. It was over; finally her month and a half nightmare was over.

* * *

><p>"Mum! Dad!" Scorpius launched himself at the two as soon as they arrived. "I had so much fun with Albus! He taught me Wizarding Snap. It is a really cool game with exploding cards." Hermione smiled at him.<p>

"That's great. Are you ready to go home?" She smoothed down his hair and he shook his head.

"I still need to pack." He looked up at her with a bright smile and Hermione felt her heart melt.

"Go then, Scorpius." Draco ruffled his hair and the boy ran off. Harry appeared as soon as Scorpius was gone.

"How did it go?" Green eyes looked at her with worry and she smiled.

"He was sentenced to twice forty years in Azkaban. I give him fifteen, tops." She smirked and Harry chuckled.

"I heard his lawyer was kicked out of the Wizagmont for the games he was playing with you… well _trying_ to play with you." He gave her a hug and Hermione chuckled.

"Yah, Parkinson pulled him out." She shrugged. "Enough of that. It's done and over with and I have no more memories of it." Scorpius came back with his bag and Hermione ruffled his hair.

"Tell Albus I said hi." She walked out the door followed by Scorpius and Draco. They were all silent as they apperated back to the Manor. After they had a nice lunch Hermione excused herself and then left the Manor.

* * *

><p>She apperated to St. Mungo's and slowly walked to Lucius's room. She looked inside and saw him looking out the window. His eyes following the clouds across the sky.<p>

"Hullo, Master Malfoy. We won the trial. Patrick Parkinson is in Azkaban for the next eighty years. I no longer have any of the memories of his attacking me and I feel at peace finally. I can stop fighting and preparing for a fight to blindside me." Hermione stood beside him and carefully put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm thankful that it went the way it did. Did you know they have this new spell. It's called a truth spell and all it requires is a Truth Reader. The person casts the spell and once they get your truth frequency the person can tell when you are lying. It made the process much easier than it would have been. I met my Hansel Maliki. He's an utter idiot. He should have done a bit of research or at least picked on someone else. I handed him his ass on a silver platter. I humiliated him at his own game." She chuckled. "I know it's not Wednesday but I thought I would come by and tell you the good news. Listen to me. I'm talking like we are old friends. Sharing gossip and news of our lives. I don't mean to be so forward with anything but I figured I should at least get to know you. I do know you are rather quiet." She burst into laughter.

"Of course you are quiet. Silly me." Hermione dropped her hand from his shoulder and clasped them behind her back. She rocked slightly on her feet. "I feel rather lost right now. For the last month and however many days I've been planning for this trial. Planning for his attack and now that it is over, I feel at a loss of what to do." She sighed as she rocked back and forth.

"Scorpius is growing so big. He's nearly up to my chin. He'll be as tall as me soon. He's going back to Hogwarts in close to two months. His Second Year. I'm so proud even though he isn't mine. But I do think of his as mine. He's such a sweet and loving boy. He's a good friend and he's finally letting loose now that Astoria is gone from his life. I just know it is going to break his heart when I leave. It's already breaking my heart. I don't want to leave, I truly don't but I have to I know I do." Hermione let out small sound of frustration. "Gods and it isn't just because of Scorpius. It's because of Draco. It's not just love. I seriously have the hots for him, every time I see him I want to shove him against the nearest wall and snog him senseless. Don't know how I will survive five more months of this. I shouldn't be telling you this, it makes me feel awkward. Actually what I should be doing is going back to the Manor before my boys get worried." She ruffled her curls slightly.

"I had a good talk, Master Malfoy. Next Wednesday I'll be here talking your ear off." With that she left the room and went back to the Manor. Her good mood dampened slightly from the thought of leaving her little family.

* * *

><p>And end scene! HAhahahahahahhahahahah! I'm on chapter 41 right now and you guys are totally going to hate me! I know I know but it's ahappy ending<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Alright! Another a constructive review that I would like to reply too!

Your mention of my saying he [Kingsley] was African American were right. I admit my mistake and I blame it on my Canadian upbringing. Where I live, people of African descent are labeled African American as a politically correct term for them when they are born and raised in Canada, the US, and Mexico. So I apologize for the little slip of the tongue and the OOC term. Now that that is out of the way.

This is where you confused me slightly. Let me clarify this for you. Keep in mind I am not trying to be rude but whenever I type it out it sounds just b!tchy so I apologize in advance. Draco married Hermione Granger, he did not marry Hermione Malfoy. In Chapter 30 Hermione insists on being called Mrs. Malfoy because she is, by the law, a Malfoy. Mr. Maliki called her Ms. Granger as an insult. He basically told her in fewer words that she did not deserve to be called a Malfoy because she is muggleborn so hence his naming her as a Granger and not a Malfoy. Narcissa labeled herself as a Malfoy and not a Black because she is still married to Lucius. Draco stated he married Hermione Granger because that is who he married. Hermione was not a Malfoy before the marriage and so we was speaking in past tense. I basically went with common sense with name confusion. For example, You say you married so and so but you use their surname instead of yours. When you introduce them you use your surname instead of theirs. I've probably confused you more than I've wished too but I hope you go the basic gist of what I am saying.

I'm very sorry for any spelling errors there may be. I work a 9-5 job and every bit of spare time I have is to work on this story. I tend to miss errors quite often because I'll read the same chapter more than a dozen times and I find my eyes just glaze over the words near the end. So I apologize for any spelling errors or word omissions. I try to find them but when you read the same thing over and over and over again, you tend to miss a few things.

Also, I would really like for you to post specific plot holes so that I can try and fill them for you. I have quite a bit of story to write and I need specific reader input to fix them or to explain them. They could have been explained in a scene I deleted and forgot to tie it back up to the main story. I don't think a lot of people realize my discard pile is a lot larger than one thinks. Plots that go no where, little bits of dialogue viewed as unimportant. So I need you specific input to clear things up for you. Sometimes though a particular plot hole is closed later on in the story. I do that quite a bit actually so don't be surprised to read another chapter and have the glaringly obvious plot hole closed up. This story is still a work in progress, my writing is still not done and I still have quite a ways to go so just hang in there and ask questions. If I answer it was part of a deleted scene if I don't it will be answered later.

But thank you for the great reviews! Although I should clarify you guys won't hate me for chapter 41 you guys will hate me long before that. :D

Draco finds out something Hermione did not want him to find out. (Also, Draco has no relationship with his father. Narcissa was warned by him to stay out of it or he would never let her see Scorpius again. Also He refuses to let Scorpius see Lucius because he hates his father that much. Just to clarify for the readers who want to know!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

_**A Month and a Half Later**_

Summer passed quickly and soon Hermione was sending Scorpius back to Hogwarts. They had gone shopping in Diagon Alley and she had gotten him his things and a few extra treats. She and Draco had seen him off before Draco had to go back to work. She felt rather lonely in the large Manor and decided to visit with a few of her friends. She couldn't visit with Luna or Blaise because they had moved to Italy and the trip was just too long. Narcissa was in Paris for the week. Isabel was free so she apperated there.

She got her balance after she landed and knocked on the door loudly.

"Isabel, it is your dear friend Hermione!" She yelled it out in a sing song voice and the door flew open and Isabel hugged her tightly.

"Oh my Gods! We have so much to talk about! I was actually planning on coming for a visit but you are here so that doesn't matter." She pulled Hermione into the kitchen and the black haired witch whirled around the kitchen preparing tea. Hermione sat down.

"I take it things are going well with you and George?" Hermione chuckled at the dramatic sigh that escaped her friend's lips.

"Oh he is just perfect! He isn't like the other guys I have dated. He's smart and kind and has a great body, not to mention his sense of humour and he makes me laugh. I don't have to act around him. I just need to be me." She smiled happily and Hermione recognized the look of a person in love.

"I'm so very happy for you both. Now is my tea ready?" She laughed as Isabel jumped in surprise and left to go get the tea.

"Mrs. Malfoy. How very nice to see you." At the smooth voice Hermione smiled.

"Hullo Severus. It is very nice to see you as well." She looked at his portrait as he sat down.

"You have heard about my beloved daughter and the trouble causing cretin? She fancies herself in love." He sneered and Hermione sighed.

"Don't doubt her feelings. George may be charming but he doesn't lie. If he says he likes her than he truly likes her. He's been alone since the end of the war." She tapped her fingers on the table.

"Scorpius is back at school I take it?" He sat in his chair and Hermione nodded.

"The Manor seems so empty. We had both him and Albus for a few weeks. That's why I'm here. Had to get away from the empty manor. It's rather creepy when the past seems to jump out at you from the shadows." She shrugged and Isabel came back in with the tea.

"He's just such a great guy. He actually listens and cares about what I have to say. He says he's never met a woman like me before. He says I am unique and he cares about me a lot." Isabel sat a tea cup down in front of Hermione who smirked at Severus's painting. "He's such a romantic!"

"Isabel, I still think you are rushing this. Think things through." Severus's voice was soft and Isabel's black eyes narrowed.

"Are we really going to have this discussion again? I am positive I am in love with this man and I am sure he loves me too. I know you are just worried but I am a big girl! If I want to jump into this, then I will." She turned to Hermione and she smiled.

"He wants kids. Lots of kids. I want kids too, his kids. Could you imagine? Red haired babies with black eyes or even black haired babies with blue eyes. They are so adorable when I imagine them." She let out a wistful sigh and Hermione carefully took a sip of her tea.

"I want blonde haired babies with grey eyes." She looked into her tea and only looked up when Isabel covered her hand with hers.

"You want to have his children?" Understanding and empathy were in her eyes and Hermione nodded.

"More than anything in this entire world. I want Draco's children and I can never have them." She let out a rather depressing sigh and Severus snorted.

"Yes you can. Use your rather Slytherin capabilities to seduce him." He glowered at her and Hermione shook her head.

"No sex allowed. We are aiming for an annulment." Hermione gave a small smile at his horrified expression.

"No sex? That is a terrible situation indeed." He looked at his daughter with a tilted head and Hermione looked at her as well. They looked the same. Both looked at each other with the same head tilt, same black eyes crinkling at the corners as they thought something out.

"So you've been dating George for close to two months right?" Hermione broke the silence before it could become awkward and Isabel snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes! I want to marry him and have all the little babies he wants. He's well off so we can support five or six." She gave a wistful smile and took a drink of her tea. Hermione followed suit.

"George is a great guy. I'm sure he would love to marry you and have children. Look at you, smart, beautiful, and a great catch. He would be stupid to let you get away." Hermione smirked at Severus's snort and Isabel nodded.

"I am so happy, Hermione. You have no idea. I never thought I could be as happy as I am right now but I am." She smiled at her cup and Hermione nodded.

"That's good, Isabel." The two women chatted till lunch and Hermione had to leave to bring Draco his lunch. She was a bit behind schedule but figured late was better than never.

After picking up some fish and chips from a muggle vendor Hermione hurried into the office building. She stepped into the elevator and patiently waited for the top floor to ding. She rushed into his office.

"I'm sorry. I was talking with Isabel and the time got away from me." Her voice trailed off as she looked up. Several serious people looked at her, including her rather angry husband. She felt her face go bright red in embarrassment.

"Not now, Granger. I'm _clearly _in a meeting." He glowered at her and Hermione gave a quick nod before backing out of the office and shutting the door quietly.

"Why didn't you warn me?" She looked at Maricela with wide eyes and the older woman smiled.

"You tore in here like a tornado. I thought whatever it was that was going on must be important. And look you brought food. That is indeed important. Fish and chips I take it?" The older woman peeked in the bag and Hermione felt the blush fade form her cheeks.

"I bought an extra one. You can have it." She smiled at the woman's smug smile as she pulled out her own fish and chips. Maricela knew her so well. Hermione sat on her desk.

"Who are they?" She took a chip from the older woman's plate.

"Investors. Same thing as every day. They complain. Mr. Malfoy tells them to deal with it or back out. They are making too much money to back out so they deal for a week or two before complaining again." Maricela started to eat and Hermione nodded.

"Well, I better be going I have to figure out how I'm going to live in that empty manor. It's so big and quiet. Makes me uneasy." She hopped off the desk and Maricela nodded.

"I'll make sure he eats his lunch." She rolled down the top of the bag and gave it a pat and Hermione smiled.

"Alright, well I have to go, I'll see you later."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Weeks Later<strong>_

"What is this shit? You've been talking to him behind my back? Every Wednesday for the past five months? Are you fucking_ insane_?" Saying he was angry was an understatement and Hermione bore the brunt of his fury calmly. She didn't understand why he was so angry it was rather odd.

"This is the reason I decided I didn't need to tell you. I knew you would get unreasonably angry." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the desk in the study.

"Unreasonably angry? No, I'm fucking pissed. That man is a monster! He isn't even _human_ and I find out you are practically having tea with him whenever you get the chance. I think this is reasonably angry." His grey eyes were narrowed dangerously and Hermione gave him a steady look, her eyebrows pulling together slightly.

"He's your fath-"

"Don't say it! Don't even! That _thing_ isn't my father. It's an abomination that ruined my childhood." He was pacing, all the while throwing her dark scowls.

"He is still your father and he is dying. The doctors say he has about a year left." Hermione shook her head. Didn't he know how much better he would feel if he forgave his father. Forgiveness was a balm that healed every pain.

"Good. I hope he does die. He's brought nothing but shame to the Malfoy name." His voice was a mere hiss and she felt her temper flare.

"You have no idea what I would have given to get the chance to redeem myself in my parent's eyes. I would give anything to be in your shoes right now." She pointed her finger at him as she pushed off the desk. "If I were you I would march over there and say I forgive you! That is what a mature person would do!"

"I could care less about what you would do! You don't know Lucius Fucking Malfoy like I do. He was an abusive father who believed if you spared the rod, you spoiled the child." He glared at her coldly and Hermione tilted her chin up in defiance.

"And how did that work for you? Not at all! You were a spoiled prick back at Hogwarts and you are acting like a spoiled prick right now." The words seemed to drop the temperature in the room. His glared made Hermione shiver slightly. Too late to take the words back now.

"You will not see him again. That is final." He went to leave when Hermione shook her head.

"_Excuse me_? I can do whatever the hell I want. If I want to sit and talk to him I bloody well _can_ and _I will_." She put her hands on her hips and Draco whirled around on her.

"No, you won't! I won't have him influencing you any more than he already has! End of discussion." Sliver eyes bored holes into her and she felt a flush rise up as her temper grew. He dared to tell her what to do? Influencing her?

"This is not over! Not by a long shot! The man is practically brain dead! How, on this fucking planet, is he influencing me?" She ran her hand through her curls in anger, ignoring the pain of her fingers catching tangles. "And who is going to stop me, hmmm? Who is going to stop me from seeing him? You? I don't think so." He snagged her upper arms quickly and gave her a firm shake.

"I will lock you in your bedroom every Wednesday if I have too. And if that doesn't work I'll tell Potter what you have been up too. I'm sure he will be impressed." His voice was a snarl and Hermione jerked back from his grasp.

"Go ahead. Try it. I dare you to do it!" Her voice was just as equally angry as his. "What makes you think I will stop? Hmmm, what?"

"Because I forbid it! While you are in the Manor you have to listen to what I say." He went to shake her again and Hermione shoved him hard. He stumbled backwards and her anger flew to rage.

"You forbid it? You fucking _forbid _it? You think that just because I live here that I will be the pretty and docile wife and listen to you when you _forbid _something? No fucking way! If I have to listen to you while living here then I _will _move. Get it?" Hermione shoved him again.

"Fine then, move. Get out. Get out of the Manor and get out of my sight." His voice was a roar and Hermione froze with an icy rage.

"_Fin_e but don't expect me to come crawling back. If I do come back it is because _you _did the crawling." Hermione stormed out the study and she slammed the door with a large bang that rattled the paintings in the hall. She ran to her room and threw open the door. With a few quick motions she pulled out a suitcase and threw her clothes into it.

"If the man wants me to leave I will fucking leave." She viciously threw a pair of pants into the suitcase and once full, she zipped it up and left with a crack of Apperation.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! What in the world are you doing here?" Isabel pulled her purple house robes closed after she opened the door. Hermione barged in.<p>

"The little ferret decided to _forbid me_ from doing something. I told him I would move out. He told me to go ahead. So I need a place to stay." She stormed down the hall and into the bedroom she hated and threw the suitcase on the bed. "I certainly hope you don't mind." She knew there was a bite to her voice and Isabel gave her a surprised look.

"Mind? No. He needs a lesson perhaps this will be the one." The black haired woman held out her hand slowly. "Come on, let's go make popcorn and watch a movie." Hermione breathed deeply through her nose as she tried to calm herself.

"Popcorn and a movie sounds great right now." She followed Isabel out the room and into the kitchen. She sat down in the chair hard and Isabel pattered about preparing the treat.

"So what did the little boy forbid you from doing?" She threw a look over her shoulder and Hermione scowled darkly.

"He forbid me from visiting Lucius Malfoy at St. Mungo's." She scowled out the window in front of Isabel whose eyes practically bulged.

"Perhaps he was right." Her voice was a mere squeak and Hermione felt her mood blacken.

"Don't you dare start! Lucius hasn't done anything to me! If you want to watch it, it's up here!" She taped her head as she glared at her friend who dried her hands and walked over. She pulled up a chair in front of her and pulled out her wand from her house robe pocket.

"Ready?" To answer her question Hermione gave her a cold glare. Isabel pressed her wand to her temple and looked into her eyes. "Legilimens." Images blurred through her head and raced past her eyes as she felt herself falling into her memories. Each one of her visit from Lucius Malfoy was deftly pulled from the river of memories. Each was arranged and viewed by Isabel in chronological order. Close to half an hour both woman closed their eyes and Hermione felt drained.

"You have a strange relationship. Not caring or kind by any stretch of the imagination but it is-"

"Based on respect and civility." Hermione rubbed her forehead. "I don't care for him but I can empathize for what he has done. He did it for a reason he felt was right. I did too. Right and wrong are loose terms and are completely doubled edged." Isabel nodded and got up.

"He hasn't done anything to you so I can't find any reason to oppose the relationship. I guess it is supposed to be healthy for a daughter-in-law to have a polite and civil relationship with her in-laws." They were silent till the popcorn was done and then they sat in the living room to watch the movie. Hermione was a fan of this one. _The Count of Monte Cristo_ was a good movie, revenge and love. Good always wins and evil always loses. She let out a sigh.

"I'm going to bed." She looked at Isabel who nodded.

"I'm going out with George. We might not be back till later." She smiled and Hermione nodded before heading to her room.

* * *

><p>She had done it, Draco was mildly surprised. She had left. Like he cared. She would be back soon enough. He looked at the wreckage that was her room. It looked like someone had ransacked it. Clothes were everywhere, knickknacks and miscellaneous items were all over the floor. He shut the door with a firm click. The elves could deal with it. He retreated to the study and poured himself a drink.<p>

"I think I am turning into an alcoholic." He looked at the amber liquid with a tilted head. Who knew he would rely on the liquid to numb himself against his wife? His feelings for her. Right now he was pissed and being angry gave him a headache so he had to numb the pain and the anger through alcohol. It was working surprisingly well. He felt the numbness creep into his head and he was left with blurry thoughts and a contentment of not feeling angry any more. He didn't even realize that he had lain down on the couch till he was falling asleep. Her smell woke him up. She had sat and lain on the couch so much her scent was a permanent addition to the fabric. He groaned at what the smell was doing to a certain part of his anatomy. Perhaps he shouldn't have forbid her from seeing Lucius. She obviously felt the need to do so, probably to annoy him or to torture Lucius. The former rather than the latter. Why in the world did he love her again? Love? When the hell did that get into the equation? He shook his head. _Infatuation_. Infatuation, not love. Attraction, not love. Not obsession, love. He groaned again buried his face in the couch cushions. No more thinking. It was giving him a headache. He knew he was in denial but he decided being in denial was better than being in love with his wife. Draco rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later<strong>_

Hermione buried her head under the pillows to try and drown out the sound that was coming from the next room. Another moan entered her ears and she bolted upright. Did they really have to have sex at six in the fucking morning? A guttural groan filtered in and she rolled her eyes. Obviously. Two weeks she had been there and a week since George moved in. They had had sex seemingly non-stop. Trying for a bunch of children no doubt. Hermione let out a whimper. Perhaps Narcissa would let her stay at her house. With the thought, Hermione quickly threw her things in her suitcase and wrote a quick not to the two lovebirds and spelled it to their door. She left rather quickly as a scream filled the house.

"Dear gods! I'm getting out of here." She shut the front door quickly and Apperated to Narcissa's house. Hermione used the term house lightly. It was a villa in all reality but compared to the Manor it was a house. It was made in the Victorian style and Hermione knocked on the door. Narcissa opened it and looked at her in surprise. She took in her suitcase and her sleepwear clad figure.

"Hello, Hermione. What are you doing?" Her blue eyes shifted ever so slightly and Hermione looked at her carefully.

"I had a fight with Draco and I moved out. I was staying with Isabel but her boyfriend moved in and I can't get any sleep with them having sex all the time." She gave a small smile and Narcissa shook her head.

"Go back to Draco. He's worried about you." At the words Hermione bristled. She wasn't a child to be sent home to be punished.

"No. He forbid me from doing something that made my life a bit more bearable. I won't go to him, he has to come to me." Her old anger flared to life again and Narcissa let out a large sigh.

"I did that to Lucius once. I stayed with my mother until he came to get me. It took him four days before he got over himself. It's been two weeks hasn't it?" Narcissa sighed again when Hermione nodded. Muttering something about stupid children and hard-headedness. "Come in. I suppose I should warn you, I brought Lucius home." She twisted her hands together and Hermione shrugged.

"So? I see no problem with that." She stepped inside the villa and Narcissa motioned for her to enter the closest room.

"Drop your bags, the elves will take them to your room." Hermione did as she was instructed and followed Narcissa into the room. She noticed Lucius right away. He was no longer staring out a window, he was watching his wife as she crossed the room towards him. Hermione smiled. Narcissa deserved to be happy again, even if it meant having Lucius Malfoy in the same home.

* * *

><p>Hahahahah! The ever sneaky Narcissa has brought Lucius home without telling Draco! I'm terrible I know. They are supposed to be together and have babies and I told you you guys would hate me for it but you must wait becuase it gets worse before it gets better.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *lulz for random laughter* I would like to thank all of my reviewers but I would love to give special thanks to **Jade2099** for the beautiful review that brought a tear to my eyes and gave me a smile that lasted since I read it. I guess I do have to explain myself, I just want everyone of my reviews and readers to be happy but I realize that is never going to happen. I only replied to the one review because of the name confusion, it kind of annoyed me that someone had said it was wrong the way I did it. No offense to the reviewer who brought it up but I can't be happy all the time too.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

OMG I almost forgot! You are going to love this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

_**Four Days Later**_

Draco tugged on his hair as he tried to concentrate on his spreadsheets. He finally gave up. It had been over two weeks since she had left and he was getting worried. No, scratch that, he _was_ worried. He had even tried to contact Potter before he caught himself in time. No word, no lunches, no notes. She was just gone and Draco felt that hurt even more than the fight. He had been an idiot no doubt about it but he never was one to think rationally when his father was involved. The man wasn't a good person and when he had heard that Hermione had been visiting with him every Wednesday for five months he felt incredibly betrayed. It hurt more than it should have but then he had realized it was because he had fallen in love with her. It hurt more because he never thought of her to do something like that. And he only thought that because he loved her. He pushed the paperwork aside and Maricela walked in. Draco groaned. He did not want another talking too.

"You look upset. You should find her and apologize. I'm sure she's just as upset as you." At her rather soft voice Draco groaned again. A lecture he could handle but this was the 'Do what matters most to you' voice. He disliked that one.

"No, Maricela, I basically kicked her out of the Manor. She's most definitely still angry with me." Draco shuffled the papers. "Have you sent Scorpius my letter yet?" He glanced up and she put her hand on her hips.

"I did and you were being stupid. She is her own woman, this isn't the dark ages. It isn't your way of the roadway, or how ever the muggles say it. Of course she is angry. I am angry at you about it but she is bound to give up on the anger after a while." Draco tried to ignore her but wasn't succeeding.

"I doubt that." He needlessly shuffled his papers. "Are you done?" She gave him a cold look and left. Draco rubbed his face with both hands. This was shitty, it really was.

* * *

><p>"There." Hermione sealed the letter with a small smile. She gave it to Cara with a stern look. She still hadn't forgiven her for delivering the note to Harry. She had wanted to do it on her own time. The grey owl looked at her with a tilted head, hooted then took off with the letter in her claws. Hermione sighed and looked out onto the garden. Narcissa was talking animatedly to Lucius who just sat there and stared at her. Hermione gave a slight shiver at the blank stare but Narcissa didn't seem to notice. She got up and walked out into the garden. She watched as Narcissa placed his oxygen mask on him. The doctors said it was his lungs that were going downhill the quickest. So he required oxygen every couple of minutes.<p>

"And the MacNairs propositioned me to sell this place but I couldn't. This was the anniversary gift that you gave me on our first anniversary. It holds so many memories." She fussed with his hands and Hermione chuckled.

"Narcissa, relax. Just let him enjoy the sunshine." Hermione sat down on one of the wicker lawn chairs with a sigh. "I just wrote to Scorpius. Hopefully he is enjoying his first few weeks of Second Year." Narcissa nodded and Lucius turned his head and looked at her. She gave him a polite nod in acknowledgement.

"Master Malfoy. It is quite a beautiful day don't you think?" She smiled as he blinked and turned his face to the sky then to look at his wife. He gave just a single nod that Narcissa missed as she tended to a nearby flower. She stood up and smiled.

"Let me go get the tea." She walked towards the house and Hermione closed her eyes against the warmth of the sun.

"My…" At the voice Hermione's eyes flew open and she looked hard at her father-in-law. He slowly pulled off his oxygen mask, looking at her with something akin to frustration. The most emotion he shown in the months she had been talking to him which came as a great shock to Hermione. "My son... is a fool." His voice was rusty and he looked at her with a frown.

"I've been a fool." He started coughing loudly and Hermione jumped up and patted his back. "I'm… alright." His grey eyes were filled with pain and Hermione put his oxygen mask back on his face.

"Don't talk. Let me go get Narcissa." She went to leave when he gripped her wrist tightly. It tightened to the point of pain and Hermione bit back a scream or terror. She wasn't expecting that.

"No! Listen to me. He only has one chance… at true love. Do this for him. Do it for… yourself!" He started coughing again and doubled over. His grip loosened and Hermione pounded on his back, her brown eyes frantic with panic and fear.

"Narcissa!" Hermione looked at the house as she cried out. "Narcissa!" The elderly witch ran outside, her blonde hair flying behind her.

"What happened?" She fluttered around her coughing husband with worry. Hermione rubbed her wrist.

"He had started talking and then he just started coughing." Hermione watched a Narcissa dropped to her knees. Cradling her husband's face in her small hands.

"Lucius! I need you to breathe love. Breathe. Please for the love of the gods say something to me." At her words the coughing slowed and although Hermione could not see his face, she could clearly see the shock and joy on Narcissa's. His thin shaking hand, that had so tightly gripped her wrist, touched his wife's face with a tenderness that surprised Hermione.

"Narcissa…" His raspy voice was soft and Hermione turned away. "A wonderful view… is a soothing balm to a hurt heart… or a worn body." He gave several coughs and Hermione slowly backed away. She felt like she was intruding and she hurried to her room. She shook from head-to-toe at the incident.

Her wrist throbbed and her gaze fell to it. It was growing a steady dark colour and she carefully tugged her long sleeve over top of it. No need to get anyone worried. She looked out her bedroom window and saw Narcissa embracing her husband. Hermione sighed. It had only been a matter of time before she could no longer rant to someone. Lucius had been improving since she had started visiting and she knew he would get better soon enough. She watched them embrace and felt a pang of loneliness in her heart. She missed Draco. She missed him so much.

* * *

><p>Scorpius at his lunch in silence. He was secretly excited because it was mail day and he honestly couldn't wait for his letter. The sound of owls arriving filled the air and he kept his eyes open for any that would be for him. He smiled as Cara dropped a letter on his plate. He picked it up and went to open it when an unfamiliar red owl dropped another letter on his plate. He grabbed that one too. He felt his stomach drop. They had sent him separate letters. He shook his head. It couldn't be one was probably from his mother. That was it. They wouldn't send him separate letters, they promised they wouldn't. He felt his mouth go dry. What was going on? He opened both letters and his heart sank. They wrote separately. He felt angry, an unfamiliar feeling for him. What had happened? They looked so happy last time he had seen them. He crumpled up the letters without reading them and set them on fire. He stood up abruptly and walked towards the large doors.<p>

"Bad news, Malfoy? You step-mummy and daddy getting a divorce?" At Weasley's voice Scorpius felt his angry grow quite a bit.

"Sod off, Weasel." He turned around and Jeffrey Weasley sneered at him.

"I bet they _are_ getting a divorce and I bet _you_ caused it. Better yet, I bet that you step-mother cheated on him just like your real mommy." His smug face made Scorpius see red and the small blond boy drew his hand back and punched Jeffery in the face. The larger boy stumbled backwards and Scorpius jumped on him. He had put on weight and play wrestling with Albus had helped build some muscles over the summer. He was only vaguely aware of Jeffery hitting his sides trying to get him off his chest but Scorpius was too angry to even care. He continued to beat the Weasley boy around the head. Familiar feeling arms pulled him off of the red head and Scorpius fought to get free.

"Let me go, Al! He's insulted my family for the last time!" He managed to break free but someone snagged his collar and dragged him away. James Potter looked at him with angry green eyes.

"Stop." The voice was a mere hiss. "Don't make this worse for yourself. Shut up." Scorpius glared at him but wisely keep his mouth closed. Several other students helped the rather beat up Weasley to his feet.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall's voice was an angry quiet and both boys froze with wide eyes. Jeffrey was the first to get over his fear and he quickly pointed to Scorpius. His face bruised and his nose bleeding.

"He attacked me! He just started beating me up with his fists." At the declaration the Headmistress turned to look at him.

"Is this true? Did you strike Mr. Weasley.?" Her brown eyes narrowed as he nodded. Scorpius didn't say anything as he looked at the smug visage of Weasley. He wanted to pummel him again, he wanted to beat the smug look right off his pug-ugly face.

"Its so unnatural for a wizard to do that, must be the influence of his step-mother. She's a muggleborn, they are violent creatures. I should know, my dad told me so." He threw Scorpius another smug look and Scorpius fought to get free once more. James had thankfully had a tight grip on his collar.

"You keep her out of this, Weasel! She's a better mum than yours could ever hope to be." His grey eyes narrowed to mere slits and the Headmistress let out a piercing whistle. They all covered their ears and she gave both boys an icy glare.

"Both of you, into my office. _Now_." At the words, Scorpius hung his head. He was going to be in trouble for sure. Hopefully she wouldn't contact his dad or his step mum. He shivered at what they would do if they found out.

* * *

><p>"Draco you have an instant summons to go to Hogwarts. The floo is open and the Headmistress says there has been some trouble." Maricela looked at him with a bit of worry. Draco stood up so fast he nearly knocked over his chair.<p>

"I'll be right there." He said nothing more as he practically ran to the floo. What if Scorpius had gotten hurt? What if something had happened to his son? Thoughts of injuries filled his head and Draco couldn't keep his heart from pounding loudly in his chest. He didn't think twice before stepping into the already green flames and whooshing away.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in the small parlour reading when the fireplace was suddenly filled with green flames. She jumped up and ran over. Sudden floo calls weren't usually a good sign.<p>

"What's wrong?" She looked into the flames and could make out Minerva's face.

"I need you to come to Hogwarts right away. There has been some trouble." At the words Hermione felt her heart slam against her ribs. It was Scorpius. Was he hurt or dead? She felt herself become nauseous at the thought. No, he was fine, he would be fine. "The floo is open. Come through." Hermione didn't think twice before leaping into the flames and heading to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Back at Hogwarts, two fireplaces near the great hall flared up with green flames. Hermione exited one fireplace and Draco the other. They looked at each other in shock. Each took in the other's appearance, noting the dark circles under their eyes and the rumpled appearances. A few heartbeats later Draco threw himself at his wife. Pulling her against his chest and into his embrace. Her arms wrapped around his back and held him to her tightly.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was wrong. I'm so sorry." Draco grasped her face and brushed her cheeks with his thumbs before kissing her. Although shocked, Hermione soon relaxed against him. This is what they had been missing for the past two and a half weeks. They had grown so accustomed to each other's presence that they hadn't seen what was in front of them. They needed each other. For comfort, for reassurance, for their own sanity, they needed one another. No, they did not discover their love, denial worked well, it put blinders on them. They didn't see the love that they had for each other. But in that moment the blinders were pulled back just a tiny bit.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione looked at Draco with wide, fear filled brown eyes and he kissed her forehead. He couldn't believe he had just snogged her. Not that she wasn't willing, she had been but he couldn't believe he did that. He almost expected to have a teacher yell at him to keep his hands off.<p>

"He has to be okay." He took her hand, unwilling to let her go, lest she disappear. They walked up the stairs that circled the base of the gargoyle. Draco opened the door and they both stepped in. Draco found an instant scowl on his face when he saw Weasel and his wife. They glared back at him and he gently pulled Hermione into the office. She kept her face down and avoided looking at Ronald. Draco winced. That was right, she hadn't been this close to him since the coffee shop.

"Is Scorpius alright?" Hermione asked the question while biting her lip.

"Is _Scorpius_ alright? That little monster beat up my precious baby!" Lavender wailed it out and Draco glared are her coldly.

"If Scorpius attacked anyone it would be in self-defense. So I suggest you keep your name calling for when we are out of earshot. Or can you handle yourself that long, Mrs. Weasley?" His voice was a mere hiss and Ron jumped up as his wife's face went bright red in embarrassment.

"Don't talk to my wife like that, ferret! Your son is a monster. He beat up my boy for no reason! Teach him some manners before I do." His face was red with anger and Draco went to stand up but Hermione grabbed his arm in a tight grip. He looked over and leaned away quickly. She looked positively livid.

"Was that a threat, Ronald? Because if it was I would be more than glad to give the walls a new paint job. You will not insult our child in front of us. You will not threaten him, period. It is your son who is the problem. I know because I taught him. I watched him bully younger students and throw a fit when he got beat up for it. So I suggest you sit down and shut your mouth before I shut it for you." She delivered the verbal blows while still looking sophisticated, despite her haggard appearance.

"_Your_ child? He isn't yours! He's Malfoy's! I thought you were smart enough not to be delusional about his parentage." Ron's voice was like blade and he watched as Hermione dealt with it head on.

"He's good as, Ronald. Now, langlock." She flicked her wand and the spell hit Weasley square on. Draco smirked as the red heard clawed at his mouth. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"She warned you." Just then Minerva walked in behind the two boys in question. The Weasel boy had two black eyes and other bruises on his face. Draco winced as Lavender rushed out of her chair with a howl and practically attacked her son with a hug. He turned his gaze to Scorpius who looked at him from under his bangs. Draco smirked slightly at his rather blank expression. Weasel tried to comfort his son, who had big fake crocodile tears on his cheeks, but was failing miserably with his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth.

"Sit. _All _of you." Minerva's voice was cold as she glared at the Weasley family. Scorpius sat in the chair beside the desk and after a few moments, Jeffery Weasley took the chair on the opposite side of the desk while his mother crooned to him. Draco wanted to throw up at the display. He turned his gaze back to Minerva who looked livid. "This is the last straw." Weasley finally got his wand out and reversed the jinx with a scowl in Hermione's direction.

* * *

><p>Minerva was at her wit's end with the two. She had to deal with it all of last year as well as the small time they had been at Hogwarts for the new year.<p>

"I have no choice but to order an in-school suspension from any extracurricular activities." Her voice was overly controlled. Ron let out a noise of protest.

"Jeffery is beater for Gryffindor! You can't take him from the team!" His face was red but went white when Minerva sent him a look. She levelled her gaze at the parents in warning.

"I'm talking to both of them. I am only giving Mr. Malfoy a month for fighting. But I have watched Mr. Weasley torment him all of last year and non-stop since they arrived here at Hogwarts. He is banned for extracurricular activities all year." There were loud noises of protest from the Weasley family.

"That is unfair! That boy should be punished more than my Jeffy! My poor boy is harassed by him all the time." At Lavender's voice Minerva's scowl deepened.

"No. I will not dole out punishment out where it is not due. If anyone is harassing a student it is your son. I have watched him torment Mr. Malfoy non-stop." She glared at the witch. "We all have our limits and Mr. Malfoy had reached his. He did so in a rather barbaric way but he was pushed to it by your son." Jeffery gave a whimper of protest.

"I haven't done anything to him, honest." He gave her puppy dog eyes and Minerva felt her eye start to twitch. She was now past being angry, rage started to bubble over.

"I have watched you. Do not think that I would believe your lies for even a second. You are on your fourth year here. Do not make it your last because of you so much as go near Mr. Malfoy again I will have you expelled quicker than you can say 'I didn't do it.' You need to clean up your act and focus on your studies." She was shouting and she knew it was terrifying by how the boy cowered. She whirled on Scorpius. "And you! You need to ignore him! I will not have you physically hitting any student in this school. I am at my wit's end with you two! I suggest you leave each other alone or be best friends! I don't care!" Minerva moved her angry gaze to the parents. The Weasleys were cowering and the Malfoys, well, they were openly holding hands as they looked at Scorpius, ignoring her completely, they knew she didn't have the problem with them. Minerva let the anger slip from her body.

"I am tired of this. Do you boys understand?" She looked between the two. Scorpius stood up and gave her a bow.

"I understand Headmistress. I will try to ignore his taunting." He turned to look at Mr. Weasley and Minerva was shocked at what happened next. "I am sorry I beat you up but you shouldn't have insulted my family." He then turned, with his head hung, to face his parents. Minerva watched him go with Hermione and Malfoy with a small smile. Such a cute little family.

* * *

><p>"You beat him up, Scorpius?" Hermione smoothed down his hair as he nodded. She bent down and gave him a hug and Scorpius winced.<p>

"Don't. That hurts." He pushed her away slightly and she frowned. Scorpius felt the urge to hold down his shirt as she tugged it up. She gave a gasp and Scorpius looked down to see dark bruises on his sides where Weasley had been punching him. "That would explain it." He looked up at his dad who bent down to his eye level.

"I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself, son. You took a few blows and came up swinging." He dad ruffled his hair and tugged down his shirt. "Carry the bruises proudly. They will remind you of your victory." Scorpius looked at Hermione, she gave a small noise of protest. He watched as his dad shook his head.

"No, Hermione." He looked at her and they looked happy. Scorpius grasped his arm and looked at the ground.

"Why did you send me separate letters?" He looked at them with a faint frown and they both looked away.

"We had a fight and…" His dad glanced at Hermione and Scorpius looked at her carefully.

"I moved out." She looked at his dad and Scorpius felt his heart sink. Were they getting a divorce? "But I'm moving back in. I think your father has learned his lesson." The smile that lit up his father's face was one Scorpius had only seen when he had looked at him. It was a loving smile but Hermione didn't seem to notice it. Scorpius felt a small smirk grow on his face. His dad was in love.

* * *

><p>SQUEEEEEEEE! How adorable was that? I love this chapter! I hope you do too!<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Lulz! You guys are soooooooo going to hate me. Just sayin'.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

"I have to get my things." Hermione looked at him as she slipped her hand out of his.

"I'll come with you." He went to take her hand again but she stepped back.

"That isn't the greatest idea, Draco." She grasped her elbow and looked at the ground.

"Why not?" His voice was soft and she refused to look at him.

"Because Narcissa brought Lucius to the villa." She carefully looked at him and took several backward steps in the direction of the floo. "He had progressed rapidly since he arrived. He's now talking with us and despite his poor lungs, he is relatively healthy and gaining strength." She moved her hand, her sleeve rode up her arm.

"What is that?" His eyes were narrowed and Hermione quickly tugged down her sleeve to cover the bruise.

"It's a bruise. He had a coughing fit and he gripped my arm a bit too tightly. It's nothing." She scowled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her through the floo. This wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy sat looking out onto the darkening lawn. Narcissa moved around tending to her flowers and he felt a smile grow on his face. How much he had missed. How had he wanted to escape into his cold memories of his family when they were living right out here? The parlour door banged open and he sighed as he turned around. He carefully took his oxygen mask off. Time to face the music. His grey eyes took in the angry visage of his son as he pulled in Miss Granger behind him. Lucius gave her a polite smile. If it hadn't been for her, he would still be a vegetable. She gave him a reason to fight to find his life again.<p>

He knew he wasn't long for the world. Azkaban had taken a large toll on his body, his lungs were degrading faster than the Healers had suspected. The cold damp of Azkaban had destroyed him. He looked at her carefully, she really was a beautiful witch, a perfect wife for his son. He had respect for her but his pureblood upbringing wouldn't let him care anymore than that.

"Lady Malfoy." He gave her a nod and then looked at his son. "I believe it would be best if you waited outside with Narcissa." His voice was raspy as he brought his oxygen mask up to his face again. She gave him a small nod and quickly escaped. He once again looked at his son.

"Draco." He pulled the oxygen mask away from his face and gave a cough.

"Why? Why have you come back now? I don't want you here and I certainly don't want you around her! You have destroyed the Malfoy name and my life! You forced me to join that egomaniac at the risk of my own life! You belittled me for never doing anything right now you are back. I wish you would have died in Azkaban." His voice was cold and hard and Lucius looked at the carpet trying to get air into his damaged lungs.

"Your wish will be granted. I don't have long and I don't want it to be filled with more bad memories. I know I've done wrong in regards to you, I'm sorry." Lucius gave another cough, before putting his oxygen mask back on.

"What makes you think I will just up and forgive you for all that you have done? I don't fucking think so! You see that woman out there? The one I call my wife? She is the only thing keeping me from killing you right now. In fact that is the reason I came here. You hurt her." Draco advanced and Lucius looked at him carefully.

"I was trying to get my point across to her but she, like you, is too stubborn to listen." Lucius sighed.

"And how many times have I heard that excuse? Too many to count. I want you to keep your hands off of her. I don't even want you to talk to her but she seems to think it is a release of her emotions. She claims it is for the benefit of her health." His son glared down at him and Lucius inhaled the pure oxygen deeply.

"It is for her. I cannot tell you how many times she broke down and cried, how many times she was frustrated, scared, happy or even sad." His voice rasped and he knew he should stop talking soon. "I do not hate your wife, Draco. I respect her but propriety will not allow me to feel anything other than that. I am very tired, do what you will but I will speak no more." Lucius then fell silent, breathing in deeply, trying to get the oxygen into his body.

"You may not be willing too but I care for my wife, I respect and care for her. I don't want you to seek us out. She will come to you if she wishes it but I do not want to see you in the Manor. If I do, I will make sure you don't meet your one year dead line." Draco whirled around and left. Lucius gave a small smile. Draco had it as bad as Miss Granger. He gave a small chuckle.

"What intelligent children they will have." His voice was a mere whisper and a small timid knock sounded on the door before it opened slowly. He recognized the curls and he gave her a polite smile and gestured to the chair beside him. He almost smiled at how she walked, as if she was approaching a dangerous animal. He pointed at the chess board that sat between the two chairs. She sat carefully.

"You must excuse my silence. I am unaccustomed to talking." His voice had turned into a rasping whisper and she nodded.

"Alright. I guess I can live with that." Honey brown eyes watched him carefully and Lucius gestured to the assembled board. She moved a pawn without a word. "You must not be angry with Draco, his is still very much hurt from everything that he went through. Not just that but you arranged the marriage that nearly destroyed his son." She let out a sigh and Lucius carefully moved his knight. He looked at her and nodded in agreement. She wasn't as relaxed a she had been in the hospital, she seemed almost tentative in her words. He rather missed her rantings and ravings. She moved the pawn again and he calmly took it with his knight.

"I'm moving back into the Manor. I missed him. But he apologized and I doubt he will forbid me to do anything again. Scorpius got in a fight at school. He beat up his bully and was given a one month suspension from extracurricular activities. The boy he beat up got one year. I was proud of Minerva. It is a suitable punishment, he is one of the Gryffindor beaters." She shrugged as she moved her other pawn. "I'm not proud that he got into a fight but I am proud he stuck up for what he believes in." Lucius nodded and moved his other knight.

"Draco's with his mother. I told him she needed to talk to him. She didn't really need too but she will keep him occupied all the same. He loves you, I know he does but he's been betrayed by you. You gave him to the one man he had been avoiding his entire life, I don't blame him but you are still his father and I'm sure he loves you." She picked another pawn and moved it. "I wish that this life I had would go the way I wished it would. I wish I could have his children. I wish I could stay married to him. I wish I could be happy for once." He took on more of her pawns.

"I thought you were happy." He carefully removed his oxygen mask and she gave him a look.

"No, I'm not. I'm in love with a man who doesn't love me back. I'm leaving him in only three and a half months and I have no idea how I'm going to deal with it. I'm not happy, I'm crushed." The words were spoken softly and she stood up. "I better go and get Draco so we can leave before it gets dark." She gave him a small curtsy and a polite smile and he gave her a nod.

"I'll see you next Wednesday, Lady Malfoy." He put his mask back on and looked out the window. Narcissa wasn't there. He sighed as he heard the door click shut. He looked at the chessboard with a faint smile. He would leave it as it was until she came back. He knew she would.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Wednesday<strong>_

"How is my son?" At his raspy question Hermione shrugged.

"He is more or less the same. Angry, confused, and silent." She picked a piece at random and moved it.

"Pouting then?" His grey eyes showed amusement and Hermione chuckled.

"Yes, he's pouting." She smiled as he moved his queen to take out her bishop. "Why not wizarding chess?" She rather liked having his commentary. She felt more at ease around him, she had gotten used to the idea of him actually communicating with her. She looked at him as he looked at the board.

"I cannot use it. I have no magic. If I do have any, then I am too weak to use it." He looked up at her. "I think of it as a punishment. I can live with having no magic, as long as I still have my family, I'll be alright." He gave her a rather strange look and Hermione smiled.

"I think you have been punished enough. Your body is shutting down and you can't use magic. You were thrown in Azkaban for ten years and were basically comatose for five. Let's hope the Gods find your misery enough and leave you alone." She smirked and Lucius chuckled. It was a rough sound and Hermione moved her knight.

"Yes, let's hope they do." He carefully took her knight. "You mustn't let me take all of your pieces. Without them your army is useless." She smiled.

"No, as long as I have my Queen, my army will survive." To prove her point she put him in check with her Queen. "Check."

"Ah, I see I've been proven wrong." He carefully moved his king out of check and Hermione smirked as she carefully put him back in with her Queen. "I see she truly is a warrior." She chuckled and let him remove his king from danger.

"She's powerful and with the king they are indestructible but when the Queen fails and she dies, the king is rendered useless. I guess he just gives up hope." She carefully took his Queen and put him in Checkmate. "Like that. Checkmate." He gave her a nod and a polite smile.

"Next Wednesday then?" At the question she carefully nodded.

"I guess I will. Next time keep the Queen safe. She is just as important as the king, if not more." She picked up her jacket and gave him a small curtsy. "Goodbye Master Malfoy." He nodded at her.

"Goodbye, Lady Malfoy." He turned to look out the window and Hermione left quickly. She found a smile on her face as she left through the floo. She landed, shaking soot out of her clothes and hair. She looked at the study with a faint frown. Where was Draco?

* * *

><p>"So what do they do?" Draco looked at his mother with a puzzled frown. He had gone to the villa after work to visit his mother. The parlour door had been closed and he knew Hermione was in with him.<p>

"They play chess and they talk." Narcissa arranged a bouquet of flowers on the table.

"About what?" Draco took her hand to keep her still. She was always so busy, she never seemed to relax.

"Whatever they feel like talking about. Lucius is quite tight-lipped about their… sessions." She smiled at him. "Don't worry about them. Lucius cannot hurt her, he won't. He looks forward to her visits even though he cannot openly admit it." She patted his hand and went back to her flowers. Draco sighed.

"Three more months till she is gone." He looked at the tabletop and Narcissa patted his shoulder.

"We shall see." She gave him a mysterious look and Draco rolled his eyes. Parents were so cryptic sometimes. "I suggest you go home, Hermione has flooed away." Draco shrugged.

"So?" He walked over to the mantle over the fireplace and noticed his and Hermione's wedding photos. He watched them all move and felt almost angry. The couple looked so happy, that wasn't their marriage. They weren't that happy.

"Your mother is right. You should go. She will be worried." At the rasping voice Draco stiffened.

"Father." He knew his voice was cold as he turned to Lucius. The man leaned heavily on a cane and had his oxygen mask firmly on his face. He was closer than Draco had thought and he stepped away quickly. Lucius carefully walked over and picked up a picture with shaking hands.

"You look happy." He turned the picture so Draco could see. It was of them dancing and he did, he looked happy, so did she. It was as if they had just gotten everything they had ever wanted that day. Draco shook his head.

"It was an act. We were amused at the theatrics of the Binder and of the guests. We had to keep the façade up." He abruptly turned away. "Mother, I shall take my leave." She walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, Draco. I will see you later." At her words Draco walked towards the floo without looking back at his father, even though he could feel his eyes on his back.

* * *

><p>"You followed me didn't you?" Hermione wrinkled her nose as she jerked a finger in his direction. Draco snorted.<p>

"I did not." His silver eyes narrowed and Hermione chuckled.

"If you want to know about what I do with Lucius you just need to ask." She rolled her eyes and gave him a smile as she shook her head. "We play chess and we talk about life. What is new, about what is old, we talk about the future and we talk about people." She looked at him carefully and she watched a faint blush stain his cheeks, he avoided her gaze. Yes, he had gone to the villa because of her. She put her hands on her hips.

"If you want to know something, all you need to do is ask. Alright?" She laughed as she patted his shoulder. "There is no need to pester your mother for answers." He smirked at her and kissed her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes at the contact. How she wished this life would never end. How she wished that their marriage was from now till forever. She pulled back and gave him a small smile, her mind elsewhere as she left him alone to go wash dishes with the elves. She needed to think.

* * *

><p>Pots and pans clanged, utensils tinkled and the noise ceased when she came into the kitchen. Magi fairly burst with excitement.<p>

"What is it that Missus needs?" She smoothed down her dress and Hermione smiled.

"I would like to wash some dishes." At that the elves started tugging on their ears.

"Missus doesn't like how we wash the dishes?" Dozens of big eyes filled with tears and Hermione quickly shook her head before they could start punishing themselves.

"No, no, no, no! I like how you do all your chores. I just need to think and I would like to help do some dishes while I do so. Is that any trouble? I promise I won't be in the way." She sighed in relief as they stopped tugging on their ears and swarmed her legs.

"We elves would be honoured to have you help." Mergle gave her a low bow and Hermione smiled and patted his head.

"Thank you, Mergle." She watched in amusement as he went purple with embarrassment. Magi took her hand and pulled her to where they kept their aprons and handed her a clean one. Hermione put it on and then Magi led her over to the sink.

"Missus can do the plates. Magi will dry." The elf hopped onto the counter and Hermione carefully picked up the dish cloth and started washing the plates. "Would Missus like to talk about it?" She looked over at the elf with a sigh.

"I don't want my marriage to end. We have only three months left and I don't want it to end then. I want to stay together far past the deadline." She carefully wiped a plate clean and handed it to the small elf.

"Perhaps Missus should tell Master how she feels." The elf's blue eyes twinkled at her and Hermione ave a snort of laughter.

"So that he can laugh at me? I don't think so." She washed another one. "I think I can handle loving him, maybe I'll find someone new that I can be with. Draco's great and all but this hasn't been easy on me. He hasn't been easy on me. I just need to sort things out and figure out where I stand." She shrugged and handed Magi another plate.

"I guess." Magi stared intently at the cracked open door to the kitchen but the gaze was missed by Hermione who had fallen into a contemplative silence.

* * *

><p>"…I'll find someone new that I can be with. Draco's great and all but this hasn't been easy on me. He hasn't been easy on me. I just need to sort things out and figure out where I stand." The words burned his ears. He hadn't wanted to hear that. It twisted his heart in a painful way. He hadn't meant to follow her, he had just wanted to get a snack. Honestly, he wasn't following her again. He slowly back away from the door and shoved his hands in his pockets. So she wanted to find someone new to be with. That hurt more than anything she had ever called him. The thoughts of Firewhiskey danced in his head but he shook them off. He didn't want to turn to firewhiskey like his father had done. He wasn't going to be that man.<p>

He headed outside and into the slightly cold evening air. She didn't want him and he would have to deal with it. Perhaps he should stop being so affectionate with her. Perhaps he would wean himself off of her slowly so that it wouldn't hurt as much when she left. Draco looked at the darkening sky. Yes, that is what he would do.

* * *

><p>Well you won't hate me right now but you will. You will.<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Still counting down to the hate fest. I love your reviews they make me smile. Yes there will be a happy ending but it will get worse before it gets better.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

_**Eleven Days Later**_

"So tell me, Harry. Why in the world were you visiting Isabel Snape in the first place?" Hermione wiped her eyes of tears. They had been reminiscing about the day she barged in and shouted that she loved her husband.

"Snape's portrait won't talk to me and I discovered he had a daughter so I naturally investigated. She is quite like her father in some ways." He too wiped his eye sand Hermione sighed.

"Did you know she is dating George? They have moved in together a couple weeks ago. They have sex all the time." Hermione grimaced and Harry slapped his hands over his ears.

"I don't need to hear this." He looked at her begging for pity and Hermione grimaced.

"I didn't either but I was forced to endure a week of it before I left." She chuckled into her tea but she couldn't quite shake off the feeling that had been nagging her all week. Draco was pulling away from her. No touching, no kisses to the cheek of forehead. No talking. It had been subtle at first but now it was so glaringly obvious that Hermione had felt her heart break when she realized it. She put on a happy face for Harry and he seemed to fall for it. She was sad, of course she was. Less than three months and they would be separating.

"Yoo hoo. Are you there?" Harry waved his hand in front of her face and she chuckled.

"Yes, I was just thinking." She smiled at him. "How is Al doing?" Harry's eyes lit up.

"He's great! He and Scorpius are apparently great friends. He's doing well in his classes. Complains about the new Potions Professor a lot. Says she doesn't even compare to you." Harry sighed and took a drink of his tea. He looked at her. "Are you going to tell Scorpius?" Hermione sighed.

"I should but I really don't want to hurt him too much. I know it will hurt him when I leave but Not the agonizing pain of waiting. It will be a sharp break." She shrugged. "I honestly don't know anymore. More than nine months I've been married. So much has happened that I can't wrap my head around it at all. Although I do know I will be going to Italy to visit Blaise and Luna afterwards. They helped me after Ronald. I'm sure they will help me after this." Harry patted her shoulder.

"You will need the vacation. I'm sure of it." He gave her shoulder a squeeze and Hermione smiled.

"I guess." She stirred her coffee with her spoon before taking a small sip.

"You're different." Harry titled his head as he looked at her. Hermione looked herself over.

"No, I'm not." She frowned when he nodded.

"Yes, you are. You are more graceful in everything you do. Everything you do is so regal. Its rather strange." He sighed and Hermione's frown deepened.

"It is habit. Everyone has their eyes on me all the time. It is like I'm royalty. I certainly have the same amount of rules to follow. Pureblood etiquette isn't easy." She gave a sigh as well and Harry shrugged.

"Just don't lose yourself, alright?" He smiled at her and she nodded.

"I promise I won't." She gave him a small, sad smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty Days Later<strong>_

"You're leaving? But you promised." Scorpius looked at her with absolute betrayal in his eyes. He felt his heart break. She looked almost ready to cry.

"If I could stay, I would. The contract was for a year only. That is up in two months. I would love to stay with you and your father but I can't stay with him if he doesn't love me." Her face looked at him through the fire and Scorpius shook his head.

"I don't care. You are leaving just like mother did." He picked up his wand.

"I'm so sorry, Scorpius." She turned away from the fire and Scorpius extinguished it. He curled up with a small sob. Someone knocked on his door. He carefully wiped his eyes and stood to get it. Al looked at him carefully.

"Are you alright, bud?" His blue eyes were frowning and Scorpius shook his head. He stepped back to let his friend in.

"No, Al. They are separating at the end of the year. Its last year all over again." He ran his hand through his hair and Al scowled.

"Why? Aunt Minny loves your dad. She looks at him just like my mum looks at my dad." He sat down on Al's small couch.

"My dad loves her too." Scorpius frowned.

"If they love each other why don't they stay together?" At the question Scorpius shrugged.

"Because they are both stupid? I have no idea." He rubbed his face with a sigh. "I'm turning twelve in a week and they tell me this? Happy birthday to me. Thank you dad and mum." Al patted his shoulder.

"I'm sure things will work out. If they love each other they should figure it out and they will stay together." He stood up and Scorpius shook his head.

"I doubt it." He stood up as well and Albus smiled.

"Come on. The Quidditch pitch is open for flying." His blue eyes crinkled at the corners and Scorpius punched his arm.

"Beat you there!" He took off and he tried to forget about the news. He had only one second year at Hogwarts and he wasn't going to let it be ruined by two people who were being idiotic.

* * *

><p>Ignoring her had been harder than he had thought. He had watched her go from worried to sad as he had pulled away from her. It was easier on him to pull away from her. It would hurt him less when she actually did leave. It was a coward's way, he knew that but it would keep him from breaking down when she left. He had moved to another study so he wouldn't have to see her, to feel his resolve crumble. It was terrible and several times him mother had contacted him and told him to stop being so cruel. He, of course, had ignored her. He could do nothing but that. He was isolating himself from his own family and friends. He threw himself into work and tried to block them all out.<p>

Draco sighed and shuffled his reports before pushing them away. He rubbed his face as he stood up. This was just so hard. He truly cared for her and to do this was tearing him up inside. They hadn't talked in weeks, he was avoiding her like the plague and it tore him up to do it.

"You are a fool, Master." An elf popped in front of him. It was one of _her _elves. He could tell by the bossy attitude and the gold on the dress. "You are hurting yourself and you are hurting her. Stop, my Missus isn't happy." Draco sighed.

"I know. That is why I am doing this." He looked outside to the ground. The trees and grass were turning brown. Fall was on them. Snow would be coming soon and she would be leaving.

"Master be not understanding! She's not happy with this!" The impertinent elf stomped her foot and Draco glared at her.

"I don't want to deal with you right now. Be gone." He waved his hand and she threw him a glare before popping out of the room. Draco walked over to his desk and started making arrangements for Hermione for when she left. A substantial amount of galleons, a house, her elves. Everything she would need in order to be taken care of for the rest of her life. Draco felt his heart sink as he worked it out. She was going to live her life without him and it hurt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Days Later<strong>_

"He is still ignoring you, isn't you?" He had gotten used to the fact his voice would never be as smooth at is once was. It was raspy and rough but he could live with it. He looked at her, she was pale and looked listless. She looked tired and just plain sad.

"Yes." She carefully moved her pawn and Lucius realized he could put her in Checkmate and they had only just begun the game.

"Don't let this get you down. You aren't the girl who ranted to me in my hospital room .You are practically a ghost. I am not impressed that through everything you went through that this is the one thing that pulls you down." He gave her a stern look and she gave him a small smile.

"This is the one thing that is tearing my heart out. The one thing that is twisting it in my chest and making it so I can't breathe. It is on the one thing that I feel could tear me down for good." She carefully moved another piece and he spotted another opening to put her in checkmate. He avoided it and moved another piece. Then she did something completely unexpected and put her Queen in immediate danger.

"Don't do that. I'll have to take her." He watched her carefully and she shrugged.

"Her King has abandoned her." She gestured to the piece and Lucius realized she had been moving the King to the side of the board opposite of the Queen. "She had nothing left to live for."

"But when she dies, so does the King." Lucius carefully took her hand in both of his. "Stay strong. I will help him to see what is in front of him. Narcissa is working on sorting clothes if you wish to help her." She gave a small nod and Lucius got to his feet and grabbed his cane. He slowly made his way to the floo. His son was being stupid and it was time he learned it.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Draco realized he had just snarled at his father. The older man looked at him with hard grey eyes before clearing his throat.<p>

"I always thought you were an intelligent boy but you, right now, are acting incredibly stupid. You are destroying her." Lucius Malfoy leaned agaisnt his cane and Draco wanted to pick him up and shove him back through the floo he came from.

"Get out of my house." He gritted his teeth as he stood up.

"You are destroying her, Draco. I won't allow it. She will be moving in with Narcissa and I till the marriage is over." Lucius coughed and Draco felt his eyes narrow.

"No. She's not going anywhere." He moved around the desk and stalked towards his father. Lucius was still a tall man but his shoulder were stooped forward making him shorter than Draco.

"You are treating her as if she is unwanted. She will come and stay with Narcissa and I because I feel the environment is damning to her health. I feel your attitude is damning to her health. Or perhaps it is just you." He steadied himself on the cane and pointed his finger at Draco. "This is your punishment. I am taking her away from you because you do not know how to treat her right." Draco narrowed his eyes. He felt like a child who had broken a toy.

"She is not my broomstick and I am not nine anymore." Draco crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the grey head of his father.

"Then why are you acting like it?" His one eyebrow rose and Draco knew he had been caught. He was being childish. He was punishing her because she didn't love him. "When you figure out your priorities, she will be at the villa. I don't want you coming to the Manor any sooner than the end of your marriage. The elves have already brought her bags to the villa." He gave a nod that Draco didn't see and he left.

Draco sat on the couch hard. He was punishing her because he wanted her love and he didn't have it. She infuriated him to no end. She made him feel things he had never felt before. She made him care, made him hope for more, she manipulated him and tore out his heart when she was done. Draco scowled. So she deserved the punishment, she didn't deserve his love.

Love? When did that get into the equation? He rubbed the bridge of his nose and then ran his hand through his hair. It was possible that he loved her. That would explain his odd behaviour around her. It would also explain why it felt like he was punishing himself as well. He disliked self-deprivation, so perhaps he should bring her home to stop his own torture but he shook the thought away. It would tear away everything he had done to push her away. She would have to stay at the villa and he would have to try and go about like he had before she had been married to him. But love? He was stuck in another loveless marriage but this time it was his wife who had no love for him. It did make sense but then he really didn't want to be in love. Love complicated things between them. It made him care about her and her wellbeing. He really didn't want that. He wanted things to stay simple. He ground the heels of his palms into his eyes. This was too difficult, too complicated.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Lucius will be fine?" Hermione carefully folded a baby shirt and Narcissa nodded.<p>

"He will be fine. I want to keep those." She held out her hand and Hermione handed her the baby clothes she had been folding. Hermione picked up more of the small clothes with a small frown.

"Why keep them? You don't have any grandbabies?" She folded a rather adorable blue pair of footy pyjamas wondering what it would be like to hold a baby swaddled in the soft fabric. Would the baby smell like baby powder? Would it's skin be smooth as satin? Would it's eyes be like pools of silver looking at her?

"I might have some yet." At Narcissa's voice Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts.

"I guess." She handed the baby pajamas to Narcissa. The door opened and Lucius looked at them both.

"I have decided you will reside within the villa, Lady Malfoy." He went to turn around to leave when Hermione bolted to her feet.

"Why?" He stopped and slowly turned. His grey eyes narrowed slightly.

"I am punishing my son. He needs to learn that if he cannot treat something right, it will be taken away as easily as it was given." He left and Hermione was frozen. He was punishing Draco by taking her away? How was that punishment? They hadn't seen each other in close to two weeks and hadn't talked in longer than that. It was obvious that taking her away would be a blessing for him not a punishment. Narcissa touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"Lucius is correct, until Draco can learn to treat you right, you need to be removed from his reach." Narcissa wrapped her arms around her. "My son is intelligent but sometimes he can be daft." Hermione let her arms go around the woman tightly. Comfort. She missed this motherly type hug. It was nice to feel it again after so many years. Narcissa crooned to her and smoothed down her hair in a motherly gesture. Hermione gave a small frown. When did she need to be coddled and reassured about everything? That was right. When her marriage came about. It had started then and hadn't stopped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four Days Later<strong>_

"Happy birthday to me." Scorpius scowled at the calendar. November 5th, his twelfth birthday. Such a joyous occasion for a boy but he could find no reason to be happy. He looked at the foot of the bed and noticed three presents. He walked over and picked them up one at a time. One was from Al, the other two were separate from his dad and Professor Granger. The name felt weird in his mind but he had forced himself to call her that, it believed it would separate her from being his mum in his mind. It wasn't working. He opened the navy blue present from Albus first. Inside was a thick leather cuff-like thing. His left eyebrow rose and he looked for the card. He found it quickly and he opened it.

"Take a look at the New Marauder's map! My uncle designed two of them and they are the only ones in existence. I have one and now you have the other. Happy birthday, you egomaniac!" Scorpius chuckled and looked the interesting leather cuff over with interest. He put it down and picked up the present from his father. He opened the card. A simple '_Happy birthday, Scorpius. From your father.'_ was all that it read. He scowled but opened the present. It was a downsized FlashFire. One of the more expensive and fastest brooms on the market. It was usually only used by professional Quidditch players.

Scorpius couldn't help but to be excited at the prospect of flying it. He picked up Professor Granger's present. He carefully opened the card.

_Scorpius, you have no idea how sorry I am that I am causing you so much pain. I never meant to hurt you. It was never my intention to cause you any pain. I hope you can forgive me enough to accept the gift that I have put together for you. Happy birthday._

There was no sign off and Scorpius frowned but opened the gift. It was a complete potion's set with a journal sitting in the cauldron. He picked up the journal and flipped to the middle. It contained complete instructions and illustrations on how to prepare what looked like a Third Year Potion. He frowned and turned to the first page.

_I heard you were having troubles with your Potion's Professor, so I wrote this journal and filled it with everything I know about Potion's. From First year to Seventh these pages contain every short cut and cheat that I have learned about in my Potion's career. These will get you perfect marks in your Potion's class regardless of the teacher. Just follow the instructions and the illustrations and you should do fine. I love you. Love mum._

Scorpius set the journal back in the box. It was a wonderful gift that made him feel like he was breaking the rules, like Al's gift. Cheating for his Potions but not really. He sighed and picked up the leather cuff and enlarged the broom to its normal size before he went to find Albus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later<strong>_

Draco looked at the villa with narrowed eyes. He had tried, he really had but she permeated every single one of his thoughts. Her presence seemed to haunt the Manor, torturing him into a state of guilt. He walked in and went to go into the parlour when he hit an invisible wall.

"No, it's not the end of your marriage yet, Draco. Go home." The raspy voice made Draco's blood boil.

"Shut up, old man! I want my wife back! You cannot keep her locked away from me." He went to pull out his wand and Lucius gave him a look that froze his blood.

"I cannot keep Hermione locked up anywhere. I have no magic left within my body. I cannot keep her here with anything more than physical means and look at me." He gestured to his rather frail body and Draco gritted his teeth.

"I need to see her." His eyes narrowed even further as Lucius shook his head.

"I cannot let you do that. She is finally starting to look better." Lucius shrugged and Draco had the urge to strangle him. The parlour door opened slightly and Narcissa stuck her head out. She looked at Draco sadly.

"Go home, Draco. You haven't learned your lesson yet." Her blue eyes looked at him and Draco felt her words like a punch to the gut.

"Fine. I'll be back tomorrow." He threw them both a scowl before turning and walking out of the villa. He shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders forward against the cold wind and looked back at the villa. He froze as he took in Hermione who looked at him through the parlour window. She lowered her gaze and turned away. Draco felt all the air leave his lungs. She looked so defeated. He slowly turned away and walked towards the villa gates. He wondered if she was upset about him ignoring her or upset about the marriage. He wondered if she was upset about being locked away and having her Prince turned away at the door. His hair blew across his forehead and he closed his eyes. It was getting long, he remembered her cutting his hair, her small and graceful hands deftly wielding the scissors. The feel of her warm breath brushing his face and neck. He shivered against the cold and opened his eyes. He would come back tomorrow and the day after, and the day after that. He would continue trying to see her till they caved.

* * *

><p>This isn't the getting better part. It has yet to get worse. Just warning you but i know you all love me regardless so I love you too!<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Sorry this update was a couple hours late. I got behind in my writing (Like three chapters behind my ten chapter block so I had to write more chapters before I could post anything.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

_**A Month Later**_

Draco had arrived day after day after day. Hermione felt like she would break through the wards by shear physical force just to get to him. Narcissa was intelligent in her wards, only she could take them down or Hermione would have been in his arms by the third day. Scorpius was off for his Christmas holidays but he had yet to come and visit her. He was staying at the Manor with his father. Hermione sat on the parlour couch looking at her hands.

"Hullo." She looked up and gave a small smile at the blonde boy. He frowned. "You look like crap, mum." He walked over and sat beside her. Hermione pulled him to her without a sound and smoothed down his hair. She held him carefully and slowly he wrapped his arms around her too. They sat like that for close to five minutes.

"Dad told me they have you locked up here, that they are keeping you away from him." Scorpius pulled away from her and Hermione looked at him.

"Basically. It's a form of punishment. I can't tell if it is for me or your father sometimes." She blinked slowly and released him. "Two weeks more and they will let me see him. But even then that will be goodbye." She buried her face in her hands with a sigh.

"You could always stay." It was a simple solution but Hermione knew that this situation wasn't that simple.

"I can't. I have to fulfill the Life Debt. It was one year that I had to stay married to him for. Just one year. I have to abide the contract too. I would love to stay with you and your father, Scorpius, but I can't." She looked at the boy with a deep sorrow and he carefully gave her a hug.

"I can understand how much that this hurts you. I can see it. I forgive you." Scorpius rested his head on her shoulder and Hermione closed her eyes. Shouting filled the hallway and Hermione pushed Scorpius away slightly.

"Your father is here." She looked at the door with longing, wishing it would be thrown open and she would be drawn into his warm embrace. She wanted him to bury his face in the crook of her neck and just breathe. She wanted to run her hands through his hair and hold him close but the door remained firmly shut.

* * *

><p>"Let me see her! Why won't you give me that one fucking thing? Its been a month and a half! I want to see her! You have punished me enough!" Draco was shouting but he didn't care. His mother just shook her head.<p>

"No, I know this is hard for you, it's hard for her but until we can get the paperwork drawn up for the annulment, I don't want you to see her. Your punishment is far from over, Draco. She needs this punishment just as badly as you do. Until you both become intelligent about this than we will keep you apart." Narcissa put her hands on her hip and pointed to the door. "Out, Draco. Your shouting will wake up your father." Draco whipped out his wand and threw a spell that destroyed a rather ugly vase. It made him feel a bit better. He was just so angry at them both.

"I don't care if I wake up father! I don't care if I wake up the entire world. I want to see my wife!" Draco clutched his wand tightly and Narcissa casually swished hers and repaired the vase.

"No. You don't understand, this will be good for you both. This will make you stronger in the end. It worked with your father and I. This exact same thing happened with my parents." At the words Draco bristled.

"We aren't you and father! We are Draco and Hermione! We will never be like you! Now let me see her!" He gave a yell of frustration and Narcissa remained firm.

"No. We have the paperwork ready to be signed and sent. You can see her in two weeks." Her blue eyes showed no moving her in her position. She handed an envelope to him. "Sign these, then send them to the Ministry." Draco snatched the envelope away from her and stormed out. This was bloody well stupid. He had every right to see Hermione. A frantic tapping on the window caught his attention and Draco looked at the parlour window. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. He rushed over and looked at her. His hand pressed against the glass and hers did the same. He could not hear her speak but he could read what she said.

_I miss you so much_.

Draco blinked back tears and leaned his forehead against the glass.

"I miss you too." He knew she wouldn't be able to hear him and after a few moments he pulled back. "I'll be back tomorrow." After a moment's pause she looked back into the room and nodded before quickly closing the curtains. Draco found himself back on the path to the gates his mind whirling. She missed him, perhaps she could love him too. Perhaps she missed him because of her love. He shook the thought away. She missed him as a friend. That was all it was.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the couch as Narcissa came in with Scorpius. The boy had noticed Draco leaving and then told her he would keep Narcissa busy so she could try and talk with him. Draco had looked so sad and it nearly broke Hermione's heart. This was just stupid. She had no idea why Narcissa and Lucius were doing this.<p>

"Are you alright, dear?" Narcissa smiled at her and Hermione bolted to her feet.

"Not exactly." She then left the room in search of her father-in law. He was in the dining room looking over some papers. Glasses perched on the tip of his nose and Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why?" Her voice cracked on the word and Lucius sighed and took off his glasses.

"It is the proper pureblood procedure for the situation. Usually the parents of the wife will take her away but seeing as yours have passed, Narcissa and I are standing in for them. I wasn't lying when I said this was a punishment. Draco needs to learn what it means to be a proper husband." He put the papers in a neat stack and motioned to the seat next to him. His grey eyes were curiously soft as they followed her around the table and to her seat.

"But we are getting an annulment. He doesn't need to be a proper husband." She fiddled with her fingers.

"I know and even if you two were in love, you would need to still get the annulment to fulfill the Life Debt and the contract." He frowned. "It is a terrible situation, Hermione. I know. I went through this just as you are. I had taken Narcissa for granted. I paid more attention to my work than I had to her. I came home one day and she had been taken away. Her parents had taken her away from me. I was just as angry as Draco had been and I didn't understand why they would take away my wife and her father told me what I have told Draco. When you learn to treat her right you can have her back. She had been kept away from me for three months." Lucius patted her hand and Hermione looked at him carefully.

"How did you manage?" Her voice was quiet as she gauged for his reaction.

"At first I told myself I didn't need her. That I could get along just fine without her but three weeks in and my work wasn't enough of a distraction. She had invaded every one of my thoughts. She was everywhere in the Manor. After four weeks I started invading into the Black household, demanding to see her. Each day I was refused but I wouldn't give up and I kept coming back. For three months I did this until one day I came to the house and told her father that, no matter how long he kept her away from me I would continue to fight for her every single day." He smiled slightly. "She arrived at the Manor later that day. I had to prove to her family that I was worthy of her." Hermione gave a wistful smile.

"It sounds romantic." To her surprise Lucius gave a rusty chuckle. She had gotten used to his rough sounding voice but she had never heard him chuckle before.

"It was painful." He squeezed her hand gently. "Believe me when I say that Narcissa and I are doing this for your benefit. We are doing this because you deserve to be treated right. Now sign these." He let her hand go and pushed a few papers towards her. Hermione picked up a quill and carefully signed them and felt like a burden had literally slid from her shoulders. She frowned.

"What was that?" She looked at Lucius carefully as he blew on the ink and folded the paper.

"That was the Life Debt being fulfilled." He carefully put his oxygen mask on and slid the papers into an envelope. "After the Ministry processes these you will be no longer married. You may do what you will with your life but please be a good girl and visit once and a while." He patted her shoulder again with a small smile. Hermione returned it.

"Alright, Master Malfoy." She went to stand up and he stopped her.

"It is Lucius in private and Master Malfoy in public. And I shall call you Hermione in private and Lady Malfoy in public." He gave a nod and Hermione smiled at him brightly.

"Alright. I shall do that… Lucius." She turned and left the room happier than she had come in.

* * *

><p>Draco looked through the papers and signed where he needed too despite him wanting to do nothing more than rip them to shreds. He slipped in the papers he had drawn up. He made sure she would be supported after she left. Draco, for the first time since Scorpius was born, felt tears burn his eyes. He would miss her. He would miss her smile and her laugh. He would miss her humour, her attitude. He would miss her passion for life and even her insecurities. He would miss her blushing and her sparkling chocolate brown eyes and the silky honey brown strands of her hair. Draco buried his face in his hands. When did this become so complicated? When did he fall in love with her? Why in the world did he? Well, actually, the last one was easy to answer. He did because she was perfect for him in every way. How could he have <em>not<em> fallen in love with her?

"My life is so fucked up." He rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the feeling of the tears.

"You've got that right." At Blaise's voice Draco's head jerked up in surprise. Blaise glared at him. "You are an idiot. Completely and totally. What in the world possessed you to ignore her like that?" Draco blinked slowly.

"Why are you here?" He spoke slowly as if he could form out a reason why Blaise had come back to London. The dark skinned man rolled his eyes.

"Because I honestly want to beat the shit out of you but I will refrain. Come with me, let's get your papers sent to where ever they need to go and then we will go get a drink." Blaise crossed his arms over his chest and Draco thought the offer over.

"You know, that sounds good right about now." He gathered up the papers and slipped them back into the envelope. "Let's head through the floo." Blaise gestured to the fireplace.

"You go through first. By the way you look like shit." He smirked and Draco looked at himself.

"Like I give a shit about how I look right now." He rolled up his sleeves and looked at his friend. Blaise chuckled.

"I guess. Now let's go." He gestured to the fireplace again and Draco stood up before grabbing the envelope. He held it carefully before walking over to the fireplace.

"See you on the other side, Blaise." He smirked at his friend before stepping into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder. "Department of Human Relations and Bindings." He felt himself twisting and turning before landing in the Department. He stepped out of the floo and heard it whoosh up behind him. He headed to the drop off office and the rather board looking person behind the counter glared at him.

"Purpose for being here?" He put his feet on his desk and Draco grimaced.

"I am requesting an annulment from my wife Hermione Jean Granger." He put the envelope on the desk and the man looked at him as if he were stupid.

"An annulment means you can't have had sexual relations for the duration of the marriage and it says you have been married nearly a year. I highly doubt-"

"I'm positive we haven't had any sexual relations. So I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself and file my request." He gave the man a glare that made him lean away.

"Fine. The request will take two weeks to process. Once you have everything signed and ready for processing that is." He glared at him and Draco was about to retort something when another envelope popped onto his desk. He threw another glare and opened it. Draco smirked at him as his face fell slightly. "Your request will be filed immediately, Master Malfoy. We will contact you in two weeks." He stamped both sets of papers and put them in the out file and went back to ignoring him.

"Ready to go, Draco?" Blaise touched his shoulder and in all honesty Draco had forgotten he was there.

"Yah. Where did you have in mind?" Draco stuck his hand in his pockets and looked at his friend.

"The Hog's Head actually. I've heard it is under new management and is quite the bar now." He stepped back into the fireplace and after he disappeared Draco followed quickly.

The bar was dark but well cleaned and Draco followed Blaise to the bar. They both sat down and Blaise ordered two firewhiskey on the rocks and the bartender nodded before mixing the drinks.

"So, how are you feeling about this?" Dark eyes gazed at him and Draco gave him a look.

"I feel how I look." He looked at the bar and Blaise chuckled.

"I guess that makes sense." Their drinks arrived and Draco lifted his glass slightly.

"To my shitty fucking freedom." He sipped at the drink and Blaise slapped him on the back.

"Now why would you say that?" His friend took a drink as well and Draco grimaced before taking a large swallow of the harsh amber liquid.

"Because I love my soon to be ex-wife, that's why." Draco smirked as he friend choked on his drink. After he was done coughing he used a napkin to clean himself up before looking at Draco.

"I can't say I was expecting that." He smiled slightly and Draco shrugged.

"Neither was I. I finally figured it out and now that I have, it is too late. She's already thinking about finding someone else to be with." Draco finished off his drink with a rasping sigh.

"I'm not sure that, that is what she is wanting, Draco." Blaise gave him a look and Draco shook his head.

"She said, and I quote, '_I'll find someone new that I can be with. Draco's great and all but this hasn't been easy on me. He hasn't been easy on me. I just need to sort things out and figure out where I stand_.' Yes, that sounds like a complete and total misunderstanding to me." He rolled his eyes and Blaise frowned in concentration.

"That doesn't sound like the Hermione I know." He took another drink and Draco shrugged.

"She said it, not me. She's clearly not happy in the marriage. How does that muggle saying go? If you love something, set it free? Something like that but same basic principle. I love her so I should let her go to be happy. Even if it means without me." He motioned for a refill of his glass and the bartender nodded.

"Where in the world did that come from? The Draco Malfoy I know would take the selfish way. Where did this caring person come from?" Blaise raised an eyebrow and the bartender set Draco's drink on the counter.

"I honestly don't know. All I know is I would do anything to make sure she is happy." He took a rather large swallow of the firewhiskey and Blaise sighed.

"I would do the same for Luna in all honesty. She is the love of my life. I don't know much about unrequited love but I hear it sucks." He slapped Draco on the back. "I feel sorry for you in all honesty."

"It does suck. Hence my appearance. I feel like shit, I look like shit. I don't think I've been to the office in two weeks. I've been at the Manor working and invading my mother's villa trying to see my wife. As you can see, it has worked oh so well." He looked into his glass and swirled the ice and firewhiskey around.

"I can't help you there. All I know is that this is proper pureblood procedure with some families. It is usually the wife's parents that take her away but if the wife has lost her parent's, then the husband's parents take the responsibility in hand. It was too ensure there would be no divorce in arranged marriages. Apparently this rather strange practice worked well and 95% of the people it was used on had healthy relationships. My parents are one of them." Blaise nudged him with his shoulder. "Its no hard feelings on your part. They are doing this to teach you a lesson. It will strengthen your relationship with Hermione." Draco snorted into his glass.

"What relationship? All we have is an unraveling fake marriage. I doubt we can even be called friends." He drank the rest of the amber liquid without a sound and Blaise looked at him.

"It looked pretty real to me. You guys looked happy." He finally finished off his drink and he ordered another round.

"We weren't happy. We were forced into a marriage because of something ridiculous." Draco ruffled his hair with a scowl.

"I didn't realize that helping keep Scorpius was ridiculous." Blaise smirked at him and Draco punched his arm.

"You know what I mean." The bartender put down their drinks and Draco quickly took a drink from his.

"You should slow down. You are throwing those back like a pro." Blaise's eyes narrowed and Draco smirked.

"What do you think has kept me sane through this farce? Alcohol is a great numbing agent." He swallowed the rest of his drink in one go and set the glass tumbler on the table. "I was under the impression we were to come here to get drunk like old times. Or was I mistaken?" It was a clear challenge and Blaise gave him a small salute with his glass and then downed the contents.

"And so it begins." Draco waved the bartender down and ordered another round.

* * *

><p>Isn't their torment so sad? Angst angst angst! I'm terrible I know.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

I'm not feeling the greatest and I actually contemplated not uploading a chapter tonight because I want to sleep.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

Hermione had sent Scorpius off to bed after a rather interesting day. Lucius had gotten to meet his grandson and surprisingly he was very kind to the boy despite his constant need for reassurance. Actually afterwards Lucius had stated, '_Considering the circumstances, he is doing quite well for himself_.' She rolled onto her side and stared into the darkness. This was difficult. Lucius said he had sent the papers in and that they would be contacted in two weeks for the notice of separation. It hurt, of course it did, she was forced to give up her marriage to the man she loved. It was a painful thing to do, anyone in her position would agree. She tried closing her eyes but was assaulted by images of grey eyes and a smirking smile. She let out a sigh. She wondered what he was doing. If he was missing her as much as she missed him. She sighed again and fluffed up her pillow a few times.

"This is ridiculous." Hermione rolled over to stare at the ceiling. This was just stupid. She should be exhausted, she should be drop dead tired but she couldn't fall asleep. She was being assaulted by phantom images of her husband. She could hear his voice and feel his lips on hers and it was driving her insane. How was she to endure two more weeks of it? She covered her face with her pillow and screamed in frustration. She slowly removed the pillow from her face and sat up. The moonlight glinted off of the snow on the ground and she got out of bed before pulling on her house robe.

Hermione slowly made her way out to the snow covered garden. The snow burned her bare feet but she ignored it and dusted off the bench to sit down. One seated she looked up at the sky and took in the pin points of lights while her breath fogged in front of her. She felt so insignificant while looking up at the sky. They were just a small bit of carbon in the middle of a giant universe. They were tiny and insignificant in the middle of so much space. She felt prickling on her feet and she pulled out her wand and cast a warming spell on them before crossing her arms and watching the sky once again. Her love for Draco was just one of those things that made her stand out amid all the other specs of carbon floating around out there. Love was a powerful force that could change the tides of war and the way the world worked. It was the only thing on the planet that wasn't as insignificant as it looked.

Hermione looked back at her feet and reapplied the warming charm. Two weeks and she would be gone from Draco's life. She shook her head and rubbed her arms. No need to think about that now. The time would come and they would be separated but that time wasn't there yet.

* * *

><p>"This is for the greatest man I know!" Blaise wrapped his arm around his shoulder and leaned most of his weight against him and Draco snorted back laughter. "He survived a war, married a skank and came out with an awesome little son. Married his childhood enemy and now loves her. To Draco Malfoy!" He tipped back his beer bottle and Draco followed suit nearly sending them both backwards. People laughed and also threw back drinks. They had run into a few old friends from Hogwarts and all of them decided to start drinking to reminisce about the good ole' time they had in Slytherin.<p>

"Well if it isn't the ferret and his little posse. Feels just like old times." Draco tried to focus on the speaker sitting at the bar. Red hair was all he could make out in his hazy, alcohol fuzzed mind.

"Is that weasel?" Draco stumbled over to the bar finally focusing on the face. "Hey it is Weasel! How are you doing? Cheat on your girlfriend lately?" Draco leaned against the bar and flipped his hair out of his face with a rather nasty smirk.

"She's my wife and no I haven't." The red haired man glared at him and Draco snorted back laughter nearly falling down in the process.

"Oh? Cause I thought you chased anything with two breasts and a pulse. I mean didn't you manage to fuck almost every girl in our year at Hogwarts after the Final Battle? I could have sworn I heard you bragging about it one day." Draco's eyes narrowed. "And you did it all while dating Granger. So I don't see why you wouldn't cheat on your substandard wife when you cheated on that grade A piece of woman I married." Draco snickered and took a drink of his beer. They had given up on the firewhiskey in glasses and just decided to go for bottled beer. That was a few hours ago. Or was it? Draco couldn't quite remember the time they had started on the bottles. Actually he couldn't remember much at all. He liked the feeling.

"As I recall, Granger was never 'Grade A', subpar at best. She was cold and a bitch, plus she had all these nasty scars. She just isn't attractive." He smirked as if in triumph and Draco shrugged.

"I guess its not your fault you were born stupid. We all have scars from the war, Weasel. Those who don't are cowards. It shows they never did anything for anyone, just like your wife." He hissed the words at the now red faced Ronald before smirking. "The way I see it, Granger's scars are the perfect map for me to travel all over that pert little body of hers."

"You take that back, Malfoy!" He had jumped from his seat at the bar and Draco leaned back further, putting his elbows on the bar top.

"Why should I? It's the truth." He sniggered and Blaise stumbled over.

"Draco! Adrian had challenged me to a drink off! Cheer for me!" His friend laughed loudly and Draco joined in.

"Hello? I was going to kick your ass." At the voice Draco looked up.

"You don't have the balls in all honesty. Why are you even here? Its two in the morning, you are married and have kids." He pushed Blaise away and swayed on his feet. He was completely smashed.

"So do you! Or did you decide you needed to escape the overbearing presence of your _wife_?" The words were nasty, no doubt about it but Draco honestly didn't care what the little cretin said. It was just jealousy on his part. Draco got the girl he had wanted and he was stuck with his fat cow of a wife. Draco thought for a few moments. Five pregnancies hadn't done anything for her figure, she was a shapeless blob in his opinion. Not like the hourglass of a trophy wife Draco had landed. He had no idea why he hadn't wanted her sooner, Hermione was a real looker. Gorgeous long legs, perfectly flaring hips, nice trim waist, and a bust that would make a priest recant his vows. Where was he? Oh, yah, Weasel was jealous.

"Ah ha! There it is. The jealousy. You are jealous that after all these years she picked me over you. I don't blame her. Look at you. You're a mess. You never deserved her." Draco nearly fell over as he tried to sit on one of the barstools.

"Jealous of you? I'm not jealous of you! If anything you are jealous of me!" At the words Draco smiled maliciously.

"No, I had Lavender once. She was a complete let down to tell you the truth, laid there and took it like a dead fish. It was a very big turn off. I prefer my woman with fire and passion. Like that little wife of mine." He gave a low whistle. "When she gets angry, it takes quite a bit of self-control for me not to haul her off to the nearest bedroom. She embodies passion and fire." Apparently he was quite blunt when he was drunk. Honesty was double edged sword that Draco managed to wield expertly when drunk. Weasley shook his finger in his face.

"You are lying! Lavender would never sleep with you!" His face was a wonderful shade of red and Draco rather liked the game. Weasley baiting was a rather fun drinking game. He sniggered before he took another drink of his beer.

"She did. She slept with anyone back then. Come on, you honestly didn't think you were the only cheater did you? She cheated on you loads of times while at Hogwarts. I do believe Blaise had a go at her, so did Adrian. Goyle and Crabbe I believe tag-teamed her. Marcus Flint quite a few times, Nott, MacNair. The entire Ravenclaw Quidditch teams, both men and women. Shall I go on?" Draco didn't have any time to duck as Weasley punched him square in the face. He went flying backwards and sobered up slightly. He got to his feet with the help of Blaise who stumbled back after Draco was to his feet. "That wasn't very nice." Draco retaliated rather quickly and pulled back his fist before knocking Weasley over with a single punch.

"Come on, Weasel. Get up. I've been waiting to do this for a long time." Draco pushed up his sleeves slightly and Blaise stumbled forward.

"Fight!" He leaned against Draco who nearly tumbled over. He looked at the bartender.

"Do you happen to have a sober-up potion?" He watched as the bartender smirked and set a small vial on the bar that Draco took with a nod. "Thank you." He popped the top and downed the contents. It was bitter tasting and Draco made a face but it sobered him up quickly. Weasley scurried to his feet and turned to him.

"Now that was twice I managed to knock you down. Want to go for three?" He rolled his shoulders.

"Take this outside if you are going to be fighting. I don't want you scaring the customers." The bartender looked at them both and Draco nodded in agreement. He gave a pointed look at Weasley who scowled before heading out the door. Blaise stumbled after him followed by the group of childhood friends. Draco took the back and realized it was freezing out. His breath fogged up in front of him.

"I've watched you treat her like shit throughout our time at Hogwarts and even though I hated her, I knew she didn't deserve the treatment you bestowed upon her." Draco stretched his arms out and Weasley sneered at him.

"She was never good enough. She always had her face in a book, always took more care with her essays than her appearance. I couldn't handle being near her when she looked like shit and believe me, even now, she still looks like shit." His blue eyes were angry and Draco smugly noted the bruising starting on his cheek.

"Well then, you are obviously blind. My ex-wife Astoria can't even hold a candle to Hermione. You haven't seen her at her best, Weasel. Let's just say that when she flashes those long legs of hers, a man isn't thinking about product reviews or eating." He smirked. "You don't know the Hermione I know. You know the school girl, I know the woman. The incredibly sexy woman that has skin like satin and hair like silk. You can deny it all you want, Weasel. We all know you would give everything to be in my shoes." He was goading him to retaliate and Draco looked at him with lazy eyes. Apparently it was working because his face had gone bright red. Blaise snickered and pushed at Draco.

"Stop bragging about your wife. We all know she is a fine piece of witch and although we like the imagery, we would like to see some action. Fight already." The words were slurred and Draco chuckled.

"I'm just showing Weasley that he lost the woman he loved to me, Draco Malfoy. It has to burn." Draco stepped to the side quickly as Weasley jumped at him. He threw a punch that slammed into his stomach and the red head doubled over coughing and retching. "Hurts doesn't it? To know you can never have her because I took her away." He smiled as Weasley tried his best to launch himself at him again. Draco chuckled.

"You are drunk, Weasel. I took a sober-up potion so I have an advantage." He watched as Weasley stood up and he gave a vicious grin before backhanding him. Weasley stumbled backwards and Draco repeated the gesture. This wasn't a fight for Draco, this was a chance to humiliate the man. "Just think about all you have lost. She was a friend, an ally, perfect wife material and you threw her away only to realize after you got married that she was the best you ever had." He backhanded him again and Weasley tripped backwards and landed in the snow.

"Now she is all of those things to me. Believe me when I say I won't give her up easy, especially if you think you have a chance. I'm not going to make the mistake you did. I'm not going to just throw her away." He stopped advancing and glared down at the red faced Weasley. "She's not anyone's trash. In fact she is throwing me away. Two weeks our marriage ends and she will be walking away from me as if we were never married but believe me when I say, if you try and pursue her, I will find you and will finish what I started here. Think of this as your first and only warning, Weasley."

"Wow… that was quite the humiliation. That reminds me why I don't get on your bad side." Blaise looked at them with wide eyes. "Careful humiliation executed in calculated precision in front of all his enemies." Draco smirked.

"Nothing less for the trash one finds in a bar." He turned his back on the red head and headed back into the bar. "Come on Blaise. I need to get my buzz back."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas Eve<strong>_

"You're telling me I can't see him for Christmas?" Hermione looked at Narcissa with horror. "We are still a family despite the separation!" Narcissa sighed in irritation.

"I never said that. I said you will not be able to touch him. No hugs, no chaste kisses. You will be in the same room for Scorpius's sake but other than that, nothing else is allowed." Her blue eyes were irritated and Hermione scowled at her.

"This is torture! What kind of people are you?" She stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest. Narcissa put her hands on her hips, shaking her finger at Hermione.

"There will be none of that, young lady! No pouting, you are thirty three years old, start acting like it." Narcissa looked down at her with a stern glare and Hermione felt like she was eight years old and was caught eating cookies before supper.

"Then stop treating me like a child." She resisted the urge to stomp her foot on the ground. Narcissa glare softened and smoothed down Hermione's hair.

"We are only doing this because we love you, Hermione. You are in all sense of the word my daughter. I just want you to be treated right and if Draco is anything like Lucius we must keep you apart till we receive the notice of annulment." She smiled at Hermione's puzzled look.

"Why?" Her brown eyes were confused and she watched as Narcissa smirked slightly.

"Because I'm pretty sure the night after I returned was when Draco was conceived." Her eyebrow rose and Hermione's eyes went wide and she felt her face burn in embarrassment.

"Oh. Ohhhkayyy. I didn't need to hear that." She covered her face in her hands and Narcissa laughed. It was a tinkling sound that hadn't been heard often.

"You asked besides we are both adults, sex is just sex, Hermione. It would be foolish to think Lucius and I have never had sex or that we don't have sex." She gave a full smirk and Hermione shook her head with a groan.

"I don't think I can ever look at you or Lucius ever again." She groaned again and Narcissa patted her shoulder.

"Sex is an enjoyable experience, Hermione. There is no need to be embarrassed." She chuckled and Hermione grimaced as she looked at her.

"This is _so_ awkward. Please, please, please just change the subject!" She knew she was practically begging and Narcissa nodded.

"Alright. I won't talk about sex right now. Now let's get supper planned for tomorrow." Narcissa walked out of the room and Hermione sighed but followed her out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas Day<strong>_

Draco looked at the villa with a grimace. He had been informed by his mother that he was invited to the villa for Christmas but there was a catch. He wasn't allowed to touch Hermione. She wasn't allowed to touch him either and he scowled. In just under a week she would be leaving his life for good and he wasn't even allowed to touch her. He still came by every day, it seemed like it was the only thing he did during the day sometimes. He stuck his hands in his coat pockets feeling the miniature presents he had stuck in there before he left and walked towards the villa with a scowl firmly etched on his face. This was worse than them not allowing him to see her. He was allowed to see her just not touch her. That was cruel and unusual torture in his opinion.

The door opened and his mother smiled at him brightly. She stepped back and Draco shuffled inside.

"Hello, dear. We are in the parlour opening gifts. Scorpius is quite happy that you agreed to be here for Christmas morning." The smile hadn't left her face and Draco scowled at her.

"I'll have you know this is cruel and unusual punishment." His silver eyes narrowed as she rolled her eyes.

"You both whine too much. Can't you just enjoy the fact that you are allowed to talk to her?" She placed her hands on her hips and Draco grimaced.

"Talking isn't enough. I want to give my wife one hug for Christmas and you guys are acting like eighteenth century prudish purebloods." He winced as she smacked the back of his head.

"I will not have you insulting your father or I." She pushed him towards the parlour door. "Your son would like to see you." Draco opened the door slowly. His first look landed on Scorpius who was helping Lucius Malfoy figure out how to use a strange cuff like object. His gaze then slid to Hermione who was sitting on the couch looking pale. Her head turned quickly to look at him and a radiant smile lit up her face. Draco felt the breath leave his body at it.

"Draco, it is good to see that you made it. I would get up to give you a hug but Narcissa saw fit to rectify that and spelled me to the couch." Her face fell into a scowl as she looked at her mother-in-law, who pretended to be innocent.

"Draco, please sit on the chair over there." She grabbed his hand and pulled him across the room before shoving him into the chair where he felt a spell attach to him.

"This is unacceptable, mother." He glared at her and the woman just smirked.

"This is perfectly acceptable. Now, gifts." She walked away and Draco stared at Hermione. She was dressed in lounge pants and a tank top but she never looked more beautiful to him. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and he pulled out the gifts he had brought. After enlarging them he called Scorpius over to give him his present. The boy smiled brightly and took it with a large smile.

"Thank you, dad." He opened it and laughed in joy. Draco had given him the book he had been asking for since last Christmas. It was a rare book about magical animals and it had taken Draco quite a bit of time and patience to find it. "I love it, dad! I can't believe you actually found it." He hugged the book to his chest and Draco smiled at him.

"It took a bit but I figured it was for you so I would try my best." He smirked and Scorpius walked over and gave him a hug. Draco hugged him back, closing his eyes. "I need you to give this to, Hermione." He slipped the little present into Scorpius's hands and the boy nodded before hurrying over to the curly haired witch. Draco's eyes were glued on her face as she opened the present. Her face went soft and a smile danced on her lips. She looked at him with a smile.

"The Human Mind: How it processes thoughts, emotions, and memories. This is an old book that I have been wanting to read. Thank you." Her voice was soft and Draco nodded. Narcissa returned with presents levitating around her. She quickly dispersed them to the rightful people with a large smile. Draco frowned. She was happy that her 'family' was together. Lucius was watching her with his oxygen mask on his face and Draco found he could barely look at him. He was still the man who handed him over to Voldemort. He had betrayed him and had ruled Draco's life with an iron wand. He shook the thoughts away. This was a time for his family, not for his memories. Several presents landed in his lap and Draco quickly moved the gifts he brought to avoid mixing them up. He would enjoy being able to see Hermione, to be able to talk to her despite the no touching allowed rule. He looked at her smiling face and felt his heart twist. Gods he would miss her when she left.

* * *

><p>Sorry for all the angsty stuff but it gets better. I'm going to go to bed becuase I feel terrible.<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Ugg this is terrible. Turns out I had a severe migraine attack my left optic nerve. I couldn't see out of my left eye and I was just in poor humor becuase I couldn't write and I was sick and tired and forced to go to the doctors. but I'm back and slightly better. My left eye is still hazy at the top left corner of my vision but I am doing better. I only wrote three pages today and I am upset becuase three pages isn't enough in my opinion! I must write more so I will probably have a late night to get my chapters done.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

EDIT: Someone pointed out I made a rather terrible mistake so I fixed it and put it back up. Alright! On wards!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

The day had been long, no doubt about it. Hermione had wanted nothing more than to throw herself at Draco all evening. It was a rather strange feeling, being that physically attracted to someone. She wanted him with every cell in her body and she had almost been glad she had been spelled to every one of her seats. She knew she would have jumped him, literally. She looked at the book he had given her with a sigh before putting it in her suitcase. She would need some reading material in Italy. Scorpius had loved his gifts and Draco seemed to enjoy his as well. Although Draco didn't speak to his father, they seemed to be content in ignoring one another.

"Hermione dear?" Narcissa's voice snapped Hermione out of her thoughts. "You don't have to pack right now. You can do it later." Her blue eyes were soft and Hermione sighed.

"I can't look at these things right now. I need time to think about this. I want Draco so badly that I feel like I'll blow up from tension." Hermione blew and errant curl out of her face and Narcissa chuckled.

"I felt that way too in all honesty. I wasn't convinced my parents were punishing him; I could have sworn they were punishing me instead. It will go away, Hermione. After a while it will always go away. Just remember that. You won't always want him like you do now." She walked into the room and Hermione slowly closed the suitcase.

"I certainly hope so because this is just insane." She rubbed her forehead, trying to send the images of him tumbling from her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Hermione. He is going through the exact same thing." Narcissa patted her shoulder and Hermione gave a snort of derision.

"As if he would want me." She gave a self-deprecating laugh and Narcissa chuckled.

"He wouldn't be coming here every single day if he didn't. He's got it just as bad as you. Look at it this way. You haven't had sex in years, neither has he. You both find each other attractive but keep repressing the urge to copulate. What did you think would happen when we pull you apart despite every one of your urges? They would magnify to a primal level. It's simple, you want him he wants you." Narcissa laughed and Hermione was hit full force of her logic.

"You're right. It started out that I wanted him because I could never have him and the more I repressed the urges to snog him senseless the more powerful the urge became. I never noticed it until you just said that. Then being separated from him made the urges grow tenfold. Oh you guys are just cruel." She glared at the older woman who gave a her a trademark Slytherin smirk.

"What can I say? We are used to manipulating people to get what we want." With that Narcissa left her to her thoughts.

"What in the world did she mean by that?" She thought little about it as she went back to packing her belongings. Item after item that reminded her of her marriage disappeared into her suitcase. She felt tears in her eyes and she gave a sniffle. It felt like she was just trying to shut that part of her life out. She didn't want to feel like that, in fact she didn't want to feel like a failure at the marriage. She knew she had fulfilled both the Life Debt and the contract but she still felt like a failure. She was failing Scorpius and for some reasons he felt like she was failing Draco. Tears slid down her cheeks and she tried her best to stifle sobs. She gave up and curled up on the bed and sobbed out her sorrow.

* * *

><p>Narcissa and Lucius stood outside her bedroom with identical frowns.<p>

"Let's hope they both take a good look at each other before they hurt themselves even worse." Narcissa grasped Lucius' hand.

"I feel terrible for doing this in all honesty. I didn't want to give Draco another reason to hate me." Lucius shook his head and pulled Narcissa away from the door. "But it must be done. Is Miss Snape ready with her portion?" He looked Narcissa who nodded.

"I kind of feel bad for doing it to them like this. I mean couldn't we just tell them they are in love. We don't have to do… you know, _this._" Her blue eyes looked up at him and Lucius kissed her softly.

"We are giving them what they both want. They will not fault us for our meddling." He stroked her cheek feeling his guilt subside slightly. It was wrong to mess with their lives, it was wrong to spring a trap on them but ever since he had woken up, all her could think of was to make his son and Hermione as happy as they could possibly be and that was to make them realize what they can have by giving it to them while separated. "It will all work, Narcissa. Everyone knows their job and they will do it to the best of their abilities." He watched as Narcissa nodded.

"You are right. We have nothing to fear. We will get what we want just as they will get what they want." She sighed and leaned closer to him. "Have I told you how much I love you when you scheme?" He chuckled and rubbed his nose against hers before taking off his oxygen mask and leaning heavily against his cane.

"A hundred times a day but I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing it." He kissed her and Narcissa sighed happily.

"I'm happy you are now with me, for no matter how long it might be." He leaned her head against his shoulder and Lucius coughed and carefully put on his mask.

"I know, Narcissa. I know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Year's Eve<strong>_

There was nothing like getting smashed on New Year's Eve. Hermione downed her third drink and tried to blink her world into focus. It was three minutes to midnight as she stumbled over to get another drink. She was lucky she wasn't a loud drunk. All that happened other was she got a red face, stumbled and said things that were on her mind that she would think twice about saying sober. Other than that, she was a quiet drunk. Isabel bumped into her nearly spilling her drink. Hermione sighed and looked at her friend.

"Hey, quite the little party isn't it?" Her black eyes were amused and Hermione shrugged.

"It will be when I get completely smashed. My last day as a married woman ends in two minutes and I barely have a numbing sensation." She took a large swallow of her rather fruity alcoholic drink and Isabel chuckled.

"Don't. You shouldn't be drunk when you shag that delightfully sexy husband of yours." She bumped Hermione with her hip. Hermione burst into laughter.

"Being drunk is the only thing that will make it so I will. I'm not just the kind of person to divorce someone then sleep with them. Its backwards in my opinion." Hermione looked at her ring with a sigh. "I just don't want to do that." Isabel snorted in laughter.

"Your logical opinions have no grounds when primal urges take hold. Just let your mind grow silent and let your body take you for a ride." She winked and pointed to George. "What do you think I do when my insecurities tell me he's going to leave me? I tell them to shut up and go and shag his brains out. It makes me realize that anyone who enjoys sex with me that much will probably never leave me." Hermione was drunk enough not to be embarrassed.

"I lived with it for a week. I don't think you two will ever leave each other." As quickly as she finished the last one she drank the rest of her drink. "Ten seconds to d-day." She listened at the others counted down and Isabel pressed a vial into her hand.

"Drink this when Lucius says too." With that she went to jump on George for a pre-new year kiss. Hermione looked at it with a frown. She opened it and sniffed. It smelled like a simple sober-up potion but it was laced with something else. She trusted Isabel but she wanted to know what was in it.

"Five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!" The crowd shouted in unison and Hermione wanted to cover her ears with her hands. A warm hand touched her shoulder and she looked up. Lucius gave her a single nod before walking away. She frowned and looked at the vial. Hermione bit her lip and debated internally. Her drunk mind stated that Isabel wouldn't do anything to hurt her and her other drunk mind stated that it agreed. She flipped the top and downed it. It was definitely a sober-up but it was laced with a lust potion and something else she couldn't name. Hermione sighed.

"Of course she would. A lust potion because she wants me to get laid." Hermione bit her lip against the feeling of warm tingles spreading through her body. "That's kind of powerful, Isabel. Half the dose would have been sufficient." She rolled her eyes and looked at the people kissing and she slowly backed out of the room. She knew she had done something she shouldn't have when the familiar feeling of being transported hit her. Or perhaps it was something she was supposed to do. She had no clue as she landed. She brushed down her dress and looked around. It was the Manor study. She frowned as she looked around. Why in the world would she be sent here? Someone landed behind her and she whirled around to see Draco brushing off his clothes and muttering to himself.

"Push me through the door. Of course you would and why in the world am I here?" Their eyes met and she looked at him in shock and he seemed just as shocked as she was. His gaze sent electricity through her veins and she repressed a moan. Did Isabel need to make the lust potion that potent?

"You look a bit flushed, are you alright?" His voice made her stomach drop.

"No, Isabel decided I needed a boost. So, now that you are free from marriage again, what do you plan to do?" She turned her face away from his and sat on the couch. It was really rude of Isabel to do this to her. Now she had to sleep with him.

"I'm probably going to end my long term self-imposed celibacy with some drunk broad at a bar." He sat next to her on the couch and Hermione thought she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Really." She closed her eyes briefly and tried to focus on what he was saying.

"Have to burn off this sexual frustration somehow." His grey eyes looked at her carefully and Hermione felt a blush go up her face.

"I can understand that but a drunk woman you don't know? Think of the diseases." She ran her hand through her hair and bit her lip.

"Opposed to a woman I know? You do have a valid point about the diseases." He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear and Hermione fairly purred. She looked at him with a faint smirk.

"Why not a woman you know? At least you would know what you would be getting." Hermione let her eyelids drop as he sighed. This was ridiculous. She was trying to be logical in this, not acting like a horny fourth year.

"Another valid point but one question. Are you hitting on me?" He chuckled and Hermione looked at him and tilted her chin up.

"And if I was?" She knew there was a distinct challenge in her voice and he smirked.

"Well then I would have to kiss you." He looked at her with hooded eyes and Hermione shook her head and stood up.

"Honesty, Malfoy. It is a rather nice trait." She walked over to the desk and looked at the papers strew across it.

"I think I've told you I never lie." He looked her in a rather predatory way. She felt like prey when he looked at her like that.

"What else would you be doing? I believe kissing me would be at the bottom of your 'to do' list as of today." She looked up at him and slowly walked around the desk so it sat in between them as he stood up.

"I think I should put you on the top of my 'to do' list." Draco ran his hand through his hair and smirked at her with heated eyes and she felt another blush crawl up her cheeks as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Must be a short list." Hermione looked at him as she moved over to the firewhiskey decanter. She deftly spun the crystal stopper and it opened. Her mouth was dry and she needed something to think to do before she attacked him.

"Short or not, you are on top." He walked over and picked up a glass. He gave her a small nod and she poured him a glass.

"I'm on top am I?" She smirked as she filled up another glass.

"Yes you are." He took a drink and Hermione's eyes followed his action in an almost hungry manner. She slowly brought her own glass to her lips and took a sip.

"I like being on top." She smirked at the look he got on his face.

"Flirting again, Granger?" He set his glass down and Hermione felt her heart jump up in her chest.

"If I was, would you kiss me?" She took another sip of the firewhiskey and he reached over with a shake of his head.

"No, first I'd put my hand here." One warm hand gripped her waist. "Pull you close, then I would kiss you." And he did. Hermione sighed happily. He tasted of firewhiskey and desire. He broke it off slowly.

"Among other things." He smirked at her and Hermione looked at him through hooded eyes.

"What things?" He tightened his grip on her waist and brought her closer.

"There's this." His lips brushed against her throat and Hermione felt her breath hitch in her chest. "And this." His hand descended to rest on her bum and Hermione smiled.

"Let's not forget this." He pushed her dress strap off her shoulder and nipped at the bare flesh. "Not to mention this." He brought his other hand up to cup her breast. Hermione finally found her voice in the swirling mess that was her brain.

"I kind of like that." She tilted her head to the side as his lips travelled back up her neck.

"Hmmmmm, so do I." His voice vibrated against her skin and Hermione tried to force herself to think rationally amid the chaos that was now her body.

"This doesn't change anything. I still have to lea-" She was cut short as he kissed her again.

"Hush, I'm busy." His silver eyes looked at her with a look of pure lust and Hermione shivered as he pushed the other strap of her dress off. "We can talk later."

"But-" She couldn't even find the energy to frown as he kissed again.

"No, we are both under the influence of a lust potion your friend made. There is no way that we can stop this." He gave her a look of understanding and Hermione clung to him.

"Thank the gods." She then kissed him and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. His hands tangled in her curls and Hermione didn't mind that his arms were practically crushing her as she gave into the effects of the potion coursing through her veins. They used precautions, of course they did and Draco did as he promised Weasley and used her scars as a map across her body.

* * *

><p>Draco awoke to Hermione sitting up. His eyes cracked open as she sighed and ran a hand through her completely tangled curls.<p>

"I know you are awake." She looked at him and Draco opened his eyes.

"I hope you don't regret it. It was so enjoyable I know I don't." He smirked slightly as she smiled and reached down and grabbed his shirt before putting it on. "That's mine." She threw him a look and Draco gave her a full on smirk.

"I realize that but my dress is somewhere over there." She gesture dot the corner while she did up a few of the buttons, hiding her body from his view. She stood up and walked toward the lamp where her bra hung.

"Alright." He leaned over and grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. He stood up and went in search of their clothes as well.

"To answer you. No, I don't' regret it. It was quite the goodbye I must say." She smirked at him and Draco threw her dress at her. She caught it deftly and shook it out. "Thank you." He gave her a nod as he found his pants thrown into the sooty fireplace.

"Great." He picked them up looked around for his wand.

"Scourgify." The pants were clean once again and he looked over at Hermione, who tossed him his wand. He caught it with a nod.

"Thank you." He slipped the black dress pants on and did them up and looked at her as she slipped her dress up under his shirt.

"You should go before Scorpius wakes up." He regretted the words the instant they came up but she just nodded in agreement to his surprise.

"Yah, I should." She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and walked over to give it to him. "I respect you as a person and I hope that we can maintain our civil relationship despite our separation." He could tell it took her a lot to say it so he nodded.

"I hope so too." He kissed her forehead and held her against him. He let her go a bit reluctantly and she smiled at him softly.

"If it makes you feel any better, you are free to do what you wish." She turned on her heel and apperated away. Draco scowled at the spot she stood and picked up the whiskey decanter and threw it across the room where is shattered against the fireplace stone work.

"No, it doesn't make me feel any better. The thing would make me feel better is having you as my wife." The words hung in the empty air and Draco felt hot rage bubble up in him and he set about destroying the study.

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived at the villa with a small sob. She quickly zipped up her bag and left the note she had written the day before on her nightstand. She couldn't face them, she knew she would back out if she looked at Narcissa. They had become her parents, even Lucius provided the stern yet understanding figure of a father. These people where her family and she was forced to leave them. It almost hurt more than leaving Draco. She felt a sharp pain clench in her abdomen and she doubled over with a gasp but as quickly as it was there it disappeared. Hermione ignored it because she had to go to Italy. Blaise's parents were waiting for her. She needed to think straight. She had to calm down and think. She wiped her eyes and sniffed back tears.<p>

"Alright, I need to apperated to the outer edge of London. There is my portkey and that will take me to Paris. From there I take three floo trips across France and then finally I have a portkey to Italy before apperating to their vineyard." Keeping her plan in her mind she went to apperate when Magi popped in.

"Where is Missus going?" The elf looked terrified and Hermione took in a deep breath to hold back sobs.

"I want you to look after Scorpius and Draco for me. I'm leaving and I want them taken care of. Make sure Draco eats his lunch every day and make sure he's not drinking too much." She sniffled before dropping to her knees and hugging the elf. "Make sure the other elves do their jobs and keep Draco and Scorpius safe for me. Take this too him as well." She released her and took off her wedding ring and the action felt just wrong. Magi had big tears creeping down her wrinkled cheeks as she took it.

"Magi understands Missus's orders. Magi will do what the Missus says. Magi will miss you, will Missus miss Magi?" The little elf twisted her apron in her fists and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I will Magi. I will miss you a lot. Please go. I need to leave." Hermione stood up and closed her eyes against the tears. She thought she had no more tears left. The elf quickly hugged her legs.

"Magi is going to miss you too!" Magi was bawling and Hermione pushed her away by the shoulders.

"Magi, I need you to keep my family safe. That is an order. Go." She released the elf who popped away. Hermione sat on the bed and gave a sob. She fought back the others and before she could change her mind she apperated away.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting when Hermione reached Italy. Their vineyard was beautiful but she was too exhausted to care. Madeline rushed out of the rather large house and clapped her hand sin glee.<p>

"Hermione! We are so glad you could make it. Just leave you bags here and the elves will bring them inside. Please, you must be tired you poor bambini! Come, come. We will get you settled in and you can sleep." The woman's energy did nothing but make Hermione feel worse as she sat her bags down and an elf retrieved them. She wanted to cry and never stop. This was annoying and she believed she wanted to get on with her life but there was no such luck. She still wanted those blonde haired grey eyed babies, she wanted Scorpius as her son and she wanted Draco as her husband but it was official that she would never get them. "Luca is checking the vineyard and I know you must want to sleep. Blaise and Luna will be returning to their manor in a few days but don't worry I'll keep you busy until then." Hermione gave a small nod. She just wanted to sleep forever and forget this heart ache. She followed the woman into the large house. It was beautiful, there was no doubt about it but Hermione's eyes just slid over everything.

Madaline chattered on and Hermione found herself not listening, she knew it was rude but she honestly couldn't help it. She was exhausted, heartbroken and it was made worse by the mind-blowing night she just had with Draco. The dark skinned woman pushed open a door to the bedroom and the only thing Hermione noticed was the bed.

"I hate to be rude but I would like to sleep, if you do not mind." She gave Madaline a small smile and the woman shook her head.

"I know how exhausted you must be. Please it is rude of me to keep you awake. I will see you in the morning." Madaline backed out of the room and shut the door, shutting Hermione away from the rest of the house. She didn't bother with changing, she just kicked off her shoes and slipped into the bed. Within moments she was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Do you think the potion took?" Madaline looked at her husband and Luca smiled.<p>

"If it didn't she wouldn't be this tired. We all know how the potion works. It is tradition after all." He kissed the top of Madaline's head. The woman sighed.

"You are right. She will realize what it is in a few weeks and then she has no choice. We do not accept that in our culture. Well, we would accept Hermione but she would never be accepted by anyone else if this plan fails. This was a cruel plan indeed. A risky one." She shook her head and Luca kissed her cheek.

"Ahh but the bambinas love each other. They are being foolish. Sometimes we must be cruel and take risks when dealing with foolishness." He gave her a tender hug and she smiled.

"You are right, Luca. You are right." She snuggled into his chest with a sigh. As cruel as it was they would thank them for it. The foolish bambinas needed to learn a lesson about love and being selfish. "When dealing with love, one must be selfish to get what they want." She rested her chin on Luca's chest and smiled at him as he nodded.

"That is the first rule." He scooped her into his arm and she giggled. They may have grandchildren and may be older but that didn't mean they weren't in love and that they weren't still passionate about each other.

* * *

><p>Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! I hatelove this chapter but it gets better from here on in.


	39. Chapter 39

I'm all better! Sickness, like most things in life, will go away if ignored!... Nah I'm just kidding, I was hyped up on all these drugs and I am perfectly healthy! They isolated my trigger for the migraine and you would never believe what it was! Yes! It was stress! Who woulda thunk that would be my trigger for a severe migraine? It's not like I used to have debilitating panic attacks during high school brought on by Nah, I'm all used to this crap. the migraine was new and scary I msut say but the whole stress as a trigger thing is nothing new. The doctor told me that it might happen again or it might not so I guess I'm all set! Anywhoo! You guys are terrible, you leave no theory unturned and so I am keeping my mouth firmly shut becuase I don't want to have any spoilers. Not that is isn't totally obvious int he next few chapters but just wait and see the conspiracy goes further and deeper than you think! *Snerk* ffffffffffttttttttt *snort*

Blame all odd behaviour on the lingering drugs in my system. Smile! I know you love me!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

_**A Week Later**_

"Luna." Hermione looked at her friend with tired eyes. She was always so tired, not to mention she was sick to her stomach. She figured it was the travelling she did, she never really handled travelling well.

"It is good to see you, Hermione. You look rather tired. Are you getting enough sleep?" The spacey blond rocked Toby while looking at her and Hermione shrugged.

"I just don't take well to travelling." Hermione wrapped her sweater around herself tighter. It was warm in Italy but she felt cold all the time.

"I'm sure that is it." Luna looked down at Toby with a soft smile and Hermione sighed.

"Aunt Hermione is here!" At the shouts of the kids, Hermione found herself being leg hugged by the rest of Luna's kids. She smiled at them.

"His guys." She smiled at them and Blaise walked in.

"Come on, kids. Don't attack her as soon as she gets here." He smiled and Hermione gave him a tired one back. He smirked as the kids ran off to play.

"So did you have a good New Year's night?" His eyes were knowing and Hermione blushed.

"It was perfectly acceptable thank you very much. " She glared at him and he laughed.

"Oh come on! You know you love me." He walked over and gave her a hug and Hermione sighed.

"Of course I do." She patted his back and he let her go.

"So, you get into any trouble this last week?" He smirked and Hermione chuckled.

"Your mother is quite the woman. She has taken me to every important landmark and I now know the complete history of Italy." Hermione chuckled. "I should be excited but all I want to do it sleep." Luna nodded.

"Perhaps you should tell her that. Madaline is a very understanding woman. She will let you sleep if you just ask her." The blonde looked at her absently before smiling at her son. Hermione nodded.

"I could try." She repressed a yawn. "I'm not usually this tired. It must be all the travelling I've been doing." Blaise patted her shoulder.

"I bet it is. After all, there's no other explanation is there?" He smirked and Hermione didn't notice the warning glare that Luna sent in his direction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three days later<strong>_

**Couple of the Year is no more!**

_Anyone surprised? We all knew it wouldn't last. The couple of the year got an annulment just under two weeks ago. We all knew it would happen sooner or later. They received the notice of termination just after midnight on New Year's Eve. No one has seen the Disgraced Granger since the separation and there are rumors she fled the country. No one is allowed to get close to the Bad boy Malfoy by order of his secretary Maricela Evet. Not that we would try. He hexed several reporters when they asked him about his thoughts on the separation. Even letters to his son at Hogwarts have been sent back by the Headmistress. It seems this is quite the hush up for the couple's separation. _

_Everyone knows the reason for the marriage. Trickery and deceit. An arranged marriage forced by Narcissa Malfoy, well if you were to believe the trial that happened this July. The same trial that sent Patrick Parkinson to Azkaban for attempted rape. A great man who had nothing but the community in mind was brought down by Disgraced Granger. Did he try and rape her? The Wizagmont is sure he did but Mr. Maliki had a good point when he said memories could be altered within the mind. It was food for thought anyway. I must say I spent a good time in Azkaban because of Granger reporting my unregistered Animagus. She appears to be out destroying lives. I know I made a mistake and I paid for it but she doesn't get anything for the mistakes she made._

_I am not one to hold a grudge but this couple is disaster in the making. I, for one, am glad they separated. I do not want to have to write about them again. They are invincible foes to the wizarding world, be glad they got an annulment, with Granger's brains and Malfoy's money, they could have torn down the Wizarding world. Till next time, I'm Rita Skeeter, signing off._

People looked at the article in disgust. It wasn't even worth their time. They knew the poison of her quill. The Malfoys had done nothing in the time they were married_. If they were out to destroy the Wizarding world,_ many thought_, they would have_. Many remembered the sacrifices of Hermione Granger during the war. How she fought with the Light and how she was such an asset to take down the Dark Lord. They remembered either their own years at Hogwarts with her teaching, or their children loving her class. She was a firm teacher but you learned when there. They knew Rita Skeeter had a chip on her shoulder for the witch, her petty attempts at ruining her relationship were just coming back and hitting her in the face. Amid protests for the witch to be silenced, there were few who said to leave them alone. They deserved to be happy. Those few grew to many and the chants filtered through the building that housed the Daily Prophet.

"Enough of this. They are loved by the people, don't you see?" Alistair Hammel scowled at the blonde witch. "They wish for you to leave them alone. No more. I was giving you a second chance after your trip to Azkaban but you haven't learned a thing. I'm afraid I have to fire you. I won't have the Prophet's name drug through the mud a second time." Skeeter's face went bright red.

"You cannot fire me! I've worked her for over twenty years! Where is the loyalty?" Her square chin wobbled as she tried not to cry.

"Our loyalty is to our readers. There are plenty of other newspapers who will hire you but I will not have you here if you are going to verbally attack Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. They are calling for your head. They blame you for their ruined marriage. The people aren't happy. I'm sorry." Hammel shook his head sadly. "It has been a wonderful time working with you but I'm afraid this is where it stops." Rita Skeeter left the office in tears. This was her only chance at redemption since her trip to Azkaban and she had blown it. Perhaps Alistair was right, perhaps she did destroy the marriage. There came a gleam in her eyes as she thought for a minute. If she got them back together they would have to hire her again! With that the witch went to her office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Week Later<strong>_

It had been two weeks since Hermione had left. Not just left but she had disappeared. He had no clue where she had gone. Work seemed non-existent and he had sent Scorpius off to Hogwarts without a word. He had been preoccupied thinking about her. She consumed every single one of this thoughts and he knew it wasn't healthy. He should be moving on but every time he wanted to go out he found an excuse to stay in. He surrounded himself in her presence, even the blasted elf reminded him of her. The elf took care of him, made sure he ate and fussed over him incessantly and he couldn't make it stop. She had told him she had to because her Missus had ordered it. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Maricela knocked on the door and hesighed.

"Yes?" He looked up as she turned on the lights and he hissed as it hurt his eyes. He had spent too much time in the dark.

"You look horrid. I don't understand why you didn't just tell her. It would have saved you this pining." She looked at him sternly and Draco shrugged.

"Because I'm a coward. Can you shut off the lights again?" He looked at her hopefully but she shook her head, with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"I have everything taken care of. Go home, get some rest." She shook her finger at him and Draco scowled.

"I have to finish-"

"You cannot keep pretending you do not care for her. That you do not love her. Stop pretending you don't care that she left." Marciela's voice had a bite and Draco's scowl deepened.

"I'm not pretending! I'm avoiding the issue. Do you think I can sleep at night? No, I can't. I see her everywhere! She's in my head and she's coursing through my very veins! I can't think, I can't work, I can't sleep. This is self-preservation at its best! I have to block her out if I want to continue on with my life. Can't you see that, Maricela? Can't anyone see the pain I am in? Why can't you leave me alone about it?" Draco was ranting and it felt good. Maricela remained silent and he continued. "Do you know what it feels like to have fallen in love with someone who leaves you because of a stupid contract and Life Debt? I would give _everything _to have her back in my arms! I would barge into the villa every single day for a chance to see her if she was still there even if I knew I would be turned away. Do you understand how it feels? I never did and now that I do I wish I had never fallen for her in the first place because being without her his worse than death. It is worse than being in Voldemort's hands. Its worse than being humiliated by the Prophet when they printed that blasted article about our separation! It is worse than the betrayal of my father handing me over to Voldemort! I want her back with every single cell in my body. I love her so much is hurts. I cannot pretend that it doesn't hurt because the pain is a sharp stinging whenever I see something that reminds me of her!" He was breathing heavily and he could understand why she didn't want to give up ranting to Lucius. It was like he had released all of his built up frustration. He felt better, he truly did.

"Are you done?" Her eyebrow rose and Draco nodded.

"I am and I feel better. Thank you." He ran his hand through his hair. It seriously needed a trim. It was too long in his opinion. _Its starting to curl._ Her voice flitted through his head and he smiled slightly.

"Good. Now, I know you love her. I can see that now but you are so blind to what is really going on. Her leaving tore her up just as much as it tore you up." She shook her head sadly and Draco winced.

"Don't. Don't give me hope, Maricela. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you did." He was basically pleading with her and she just shook her head.

"You aren't blind, just unwilling to see." Maricela sighed. "There are none so blind as those who are unwilling to see. Go home, Draco. Sleep." She left and Draco was left in his brightly lit office.

"Perhaps I do need sleep." He stood up and sighed. With a pounding head he went through the open office door and into the floo. "Malfoy Manor." Leaving his secretary and a visitor he did not notice, alone.

* * *

><p>"He truly looks terrible." Rita Skeeter had almost wished she had gotten a picture.<p>

"He does but that doesn't explain why you are here? You write lies all the time and we do not want you here." The grey haired witch crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at the reporter. Rita felt slightly intimidated. She shook the feeling and held out her hands

"You don't understand! I'm here to help them! I need to bring them together." She adjusted her horn rimmed glasses on her nose.

"You can't do that." Sharp brown eyes glared at her and Rita scowled. This wasn't going the way she wanted it too.

"And why not?" She planted her hands on her hips as she glared at the secretary.

"Because you would destroy all that we have worked for." Maricela glared at her and Rita frowned in puzzlement.

"You don't want them to be together? Why in this world would you not?" She tried to rack her brains for a reason why they wouldn't want them together.

"On the contrary, Ms. Skeeter. Putting them together is exactly what we are doing. True love, not storybook true love, _true_ love is rare but it is always based on respect. That is why most arranged marriages are successful. Love is fickle at the best of times, storybook true love never lasts but love that is true. True love will last through the years until you are both grey and old." The woman sat down behind her desk and motioned for Rita to sit as well. "Before I continue I need a binding agreement that you will not reiterate this to anyone else until the time comes. You will tell it word for word and there will be no games and no twists." After a few minutes Rita agreed. This would be the story of the year. A story of true love and she had first dibs. She could barely hold her excitement as she pulled out her quick quotes quill and pad. Her green one had been destroyed by the mob that had rushed her as she left the Prophet. She had to buy a new one despite her grief at the loss. This one wasn't as vicious as the old one. Being a dark blue quill it seemed almost neutral in most situations. Facts and facts only. She liked it. A new pen for a new start.

"Please continue." She sat eagerly and Maricela glared at her.

"Hermione and Draco have true love but they are too blind to see it. They focus on themselves and their own emotions. They don't realize that they both love each other. It was sad but we knew we would have to separate them, first before the marriage ended and second with the annulment. It was our plan and so far it has worked." The older witch fiddled with her nails and Rita bit her lip and looked at the floating pad. Word for word in flowing script.

"Who is we?" This was going to be good, she could tell from the smirk on the secretary's face.

"Harry Potter. Luna, Blaise, Madaline and Luca Zabini. Narcissa Malfoy, me of course, Isabel Snape, her boyfriend George Weasley and it was thought out and calculated than none other than Lucius Malfoy." She smirked and Rita felt her mouth drop open.

"Lucius Malfoy? I thought he was dead!" This was great! The story that this would be!

"So does the Wizarding World. He was comatose when he left Azkaban five years ago. With the help of Hermione he began to heal. He is better than he was but he will die sooner rather than later. Its his lungs, they are beyond repair. The doctors give him five months." Maricela looked sad and Rita's eyes darted back and forth.

"So, Lucius Malfoy… loves Hermione enough to do this for her?" Rita could see the headline snow but they all kind of blinked out when Maricela opened her mouth again.

"Love? No, their relationship is based on respect and civility. There are spots of kindness and caring but other than that he shows no emotion towards her. He wants her happy no question about it but you must realize she saved him. Narcissa said as soon as Hermione started to visit, he began to improve. She is a wonderful conversationalist and forgiveness is the greatest balm to even the worst wounds." She leaned back in her chair and stared at Rita who had to process the information.

"Alright, so what about this plan?" She was almost terrified of the scheming look that the woman gave.

"_This_ is where the real fun starts."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Week Later<strong>_

Hermione had spent the last two days in the washroom. The nausea had turned into the full blown flu. She was sick and tired and tired of being sick. Chills racked her frame and Madaline walked in.

"Och, poor bambini! I'm sorry about you getting sick while being here but you know children. They carry so many sicknesses. I love my grandchildren but they catch everything." The Italian accent was calming and Hermione pulled the blanket tighter around her frame.

"I know. They certainly know how to give hugs and kisses." She remembered being practically mauled by them as she visited Luna and Blaise. She groaned and quickly leaned over the toilet to dry heave.

"They certainly know how to share as well." Madaline kneeled down beside her and placed a cold wet cloth on the back of her neck. "This will help. Just keep it cool and damp and the nausea should go away. Poor bambini." Hermione nodded in thanks and looked at the dark skinned woman who handed her a sup of luke warm tea.

"It is rosemary ginger tea. It will take away the nausea as well." She smoothed down Hermione's hair before standing up. "When you feel better, come down for a small bite to eat." Hermione nodded and took a sip of the tea. It tasted good and it instantly calmed her rolling stomach. She didn't quite trust it so she decided against leaving the bathroom. She leaned against the bathtub and brought her knees up to her chest. This was the first time in years that she had caught the flu, it was rather disconcerting in all honesty. She wasn't one to get sick. Hermione took another drink of the tea and adjusted the cloth on the back of her neck. Madaline had been right but then she had raised three children. Blaise was the middle child. Amelia was the youngest and Luca Jr was the oldest. They were separated by years. Luca Jr was seven years older than Blaise and Blaise was five years older than Amelia. They were close, dinners every Sunday with their parents. Ever the bachelor, Luca Jr had taken to hitting on her, but even after her refusal it continued. She knew he still did it to annoy her more than anything. Amelia was a quiet but beautiful woman. She looked just like her mother and she was dotted on by her brothers but just as equally teased. She had gotten married to Colin Creevey's younger brother only a few years ago.

Hermione felt strong enough to stand up and she headed out of the bathroom. She didn't much care how she appeared as she headed out of her room and down stairs. Luca gave her a look of sympathy and she gave him a small smile as her blanket trailed down the stairs after her.

"The flu is a terrible sickness. I hope you get better soon." He smiled at her and Hermione nodded.

"Madaline gave me some Rosemary ginger tea. It has seemed to settle my stomach." She lifted the cup to show him and he nodded.

"Very good. I must be off to check the vineyard but I shall be back later tonight." He gave her a bow and Hermione gave him a rather wobbly curtsy in return. Madaline appeared out of nowhere and tsked at her.

"Come now. Let us get you to the kitchen and get some plain toast into you." She took her hand gently and Hermione allowed herself to be lead to the bright kitchen to be fed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three days later<strong>_

Scorpius flipped through the journal Hermione had given him for his birthday as he tuned out the Potions Professor. Everything she said contradicted everything that was written for the potion in his journal. It would cause the potion to be subpar and take twice as long to make if one were to follow her direction. Al looked at the journal as he stirred his cauldron.

"Aunt Minny is a genius! We are going to get Os for this I just know it." His friend's blue eyes twinkled and Scorpius chuckled.

"You have no idea. My mum is a genius." He carefully cut up the newt's tail like the diagram in the book. Into thin slices and not cubes like Professor Hardy said. Al elbowed him.

"She's not your mum anymore, Scorpius. Remember?" His black hair was a mess and Scorpius smirked.

"Grandfather has said it won't be long until they are back together. They are pushing them back together. He says one needs to pull on the string slightly as to not gather attention to yourself. One hard tug and the plan is ruined but a slight tug and your plan will gain ground." He carefully dropped fifteen slices into his cauldron and watched it bubble before stirring it clockwise three times.

"So they are tricking them into marriage?" Al was shocked and Scorpius shrugged.

"You could say that but don't worry. They love each other and they will forgive everyone. Grandfather says your dad is helping." Scorpius carefully crushed the dried frog eggs before sprinkling it into the potion.

"No talking!" At the Professor's squeaky voice Scorpius scowled. "I am talking to you Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. No talking during brewing." She scowled at them from beady little eye and Scorpius wanted to stick his tongue out at her but he didn't.

"Yes, Professor Hardy." He and Al said it at the same time and they both snickered.

"Jinx!" Al said it just a second before he did and Scorpius scowled at him. "You owe me a fizz banger!" The words were spoken in a whisper and Scorpius nodded. Of course he did, he lost the jinx. Their previous conversation forgotten for the time being as they finished their potions, receiving glowing praise from the clueless Potions Professor as they handed it in.

* * *

><p>And there we are! the conspiracy starts to become known! ! And lots of different perspectives for your enjoyment! So I hope you like it! I think I should mention that none of my chapters were written while I was loopy on my drugs. I'm not that idiotic people. I did not want talking blue fuzzy bunnies in the story as much as they begged and pleaded. I firmly said no then went and passed out for a few hours. I'll hush up now and let you get to it!<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

I am so sorry. So sorry. We had a major thunderstorm pass by last night and I lost internet and power. I totally couldn't upload anything and I feel terrible! I'm so sorry guys! Forgive me?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

_**Three weeks later**_

"A month you have been sick, Hermione." Madeline and Luna looked at her and Hermione pressed her hand to her stomach. It was true she had been sick for close to a month but who could blame her? She was depressed, constantly travelling and having to deal with a new environment.

"I'm getting better. I just need to shake the rest of this flu off." She gave them a queasy smile and Luna shook her head.

"We took the liberty of making you a doctor's appointment." Her friend took her hand and patted it. "You will be fine, I promise." She, along with Madaline, walked her to the front door.

"I don't need to go to the doctor. I'm fine." Hermione was giving a weak attempt at protesting, she wanted to know what was wrong with her too. It was true, she had been sick with the flu for a month now, it was too long to be sick, especially for her. To her surprise a limo waited in driveway. She shook her head.

"I don't think it is a good idea to go to the doctor's in that." Her protests were ignored as the door to the limo was opened by the driver and she was pulled in by the two women.

"It's a private doctor, no one will notice. Hush, Hermione and relax." Luna smoothed down her curls and pushed her back into the seat to get her to try and relax. The limo started moving and she felt instantly nauseous.

"I need to throw up." She covered her mouth with her hand and Madaline handed her a travel mug.

"It's tea. Drink." Madaline pushed it into Hermione's free hand and Hermione took a large drink gratefully. She didn't know what it was about the tea but it instantly soothed her stomach and relaxed her completely. She sank into the plush seats with a sigh.

"I hope you didn't drug me." She looked at Madaline with lazy eyes and Luna laughed lightly.

"You would know if it had a potion in it. It's just the herbs that are affecting you." Luna brushed her hair out of her face as she put her seat belt on. Hermione and Madaline did the same.

"I hope I'm not too sick. I'm worried. A month of being sick is terrifying." She wrapped her free arm around her stomach and Madaline wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It will be alright, bambini. I promise." At the words Hermione took another sip of her luke warm tea and they stayed silent till they arrived at the hospital. To Hermione's surprise it was a wizarding hospital and she tried to figure out why they would need a muggle limo to get to a wizarding hospital. In fact they were getting an awful lot of attention from the people milling about. That was all Hermione needed, to be ogled by people while sick. "Do not worry. We are using the back entrance." True to her word the limo turned away from the front entrance and pulled behind the hospital. They undid their seat belts and the driver opened the door. Madaline got out first and Hermione had no choice to follow when the older woman grasped her hand and pulled her out.

"Hope you are well, Madame." The driver nodded at her and Hermione gave a shaky nod.

"I hope I am too." The words were whispered and she wanted to stall, she didn't want to know what was wrong. What if she was seriously ill? What if she had a rare form of dragon pox? What if she had a muggle disease like cancer? The thoughts bombarded her mind and she felt nauseous again. Luna grasped her shoulder.

"Drink your tea." It was like the absent minded blond knew that she felt like she wanted to throw up but Hermione took a drink of her tea and realized she had nearly drank all of it.

"I'm nearly out." She looked at the hospital with wide eyes. It was big. An elderly medi-wizard walked out with a bright smile. His brown eyes were warm and his grey hair was peppered with black.

"Lady Zabini, Lady Zabini." He nodded to both Luna and Madaline before looked at her. "You must be Ms. Granger. Please, come with me. I have the examination room ready for you." Madaline gave Hermione's hand to the medi-wizard.

"Take good care of her Doctor Etzio." She smiled and Hermione looked back at them both. They followed as she was led into the hospital. They gave her reassuring smiles and Hermione took another drink of her tea. The back of the hospital wasn't as busy as the front and she went relatively unnoticed. The Doctor Etzio patted her hand occasionally to reassure her and he led her into a light blue room.

"Alright, just take a seat on the examination table, Ms. Granger and we will look you over." He gave her a bright smile and Hermione gave him a small one in return. Luna took the now empty travel mug and helped Hermione sit down on the table. She bit her lip and he walked over with a clipboard.

"Now tell me when your symptoms started." He looked patiently at her and Hermione sighed.

"I came to Italy on New Year's Day and I was really tired but I put that off as travelling but three weeks went by and the lethargy didn't go away. After three weeks I started getting sick, vomiting and constant nausea, not to mention the lethargy seemed to get worse." Hermione grimaced as the nausea came back.

"According to the day you arrived, the nausea and sickness presented themselves a month ago. Have they abated or gone away since then?" His brown eyes were warm and Hermione shook her head.

"No. They stay the same. The only time I get any relief is when I drink rosemary ginger tea." She looked at the travel mug with longing but it was empty.

"That is very strange. When was the last time you had a sexual encounter?" His flipped the page on his clipboard and Hermione sighed.

"The early morning of New Year's day but we took precautions. We used a contraceptive charm and I took a preventative potion. There is no way I am pregnant." She looked at Doctor Etzio carefully. He flipped another sheet on his clipboard.

"I will need to do a blood test, I'll have to do a hands on exam on your abdomen and then a ultrasound to be sure about what you are sick with. I'm sure it is nothing." He gave her another smile and Hermione nodded.

"Alright." She rolled up her sleeve and he put on latex gloves and brought a vial and his wand over. The tip of his wand pressed to the crease of her elbow. There was a slight pinching sensation and she watched the vial fill with her blood. He removed the wand and flicked it at the vial which flew from the room with a label appearing on it as it went.

"I need you to lie down." He took off his gloves and switched them for new ones and Hermione lay down looking at Luna and Madaline with worry clear in her eyes. They both gave her reassuring smiles.

"It will be alright, bambini." Madaline nodded at her and Hermione gave on in return. Doctor Etzio looked down at her.

"I will need to push up your shirt to do the hands on abdomen exam. Is that alright?" He looked at her for permission and Hermione nodded. She closed her eyes and he rolled up her shirt in a very clinical manner, exposing her abdomen to the room. He started his exam near her rib cage and moved downwards. He put downwards pressure on his fingers as he moved them in slow circles. He paused on her lower abdomen for a few moments. He muttered something that Hermione didn't catch and continued with the exam. He moved his hands back up to her lower abdomen and put slight pressure on the area he had examined before. "May I please have you hand?" Hermione opened her eyes and frowned but lifted her right hand. He took it gently and placed it on her lower abdomen.

"I want you to push down with two fingers and move them in a circle." Hermione did as instructed and frowned at the tennis ball lump that she could feel.

"What is that?" She went to sit up and he shook his head.

"I am not sure, the ultrasound will tell us if it's a tumor or benign cyst. I will be back in a few moments. Stay lying down while I go get the ultrasound machine." He left with a pat to her hand and Hermione felt terrified. Luna walked over and took her hand.

"It will be fine, Hermione. I promise you." Luan smiled at her and Hermione frowned.

"Why do you guys keep saying that? Do you guys know what's wrong with me?" She felt her heart pound in her chest as Luna stared at her.

"We think we know what it might be. But we can't tell you for sure. It's harmless, Hermione. Nothing is going to happen to you." Luna's soft smile calmed her beating heart and Hermione took in slow deep breathes.

"So it's benign?" She looked at her and Luna nodded with a serene smile.

"Yes, completely harmless." The blond smoothed down her hair and Hermione clung to her hand and closed her eyes.

"We have your blood tests but I would like to have ultrasound preformed first." Hermione turned her head to the sound of his voice and opened her eyes. He smiled at her kindly as he pushed a rather strange object towards her. "We have a muggle machine that we have patented, that works with magic. Their technology is amazing, far superior to ours." He pulled a chair over and pulled on his gloves.

"Alright, this will feel cold." He showed her a tube of gel and Hermione nodded. She closed her eyes and prayed that whatever was in her was harmless. She jumped as he put the cold gel on her stomach and she could feel the slight pressure as he put the ultrasound wand into it. "Alright, let's see what this is." She could feel the wand move along where the lump was and Doctor Etzio stopped moving the wand and pushed just a bit harder.

"It's magnificent." His voice was happy and Hermione squeezed Luna's hand as she opened her eyes. "Lady Zabini, could you hand me those blood work reports? I must make sure." Hermione felt her heart beating hard in her chest and Luna gave her a serene smile.

"You are fine. I told you, you would be." She smoothed the hair off of Hermione's forehead and Hermione smiled at her. She could hear Madaline's shoes on the tile floor as she walked over to give Doctor Etzio the lab report.

"You are always right, Luna." She could hear the sound of paper tearing and he chuckled as he returned to the ultrasound.

"Just as I thought. Both point to the same conclusion." He pressed a button and Hermione felt the front of the examination life up so she could see the ultrasound screen.

"What is it? What's wrong with me? Why am I sick?" She looked at the screen with confusion. What was that little fluttering on the screen? It looked like she literally had butterflies in her stomach.

"You're pregnant." He smiled at her and Hermione shook her head.

"No, that's impossible. We used a contraceptive, I took a potion. I can't be pregnant." She realized the little fluttering was a heartbeat and she felt completely off balance. It was a baby, growing inside of her.

"The tests and the ultrasound aren't wrong. Although I would like to inform you, you had trace amounts of a rather potent fertility potion. We usually don't see this in people trying to keep from getting pregnant. More in desperate couples who fear they can't have children. It would explain why the contraceptives you used did not work. It is powerful." He moved the ultrasound wand around. "And in a young witch such as yourself the potion would have a rather potent effect. Ahh here we are." Hermione's eyes were glued to the screen as another fluttering joined the first.

"Twins." It was a mere breathe of a word that escaped her lips but it held a great impact. How in the world did she come into contact with such a powerful fertility potion, let alone drink one. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When was the last time she took anything from someone without analyzing it? Then it hit her. The strong lust potion would cover the fertility potion in taste but only just. That is why she tasted something other than the lust potion and the sober-up. "It was Isabel." She recalled the conversation she had with her about kids and she found tears in her eyes.

"She gave me the one thing I wanted more than anything." Hermione brushed tears away as she gave a tearful laugh. "I'm having a baby. Not just a baby but twins."

"I do believe congratulations are in order." She barely heard it over her own heartbeat as she watched the little flutterings on the screen. Luna squeezed her hand, dragging her back to reality.

"I told you, you would be fine." The serene smile hadn't left her face and when Doctor Etzio cleaned off her stomach and pulled her shirt down she hugged her friend.

"You did." Hermione could barely believe it. She was going to have twins, completely unexpected but they would be completely loved.

"The only thing I can suggest for your morning sickness is rest and the tea you have been drinking. Other than that, you are perfectly healthy and seven weeks along. I would like to see you when you reach month three to check up on you and the bambinas." Doctor Etzio helped her off the table and Hermione felt almost breakable.

"Can I do anything in my day to day activities that could harm them?" She pressed her hand to her stomach and he shook his head.

"Absolutely not. Anything short of trying to kill yourself, chain smoking, and binge drinking is perfectly safe. I was a pre-natal doctor for both of the Lady Zabinis. They will discuss everything with you. The right and the wrongs, the do's and the don'ts, the ups and downs. Don't worry about anything and I will see you in a few weeks." His smile was returned by Hermione. This was quite the day.

* * *

><p>Madaline smirked as Luna led Hermione from the room. "You knew she was pregnant, didn't you?" Etzio looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes.<p>

"Of course. I've seen it enough times to know." She didn't elaborate further as she followed the others out the door. She had to tell Luca that the proverbial ball was in the air. She was happy for Hermione, she truly was. She had forgotten the look of joy one gets when they hear those words, twins however weren't a part of the equation. It was something that they hadn't counted on but would have to deal with. This changed nothing in their plan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours Later<strong>_

Rita Skeeter was exited, they had let her in on the plan and now she was a part of it. She was their voice to the wizarding world and to Maricela in particular. This anonymous article that was sure to grab anyone's attention. Once Maricela was informed to proceed via the Daily Prophet, she would 'accidentally' leave the paper in Draco's office. He would take it as he will but if the first time didn't work than they would keep trying. She read over the draft that she was sending under a new pen name. _The Voice_. It was bold and looked to be taken seriously.

She shook her head of the thoughts and carefully folded the article and put it in a non-descript manila envelope and sent it through the floo. She was atoning for her sins and all she could hope for was a chance for the public to listen to her once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few minutes later<strong>_

"Run this on the front page. I don't care if we can't trust the source! This is news! I want it in the morning edition and then again in the evening." Hammel looked at the article with money signs in his eyes. This was gold, pure gold. The picture told a thousand words and it was all he needed to run the article. Hermione Granger was trying to hide a pregnancy that is why she left the country. She left to hide the child for whatever reason that was her own but what was explained in this article was pure gold. Hammel didn't care. It was a golden article by a mysterious new reporter. _The Voice_ was charismatic and well written. Fact were used and opinions had no place within the article. He rubbed his hands together. He might just have to contact _The Voice_ and offer them a full time job as a Daily Prophet reporter. Time would tell though, if the reporter had anything else to share.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning<strong>_

Maricela looked at the front page of the Prophet with a smirk. Rita could write one hell of a story based on only a picture. It wasn't a bad article, quite a bit of speculation but that was to be expected. But it was believable which made it all the better. She slipped the paper in with the various folders she was dropping off on Draco's desk. He had spent the night in the office, pouring over work sheets to avoid going back to the manor. He had done that for the last week and a half. Maricela was getting worried but Lucius was adamant that they could not rush it. She hated to agree with the man but he was right. This could not be rushed. It was a delicate symphony of people. One had to do it just right or the entire concerto would fall to pieces.

She gave a firm knock on the door and opened it. Draco was sitting in the dark and she flicked on the lights.

"There is no need to wallow in the dark. I assure you, you will not melt when in contact with light." She placed the folders on the desk and his coffee in front of him. He truly looked terrible. He looked as if he hadn't even heard of the word sleep let alone partake in it.

"I know but the dark is easier to handle." He winced as he took a large swallow of the hot coffee. He flipped through the folders and stopped when he hit the Prophet. His eyes were roaming over the front page when Maricela reached over and snagged it.

"Sorry, I have no clue how it got in there." She went to leave when he cleared his throat.

"If you do not mind, I would like to read it." He held out his hand and Maricela pretended to think about it.

"But you hate the drivel the Prophet prints." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow at the cold glare he gave her before handing the Prophet over. "Fine, but it is probably just rumors." He waved her to go away as he looked at the front page photo of Hermione and Maricela left with a slight click of the door shutting, she rushed over to the fireplace and floo called the Malfoy villa. Narcissa answered.

"The Dragon is hearing The Voice." She left the message with the other woman and quickly extinguished the fire and sat at her desk. Who knew how he would take the news.

* * *

><p>Draco dimmed the lights with his wand as he stared at her picture. She looked happy, glowing even. The article could be nothing other than garbage but he decided to read it any way. Any news of her, fake or not was news he would read.<p>

_**Granger Caught Leaving Abortion Clinic**_

Draco damn near choked at that and he looked at the picture quickly. Squinting at the blurry background he could just make out the name The Purity Society. Where in the world had he heard that before? He racked his brain before giving up. His gaze turned back to the article.

_Hermione Granger was caught leaving a world famous abortion clinic looking quite happy in her decision to end the life of the child growing with in her. A new life cannot contain the remnants of the old. We do not know all the facts but a picture is worth a thousand words and an insider has stated that Granger has been sick for the past few weeks. They said they were positive it was morning sickness and Granger booked the appointment to the abortion clinic just to be sure. It took only a half hour for the deed to be done and the insider said they were quite upset at her [Granger's] choice to end the life of her unborn child but that it was understandable in her position. Unmarried, pregnant witches have no place within proper wizarding society. Granger, it seems, was trying to protect her reputation. What is the life of an unborn child for that or an unblemished reputation? Apparently a reputation is more important to a certain witch. There are rumors but our insider was positive the child was that of her ex-husband, Draco Malfoy. How is he taking the news? The insider has informed me that he didn't even know of the pregnancy. This is truly terrible, was she afraid he would believe she was trying to trap him? Or was she trying to hurt him? One cannot know but until the truth is heard, speculation is all that remains. I will always be The Voice for the people._

The paper crumpled in Draco's fists and he felt utter betrayal. Hermione wouldn't do that to him. She would tell him about the pregnancy. He would have been there for her. He wanted to find her and ask her if it was true but he needed to gather evidence if she lied to him. He threw the Prophet to the ground and scowled at it darkly. Maricela was right, he did hate the drivel in the paper. They had taken contraceptives and precautions but those sometimes failed. He just needed to know, every rumor had a speck of truth, even he knew that. He just needed to gather evidence to be sure before he approached Hermione. If the Prophet was true he didn't know what he would do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Week Later<strong>_

"What is The Purity Society?" The question caught Narcissa off guard even though she had been expecting it.

"It is an abortion clinic. A rather high profile one at that. They take only the people who need it." She glanced at him as she set about rearranging the flowers within their vases.

"Why would someone go there? What kind of people do they take?" Draco looked rather frantic and angry and Narcissa wanted to smirk. Apparently The Dragon heard The Voice loud and clear.

"Witches who have nowhere else to go. Unmarried witches higher up in society." She sighed. "What's with all the questions, dear?" His hair was a bit too long and was mused as if he had run his hands through it over and over again. He looked just plain frustrated and confused.

"Do you know anyone who went there in the last two weeks?" His grey eyes looked at her pointedly and Narcissa froze at the question, she shifted her eyes slightly and waited a moment before answering. Just like she had practiced with Lucius, make it appear like she was lying.

"No." Her answer was curt and left no room for further discussion.

"You are lying, mother. Tell me who." He stood up and Narcissa turned her back on him a smirk on her face.

"I am not lying, Draco. I will not be interrogated in my own home." She pulled on a cold mask with much difficulty and turned around. "This is not a proper discussion. I suggest you leave." She placed her hands on her hips and felt almost guilty for putting Draco through this but they needed to get him angry enough at Hermione to try and find her. His grey eyes narrowed with immediate suspicion and anger.

"Fine, mother but if I find out you have lied to me, so help me I will never talk to you again. I will ban Scorpius from seeing you and you will never see either of us for as long as you live." He was definitely angry and Narcissa turned her back on him again.

"Fine." At the single word he left with a slam of the door. Lucius entered the room a few moments later.

"An excellent performance, my love. We just need to get his anger directed at Hermione and not you." He smiled at her and she smiled.

"Thank you, dear. Madaline says Hermione is ecstatic about the pregnancy. I was quite shocked to hear the Hermione will be having twins." She smiled up at him and Lucius looked thoughtful.

"Twins, it is an interesting development to say the least. We are tugging as hard as we allowed but the situation is still moving slowly. I don't have much time left in all honesty. This must be done soon." He pulled her in for a hug and Narcissa didn't want to think of a world without him. Yes he had done wrong, yes he had been a terrible person but she loved him and she knew he was sorry for what he had done. The years in Azkaban had made sure of it but for now she was content to stay in his arms and pretend the world was alright.

* * *

><p>There we have it! Hermione is pregnant and their plan is working.<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

Hmmmmmm. I actually uploaded this chapter a few hours before i will post it becuase I got a rather passive aggressive review that felt rather insulting. I do not know if it was their intention to insult my and I have a feeling it might have been. Alright.

_Dear reviewer,_

_I am not trying to sound bitchy, I truly am but to leave a review like yours really annoyed me. First of all, this is fanfiction. It will never be 100% canon, never. If I wish to make Draco's middle name to be his grandfather's or a proximity there of, I'm going to. If I want to make Blaise's father very much alive, I'm going to. If I want to make it so Snape has a daughter with a woman I never stated he loved or cared for, I'm going to. I honestly don't care that my facts aren't 100% straight. I went with what I wanted to in the fanfiction story. After all that is what fanfiction is meant for isn't it? Bending the rules of a canon series to create your own world. Filled with different characters and changing canon characters into what you wish them to be. Now to explain._

_I chose to give Draco his grandfather's last name becuase I wanted to. Simple as that. It doesn't detract from the story, it doesn't ruin it. So I see no reason why you had to point it out. Other than to be anal retentive about the facts of the canon series._

_Blaise's father is alive in my story becuase the plot called for it. Who in the world said I couldn't bring dead characters back to life for a fanfiction story? I even did it with Remus and Tonks but I noticed you said nothing about that. People do it all the time. Hell, in few other stories I have Severus Snape alive, or even Dobby. If the story calls for it I'm going to bring a character back from the dead. It's called Poetic License all fanfic writers use it._

_Severus Snape is a man and men have needs. He hooked up with a random witch had a few liaisons and left her. I never once said Snape loved Isabel's mother. I never even said he cared for her. She contacted him telling him she was pregnant. He, being the honourable man he was, gave her a house and took care of her and the child. He did not marry her, nor did he love her. He just liked sex. Isabel has his last name becuase that was the only request Snape had of her mother. I know all about Snape's love for Lily you don't need to point it out becuase I know. I was being realistic. Although a man loves a woman who is dead I see no reason why he can't have meaningless sex to relieve some tension._

_I realize that little fact but when I talk about oxygen I mean breathing gas with a higher level of oxygen. That is the term used when discussing putting people on breathers. We put them on oxygen even when it is a mixture of gases. It's just for simplicities sake that I use the word oxygen. Not to mention every single hospital I have been to uses the word as well when talking about breathing gas._

_On a final note. If you don't like the story just say it instead of researching all of this and pointing it out. Need I also tell you that Ron is married to Lavender, Luna is married to Blaise, Ron doesn't work for his brother, Hermione's middle name is Jane and not Jean and let's not forget the big thing. Hermione Granger married Draco Malfoy. If you are going to point out what doesn't match the canon, point out these too._

_Thank you for wasting my time,_

_Mistrus_

That sounded incredibly bitchy, I know and I apologize but if there is one thing I hate it is people who take Fanfiction seriously and believe it should follow the exact facts of the canon. All of those little facts pointed out retracted nothing from the story. Did anyone of you think, 'Hey, Draco has the wrong middle name.' or 'Hey, Blaise's father should be dead.' or even 'Snape can't have children becuase he only loves Lily!'? No becuase you didn't even notice becuase they aren't important. If you hate the story just say it. Honestly anything else is a waste of time.

**EDIT:** I have been informed I took things 'to far', I removed the reviewer's name and the actual review but the rest is staying.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and I take _full_ advantage of Poetic License.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

_**A Week Later**_

Hermione spent most of her time reading books about parenting and pregnancy. She was a week past her second month and her nausea was still as bad as ever and some days she felt she lived off of rosemary ginger tea and non-salted crackers. She could eat other foods but she honestly didn't feel like eating. Luna had told her it would pass and she would then start eating lots to make up for it.

"It says here that with a Doppler, Doctor Etzio can let me hear their heartbeats by ten weeks." She looked at Luna who nodded.

"That is an amazing experience, hearing that little beat for the first time. You are truly lucky, you get to hear two." Luna smiled at her and Hermione lifted up her shirt to look at her flat stomach.

"Its amazing that there are babies in there." She pressed her hand against her lower abdomen and smiled at the lump she felt. "Yup, there are babies in there."

"Wait till you start showing. You have twins so you could start showing as early as ten weeks." Luna absentmindedly flipped the page in her pregnancy book before reaching over to tickle Toby's tummy. The little boy laughed, kicked his feet out before rolling onto his stomach and trying to crawl away. "No, Toby. Play with your toys." The blond boy ignored his mother and crawled over to Hermione with a drool covered face. She picked him up as he giggled and she tickled his tummy just like Luna had done. He laughed and fought to be set down. Hermione set him down on the floor and he proceeded to grab a book before promptly shoving it in his mouth. Hermione chuckled.

"How long has he been teething?" Hermione watched him gnaw on the book before she took it away and replaced it with a teething ring. Luna looked at him over the book.

"About two months. I personally think he's not teething at all. He's just wanting to drool at all the pretty girls he sees and get away with it. He is much like his father in that regard." She went back to reading and Hermione watched him for a bit before she turned back to her book.

"It says I can experience severe morning sickness and fatigue when carrying twins. Check and check. Sometimes the only things I can stomach are sleep and my tea." She lifted her cup to Luna with a smile before taking a drink. Blaise walked in and looked at the pregnancy books and then looked at Toby.

"Eww, Toby. Girl's stuff." He leaned down and kissed Luna. "Do you mind if I take him? I was taking Betsy and Jack to the park and wanted to make it a full kiddy trip." Luna gave a serene smile.

"Of course. Toby was getting bored of the talk of pregnancies." Luna kissed Toby's head before passing him off to Blaise. Hermione smiled at them both.

"Have a good time at the park." She turned back to her book. "It says I will be able to feel them moving quicker than I would if I wasn't having twins." Luna murmured her acknowledgement as she went through her book.

"So are you going to tell him?" Content blue eyes looked at her pointedly and Hermione worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I have no idea. I want to but I don't want to know what he will say to me. We used contraceptives but they were overridden by the fertility potion Isabel spiked my sober-up potion with. I don't want to be accused of trying to trap him into a marriage." She frowned as she continued to worry her bottom lip.

"I can understand your dilemma." Luna fell back to reading and Hermione no longer felt joy in looking through the books. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and stared out the window to the rolling landscape. Her thoughts on Draco and how he would react if he found out about her pregnancy.

* * *

><p>Draco was honestly trying his best to focus on his work but the house elf wouldn't leave him alone. He had missed lunch and he had wished he had gone to the office but he knew Maricela would act just like the elf and pester him till her ate. They didn't understand that he didn't want to eat, he felt nauseous and just plain terrible. He and lost the woman he loved and he had learned that she might have terminated her pregnancy. Well, if she had even been pregnant in the first place. He had gathered the evidence and it looked bad for Hermione. He didn't know what he would do if it was true. It didn't seem like something Hermione would do but it was true that she wouldn't be accepted by wizarding society. They were very much old fashioned that way. The high pitched voice of the elf cut into his head like a jagged knife, shattering his thoughts and starting the mild tones of a headache.<p>

"Go away." He scowled at her and the impertinent elf shook her head. He rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Magi was told by Missus to make sure Master eats. Master didn't eat. Magi must make him." With her hand son her little hips Draco was reminded of Hermione.

"If I eat will you disappear?" He felt his eyes narrow at the little elf, he knew he should hate her for emulating Hermione but he couldn't help it.

"Yes, Master. If you eat Magi will go away." She nodded her head, her ears flapping slightly and Draco sighed. He pulled the plate with the sandwich on it closer to him and he picked it up. Just as he had suspected it tasted like ash and he wanted to throw it away. He had lost a bit of wait since New Year's day. He just hadn't been able to eat but he forced himself to eat the sandwich and drink his coffee.

"I'm done. Now stop hovering and leave me to my work." Draco scowled at the elf darkly and she took the plate away from him.

"Magi is glad Master ate his lunch. Master has lost too much weight, Missus won't be happy when she comes back." The little elf popped out and Draco buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"No, Magi. Missus is never coming back." The admission hurt more than he cared to admit. Why wasn't he being selfish when it came to her? Well that was easy because he wanted her happy. She had wanted to leave from his point of view. She had been thinking about it and she was thinking about loving someone else. He wanted her to be happy and so he let her go. It was simple. Her happiness was more important than his own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>_

"The twins look good." Doctor Etzio smiled as he turned on the Doppler. Hermione felt tears spring into her eyes as she heard the small heartbeats of the twins. "It is amazing isn't it? Hearing it for the first time." Hermione nodded and looked at the screen. There were her babies. They were there and they were beautiful. They were in there foot to head and Hermione could clearly see the outline of their faces. Their steady heart beats were a miracle to her and she focused on the sound.

"Can I get a picture of this?" She gestured to the screen without looking away.

"I don't see why you can't. They are both adorable and by now they have developed their fingers, toes, neck, brain and everything else that makes them into your unborn child. I'll get you a recording of their heart beats as well." He carefully waved his wand and held it still for a few moments before he shut of the ultrasound and handed her the picture she had requested. He carefully cleaned up her stomach before pulling her shirt down. "I will get the recording for you and will bring you a list of nutritional requirements you need now that your morning sickness had abated. Hermione nodded, completely distracted by the silhouettes of her twins.

"Luna, look." She held up the picture. "There's baby number one and baby number two." She traced the outlines of their faces and Luna smiled.

"They are going to be beautiful just like their parents." The serene blond smiled happily and Hermione put her hand on her slightly protruding stomach. She had started showing a week ago and the bump continued to grow every day it seemed. Her nausea and tiredness had abated the same time she discovered her bump. Doctor Etzio handed her a CD and a stack of papers.

"Your nutritional information and your CD of their heart beats. I actually took a video of it but it is the same principal but this time you get to see their hearts beating while you listen. You and the twins are perfectly healthy and I would like to see you in a month and a half. Welcome to your second trimester."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Week Later<strong>_

He couldn't believe it. Lavender had kicked him out. She had said she had enough of his lies and his love for Hermione. He no longer denied it, he wanted her and he loved her and now that Malfoy was out of the way he could have her. Harry had mentioned that she was visiting friends in Italy. While he checked into a hotel, he planned his method of winning her back. She had just had an abortion and she was newly separated so she would be vulnerable and it would play right into his hands. All he would need to do was act comforting and like her hero. She would be swept off her feet and her love for him would burst back to life, his past transgressions forgotten.

Ron set his suitcase on the hotel bed and sat down before taking his shoes off. It was the perfect plan, no one would be able to stand in his way. Not even Hermione herself. In a week he would head to Italy to try and woo her back into his arms. Ron knew how easy it would be. A few heated looks and she would be his, that is how it always worked. It was how he got her after the Final Battle, she wasn't pretty by any stretch of the imagination but he could live with it. He was doing this because he didn't want anyone else to have bragging rights to her. Malfoy had shown him that. It burned when Malfoy had said what he had. It made him obsessed with getting her back so he could snub his nose at Malfoy because the blond was in love with her. It would be the perfect punishment for the humiliation he had given him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six Days Later<strong>_

Draco believed he had all the proof he needed, he just need to figure out where Hermione had gone off too. He sorted his papers out and the door clicked open and his head shot up before his eyes narrowed. Maricela followed with angry eyes.

"I tried to stop him." She looked between them and then slowly backed out, closing the door behind her.

"Potter. What are you doing in my office?" He stood up and Potter looked at him carefully.

"I take it you have read the Prophet." Potter crossed his arms over his chest and Draco mimicked the action before he nodded. "I don't know if what was said is true or not but regardless you must be kind to her. I wasn't supposed to come to you, you were supposed to come to me but something happened. Ron overheard me talking to Ginny about where Hermione is staying. He's after her, he was kicked out by Lavender and has got it in his mind that he can have Hermione back." Draco frowned.

"Why is it that Weasley found out where she was and I didn't?" He knew his voice was a cold calm that meant he was more than angry.

"I wasn't allowed to tell you sooner. She's in Italy, at Madeline and Luca's vineyard. Ron is leaving tomorrow. You either have to stop him before he leaves or intercept him when he gets there. We can't have him talking to Hermione, you have no idea how dangerous that will be for her to get upset, especially now." His green eyes were sincere and Draco frowned.

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you helping me?" He leaned his hip against his desk and scowled at the messy haired man in front of him. He looked completely frustrated.

"I'm doing it because I want her to be happy! How stupid are you? How could you not know?" Potter started pacing, running his hand through his hair.

"What don't I know?" He pushed away from his desk and uncrossed his arms. Potter looked ready to shake him.

"That Hermione loves you, you dolt! You don't think that can treat her the way you did and not have her fall in love with you? Go to Italy and tell her you love her too!" His voice was practically a shout and Draco shook his head.

"I think I miss heard you, did you just say Hermione loves me? That's not possibl-"

"It's the truth! She's in love with you and she never had the guts to tell you because she was afraid you would laugh at her! Gods! You are so thick! Ron is trying to win her back when you love her and she loves you! Go to Italy already!" He was adamant and Draco frowned in confusion.

"What are you trying to tell me? That I should marry her?" This was just surreal. Harry Potter was acting completely out of character.

"If that's what it takes for you to realize what an idiot you have been! Let me repeat this again. Hermione loves you, you love her. You belong together but Ron is going to try and win her back to get at you. She's in Italy and Ron is leaving for there tomorrow. What is so difficult to grasp about this?" He lifted his hand and gave a small scream of frustration. Draco tried to analyze what he had just said.

"What about the abortion?" He barely finished the sentence before Potter grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him towards the door. "Let go, Potter!" He pulled backwards but Potter just continued pulling him through the door and towards the floo.

"I don't care about what you do! Just get to Italy and tell Hermione you love her! Do it before Ron gets there!" He finally released him and pushed him towards the floo.

"But-" Draco turned around with a scowl on his face. This was just unacceptable, he wasn't used to being man-handled or being told what to do.

"I don't understand why you had to go and act like a Gryffindor when the situation called for a Slytherin! Why weren't you being selfish? You should have never let her go and then we wouldn't have had this problem! Now go!" Potter pushed him again and Draco didn't think twice before flooing away.

* * *

><p>"You are foolish. This wasn't supposed to be rushed." Maricela looked at Harry who glared at her in return.<p>

"Ron is not subtle and he would have ruined the plan more than I just did. At least things are moving faster. Malfoy will realize his selfish nature and then head Ron off at Italy. He will discover Hermione's still pregnant, she will discover the rather drunken note Blaise had Draco write and they will get married. And this will happen weeks sooner because of this. I don't see a problem with it." He narrowed his green eyes, daring her to argue.

"I'm glad you did it. Now at least you will get in trouble and not me. I was planning on doing the same thing later today." She smirked and Harry smiled.

"Sometimes a bit of Gryffindor brashness is called for." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "It's up to them now." Maricela nodded.

"Let's hope that it is enough for them to see past the end of their own noses."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Then Next Day<strong>_

Draco knocked on the large door to the Zabini's Manor. He was only a few minutes ahead of Weasley. Madaline Zabini looked horrified as she opened the door to see him. Draco was under the distinct impression that there was a giant conspiracy around him. He pushed inside and shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" She scowled at him and Draco glared right back at her.

"Shush! Weasley is on his way. I need to listen for his Apperation." He closed his eyes as he gripped the door handle. He needed to listen for the crack that signalled his rival's arrival.

"But you-"

"Hush! I need to concentrate!" Draco threw her a look and closed his eyes once more. She muttered something about finding Luca and she left. Draco concentrated. Any second Weasley would apperate on the doorstep.

"Draco!" Luca's booming voice filled the foyer and Draco's eyes snapped open at the sound of Apperation. He threw open the door and with a smirk, punched Ronald in the face. The red head stumbled backwards and down the front steps. His bouquet of flowers went flying and he landed in the dirt.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" He staggered to his feet and Draco gave him a malicious grin.

"Protecting the woman I love. You honestly didn't think I would hear about Lavender kicking you out? You honestly thought that I wouldn't think that you would come to get Hermione?" He carefully rolled up his sleeves. "I have beaten you up twice already. Do you want it to be three?"

"What is the meaning of this, Draco?" Luca's voice sounded behind him and Draco kept his gaze firmly on Weasley.

"I'm just taking out the trash for you." He brushed his nose with his thumb and Weasley shook his head.

"You know what? She's not worth it." He rubbed his jaw. "She not worth the beating." His blue eyes were cold and Draco stared at him, that was surprising. No fight? No standard Weasley brashness and thick-headedness? Wow.

* * *

><p>Ron knew when he had lost. He knew when he should give up. Malfoy wasn't going to let her go without a fight and Ron didn't want to go through the trouble. He looked between the Zabinis and Malfoy.<p>

"She is worth it to me. I would gladly take a beating a day if I could have her there to nurse me back to health." Malfoy was a fool. Hermione would never be there for him. She still loved him. Malfoy could never have her love.

"She still love-" Ron was cut short but had caught sight of the curly haired goddess that had stepped out onto the porch. Thick lashes framed her beautiful almond shaped eyes the colour of Honeyduke's chocolate. Honey brown curls cascaded down her shoulders to rest mid back and Ron blinked, thinking it was an illusion but the woman still stood there. Her long legs clad in denim and her perfectly proportioned torso was wrapped in a cardigan. Her gaze was on a note she clutched in her hand. Ron's mouth nearly dropped open when she spoke. It was Hermione. This goddess in the flesh was Hermione. When in the world had she gotten to look like _that_? How had he been so blind? Images of two red headed children danced into his head. Rose and Hugo. They could have been his and hers if he hadn't messed up so bad.

"I need to talk to Draco. I found note he wrote. I need to talk to him." Her gaze travelled from the note to the large Zabini man.

"He's here." The African American pointed to Malfoy and her eyes went wide with surprise and she gazed right at Ron.

"What is Ronald doing here?" Her voice had grown tight and Ron knew he had lost her, even as he noticed her slightly swollen stomach. She would never be his. It was a painful realization and he couldn't stand her glare and he apperated away. He knew when to quit trying, hopefully Lavender would take him back. He knew he would have a lot of make up for but she would understand. She always did.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched him disappear with a crack and her gaze then landed on the back of a silver blonde head. Her hand rested on her noticeable baby bump, the other clutched the note she had found in the book Draco had given her for Christmas. Under the section of love to be specific.<p>

"Draco?" Her voice sounded hoarse even to her ears and the head turned and she felt her knees grow weak. It was him.

"Hermione." Silver eyes looked at him with a confused tenderness that she now understood.

"Is what you wrote in this note true?" She held up the slip of paper with a shaking hand and he gave her a puzzled look.

"What does it say?" He took a few steps towards her looking up at her from the bottom of the few steps and Hermione looked at the script.

"Hermione, my love. I'm not the most welcoming, the most caring, the kindest, or the most loving person in this world but when it comes to you. I find I can't stop. You have captured my attention completely and totally. Even though we are leaving our marriage, my cowardice won't let me tell you this in person. I do believe I'm in love with you, I want to spend the rest of my days-" Hermione gave a low sob that she tried to hold back unsuccessfully. "I want to spend the rest of my days with you in my arms, in my bed and in my life. I want to grow old with you and this is a very cheesy proposal but if you were to ever read this, would you make me the happiest man on this world by agreeing to be my wife?" Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him. Dear gods she hoped he was being serious. She wanted his love so badly it hurt. She wanted him and she wanted the twins to grow up knowing their father. She wanted Scorpius to be her son and to accept the twins as siblings.

"I don't know how you got the note." He tilted his head and Hermione felt her hope crumble and blow away in the wind. Perhaps she was wrong. "I may have been drunk when I wrote it but I was being honest. I love you and I want you to be my wife, not for a year and not because of a Life Debt. I want you to be my wife because you love me as much as I love you." Hermione's hope burst to life and a fire spread across her heart and whole body. She was beaming.

"Dear gods I love you too! Yes, yes I will marry you!" Then she noticed it, the look he had given her for most of the marriage. The bright smile and the gleam in his eyes. It was love and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He ran up the stairs to her and spun her around.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He kissed her and it was the most perfect moment in the world. Hermione could feel his heart beat frantically against her palm. He had been as scared as she was. He pulled back suddenly and frowned at her. "I have only one question, have you ever been to a place called The Purity Society?" She frowned.

"What in the world is that?" She looked at him and he let her go to pace.

"Its an abortion clinic." The pieces fell together and Hermione remembered the day Luna had hidden the Prophet from her, she remembered the looks she had gotten exiting the hospital. This was a set up. Right down to Lucius snapping out of his stupor. This was a set up to get them to see how much they cared for each other. They were trying to get Draco mad enough at her to hunt her down. Her pregnancy was a device to set the main portion in motion. The fact that she had been played like the devil's fiddle made her want to beat everyone about the head. They all knew! They knew about Draco loving her and about her pregnancy, they had planned the entire thing! She shook her head slightly and came back to the present. She needed to show Draco.

"Come with me. I have to show you something." She took Draco's hand and pulled him up the stairs and threw a glare at Madeline who had the grace to look shamed. Luca too had a sheepish look on his face.

"Where are we going?" He didn't pull back on her pulling but followed her. She could feel the tension in his body just from his grip. This had gone on too long. She pulled him up the stairs and into her room where she grabbed the scrap book she had made for her pregnancy. Hermione let his hand go and with a pounding heart pushed the album at him.

* * *

><p>Ooooooh its getting good! Man I am still upset about that review. I mean criticize me all you want, go ahead and tell me my story sucks but who writes a review like that? Seriously? Who does that? Its not criticizing it's being anal retentive about canon on a fanfic. As if I did not know those things.<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Hmmmmmmmm and so it begins...

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

Draco took the offered album with a frown. This didn't explain anything, she never answered him.

"Open it." It was a soft command and Draco flipped it to the first page. It was a scrapbook filled with photos. The first one was a moving photo of Hermione and Luna sitting on the floor rummaging through books. He couldn't read the titles but they seemed to be exchanging information, Hermione constantly put her hand to her stomach with a large smile. The next photo was a picture of Hermione's bare stomach, it was flat and she kept patting it before the photo zoomed out to show her smiling brightly. Some photos had Blaise or Luna touching her bare stomach while she laughed. There was another one of her stomach and Draco could see a small bump in her usually flat abdomen. He turned the page to look at a grainy black picture with a few grey outlines.

"What is this?" It was loose in the book and he picked it up. He had never seen a photo like that before.

"It's a sonogram." Hermione moved behind him and traced the outline of a face on the grainy photo with a tip of her finger. Draco tilted his head with a frown.

"There's a face." He studied it a bit closer and noticed there was another one. "There are two. What is a sonogram for?"

"Pregnancies. To check on unborn fetuses." Now that was unexpected. Draco watched her and finally noticed the bump on her stomach. Alright, he knew he should be putting the pieces together but he was floored, he couldn't think. She picked up a remote and pressed a button and Draco could heart two hearts beating. He looked at the screen she was staring intently at and noticed the movement of two small things. "Draco, meet your new additions. Baby number one and baby number two." It hit him full force as his brain jumped into high gear. She was pregnant… with twins. That what these were about. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, his hand travelled to rest on her stomach where his unborn children lay. This was a shock, this was the most amazing piece of news he had ever gotten.

"So you didn't go The Purity Society." He smiled in relief as she chuckled.

"No. The building they are in is the hospital. Madaline and Luna brought me in and out of their entrance for the pre-natal appointments. I fear there has been one giant conspiracy to push us together." She leaned against him and he put his chin on her shoulder.

"I know I should be angry but I can't find the will to be. I must say their scheming has worked." He grasped her hand. "I do believe this belongs to you." He slipped the family ring back on her finger and she gave a happy sigh, leaning back into his chest further. Draco's other hand fell to her stomach as well. She was pregnant with his children. A smile seeped across his face.

"You do know that you are going to have to deal with hormones, mood swings, complaining and midnight ice cream runs don't you?" She turned her head to look at him and Draco smiled.

"For you, I'd do anything." He kissed her and she smirked.

"You are so cheesy. I want to do this properly." She pulled away and he frowned as she turned to face him.

"Properly? What do you mean?" He ran his hand through his hair and she nibbled her lip.

"I want to do this properly. I want to be able to ask Scorpius permission to marry you. I want to get your parents' blessing. I want you to ask Harry for a blessing. I want to discuss this with everyone that is important to us. I want to do this properly. As much as I would love to marry you right her, right now. I want this engagement to be longer." She looked so adorably unsure of herself that Draco had to chuckle. He pulled her close, holding her to his chest. He got a sense of rightness as he held her.

"For you, I'd do anything but we have to get married before the babies are born." It hit home quite hard. Draco felt tears in his eyes as he dropped to his knees and pushed up her shirt. The noticeable baby bump made him fight against the sudden lump in his throat. "Babies, we are going to have babies." He kissed the bump and Hermione giggled, pushing him away.

"Don't. I'm ticklish." Her brown eyes were warm with a love he could finally see and understand and Draco felt incredibly blessed. He had done so much wrong in his life and to be blessed with three miracles. All of them put in front of him, all of them his.

"I need you to explain the conspiracy. Most particularly the failing charm and potion." He stood up and she nodded.

"I honestly didn't figure it out until you brought up the abortion clinic. Luna had accidentally brought a Daily Prophet to our mummy session a few days ago. It had a picture of me leaving the hospital and she kind of freaked when she saw me holding it. Like tore it out of my hands and started ranting about the Prophet lying and all this junk. It was rather terrifying actually. I had never seen her that angry before. I was under the impression she couldn't get angry, that it was physically impossible for her too." Hermione grimaced at the memory and Draco sat on the bed, pulling her over.

"Sit." Surprisingly she did as he asked and sat on the bed, moving up to rest against the head board.

"Then I connected that with the fact they knew about my pregnancy before I did. Not to mention the fact I had a rather potent fertility potion in my blood even nearly two months after I took it. New Year's Eve of course." She smirked at him and Draco found a smile tugging at his lips at the memory. "Isabel fed me a strong lust potion to cover the taste of the fertility potion. I did taste it but I was too drunk to realize what it was. The lust potion served as a disguise for the fertility potion but also for the guarantee I would get pregnant that night. You were right there was no way we would be able to fight the effects of the potion. If it wasn't with you, it would have been with someone else." She placed a hand on her stomach and motioned for him to sit beside her. Draco wasted no time in moving to sit beside her and resting a hand on her stomach as well. He was still so amazed that she was pregnant. They created two new lives together. He had hoped for the worst and was given the best.

"At first I thought it was because Isabel gave me what I wanted most, your baby but then I realized today it went far beyond that. It goes all the way back to your father and the day he snapped out of his mind. I lied when I said he grabbed my wrist because he was coughing. He was trying to tell me that we belonged together but I didn't listen and neither did you. He must have got this group together and planned to push us together without us knowing. This could have been going on for months and we wouldn't have noticed. My best guess is that the pregnancy is what was the main portion so they had to create it so we could not back out of having sex. They had to create this allure of forbidden fruit and need." Hermione placed her head on his shoulder and Draco sighed in contentment. She made perfect sense, this all was a conspiracy. He hated being played like that but he certainly liked the end results. "Once that was done, Isabel had to make sure I would actually sleep with you because she knew I would back out because I was scared you would reject me. I would have never done it without the lust potion because I was terrified of your rejection. That was the perfect reasoning for her to use it to cover up the fertility potion. Now they knew we would take precautions so they used the most powerful fertility potion they could find to override that but they didn't understand that it would cause me to become over fertile and have more than one baby. I'm quite surprised I'm not pregnant with triplets to tell you the truth." Draco tensed up. Twins was one thing but triplets was something completely different.

"I'm not opposed to the idea of more children with you but twins is enough for one round." He slipped his arm around her back and held her to his side.

"Believe me, I'm showing at a little over three months. I'm going to be huge with twins. Triplets are a big fat no in my opinion." She smiled up at him and Draco couldn't help but kiss her. It wasn't long but it was lingering and she sighed against his mouth in the most adorable manner before starting again. "Now where was I? Yes, they wanted me pregnant so they could set up an illusion that I had gotten an abortion to make you angry. You could have not wanted me in a thousand years but the news that I terminated a pregnancy that you helped create would make you angry enough to find me. Then when you found me you would see I was pregnant and we would realize we loved each other and we would get married. There it is and we have your father to thank for it because only Lucius Malfoy would play us both like bloody fiddles until the strings broke." She sounded rather malicious and Draco smirked.

"So you are upset with him?" If she was that would make this day just perfect.

"Yes! I hate being used. Especially if its people I care about that do it." She stuck her bottom lip out and Draco scowled. She cared about his father?

"You care about Lucius Malfoy? Death Eater Extraordinaire?" He knew his tone was incredulous and she slowly nodded.

"He's like a father to me. He listens and understands. He gives just the extra bit of comfort when he knows I'm upset. He and Narcissa are like my parents. You have to understand that I lost mine a long time ago. I missed having people care about me like that." Brown eyes looked up at him with wide eyed begging and Draco sighed. She was looking for understanding, she had been hurt when her parents died it was no question that she would cling to those who gave her parental guidance.

"I guess I have to give him some respect for bringing us together, no matter how underhanded and nasty it might have been." He put his chin on top of her head. "They put everything on a risk that we loved each other if one of us didn't return the feelings, you would be left single and pregnant. I hate to say it but you would be forced to go muggle in order for you to have the children. You would not be accepted in the wizarding society." Hermione said nothing and it rather worried him. What if she was only doing the marriage because of the twins?

"I would have done what I needed too. There is no need to worry about the ifs. We have now and right now I love you more than anything in this world and I can't wait to be Hermione Malfoy again. Until then we need to make up a list of the people we need to get blessings from." She moved away from him and Draco felt cold without her next to him. He waited patiently and she returned with a quill and a piece of parchment. "Alright. Let's begin. I need to ask your parents, Scorpius, Blaise and can you think of anyone else?" Ernest chocolate brown eyes looked at him and Draco thought for a few moments.

"So my parents, Blaise, and Scorpius… Add Maricela to the list and the elves." He smirked at that. It was only fair because she would most definitely make him ask her elf Magic or Maggy or whatever her name was. He watched as she wrote them down under his column and she carefully started her own column.

"I need you to ask Arthur, Harry, Luna, Isabel and George, Magi and her family." She bit the end of the quill and Draco's smirk grew wider. He had called it. "I need you to ask your parents, your father in particular and ask Susan and her husband and I am sure that is all." She wrote the names down and Draco remembered her godson, mostly how he had grilled Draco for answers on his Aunt Minny.

"No, there is Scorpius's friend, your godson. Put him on the list." He glanced at her and she gave him the strangest look but did as he asked. He looked over the list with a nod. It was perfect.

"Alright. I am sure that is everyone. Now where do we wish to get married?" Hermione couldn't believe it. He loved her and that in itself was a miracle in her eyes. She had never thought she would gain his love, never thought she could deserve it but it was there and so apparent it made her want to cry.

"Here. In the vineyard. Italy is a beautiful place." Draco's arm was wrapped around her waist as she wrote the information on the on parchment. His thumb brushed the slim bit of skin showing and she leaned against his chest.

"Getting married here would be nice. Now when should we start asking for the blessings?" She brought her knees up to use as backing for the parchment.

"As soon as possible. Luna and Blaise are here already so we can ask them first before we leave Italy." He nuzzled his face into her hair and Hermione closed her eyes with a sigh. This was just perfect. Her life, as of today, was perfect and she didn't want to change a thing. She got the babies she wanted, the man she loved and the family she thought she had left behind. Karma was finally smiling on her and she loved it.

"Mmmmmhmmm." She hummed it into his chest as she pushed the parchment away and found a comfortable spot on his chest. She was still rather lethargic due to her pregnancy and the high levels of comfort she got by being held by him made her sleepy. Not to mention the heartbeats o the twins were rhythmic and the perfect lullaby.

"You aren't going to sleep are you?" A single laugh rumbled through his chest and Hermione gave a sleepy smile as the rumble seemed to echo through her bones.

"Yes, I am. You go to sleep too." She wrapped her arm around his waist and closed her eyes. Draco didn't seem to argue, just slid further down from the headboard and tightened his grip on her waist. Soon they were both fell asleep while the heartbeats of their unborn children beat in tandem in the background.

* * *

><p>Madaline peeked into the room with a rather girlish giggle as she held the wizarding camera. This picture would be definitely going in the album. Hermione rested on Draco's chest and they both were sound asleep as the setting sun's rays landed on them. Madaline snapped the picture.<p>

"I hope they forgive us. I know we played in their lives like toys but they found each other." Madaline smiled up at her husband and Luca rubbed his nose against hers.

"Of course they will. They have the bambinas they want. They have each other's love like they wished for and it all happened because of us. Come on, bella, let the bambinas sleep." He took her small hand in his and led her away. Madaline smirked. Her husband may have been forced on her when she was only nineteen but they loved each other. He cared about her greatly and she could ask for nothing else in this world. Perhaps the pureblood rules weren't as stifling and one thought they were. They were there for a reason and for the most part they worked. They didn't sometimes and Astoria and Draco were living proof but then you looked at Lucius and Narcissa, even her and Luca and you realized that you may not love the person you are forced to be with but love can grow from a mutual respect and that love would last through every single hardship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

Blaise looked at Hermione with confusion and she bit her lip. She had no idea where she should start. She looked at her ring and sighed. It was best to just get it all out there in the open. Draco had taken Luna into the study only a few minutes ago and Hermione and been left staring at the carpet with Blaise. She was nervous but who wouldn't be in her position? She had never asked anyone's permission to marry the person she loved before.

"Draco and I have decided to get married but before our nuptials we created a list of people we decided we would ask to get their blessing. You are on my list. So what do you say? Would you do the honor of giving me your blessing to marry Draco?" She finally looked at Luna's husband who shook his head with a puzzled look.

"You are asking _me_ for my blessing so _you_ can marry the man you love?" Dark eyes looked at her in sheer disbelief and Hermione nodded.

"We want the blessings. I don't know why but it seems right. We want to know that our marriage is blessed by those we hold dear to us. To know that our marriage will not start out rocky and unsure like the last one." She gave him an earnest smile and Blaise reached over and cupped her cheek with a large hand.

"If that is what it takes for you to marry Draco, then yes. I, Blaise Antonio Zabini, give you, Hermione Jean Granger, my blessing to marry my best friend in a ceremony to prove your everlasting love to the world." He kissed her forehead and Hermione felt a strange wave of magic wash over her. After he pulled back, Hermione gave him a crushing hug.

"Thank you so much, Blaise. You have no idea how much this means to me… to us." She let the larger man go and smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, my hormones are everywhere and I can't tell if I'm happy or sad at times." He handed her a handkerchief and she gave him a watery smile. Draco walked in with a large smile on his face, Luna followed with a serene one on hers.

"One down. What about you?" He kissed her gently on the mouth and Hermione smiled against his mouth. How great it felt to actually allow herself to love her husband openly and how great it was that he returned her feelings.

"Same. I think I should ask Scorpius next." She stood up and pressed a hand to her stomach. Draco smirked and did the same.

"How's my babies doing?" He baby talked the words and Hermione gave him a horrified look.

"Don't do that… ever again." She gave him a look that made Blaise laugh loudly.

"I suggest listening, Draco. That stare looks like it means business." He clapped Draco on the shoulder and smirked. Hermione kissed Draco's cheek.

"I want my children to be able to speak in coherent sentences not unintelligible baby talk." She smiled at him and Draco rubbed his nose against her cheek.

"I can understand that, I was just teasing. I know you hate it. _I_ hate it." He wrapped his arms around her and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder allowing herself to be held in his embrace. It was comforting and she could feel his magic as it mixed with hers. Fire and ice. It was a wonderful feeling and she smiled. Life was brightening. It was moving forward and pulling her along too. It was the first time she had ever felt like she wasn't being left behind by life but instead life was slowing down to go by her word. "I love you." The words were whispered into her ear and she could feel him smile against her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to speak in his ear.

"I love you too. Never forget it." She found a serene smile on her face and she kissed him softly. Letting him know just how much she loved and cared for him. She didn't think she would ever grow tired of saying the words or hearing them. Despite the entire conspiracy to tear them apart and bring them together she never felt anything but love for Draco. There was anger, yes but one couldn't expect them to be friends twenty four hours of the day, they would have their spats but they would still love each other.

"I hate to interrupt your gushy moment but we would like to say something." Blaise rolled his eyes and Hermione slipped her hand into Draco's. The reassuring squeeze that followed spoke for itself.

"We aren't apologizing. We feel we don't need to. We are just saying we are glad you managed to find each other again." Luna's serene and calm voice irritated Hermione a little.

"You aren't going to apologize for using our lives like a couple of playthings?" Was it really so much to ask? Hermione didn't think so. Blaise winced.

"Alright. We are sorry we used you and played with your life but I can promise that it will never happen again. We got what we wanted from you and meddling in your life now would just be counter-productive." The dark skinned wizard held out his hand and Hermione gave a wry smile.

"Thank you and don't think you are the only one who is in trouble. We are going to get an apology from each and every one of the people who were in on this." Hermione scowled at the thought of how many people she loved had used her. Draco chuckled.

"You are quite ferocious, wifey. I will have to keep that in mind." He pulled her towards the door and Hermione's heart glowed at the pet name. She had thought it was oppressive during her marriage, almost like an insult but it was endearing to her now. "We should go and pack to leave for Britain." Hermione gave him a bright smile.

"That would be best if we are leaving tomorrow." She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"I almost do not want to. It is nice weather here and it is going to be miserable back in Britain."

* * *

><p>End scene.<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

I thought I would upload early today as an incentive for me to finish the story but it is failing to work. So here's another chapter.

You know, I love getting reviews and they always make me smile and it lets me know that people do enjoy my writing no matter what some might say. The majority beats out the minority in this case. I occasionally get a review that makes me want to tear up give the reviewer a huge hug. I got three of those for last chapter. So I would like to give a special thank you to **xodreamerskyes**, **xHanachanx**, and **skyleia**. Do not think for a moment that the rest of your reviews didn't mean a thing. They mean so much to me and I am so happy that you enjoy my story. Not to say that in a few chapters it will be over becuase I'm not finished writing it yet. I am still figuring out how I should end off. So no worries for all of you, there is still more to come. Remember I love you guys for reviewing and taking the time to read the story. It means a lot.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

_**The Next Morning**_

The entire Zabini family were there to see them off and Draco had been surprised at how many there were. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously when Luca Jr. had all but molested Hermione. She just laughed at him and pushed him away. It seems she was used to such behaviour. Draco felt an unconscious tightening of his arm around Hermione's waist. Madaline and Luna had assured them that apperating and flooing wouldn't hurt the twins but they had to take things slowly. Draco looked down at Hermione, waiting for her to let him know when she was ready to go. She gave him a small nod and Draco Apperated with her in tow. This would be a long trip but hopefully not stressful. He wasn't sure how the stress would affect her pregnancy. They landed near the floo station and Draco carefully held Hermione upright.

"Are you alright?" He looked her over with worried eyes and she nodded as she picked up her suitcase

"Of course. I've done this before." She gave him a reassuring smile that made Draco smirk.

"But you haven't done it while pregnant." He just had to point it out and she laughed, such a beautiful and earthy sound and Draco just wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her soundly. He would never grow old of the feeling of her mouth moving against his. The way their bodies seemed to fall into the exact rhythm, her heat beating with his and her breaths matching his. It was like they were one being comprised of two separate parts. Two entities that were not complete unless they were with each other. She pulled back with hooded eyes.

"We have to get going, our portkey isn't going to wait. We have ten minutes." She pulled out of his arms and Draco wanted to pout. Ten minutes to snog her senseless and the portkey could bloody well wait while he got reacquainted with his wife. He muttered about the timed schedule and picked up her other bag. He didn't come with any luggage. Not a smart move as he had to borrow some of Blaise's clothes but he didn't regret it as he walked her rather heavy suitcase to the floo.

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight by the time they arrived at the manor. Hermione was just wiped out and Draco carefully picked her up and cradled her to his chest.<p>

"Don't. I need to unpack-"

"Shush, you are going to bed and the elves will get everything done for you." He walked through the halls, ignoring the now glaring portraits on the walls. He decided that he would literally burn or give away every one of them if they glared at her through the marriage. He would replace them with nice painted scenes both muggle and magical if it stopped the condescending glares from affecting her or his children. He carefully stepped into his room and put Hermione on the bed where she immediately curled up and went to sleep. Draco carefully removed her shoes and kicked off his before joining her. Changing clothes could wait till later. Right now he was absolutely tired. As he lay down and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist he thought about the blessing Luna had given him.

"_You are here to ask for my blessing." She had spoken even before he had shut the door and Draco frowned._

"_What?" How in the world did she know that?_

"_I know you are here to ask me for my blessing so you can marry Hermione." She sat down and Draco walked over._

"_Alright then. Not even going to ask but would you give me your blessing?" To his surprise she cupped his cheek in her hand._

"_I, Luna Ellementa Zabini, give you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, my blessing for the ceremony that will proclaim your love for my friend to the world." She kissed his forehead and Draco recognized the wash of magic that shimmered down his body. This was going to be a huge undertaking. They needed everyone's blessing and the magic involved would make a divorce virtually impossible if they ever decided they didn't love each other. Not that Draco thought they would ever stop loving one another but he was just thinking about the magic involved with the blessings. Perhaps that is what Hermione wanted._

"_Thank you, Luna." He watched as the blond nodded._

"_It was no trouble for me. Think of it as a pre-marriage gift." She stood up and Draco followed suit. "I do believe Hermione and Blaise are done. Shall we?" He nodded and walked over to the door. The amount of blessings on this marriage would be unheard of but it is what Hermione wanted and what she wanted Draco was more than happy to provide._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later<strong>_

Hermione sat in McGonagall's office as she waited for Scorpius. It had taken her two weeks to set up the date amid her busy days. She felt her face blush, Draco had learned that having sex this early in the pregnancy didn't hurt anything and he had taken full advantage of the fact. Not that she hadn't enjoyed it, she did and it wasn't as if she could get pregnant because she already was. No it was the fact he kept her basically trapped in the manor as if hoarding her, keeping her form the outside world. Even thirty years later he still didn't know how to share. She smirked and stood up. Her bump was more than noticeable at nearly four months.

"Ahhhhh Hermione. That is quite the bump you have there." Dumbledore's voice startled her and Hermione spun around to look at the portrait.

"Dumbledore. It is nice to see you and yes, nearly four months with twins." She patted her belly and Albus smiled.

"There is such a glow around pregnant woman. I do not think that one can ever explain it." His twinkling blue eyes made Hermione smile.

"Nope." She heard the office door open and she beamed as she turned around. "Scorpius!" She took in the tall and slightly smug blond boy.

"Mum. Care to tell me what you are doing at Hogwarts, wearing the family ring and looking especially fat. Baby fat that is." He gave her a smirking smile and Hermione burst into laughter before pulling him close.

"I've missed you, Scorpius. Look at you. All grown up and independent. It feels like I just sent my first baby out into the real world." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his cheeks.

"Mum, stop it. I'm too old for that." Scorpius wiped his cheeks but he had a large smile on his face. "So, granddad told me all about his little plan. So is there a little bun in the oven?" Hermione found her eyes narrowing. It was not going to be good for Lucius Malfoy when she got a hold of him.

"Two little buns in the proverbial oven." She patted her stomach. "Nearly four months and looking huge. Now I thought children were supposed to stay out of grown up business?" Her eyebrow rose and Scorpius looked slightly disinterested. He was completely and totally Draco's son, there was no question about it.

"Granddad said that he tried it with dad and it failed miserably so he decided that because the situation affected me I should know. So are you going to go ahead and marry dad again so we can be a family?" He looked at her with a bright smile that she had to smile back.

"I will but I need your blessing." She crouched down and Scorpius nodded.

"Granddad said you would ask for one so I've been practicing." He cupped her cheek. "I, Scorpius Lucius Malfoy, grant you, Hermione Jean Granger, my blessing to marry my father in a ceremony that will show the world your love." He kissed her forehead and Hermione smiled at the now familiar magic washing over her.

"You did that brilliantly." She opened her eyes and Scorpius blushed red.

"Thank you and thank you for the Potion's notebook. Al and I are top of the class. The Professor has no idea how we got so good." He rocked back and forth on his heels and Hermione stood up and took his hand.

"Let's go see how Al is doing." She walked to the door with Scorpius beside her and he stopped her before they left the office. He dropped her hand and pulled out his wand. Hermione watched in interest as he tapped it against the leather cuff on his wrist. He tucked his wand away and tapped the cuff with his forefinger. Hermione smirked as it brought up a tiny map of Hogwarts floors. Scorpius tapped on a floor and zoomed in on it.

"Al is in the kitchen with his brother." Scorpius looked up at her and took her hand again. Hermione nodded and they walked out of the office and towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Albus ate his snack as James rattled on about his girlfriend, or supposed girlfriend. He picked at his fruit slices with disinterest and his head shot up when the painting opened inwards and Scorpius followed by Aunt Minny came in. Al rushed over.<p>

"Scorpius! Aunt Minny!" He punched Scorpius in the arm and threw his arms around his godmother. James stopped his prattling to stand up. Al pulled away when he felt her protruding stomach. "You are pregnant! When did that happen?" He looked up at her and she smiled.

"Four months ago. She's having twins. I get two new siblings." Scorpius looked smug and Al smiled.

"So they are getting married?" Al ducked a punch from Scorpius with a laugh.

"Of course. Why wouldn't they?" Scorpius threw another punch that Al dodged deftly.

"Good. Just make sure you invite the family, Aunty." James gave her a hug and Al made a face as Scorpius punched his arm.

"I'll make sure of it, James. I better head back to the manor, Scorpius. I still have to talk to your grandparents." She gritted her teeth and Al smirked.

"They are in so much trouble!" He put Scorpius in a headlock and the other boy laughed.

"I know. See you later, mum." He slipped out of the headlock and punched Al in the side. Al winced and punched his arm. Hermione smiled at the two.

"I'll see you guys later, alright?" She patted James's back and left through the portrait. James pulled the two apart.

"You guys need to stop attacking each other, it isn't proper friendship decorum." His brother looked superior and he punched him in the arm.

"Proper friendship decorum? Ha! You wouldn't know proper friendship decorum if it bit you on the butt!" Al elbowed in warning Scorpius and they escaped the kitchen with an angry James following close behind.

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived back at the Manor with searching eyes. She really didn't want to bump into Draco at the moment because he was just plain distracting. Arms wrapped around her and lips slid up her neck.<p>

"I missed you." Draco practically growled in her ear. Of course he did, the evidence was pressed against her lower back. She rolled her eyes.

"Draco, sweety, we have to finish getting our blessings in order. We have asked the elves, Scorpius, Luna and Blaise, we still have quite a few people to ask. I do want to get married you know." She turned in his arms to see him pouting.

"But I want to make love to my fiancé." He went back to kissing her neck and Hermione sighed. She hated being the person to push him away but it had to be done. She had to be firm.

"No more sex until we get married and if my pregnancy prohibits it, until the twins are born." She gave him a stern look and Draco growled.

"That is low, Hermione. Cutting me off from my sex life is just plain mean." He closed his eyes and stuck his nose in her curls and she sighed.

"I know but if I don't do this then we aren't going to get our blessings for the wedding." She pushed against his chest and looked at him and he gave a grudging nod.

"I hate to admit it but you have a good point. Does this mean you will be moving out of the master bedroom?" He looked so forlorn that she had to shake her head.

"No, I'll still be sleeping in the master bedroom but that is all that we will be doing. Besides my belly is getting bigger, too big." It was her turn to pout as she thought of how much bigger it would get. Draco put a hand on her belly.

"Wifey, don't despair at that. Yes you will get bigger but I will still love you. Just think about the miraculous process that is going on inside of this bump. You are creating _life_. Don't pout about that." He gave her a chaste kiss and Hermione smiled and gave him a heated one in return. "What are you planning on doing?" She smirked as she started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"We might not be able to have sex for a long time. I happen to like sex so I have decided one last hurrah is in short order." She finished with the buttons and pushed his shirt from his body. She found a coy smile on her face. "Or do you not want to?" His answer was a hard kiss as he tugged at her shirt. His hand honing in on the scar that wrapped around her torso as he pulled off her shirt. He had an infatuation with her scars, she knew it should have made her uncomfortable but it showed her that he loved every inch of her. He didn't balk at her scars; instead he chose to embrace them as he did the rest of her. He chose to love her, scars and all. She found the edges of the silvery scars on his chest and traced them with her fingertips. He had scars too, they both did but they were a part of who they were and that would never change. The love must accept and adapt or balk and be destroyed.

She kissed where his heart lay, it pounded against her lips and she smiled. It was hers, every beat of his heart was hers just like every beat of hers was his. His hand pressed against the pulse in her neck.

"Mine." He nipped at her neck. "You will always be mine." She knew she would always be with him. Theirs wasn't a lifelong love, it was a love that sprung up unexpectedly when they were forced together. She hated him in school, he was a jerk, a prick and a various collection of other nasty names. He still was but he was different to her, he treated her with the love and respect that Ronald never had and the feeling it gave her was indescribable. She nipped his collarbone with a smirk.

"Mine. You are mine." She looked up at him and he kissed her again with hooded eyes that sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes. I am." He took her hand and they ran half clothed to the nearest bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

Draco looked at the Burrow with a frown. He honestly didn't want to do this. Hermione squeezed his hand and he looked at her with a faint smile.

"All you need to do is get Arthur's blessing and then we can go." She was so calm but then again she wasn't the enemy in this house. He nodded and they walked towards the door. Hermione knocked and Molly looked at them both in surprise before her eyes narrowed, looking straight at Draco. Hermione smiled at her.

"Hello Molly! We came for a visit. Draco just needs to talk to Arthur for a few moments and I thought I should talk to you. After all, the only person I know that can help me understand a twin pregnancy, is you." Hermione smiled at the woman and Draco smirked. She was good, oh was she good. She should have been in Slytherin. Molly's searching gaze landed on her stomach and a bright smile went across her face.

"Congratulations, Hermione. Please come in and we will take tea in the living room. I must warn you Lavender and the children are here. She is in a rough patch with Ron right now and I am helping her work through it." Although Molly's smile was bright, Draco could see Hermione's falter.

"I do not wish for her to get stressed out. Please keep the tension in the room to a minimum if you can. I shall go and find Arthur. I will be back soon, wifey." He kissed her gently and smiled at her softly. "Make sure you stay relaxed. I don't want the twins born with two heads because you had some unnecessary stress." She lightly smacked his chest with an insulted expression. Draco caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm gently. He loved her so much and he couldn't wait to marry her in a real ceremony that would bind them for life.

"Arthur is in the workshop, dear." Molly smiled at him and Draco felt off kilter at it. He let Hermione's hand go and nodded at the older woman before looking at the old workshop in the backyard. After he watched Hermione go into the house, he let out a heaving sigh and walked towards it. The workshop was musty and he looked inside. Arthur Weasley looked at him with a frown.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?" Blue eyes looked at him warily and Draco thought about how to approach the situation.

"I have asked Hermione to be my wife… permanently. I have come here to formally ask you for your blessing." He watched as a look of surprise crossed the older man's face.

"I was not expecting that. So you love her?" He wiped his hands on a rag and Draco nodded.

"Yes, sir. I wish to spend the rest of my life with her." He put his hands behind his back and tilted his chin upwards.

"Alright. Come here." The older man waved him over and Draco did as requested. Arthur stood just a bit taller than him. The older man pressed his hand to the side of Draco's face. "I, Arthur Talius Weasley, give you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, my blessing to marry Hermione in a ceremony to prove your love to the world." One quick kiss to the forehead later Draco felt the wash of magic tumble over his body.

"Now I will need your help with this." Arthur dropped his hand and pointed to the small tv he had been working on. Draco wanted to decline but he knew it had taken a lot for the elder Weasley to give him the blessing so he grudgingly nodded. He wondered how Hermione was holding up.

* * *

><p>There we are the blessing are underway! And uh oh! Hermione is with Lavender. Duh duh dunnnn!<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

This is a short chapter and I am so sorry about it. It is an interesting one to be sure but rather short. I do believe I have another reviewer to thank for the spectacular review they left me. So Thank you** Forwoodx3 **and my very talented friend **SallyJensen**, she doesn't review on here but she's an awesome person who deserves a thank you. And all my other readers, nothing makes me happier to wake up and check my email to have thirty reviews waiting for me. You guys are the best and I love you so much! You guys are my muse.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

To say the environment was tense was an understatement. They sipped their tea in absolute silence with only the faint sounds of children in the background. Hermione looked between Molly and Lavender with wary eyes.

"So you are pregnant?" Molly smiled at her and Hermione gave a small nod.

"Yes, I am four months along with twins. Draco and I plan to get married soon so the twins won't be born out of wedlock." She sipped her tea and looked at the chip in her cup's rim.

"That doesn't mean anything if they were conceived out of wedlock." They were vicious words and Hermione ignored them because she knew the source.

"Lavender! There is no reason to be so rude!" Molly sounded horrified and Hermione looked at the rather rotund woman. She shook her head.

"It is just the stress, Molly. I would be too in her situation. She has to deal with a newborn child, her husband isn't living with her. She is just taking her anger out on me." Hermione set the teacup on the table and Lavender bolted to her feet.

"This is all your fault! He still loves you so he can't love me! This situation is all your fault!" She advanced on her and Hermione forced herself to remain calm.

"Lavender, he left me for you fifteen years ago. If he didn't love you then he would never have left me for you, he never would have married you, he never would have stayed with you." Hermione smoothed the non-existent creases out of her jeans. "He is just seeing an illusion, he thinks he wants me but that is only because he can never have me. I'm with Draco, I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. We created two wonderful miracles together." She gestured to her stomach as she stood up.

"But he wants to be with you! He would toss us all away if he had had a chance to be with you!" The poor woman was basically crying and Hermione did something she honestly didn't want to. She hugged Lavender.

"He will never have the chance and he will never toss you away. If he were to do that, he would lose five beautiful children and a wonderful and loving wife." Hermione was surprised as Lavender wrapped her arms around her and sobbed on her shoulder.

"I am just so scared he will leave me." It was more than uncomfortable but Hermione knew that Lavender needed it.

"He won't leave you. Just talk to him, get back together and go back to hating me, alright?" She pushed the woman away slightly. "Wipe those tears away, you are a strong woman and if you want something take it. Go find your husband and tell him that he is an idiot before you lose him forever."

"Perhaps you are right. Molly, I think I am going to go find Ron." Lavender let Hermione go and looked at Molly. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and watched the two.

"That would be best, Lavender. Go and tell Ron that he is a fool but you will overlook it because you love him. I will watch the children." The Weasley Matriarch waved the rotund blond off and Hermione watched as she left. "You did not have to do that, Hermione. I don't think you know how much is meant to her to hear you say that." Hermione shrugged.

"They are perfect for each other. If they are together, happy and hating me it is much better than being apart and miserable. I know how that feels." She sat down again and Molly sat on the couch next her.

"Twins. Have you thought of names?" Molly reached over and touched her fingertips to her belly and Hermione shook her head.

"We are going to worry about that after the wedding." She rubbed the top of her bump. "I haven't felt them move yet, I'm kind of anxious to see what it feels like." Arthur walked into the living room with a smile.

"Hermione dear! How delightful it is to see you. I take it Italy was agreeable to you?" His eyes were on her stomach and Hermione nodded.

"Very, I hope you didn't hurt my fiancé too much. I still need him." As she said it Draco walked in behind Arthur. She beamed at him and he gave her that loving smile that made her glow on the inside. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Hullo, love. Come over here and torment me." He smirked before walking over and sitting beside her on the couch.

"You didn't get too stressed I hope." He ran his hand through her curls and Hermione closed her eyes at the action.

"No, it was perfectly acceptable." She opened her eyes to look at him and he kissed her gently.

"Good, no two headed babies for us." He nuzzled her neck with a small chuckle.

"You are terrible." She stuck her hand in his hair. She had cut it last night and he hadn't complained about her doing it. The short silky strands slid through her fingers.

"You told me to torment you." He kissed her nose and Hermione smiled.

"I did. You're lucky I love you." She wrinkled her nose and Arthur cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"I would like to formally invite you both to dinner tonight. It is a Saturday so most of the family will be here. You can get a good portion of your marriage blessings done." He smiled at them and Hermione nodded before Draco could object.

"We would be delighted. Wouldn't we, hubby?" She looked at Draco who rolled his eyes.

"Yes… delighted."

* * *

><p>Lavender managed to track Ron down to a rather rough looking hotel. She hoped what Hermione had said was true. That he wouldn't have married her or stayed with her if he didn't love her. She still didn't like the witch but she had made some very valid points. She walked up to the second floor rooms a bit self-consciously. Her once beautiful body was ruined by lack of exercise and five children. The weight gain never seemed to plateau and she knew she wasn't the most beautiful woman around. She looked at the room number that had been hastily scrawled on a small scrap of paper. 67b. She found the number quickly and hesitantly knocked on the door. Ron opened it with red rimmed eyes, a stubble covered jaw and rumpled clothes. She felt her confidence returning. He missed her.<p>

"Lavender?" His eyes went wide and she gave a curt nod.

"You, Ronald Weasley are an idiot. The grass is not greener on the other side despite what you may see. I know that you have been a fool and I am willing to take you back on a probationary period because I love you. I may be proven a fool for doing so but I believe you are worth the risk." Much to her surprise he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her hard.

"You have no idea how sorry I am. I only wanted her because I could never have her. I've had what I've wanted right in front of me. I want you. I want your love and most of all want to give you all of mine but only if you are willing to take it." His stubbled jaw rubbed against her cheek and Lavender closed her eyes. "I love you." She burst into tears. Those were the words she wanted to hear more than anything. She now knew where she stood in his eyes and that is what she wanted most. She knew he could be lying and she knew he hadn't just stopped loving Granger but it was a start. She could work with it.

"I love you too, Ron. I love you too." She allowed herself to be pulled into the hotel room. She may not be the most beautiful after she had all her children but at least her husband found her desirable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several Hours Later<strong>_

Draco watched as bowls and plates were passed around. Conversation was thrown around and he found it rather overwhelming.

"It is a lot to take in, I know. Just bear with it alright, hubby?" Brown eyes looked at him and he nodded. He would do anything for her; even go to the ends of the earth if she required it over him.

"Its alright. I am just not used to so much noise." He went back to looking around and two people entered the dining room with overly clean and wrinkle free clothing. Weasley threw a nasty glare at him and Hermione and Draco gave a small but smug smirk. Losing was hard for anyone but losing to your worst enemy would be just crushing. Arthur stood up.

"I would like to announce that I have given, on the behalf of the entire Weasley clan, a blessing to Draco Malfoy for his marriage to our Hermione. I must say I never thought a Malfoy was capable of such emotion but young man, you have proven me wrong. I can see the depth of your love for Hermione and I am proud to welcome you to the family." He raised his glass in a salute and Draco kept his face neutral as he raised his in return. Hermione stood up with her cup in hand.

"Please consider this, for the people who would wish to come, your formal invitation to our wedding. I would love, for those of you able to come, to be there for me, my fiancé, and my unborn twins. It would mean a lot." She smiled at the Weasleys that were there and they nodded in agreement and made cat calls and whistles as she sat down. Draco placed his hand on the back of her chair, wrapping his hand in her hair. The gesture was soothing to him and he allowed the silky curls to slide through his fingers. Only ten minutes later Hermione looked at him.

"I am beat. I think it is best we leave so I can get my sleep." A tired smile crossed her face and Draco nodded.

"Soon, wifey. Isabel and George are here. I need to get their blessing." He kissed her forehead and gave Isabel a look and the black haired woman smacked George's chest and they both stood up. Draco stepped into the adjacent room and it wasn't long before Isabel walked in with George right behind her. She walked straight up to him and Draco leaned back slightly. She pressed her hand against the side of his face quickly.

"I, Isabel Eileen Snape, give you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, my blessing for you to marry my friend in a ceremony that shows your love to the world. I also give this blessing in the name of George Wilbur Weasley." She kissed his forehead then back away. "Alright, take your fiancé home. She looks tired. Let her rest and keep your hands to yourself." She winked at him and Draco rolled his eyes before shaking his head.

"Thank you, Isabel, George." He nodded to them both before walking back into the dining room to collect Hermione and go home. She was already waiting for him and he took her hand.

"I have said the goodbyes so we are good to go home." She smiled up at him and Draco nodded. He had to admit, even though they weren't going to have sex until they were married, it was still a pleasure to fall asleep with her in his arms. He led her outside where they could apperate to the manor. Draco wrapped her in his arms before they disappeared with a crack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later<strong>_

"Malfoy, I'm surprised to see you here." Harry looked at the blond man and crossed his arms. Malfoy had come to his house.

"I need your blessing to marry Hermione." He looked just as disgruntled about it that Harry did.

"I'm not sure I would be willing to do that." Harry glowered at the man and Ginny came out of the house.

"I will then." She smiled at Malfoy and Harry grasped her arm.

"Ginny, please." He gave her a pleading look that she shot down with a glare.

"Don't _Ginny_ me. This is something Hermione wants. I can give the blessing on behalf of our family so you don't have to touch him." She put her hand son her hips and Harry shook his head.

"I just don't feel comfortable with the situation. Isn't there a way where we just shake hands?" He looked at Ginny who shook her head.

"No, you have to touch his face and kiss his forehead after the blessing is said. It shows your acceptance of the person requesting the blessing. There is no other way. I can do it for you if you are going to be a big baby about it." Her hands remained firmly planted on her hips and Harry sighed. Hermione wanted the blessing from him. She wanted him to accept Malfoy as a part of her life, she needed him too. Malfoy looked just as uncomfortable with the idea as he did. They were sworn enemies only brought together by Hermione but she was worth it.

"I don't want to do this but I will do it for Hermione." He grimaced as He waved Malfoy into the house. Ginny followed and Harry tried to ignore the fact he had to kiss Malfoy's forehead. That was somehow wrong in his eyes, actually it was just plain wrong but he knew he had to do it for Hermione.

* * *

><p>Draco wasn't fairing much better, he wondered if Hermione had wished this on him because she felt she needed to punish him but he shook the thought off as soon as it entered his head. She just wanted him to get Potter's blessing, this was about acceptance on both their parts. They were both apart of her life and they had to accept each other in that position. He sighed as he followed Potter into the living room and he stood completely still waiting for the other man to make his move. Potter let out a large sigh.<p>

"I am doing this for Hermione." He frowned at him and Draco's left eyebrow rose ever so slightly.

"I kind of gathered that." He watched Potter carefully.

"No need to be an ass, Malfoy." The words were spat at him and Draco shrugged.

"It's in my nature, Potter. Let's just get this over with." He hunched his shoulders forward and Potter walked over.

"Try not to enjoy this too much, Malfoy." He smirked at him and Draco sneered.

"You're so funny, Potter." He scowled and Potter basically slapped him as he put his hand on his face. "Ow, watch it!"

"I, Harry James Potter, give you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, my blessing so you can marry my best friend, Hermione, in a ceremony to show your love to the world." He kissed Draco's forehead in an over exaggerated and rather disgusting way. He let him go after the wave of magic went over him and Draco wiped his forehead off.

"Did you seriously have to use tongue there, Potter?" He ducked as Harry threw a punch in his direction. "I'll take that as a yes." He nodded to the messy haired man.

"I should get going, Hermione awaits." Draco wiped his forehead again and Potter scowled.

"You tell anyone about this and I will personally kill you. I will tear your lower intestines out and strangle you with them. Get it?" He shook his head and Draco snickered.

"As if you would ever do that. You care for Hermione too much to destroy me like that. I have immunity by proxy." Draco smirked and Potter looked just angry as his eyes narrowed.

"I hate you so much. Get out of my house." Although his green eyes were narrowed he was trying not to smirk and Draco saluted.

"I'll be here Thursday for tea." The smirk hadn't left his face and grew just a touch wider at the shocked and horrified look on Potter's face. The man advanced to push him away and Draco held up his hands. "Alright, I'm going, I'm going." Draco left in a rather big hurry as Potter chased him out of the house as if he were an unwanted guest.

"Don't come back, Malfoy! You are a heinous person!" He was trying hard not to smile and Draco gave him another salute.

"Aye, Captain Potter!" He snickered as he apperated the Pettyri's Manor. Susan smiled at him, apparently waiting for him to arrive.

"Come in, Draco. Hermione let me know you would be coming over for a blessing. I would like to get it done quickly because I have to drop Suzy off at her babysitters as I have a brunch I must attend." She talked as she walked inside the manour and Draco gave an absent-minded nod, not really paying attention to what she was saying. "Alright, let's get this done." She cupped his cheek.

"I, Susan Ella Pettyri, give you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, my blessing to marry my friend in a ceremony to prove your love to her." She kissed stood on her tippy toes and kissed his forehead. "There, blessing given, you can leave and I can get my daughter ready for the babysitters. Now scoot." Draco rolled his eyes with a slight smile. It seemed like everyone wanted him gone today. He gave her a small nod and left. He wondered what Hermione was doing as he apperated.

* * *

><p>"Magi is happy that Missus is back with Master. He missed you. Magi missed you!" The little elf clung to her legs and Hermione smiled at her.<p>

"I missed you too. How is the rest of the family doing?" She went to grab her cloak and Magi fairly bounced in happiness.

"They are good, Missus! Magi is so happy you are back." Large blue eyes twinkled and Hermione sighed.

"You've been doing that since I got back over two weeks ago. I know you are happy and that makes me happy but you don't have to force yourself to be happy for me." Hermione crouched down and gave her a hug.

"But Magi is happy Missus is home! Magi is very happy." The little elf wrung her hands in her apron and Hermione sighed.

"Look at it this way. You can fuss at the babies when they are born but until then I need you to stop hanging off my legs. Can you do that, Magi?" To her surprise Magi didn't start sobbing but instead nodded happily.

"Magi would love to watch after the Missus's babies! Magi cannot wait and I will make the babies some clothes!" Magi clapped her little hands and hurried away and Hermione shook her head with a smile. She stood up and placed a hand on her stomach. Harry popped in right in front of her and she jumped with a scream.

"Don't do that, Harry!" She pressed a hand to her chest to try and calm her beating heart.

"We have to go! They discovered the reversal process for Crucio patients!" His eyes were bright with happy tears and Hermione's eyes went wide with shock.

"Seriously? They can bring them back?" She grabbed his hand and he nodded frantically.

"I just go the call from Neville. We have to go!" Harry smiled. "We can have them all back!"

* * *

><p>Another cliffy! I know you guys hate me but I'm getting really good at them! So that was funny wasn't it? i couldn't just make it so Draco and Harry got along, they still hate each other but it is more of a 'I hate you becuase I don't want to like you' deal. Ooooooooh I'm nearly done writing the story. I do believe there will be 52 chapters and then the epilogue, which I have a feeling is going to be long. the 52 chapters might be a bit longer but I don't know yet. So till next chapter, wonder about what will happen!<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

**ATTENTION: I re-uploaded this chapter becuase I wish for you guys to see the message. **

**Its alright you guys. I didn't build a story to tear them apart at the end. I refuse to do that. They do get their happy ending I promise you that much but how the story itself ends is rather sad. But it isn't souly about Hermione and Draco at the end becuase it grew beyond that. No need to stop reading becuase as I said there are still five chapters to go before anything bad happens. **

**The bad thing was ineviatable and it had nothing to do with Hermione or Draco. So please calm down and continue reading. Its not going to happen on them breaking up. I spent most of the story bringing them together, I wouldn't tear them apart. Its going to be a happy yet sad ending. No need to sorry becuase you will understand when the time comes. **

**The epilogue is there to show you what happens after the ending it doesn't explain anything becuase the ending is self-explanitory. You will read it and be sad but also understand that it had to happen how it did. I was going to write more after it but I felt the story was perfect from right there so I left it. I am writing the epilogue to let you guys see that happily ever afters aren't perfect but they are real. Things happen, terrible things bu tpeople move on from them (And this is nothing to get you guys worried about. Jsut relax and finish the story.) I promise you nothing bad is going to happen to the babbies, Scorpius, or the Hermione and Draco. I promise. Cross my heart.**

I got a review that made me question how i wanted my story to end but I have written it and it will stay that way, this story does not end on a happy note. It doesn't. I feel guilty for ending it the way I did but it fit. Everything else is explained in the epilogue. I went by the saying of 'if it seems too perfect its becuase it is. I don't know what else to say in response other than the explanations will come later.I'm having severe trouble writing the ending of the epilogue but I assure you it will be finished soon. The story is only 51 chapters instead of the earlier 52. the epilogue would technically be the 52nd chapter but whose going on technicalities? This is a very short chapter so I'm sorry.

EDIT: The story ends on a sad note but it isn't an unhappy ending. The epilogue takes away most of the sadness. The ending isn't what you guys are thinking it is.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

Hermione hesitated, Draco would be home soon, she didn't want to worry him. A loud crack filled the foyer and Draco scowled at Potter.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Silver eyes narrowed and Hermione hurried over before hugging him tightly.

"They discovered the cure for the Crucio victims. They can reverse the brain damage. This is a major medical breakthrough!" She pressed her forehead to the side of his neck as his arms wrapped around her gently.

"That is wonderful news. So many families will benefit from this." He pulled away and took her hand. "Do you want to go to the hospital?" She nodded.

"I can't wait to see the friends I thought I had lost forever." She wiped away tears and Draco let her go so she could apperate. Hermione twirled on her heel and apperated away. She landed in front of the hospital and two other cracks signalled the arrival of Draco and Harry. She felt Draco take her hand as they all walked towards the hospital. The crowd was large as they pushed their way through. Aurors blocked the Crucio ward off from the crowd and were only letting family in. Hermione caught sight of Neville as he led his parents out of the ward. Frank and Alice's eyes were full of emotion as they looked at their son. Remus and Teddy came out next with Tonks between them. The pink haired woman couldn't stop staring at her son as his hair changed colours with his emotions. Hermione waved to them all.

"Tonks! Tonks, I can't believe it!" She pushed past the Aurors to give her friend a large hug.

"I remember you being there for me. I remember you visiting. I can't believe everything that has happened. My son is sixteen years old, he has a girlfriend. I've missed so much." She started crying and Hermione patted her back.

"It's alright, you have the rest of your life to make up for it." She pushed away slightly. "You have so much more you can do."

"I can't believe they would go through the trouble in reversing it. I thought I would be stuck like that for the rest of my life." Tonks wiped away her tears and Remus walked over.

"Hermione, I heard that you are engaged." He smiled at her and she nodded.

"I am." She patted her stomach with a large smile. Tonks' eyes went wide and she tentatively touched the bump. Remus looked rather shocked and Harry and Draco walked over.

"It is amazing that so much has happened. You're pregnant." Tonks hugged her again and Harry hugged Remus.

"I am happy for you, Remus." He released the older man and Draco carefully took Hermione's hand.

"I am grateful for you returning to full mental capability but I must take Hermione home. I do not want her getting to stressed out. The twins and all." He kissed the top of her head and Hermione closed her eyes.

"Twins? Wow." Tonks smiled at her and Hermione opened her eyes with a smile.

"Yup, but Draco is right. I should get home and rest." She squeezed his hand and nodded to Tonks. Draco pulled her away from the small group, as much as Hermione wanted to stay, she knew Tonks needed time to think on her sudden recuperation. She needed time to sort out her life and try and figure out where she sat in it. Hermione allowed herself to be pulled back into the crowd.

"Maricela is at the office, you can go and speak with her if you wish too." He kissed her forehead and Hermione nodded.

"That would be best." She let his hand go as they exited the hospital, leaving the pushing crowd behind. "You just need to speak to Al and then all we have is your parents." She smiled up at him and he nodded.

"I'm not sure about a blessing but I will talk to him about it. He will want to know every aspect of my intentions towards you and if I can put his little mind to rest that would be best for all of us." He smiled at her, the small loving smile that made her chest ache.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy. Now I better go." She gave him a loving smile of her own and he bent his head down to capture her lips with his.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"So Hermione is marrying Draco Malfoy? Wow…. Just wow." Remus looked at Harry and Harry just shrugged.<p>

"They are in love, she's pregnant and the past is dead and gone. I see no reason why they shouldn't marry. I was against it at first but his feelings are genuine." Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I hate to say it but I was part of a conspiracy with none other than Lucius Malfoy to bring them together. They didn't understand it but they had to separate because of the stipulations of the Life Debt, if they would have stayed together Hermione would have gone against the Life Debt and died." Remus nodded.

"I am not for the relationship by any means but if Hermione is happy with him than I have nothing against it." The werewolf sighed and wrapped his arm around Tonks. "Come one, love. Let's get you home." Harry watched them go and he sighed. He certainly didn't approve of the methods to bring them together but it worked. As long as Hermione was happy it was good for him. Harry went into the hospital to visit with the rest of the people cured from the harsh after-effects of the Crucio Curse.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at the office building before entering slowly. She walked towards the enchanted elevator when she crashed into someone. Papers went flying and Hermione picked herself up apologizing profusely.<p>

"Shut your trap, Granger." Pansy glared at her and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in some way. I said I was sorry."

"Offended me? You got my father thrown in jail. The name Parkinson is the laughing stock of society, we were brought down by a bloody mudblood! Do you know how humiliating that is?" Her pug face twisted with anger and Hermione held up her hands.

"He tried to rape me. Perhaps he should have ignored me like every other pureblood in society." Hermione glared at the other woman.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have tempted him like you did! This is your fault!" Pansy basically screamed and Hermione winced.

"Pureblood rules, Parkinson. Do not touch another man's wife. Your father broke the rules. His fault, not mine. Grow up, Pansy and blame your father for pulling you down." Hermione glared at her, what happened wasn't her fault, it was Parkinson's fault. He made the decision to attack her she didn't throw herself at him.

"Stay away from me, Granger. I don't want to see your face around here again." Pansy scowled and Hermione shook her head in disgust.

"This is Draco's company, seems how we will be getting married I will be around her more often than not." Was Pansy honestly that stupid to not see the ring. To not believe that her and Draco would be getting married again?

"Well that gives me just the right reason to hand in my two weeks' notice and leave." Parkinson tried to make it sound like a bad thing. Hermione could honestly care less. It didn't matter to her if Parkinson left that moment.

"Go right ahead, Parkinson. I could care less about what you do. Now if you excuse me I have business I must conduct." Hermione shook her head at the other woman, Pansy still acted like she did at Hogwarts. She acted like the whole world stopped because she had her feelings hurt. Hermione knew that she was responsible for Patrick Parkinson's incarceration but he deserved it, he attacked her. She left Pansy there and stepped into the elevator. She couldn't keep the scowl off of her face as she felt the elevator move upwards. She knew she should make an effort to be happy but Pansy's words echoed in her head. The top floor lighted up and Hermione stepped out.

"When can I print it?" None other than Rita Skeeter stood in the office talking to Maricela.

"I told you already. After the wedding. Hermione, please come in." The older woman looked at her with a smile and Hermione felt the scowl etch deeper into her face. "Oh, don't look like that. Without Skeeter we wouldn't have had the ease of information transfer that we did. I take it you are here for the blessing?" Maricela smiled at her again and Hermione gave a slow nod.

"I must inform you that Pansy Parkinson has handed in her two weeks' notice as of two minutes ago." She gave a faint smile. "We had a slight altercation in the lobby." Skeeter walked over.

"Showing already? Unusual but then again you are four months along and it could be a big baby." She patted her overly curled blond hair and Hermione stared at her.

"Twins, I'm having twins." She continued staring but it didn't seem to affect the other witch.

"All the more to celebrate. So when's the wedding?" She gave a vulpine grin and Hermione grimaced.

"Two weeks after we gather all our blessings. Now I'm here to speak with Maricela not you so please keep all questions to yourself." She turned to the secretary who pointed at a chair.

"Sit, Hermione. I wasn't expecting twins in all honesty, so that is coming as a big shock. I hope I get to be a part of their lives if you aren't too upset with me." She gave a hopeful grin and Hermione had to smile back.

"Of course, Maricela. You are practically part of the family." She folded her hands in her lap.

"Alright then. You care for Draco?" Maricela placed a finger against her chin as she watched her and Hermione nodded.

"Yes." Of course she did. That was a silly question.

"You love him?" Maricela's brown eyes sparkled with amusement at Hermione's expression.

"_Yes_." Hermione shook her head slightly at the secretary's antics.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with him?" Maricela chuckled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I do." She brushed her hair from her face.

"Do you want to have as many children as possible with him?" Maricela laughed and Hermione had to chuckle.

"Of course. Are we done now?" She looked at the older woman with a hopeful expression.

"I was just making sure but yes we are done." The grey haired woman bent down and placed her hand on Hermione's cheek. "I, Maricela Nessie Evet, give you, Hermione Jean Granger, my blessing to marry my boss in a ceremony to show your love to all in attendance." The wash of magic was calming and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Maricela. This means a lot to me… to both of us." She sighed happily and let herself sink into the feeling of the blessing.

"Its curious that you would get a blessing from people not within the family. Its practically unheard of with most marriages." Rita had pulled out her quill and Hermione groaned.

"Not right now, Skeeter! Goodness can't you keep silent for at least ten minutes?" Hermione gave her an exasperated look and the reporter shrugged.

"I live for the story. What can I say? Now are you going to answer me or not?" She motioned for the quill to get ready and Hermione groaned again.

"Fine! The feeling is gone anyway." She glared at the unrepentant reporter. "We are doing it because we consider these people family and we want to do this marriage properly. Is that a suitable answer?"

"Not quite." Rita smirked as Hermione gave a muted frustrated shriek.

* * *

><p>Draco looked at the twelve year old boy. He had arrived at Hogwarts as classes ended for the day and he had requested to talk to Al as soon as possible. Ten minutes later the boy had trudged in the office with a glare. They had sat in silence for another two.<p>

"So why did you need to talk to me?" Blue eyes glared at him and Draco repressed a scowl.

"I wished to talk to you about me marrying your godmother." He sighed and Al shrugged.

"So? You are just going to marry her anyway. I know you love her and I know you wouldn't hurt her so I accept the marriage as it is. Can I go now? I would like to go and hang out with Scorpius." He stood up and Draco thought for a second.

"Can I count that as a blessing?" He smirked as the boy stuck his hand out.

"Yes, sir." He wiggled his hand and Draco reached out and took it with a firm shake.

"Thank you. Tell Scorpius I say hello." He stood up and the messy haired boy nodded.

"I will. Have a good day with Aunt Minny. Tell her I say hello as well." He looked up at him and Draco nodded.

"I will do that, Mr. Potter." He watched Al leave and walked over to the floo. He smirked as he stepped into the green flames. All he needed to do was talk to his parents and then he could marry Hermione. He then left in a whoosh of flames a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Al made his way to the library where Scorpius was fiddling with a new type of dung bomb he and Al had developed. They had made it so the stink from the dung bomb stuck to one person and one person only. It was an interesting creation and they were just trying to figure out how the trigger system would work.<p>

"Hey, Al. Who was it that wanted to see you?" Scorpius looked up from the books he was looking at and Al smirked.

"It was your dad. He wanted my permission to marry Aunt Minny." Al sniggered. "I didn't realize adults needed children's permission to get married." Scorpius smiled.

"Mum asked my permission. So I guess they do. Come on and help me with this. I figured out how to isolate the person but I can't figure out how it should trigger on the intended target." He motioned to his notes and Al walked over. He looked over the notes and shrugged.

"We are going to have to do more research." He picked up a random book and sat down. "Better get reading if we are going to figure this out." Scorpius smirked and picked up a book also.

"I bet I can figure this out before you do." There was a challenge in his voice that Al wasn't one to ignore.

"You're on."

* * *

><p>Hermione met up with Draco at the manor.<p>

"I have everyone's blessing except your parents'. I hope that is all you have left." Hermione looked at him and he nodded.

"We could go tonight." His grey eyes looked at her and Hermione shook her head.

"No. Let's just stay in the Manor for the rest of the night. I'm too tired to do much of anything." She grasped his hand and pulled him into the study. "I think we should start planning for the wedding." She smiled at his groan. "Nothing big just the guest list for now. We need to find me a wedding dress that will fit over my belly."

"Just get your old dress fitted for the baby bump. I kind of liked the old dress. It was beautiful and think of it this way. This will be like our other ceremony except we will be together forever this time." He kissed the top of her head and Hermione smiled.

"Well them, I will be sure to take wedding dress off the list." She sat on the lounge couch and Draco sat beside her. Pulling her back against his chest. "Alright, we are having the wedding at Madaline and Luca's vineyard so Luna, Blaise and them are going to be there. Harry, Ginny, Scorpius, your parents, Minerva, Susan and her family, which ever of the Weasleys that wish to come. Isabel and George. Maricela, Rita Skeeter-"

"Skeeter? Seriously?" He sounded like she felt. She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Apparently. Maricela informed me Skeeter would be the reporter covering the marriage. It was not me inviting the witch, believe me." She scowled and Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's just forget about that for now. I'm sure there are others who would wish to go." He spoke it in her ear and she felt herself relax into the embrace.

"Alright. Tonks and her group may wish to come. The elves are a big one." She smirked as he chuckled.

"The elves? Seriously?" He rubbed her baby bump and she nodded.

"Yes, the elves. They are going to want to be there. Who are we to say no?" She rested her head against his shoulder and she could feel him nod in agreement.

"The things I do for you witch." He fairly growled at her and Hermione giggled as she allowed herself to drift on a sea of happiness. However cliqued and cheesy it seemed.

"I'm happy, Draco. I truly am." She looked up into his grey eyes that hid under his blond hair and he nodded.

"I know you are, Hermione." He kissed her softly and Hermione felt his love for her in the kiss and she sighed.

"I have something I want to run by you. You may not like it at first but I believe it to be necessary given the position." She felt nervous for the first time in a long time. She wasn't used to it and it put her off balance.

"What is it?" Draco seemed so relaxed and she couldn't find it in herself to relax like he was.

"I think that we should get someone else to name the twins." She closed her eyes as he straightened up.

"Who did you have in mind?" There was a careful guard in place that she could hear in his voice and she took a deep breath.

"Your father." She winced, waiting for the inevitable temper.

* * *

><p>Hmmmmm<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

I'm only uploading two in one day becuase i feel guilty for scaring the crap out of you guys. I hope you forgive me for doing so and I hope you aren't scared about reading any more chapters. After all we still have a wedding to go to. :) Still love me? Also I watched Wuthering Heights and I have never been more disturbed by a movie in my entire life. There was so much wrong with it that it was like a train wreck and I couldn't look away. A good movie but Wow... Disturbing. Never been more reminded of Snape and his love for Lily in my life. Demented...**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46<strong>

"Why would you even ask me that?" Draco spoke slowly. He couldn't believe her nerve.

"Because he's the one who caused the pregnancy. They will be the last grandchildren he will see before he dies. I just want him to die happy, knowing that he did something extraordinarily good with his life." She pulled out of his arms to turn and look at him. "Is it so bad to want him to by as happy as we are?"

"I can't answer that because I am still angry with him." Draco knew she was just being her normal loving self but the fact she would even ask hurt slightly. This was their first child together… well first children.

"Draco, please let it go. He did wrong but he brought us together. He brought _us_ together. Your pureblood elitist father brought me, a muggleborn and you, a pureblood together because it would make us happy." She stared at him with doe like eyes and he tried very hard to ignore what she was saying because it made sense.

"I'm trying very hard to ignore your logic." He put his elbows on his knees and frowned.

"Don't ignore my logic, Draco. He brought us together despite my parentage. He just wants us to be happy. That alone deserves a reward, doesn't it?" She put her hand on his shoulder and Draco sighed.

"I'm not going to be able to tell you no, am I?" He looked at her with narrowed eyes and she gave him a cheeky smile.

"Of course not. I always win." She moved closer to him with that infuriating smile on her face. Draco tried his best to scowl.

"Next time I won't be so lenient. The man I very much dislike can name my children. I don't see why though, he might not make it to the birth." Draco looked at her and she narrowed her eyes in a very Slytherin manner. Draco was slightly scared to hear what would come out of her mouth.

"We shall see about that." Simple and held a bit of conviction. Draco pulled her into his arms.

"I love it when you go all Slytherin on me. It's quite sexy I must say." He nuzzled the side of her face and she giggled.

"Stop that." Hermione went to pull away and Draco wrapped his arms tighter around her before blowing a raspberry on her neck.

"Stop what exactly? I'm doing a multitude of things right now." He proceeded to tickled her sides and she fought to get away.

"You are terribl-" She gave a shocked gasp and clutched at her stomach. Draco stopped immediately, scared he had hurt her or the babies.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" He cupped her face in his hands and she nodded.

"They moved! They moved in there! I felt it." She removed her hands and pulled up her shirt. She grabbed his hand and put it on the bump. "Feel it?" Draco frowned slightly, he honestly didn't feel anything. He was going to shake his head when he felt a small thump against his hand.

"Was that-" He felt another thump. "Their moving. This is amazing." He pulled Hermione close and they both placed their hand on her stomach, feeling their children kick at their hands.

"I've never felt this before. It is amazing. If feels like they are playing football in there." She giggled and Draco nodded, trying to keep from tearing up. It just wasn't manly for a man to cry over such a thing.

"I know, love. They are going to be quite busy in there." Draco discreetly wiped his eyes.

"Awwww you're crying. How absolutely adorable." Hermione kissed him and Draco could do nothing but let her. "It takes a real man to do that and that's why I love you." Draco looked into her eyes and saw no judgment and he nodded.

"Thank you, love."

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up next to a still sleeping Draco. They really had to talk to his parents about the marriage. Sooner rather than later.<p>

"Go bac' t' slee', wifey." His voice was slurred and Hermione looked at him before leaning down and blowing a raspberry on his bare chest. "Oi! What the hell, Granger?" He bolted awake nearly knocking her over and she sniggered.

"Payback for yesterday and Granger? Really? I thought we were past such formalities." She crossed her arms over her chest and he scowled at her, his hair in complete disarray. Silver eyes glared at her and she smirked.

"Hush you." He rolled over and stood up. Hermione wrinkled her nose at him.

"You really aren't a morning person. It makes me question why I love you." She frowned thoughtfully as he stared at her and she smiled brightly. "That's right, I don't need a reason to love you… apparently." She knew she had a cheeky grin on her face but she couldn't help it. She woke up in an extraordinarily good mood.

"Stop being so cheeky, it's too early in the morning for that." He leaned over and gave her a kiss and she grimaced.

"Gross! Morning breath kisses, go brush your teeth." Hermione turned her head away from him and Draco smirked before pinning her to the bed, lavishing her with kisses all over her face. "Oh gods! Draco stop it!" She was laughing hard as he slowly let her go.

"You're terrible." Hermione sat up and moved off of the bed and beat Draco to the bathroom. She carefully brushed her teeth and walked out letting him do his morning ritual as well. She smirked slightly as she heard the shower running. Perhaps he would like company?

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco got dressed and left the manor an hour later. They arrived at the villa with no mishaps and Hermione carefully opened the door. The villa was eerily silent and she looked at Draco with a worried expression.<p>

"I wasn't expecting you guys to be here. This isn't the greatest time, Lucius is not well." Narcissa looked so tired and sad that Hermione hurried up the stairs towards her.

"Are you alright, Narcissa?" Hermione didn't think twice about pulling the older woman into her arms. Draco walked up the stairs slowly.

"I am fine but Lucius is not. He would like to see you, Draco and then you, Hermione." She looked at Draco with sad eyes and Hermione wondered what he was thinking.

His father wished to see him. Draco clenched his jaw in slight anger. As much as he bowed to Hermione's will he did not like the man.

"Where is he so I can get this over with?" He knew his voice had a bite and he avoided looking at either of the women.

"He's in the master bedroom. We will be there shortly." Narcissa looked at the floor and Hermione patted her shoulder. Draco looked down the hall and slowly made his way down to the ominous looking door. He stopped and stared at the hardwood door, contemplating what he could possibly say to his father. Slowly and just a bit hesitantly he twisted the door knob and pushed open the door. To his surprise the room was brightly lit

"Draco." Lucius Malfoy looked worse for wear. He looked pale and listless and he seemed to be having trouble speaking. "I'm truly sorry for all the things that I have done to you, I didn't understand how it would affect you as you grew. I only sought out perfection in my family but I realize that such perfect is not in the way of the pureblood but to the way of the puremagic. Keeping the magic strong is important but being happy is all that matters." He coughed into a piece of cloth and Draco moved closer.

"Why?" He looked down on him and Lucius took several gasping breaths.

"Because I wish for you to be happy, I destroyed everything you held dear when you were young. I just want you to be happy, that is why I pushed your two together. She is perfect for you and you for her." His voice was practically a wheeze and he placed his oxygen mask firmly on his face. "I wanted to make up for the harm I have done to you. I wished to make you happy and now that I am nearing the end of my life I had to make that come true. I gave you a wife and soon you will have a baby. What more shall it take for you to forgive me even the slightest?" Draco sat frozen for the merest of moments.

"Twins, the fertility potion you chose caused her to have twins." Draco put his hands behind his back. "It would take a life time of atonement for the sins you have committed to be absolved. I will never forgive you in this moment. It might take years for me to forgive you but I can guarantee you will not see it in your lifetime." Draco turned and left. He did not want to look at the frail man lying in the bed. He knew he would feel guilt and he did not like feeling guilty. Hermione looked up at him and he slowly and reluctantly moved to the side to let her pass.

* * *

><p>Hermione carefully stepped around Draco, she carefully slid her hand across his stomach and side before across his back. It was for comfort and reassurance as the door closed behind her.<p>

"Oh, Hermione, my soon-to-be daughter. I'm afraid I cannot get up and greet you properly." He smiled at her weakly and Hermione walked over and sat by his bed.

"How are you doing?" She carefully brushed her hair behind her ear and looked at him.

"My lungs are at only twenty-five percent and the doctors said I may need bed rest." He coughed violently and Hermione hovered, unsure of what to do. He waved her off. "I am fine. I take it you are here for a blessing?" She nodded and he motioned her closer.

"You have brought out the best in Draco while I brought out the worst. I am in debt to you, even though my son has yet to forgive me of my past transgressions, I am glad you can make him happy." He motioned her closer once again and reached up with a shaking hand to place it on her cheek. "I, Lucius Auralius Malfoy, give you, Hermione Jean Granger, permission to marry my one and only son in a ceremony that will prove your love to the rest of the world." He kissed her forehead gently and slumped back into the pillows as if drained.

"Make him happy, Hermione. Be everything he could wish for. I can die happy knowing you and he will be the best for each other." He closed his eyes and Hermione felt hers narrow as she got to her feet.

"No you don't old man. You are the reason I am up the proverbial stump with _twins_ no less! I refuse to let you just give up and die when I convinced Draco to let you name the twins. That is your responsibility and I refuse to let you skip out!" She crossed her arms over her chest as he opened his eyes in shock.

"You want me to name your first child?" He coughed loudly and sat up slightly as if imbued with sudden strength

"First children and yes, I, well we want you to name them. So you can't pass on because if you do then you leave our children nameless." She smirked and Lucius sat up higher and he gave a faint smirk reminiscent of his younger years.

"I guess I have no choice. I will inform the doctors to extend my deadline." He chuckled weakly and Hermione winced.

"That was a poorly made joke but I am glad you are committing to this. I don't think I could forgive you otherwise." She sighed as she sat down again. "I know we haven't had the greatest past but believe me when I say I care for you and I want you to get better. Now I know that will never happen but I want you to be happy when you leave this plane of existence. I hate the fact that you used my life as a tool to get what you wanted but I can understand where you were coming from." Lucius carefully covered her hand in his.

"I am truly sorry I meddled in your lives. I really am but I would do it all again for the same outcome." He smiled and Hermione carefully pulled out the sonogram picture she had grabbed that morning.

"Look, there are your grandkids at the beginning of the second trimester." She carefully pointed out the faces and he looked at the grainy picture softly. He took the picture and held it gently.

"It is a boy and a girl. I can feel it. I will have to look up names for them in my spare time." He gave her a small smile and Hermione impulsively hugged him. He was stiff with shock but she didn't let that stop her.

"Please do. I want you to be able to greet them into this world before you must exit it." She closed her eyes tightly and he slowly relaxed and patted her back gently.

"I will try my best." He pushed her away gently and Hermione wiped her eyes.

"I must go and talk to Narcissa. Please keep that for now." She hurried from the room, leaving Lucius to look at the still picture of his unborn twin grandchildren.

"Cassiopeia and Orion. I will try my best to welcome you to this world. I will fight to survive that long." His voice was rough and hoarse but he couldn't blame it just one his failing body. He was trying not to cry. Hermione had given him something he had never really had before. Acceptance. She had accepted him as a part of her life despite their past. She wanted him to name her children because she wished him to be happy. Lucius brushed away tears and he heard a small sound from the doorway.

"She has that effect on people. She does things for you that go above and beyond what you could even fathom and she asks for nothing in return except a kind word and a small smile." Draco looked at him and Lucius closed his eyes. He hated the guilt he felt when he looked at his son. He hated how it hurt more than his damaged lungs when he tried to breath.

"She is an extraordinary witch, Draco. Do not let her go easily." He looked at the sonogram before holding it out. "I am guessing this is what you came for." Draco walked over and took the sonogram slowly.

"It's not actually. I came back in here to tell you to look at that and realize how steep the price of your victory would have been. Look at little Cassiopeia and little Orion and realized that if you had succeeded they would never exist. That you would have never known true acceptance and you would have never been touched by the bright light of the angel I am naming as my wife. Think about it and start your repentance." Draco dropped the picture on his stomach and Lucius turned his face away from him.

"Those are cruel words. A Malfoy is not supposed to feel guilt like this." Lucius carefully looked his son straight on, rather unashamed of the tears in his eyes. He saw no feelings in Draco's eyes, just conviction in his position.

"Then I suggest a Malfoy should start now. I have only one request of you, father. I would never ask this of you but my wife had insisted I do this." Cold grey eyes looked into his and Lucius nodded.

"Whatever you require, Draco. I shall do it." He felt a coughing fit wanting to rack his bones and he turned away, pulled away the oxygen mask and brought his handkerchief up to his mouth and coughed. It was a throat tearing, lung wrenching cough that rattled his very bones and left a bright spot of red on the pure white cloth. He crumpled it in his fist and slowly turned to look at Draco. "What is it you request?" He saw uncertainty in Draco's eyes before the wall was once again put back up.

"I need your blessing to marry Hermione. She looks at you as a surrogate father. Do not ask me why but she does." He leaned over the bed slightly and Lucius tried to process the information. His eyes darted back and forth as he tried to understand what that meant.

"Acceptance." He whispered the word carefully. It meant her total and complete acceptance. She had seen his guidance not for his nefarious means but for a person who cared for her, who wanted her to take care of herself and to stand on her own two feet. He slowly nodded. "I will give you a blessing on her father's behalf. Bend down." Draco's movements were jerky and Lucius slowly touched his son's cheek.

"I, Lucius Auralius Malfoy, give you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, permission to marry, in a ceremony to prove your love to the world, one Hermione Granger, my one and only daughter." He carefully kissed Draco's forehead and the kickback form the blessing affected them both. It washed over them both in different ways but both spoke the same language. Acceptance. Lucius felt something in his body pull together slightly. He would hold fast and take his grandchildren in his arms and name them both. He would do that before his time ran out, he would try his best. He let his hand drop back to the bed and slowly pulled his oxygen mask on and allowed the oxygen to enter his ravaged lungs. He wasn't even aware of when Draco left his room, his eyes were focused on the sonogram.

_A wonderful view is a soothing balm to a hurt heart or a worn body_. The words echoed through his head. How true they were and as he looked at the silhouettes of his unborn grandchildren he smiled with pure joy for the first time since he got to hold Draco in his hands after he had been born. This was an amazing view, a wonderful and amazing view.

* * *

><p>Do you guys know what happens now? This is a big hint to the end of the story.<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

Omg... it is so hot out... 36oC or if you prefer 98oF... I'm melting and my intelligence has dropped it is so hot. I have to work tomorrow in this weather and I am not looking forward to it. So I will be updating later... I dunno. I haven't even finished the epilogue yet the heat has destroyed my creativity. Ugg. I'd like to give a big thank you to **a-severus-potter** for her wonderful review. Keep being awesome you guys and I'm going to lounge on the couch and try to not melt into a puddle of sweat.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

_**Two weeks later**_

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and wanted to cry. She looked like a fat sausage trying to fit into her wedding dress. She felt her bottom lip tremble and her many bridesmaids fussed over her.

"You look just fine, Hermione. Please, don't cry, you will just ruin the make-up." Ginny's oh so comforting voice made her want to cry further for nearly wreaking their hard work.

"You're pregnant. You are going to get fat, please get over it so we can send you down the aisle to your husband." Isabel's voice was a voice of reason. Hermione took several deep breaths and pulled her dress on completely and was surprised to feel it fit comfortably. They had adjusted the front of the dress to cascade down her baby bump and shortened it slightly.

"No more tears, Hermione. They are almost ready for you." Susan looked inside the door and Hermione nodded. She didn't know why she was so nervous. They had done this once before, they had gotten married once before but that time had been a joke, a parody of a wedding but this one…. This one was real. No laughter, no amusement just love. She looked at her bridesmaid and sniffled. She had chosen to forgo the Maid of Honour and just went with only bridesmaids. Susan, Luna, Ginny, and Isabel. They all smiled at her and Hermione wanted to cry again. Her hormones were starting to go haywire and she was only nearing nineteen weeks. The vineyard looked beautiful she had to admit. Madaline and the others had done a wonderful job decorating it.

"You look beautiful, mum." At Scorpius's voice Hermione felt a bright smile cross her face. She turned around and noticed he looked sharp in his black tux. He walked over and bowed at her. "I'm only in here to poke fun at dad saying I get to see you before he did." Hermione had to chuckle at that. Scorpius tended to poke fun at his dad as badly as he did to Al. She figured it was just part of his nature. He and Al we the new Fred and George of Hogwarts it seemed. He gave her a hug and Hermione smoothed down his hair.

"Stop teasing your father, Scorpius. It isn't nice." She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him carefully. He truly had grown from the scared little boy she had met. He was how he was meant to be. Independent and strong, Hermione didn't think she could help him grow any more than she had already.

"But he teases me too. It's only fair I get him back." He smirked and Hermione could only think of how much he looked like Draco in that moment. "He's really nervous about the wedding. He's convinced you will run away before marrying him." His smirk widened and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm pregnant I can't do much running. Go tell him only a bomb would keep me from going down the aisle." She looked over at her bridesmaids before looking back at Scorpius.

"Alright, I suppose I can do that for you." He went on his tippy toes to kiss her on the cheek before putting his hands in his pockets and leaving the room. Hermione put her hand to her cheek and sniffed back tears. Isabel absently handed her a handkerchief as she tried to put her heels on.

"He's such a sweet boy." She carefully dried her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. Her curls were pulled back from her face by cascading braids and she had the rest fall down her back. She was ready for her wedding. She carefully sat down in the chair in front of the make-up dresser, looking at her painted nails. A small knock sounded on the door and Hermione looked over her shoulder as the chatter in the room stopped. Lucius looked at her softly.

"May I come in?" He was leaning against his cane and he had oxygen line in his nose. Hermione nodded before standing up. His hair was completely grey as it was pulled back from his face with a black ribbon. He didn't quite fill out his suit and he looked frail because of it.

"Please do." She walked over and took his arm, helping him into the room to sit down on the small lounge couch Madaline had put in the room for them. "How are you feeling? I hope the trip wasn't too taxing on you." She sat beside him and gently took his hand.

"It was fine, Lady Malfoy. Narcissa and I went in one of those muggle flying things, I could not handle flooing, apperating or portkeying. Doctor's orders." He squeezed her hand gently before lifting it up to his face and kissing it softly. "I came here to tell you, you look beautiful and that Narcissa and I are very proud of you and Draco. Now I should leave you to your bridesmaids." He stood up and dropped her hand and Hermione felt the strangest impulse.

"Walk me down the aisle." She stood up and looked at him carefully as he froze and slowly turned around. "Please."

"I do not think that would be a good idea, Lady Malfoy." He shook his head and Hermione felt her jaw tick slightly.

"Hermione, think about what this could mean to the other guests." Ginny touched her arm and Hermione jerked it away. She had made up her mind. She wanted him to walk her down the aisle, he deserved it. He deserved to do it because he was the closet to a father she had right now. Arthur had done it because she had no one else. She had him now. He treated her with respect and he treated her as if she was a person. She wanted him to do it.

"You brought us together! You built this giant conspiracy to bring us together and it worked. Why in the world are you not willing to see it through? Why won't you do it for us?" Hermione jerked her finger at him and he shook his head again.

"Look at me. I'm weak and frail. Ask someone else without my past. I'm a Death Eater. I won't do it." He turned around and Hermione felt her knees turn to jelly.

"Don't make me do it by myself. Don't make me walk down that aisle alone. Give me away, finish this." She sat down on the couch abruptly, feeling her chest grow tight. "There is no such thing as a Death Eater now. He is dead and your allegiance is severed. Anyone not willing to accept me as a part of your life is not going to be accepted into mine. I'm going to be a Malfoy, they have to accept this. They have to accept you." She looked up and he said nothing as he walked out of the room, leaning heavily against his cane.

"Hermione, this is for the best." Ginny gently touched her shoulder and Hermione bolted to her feet, jerking away from her friend's hand

"Best for you or for me? That man is the closet I have to a father right now. Do you know how much I wish for my father to be here to walk me down the aisle? For my mother to sit in the front row looking at me with happy tears in her eyes?" She started pacing, picking up the hem of her dress as to not step on it.

"He's not your father, Hermione." Isabel stepped forward and Hermione threw her a dangerous glare as she paced.

"Do you think I do not know that? You don't know how he is around me. You don't see how he has changed. No man has ever shown such fatherly understanding, caring or respect to me since my own father. Do you know how that affects me?" She darted her eyes back and forth. Terrified that she would be forced to walk down the aisle alone. That is would prove that she was truly alone, that she had no family.

"That is Lucius Malfoy, Hermione. I care and respect you but I cannot look at the man without disgust. He ruined so many lives." Susan joined the crowd against her and Hermione bowed her head ready to just give in.

"Lucius Malfoy or not, are you so blind as to not see how he treats her? He cares for her and the only reason he is refusing to do it is because of people like you. He does not want her to be ridiculed or lectured by the likes of you." Luna's voice had a bite and she touched Hermione's shoulder. She looked up and Luna nodded to her. "If this will make you happy, if this will help you get through this than I am behind you, one hundred percent of the way." Hermione looked from her to her the others in the room. Isabel was looking at the floor before she stepped forward.

"I never knew him. I know he was a terrible man but looking at him, he had fallen so far only to be saved by you, Hermione. I should have been on your side from the start. I trust your judgment more than anyone else's." She walked over and Hermione nodded.

"I can't be with you on this. He tried to _kill_ me!" Ginny shook her head in disgust. "For you to just toss that away for him is just horrendous." Hermione winced.

"The Death Eater that was Lucius Malfoy died in Azkaban. I'm not asking you to accept him, I'm asking you to accept me. I know he did unforgivable things to people that are here but you have to understand, that man brought me to the man I love. He gave me my unborn children. That man isn't the Lucius Malfoy we all knew." She reached over and touched Ginny's shoulder. "Please, Ginny. Just accept this. Accept me. You are a good friend and I don't want to lose you." The red head jerked back from her touch.

"I can't accept you if it means accepting him. I refuse to do that. He's a vile and evil man. I'm sorry. I'll be your bridesmaid but after the wedding I won't have anything to do with you if you are okay with him." Ginny left the room and Hermione felt a large pulse of guilt and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I truly do wrong in accepting him?" She walked over to the couch and sat down. Susan sat beside her and grasped her hand tightly.

"You are a saint. You truly are. I do not accept him but I can understand where you are coming from. He's not going to hurt anyone. I doubt he even has a wand." Hermione rested her head on Susan's shoulder, looking at Isabel and Luna.

"If he did he wouldn't be able to use it. During his vegetative state his brain locked his magic away. He has no magic left within him." She gave a humourless chuckle. "He can't even use a wizarding chess piece. He's dying and he's left an outcast from his son and the rest of the Wizarding world. I would never ask anyone to accept him but no one deserves to die alone. No one." Susan wrapped her arms around her and Hermione surprisingly was dry eyed. Isabel walked over and kneeled down.

"No one does. No matter what happens no one deserves to die alone. You didn't make a wrong choice or decision, Hermione. You chose to make someone happy over your past with them. That's all that matters. Remember, you cannot make everyone happy but today is your day to be happy. Would having him walk you down the aisle make you happy?" Her black eyes looked into Hermione's and she blinked.

"I should ask Arthur if he would do it. It would be more acceptable. Arthur will give me away." She stood up as if the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. The weight of unhappiness, guilt, and forced decisions was a terrible thing indeed. It made her head pound, her heart ache, and her eyes want to tear up.

"Isabel never asked about what would be more acceptable. She asked what would make you happy." Luna gripped her arms tightly. "Look at me. Think, Hermione. Think about yourself for once in your life. What would make_ you_ happy?" Hermione was forced to search inwards. What would make her happy? Marrying Draco would make her happy. Being Scorpius's forever mum would make her happy. Having the twins would make her happy. Making others happy would make her happy despite what she was feeling now.

"I don't know." She looked to the floor where their dresses pooled against the hardwood. White and blue. Luna gave her a small shake and Hermione gave her a shocked look. Luna was never this aggressive with anything. What was she trying to say?

"That is because you are still thinking of others. Think of only yourself. Don't think about what others would think. Think about how it would make _you_ feel. This is about you and what you want. Think Hermione." Blue eyes pierced into hers and Hermione frowned. She wanted Lucius to walk her down the aisle. She wanted complete and total acceptance. That was what would make her happy beyond everything else.

"Having Lucius hand me over to Draco today. Having him show to everyone that he accepts me as a part of his family, as his daughter. That is what would make me happy. Having him stand in as my father would be the greatest showing of acceptance I could ever have. I know Arthur accepts me, I need to know if he does too." Hermione looked at Luna who beamed and let her go.

"There we are. We bridesmaids need to get our bride what she wants." She placed her hands on her hips and Isabel and Susan stepped on either side of Hermione. "The wedding starts in five minutes. We have a lot of work to do. First, we must keep Draco from seeing Hermione while we take her down to the doors, then we have to convince the soon-to-be father-in-law tha the needs to do this. Then we have to make it so no one can leave the wedding." Isabel smirked.

"I'll mass spell the chairs for a silence spell and sticking charm." She hurried out the door and Luna nodded.

"Alright, Susan, Hermione. Come with me." Luna walked out the door and Hermione blindly followed. It felt nice to have everything out of her hands. To have someone else step up and take charge, most of all it felt good that she would have her way, that she would be doing something that made her happy regardless of how others would feel about it. She just wished everything would work out. Luna led then towards the double doors that would take them outside and she stopped abruptly. "Susan, I need you to find Narcissa and Lucius and inform them that Hermione has passed out and you didn't know who else to go to." Luna turned around and Hermione looked at her friend in blatant shock. Luna had never been this…. _Slytherin_ like before. Susan hurried off and Hermione looked at Luna carefully.

"Are you alright, Luna? You are acting strange." Hermione sat in the chair beside the doors where she would walk out. Luna stared at her in curiosity and slight annoyance.

"I'm perfectly fine, just a touch annoyed at the amount of stupidity I've had to deal with so far." She crossed her arms over her light blue dress and Hermione closed her eyes. Stupidity was right. Everyone around her seemed so oblivious to the sudden turmoil surrounding the bride and the wedding.

"Is she alright? She's not hurt is she?" Narcissa's worried voice filtered from down the hall and Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Luna gave her a nod and went to intercept the two Malfoys.

"Narcissa, Master Malfoy." Luna nodded to both of them. "Hermione is fine. I just told Susan to tell you that because we have something that must be discussed." She made for a rather imposing figure and Narcissa looks puzzled while Lucius seemed to understand what was going on.

"I can't do it." His voice was a hoarse whisper and Hermione bowed her head.

"You will do it. This is about acceptance for Hermione. She needs to know you accept her completely into your family. This isn't about what you wish to hide from, this is about what will make Hermione happy." Luna put her hands on her hips and Hermione glanced at them. Narcissa came over and sat beside her.

"Are you alright, dear?" She smoothed down her hair and Hermione leaned into her hand.

"I am fine. I had a fight with Ginny because I asked Lucius to walk me down the aisle." Hermione looked at the grey haired man.

"I can't do it. I just can't." His eyes slid to look at Hermione and she gave him a pleading look.

"No. You don't understand, this isn't a request or a choice. You are doing this. It doesn't matter what you want. What matters is Hermione needing your acceptance." Luna glared at him and Hermione winced slightly.

"I have accepted her. She is part of my family." He coughed into a handkerchief and Luna shook her head.

"No one else knows it. Show to the rest of the people here that you accept her. I will Imperio you if I have to." There was a finality in her voice and Narcissa stood up.

"Lucius, it is time you stopped hiding from the world. Do this." Narcissa gave him a look that left no room for argument and Hermione felt the feeling of victory as his shoulders slumped.

"Fine. I shall do this." He leaned heavily against his cane and Hermione stood up to stand beside him.

"Do not fault me for this. This would make me happy. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." She looked up at him and he avoided her gaze. Luna patted her shoulder gently.

"Now that this has been settled. Ginny and Isabel should be coming out here anytime soon. The wedding is going to begin shortly." True to the words, Isabel hurried over, followed by a rather angry looking Ginny. Hermione felt the guilt return full force and she felt slightly nauseous. One of the twins kicked and she placed her hand on her bump, taking comfort as they both kicked at her hand. "Alright, Ginny you go first, Susan you second, Isabel you third and I will go before Hermione and Master Malfoy." Luna got them all lined up and the music started. Hermione felt her heart jump up into her throat and she felt suddenly nervous. Lucius took her hand gently and he looked pale. Hermione wished she hadn't have asked him at all. That she would have left it alone so everyone else could be happy. The door opened and Ginny plastered a fake smile on her face before walking out.

"Relax." Luna turned around and pulled out her wand. She pressed the tip to their joined hands. "Acquiesce." The spell took hold and Hermione realized they couldn't let go.

"What was that?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at the witch but she just ignored her and turned around, tucking her wand away. Susan stepped out and a few moments later Isabel did the same. Hermione clutched at Lucius's hand, she felt like she was going to faint. Anxiousness, guilt, happiness, and impatience swirled around in her body. The older man gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as Luna left. It was now or never.

* * *

><p>Draco watched as Luna walked up in her floor length blue gown. She stopped out in front of the crowd.<p>

"Acceptance is vital in a marriage. Acceptance of the wife to a husband acceptance of the spouse to the parents and acceptance of the parents to the spouse. We all need acceptance and yet we rarely give it. So I give you the greatest example of acceptance you will ever have the fortune to see." With that she went and stood in her spot. Draco frowned with puzzlement until he looked down the aisle with everyone else. He felt his heart jump. Hermione was beautiful but it was her escort that gathered his attention. His father was escorting his fiancé down the aisle. She seemed to be escorting him more than her. He should have known Hermione would pull a stunt like this. Even as his eyes narrowed she smiled at him. It was a panicked smile to let him know she was terrified of what everyone thought of her, of what he thought of her. Draco looked at her before slowly tuning his father out to just look at her. He smiled slowly and he could visibly she her relax. She truly looked beautiful. Her white gown cascaded over her baby bump, her pale skin glowed and her curls were held back in the most delicate manner. She smiled at him as if he were the one thing keeping her from falling apart. They reached the altar and Draco stepped forward. He kept his gaze on Hermione the entire time as he lifted his hand to take hers. Lucius carefully lifted her hand for the transfer and as soon as all three hands touched a brilliant glow surrounded them.

"I accept Hermione as my daughter and as your wife." Lucius looked at him and Draco felt his throat tighten. That is what Luna meant. She had wanted them to know about the acceptance between Lucius and Hermione. The glow faded and Draco held Hermione's hand gently as they faced the Binder. Draco could hear his father slowly making his way to his seat. He looked at the robed official and there was a moment's pause before he opened his mouth.

* * *

><p>Acceptance what most people want but aren't willing to give. *melts*<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

I found my muse and finished the epilogue. So I am officially done writing this story. So thank you to all the people who put me on favs, alerts, and reviewed. A special thank you to these two reviewers**SincerelyChris** and **OotoriDreams**. Your reviews were lovely as were the other reviews I received. I also want to give a big shout out to my Miles away friend SallyJensen. I wrap you in all the love I can and hope you can get through the tough things get tough just remember your Canadian friend is willing to listen. You are totally awesome and you deserved to be happy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48<strong>

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Abraxas Malfoy. If there has ever been a couple in love, it is this one right in front of all of us. Although their courtship has been filled with obstacles and troubles, they have pulled through stronger." The Binder looked at them and Draco tightened his grip on Hermione's hand slightly. She clutched his hand too before glancing over at him with a faint smile on her face. "Love is important in a union of marriage. So is acceptance and joy and happiness. This couple has them all." Draco let the man's voice drone on as he talked endlessly about love and other gushy emotions. It was a mere haze and Draco was jerked back to reality suddenly.

"Do you have the vows you wish to recite?" The Binder looked down at them and Draco panicked for a bit before he realized all he needed to do was say what he felt. Draco nodded to the binder and Took Hermione's other hand in his and looked at her.

"Hermione, we haven't had the best of starts. We hated each other for years but as I look at you as you stand before me and before all these people all I can think is how happy you have made me and about how much I love you. You have proved to be a loving mother to my son and a wonderful wife to me. You turned the Manor into a home and you are going to make me a father again. I couldn't wish for anything else. I love you, for words so simple they cause quite the havoc on one's psyche but make no mistake about how I feel about you." Draco kissed her hands and smiled at her and she looked ready to cry. A beaming smile was on her face and she sniffed back tears before she started.

"Draco, I know that we were forced together by a Life Debt and a contract but the year I spent married to you was the greatest gift anyone could have given me. We didn't always agree and we got angry and yelled but I knew on some level you cared for me. Words cannot express how I feel about you about how I feel when you look at me and smile. You are the love of my life and we have created a family. We have a wonderful son and two beautiful children on the way. The only thing that could make me happier is to become your wife… again." She chuckled slightly and then tightened her grip on his hands. "Today is a dream come true, I get to marry the man I love and spend the rest of my life with him. I love you Draco Malfoy. Nothing will ever change that." Draco looked into her chocolate brown eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now for forever hold your piece." The Binder's words barely registered in Draco's head as he looked at Hermione. He could care less about what she had done or would do. He would forgive his father a thousand times if it meant he would be able to touch her, to hold her. There was silence from the crowd and the Binder turned back to them. "The rings." Albus and Scorpius walked up, each with a ring. Draco watched as Scorpius gave one to Hermione and Al looked up at him with a smirk before handing him the ring.

"Please exchange your rings." The Binder pulled out his wand as Draco carefully slid the ring on Hermione's finger and as she did the same to him. "Hold each other's left hand." Draco carefully took Hermione's hand and a moment of silence fell between them all as the Binder carefully swished his wand. A white ribbon wrapped loosely around their wrists and hands.

"Do you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, promise to protect and care for Hermione Jean Granger? To share your bed with no one but her? To let no fear enter her heart and soul? To love her unconditionally and completely?" The Binder stared at him and Draco didn't hesitate for even a second.

"I do." At his words the Binder flicked his wand and the ribbon tightened slightly.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, promise to protect and care for Draco Abraxas Malfoy? To share your bed with no one but him? To let no fear enter his heart and soul? To love him unconditionally and completely?" The Binder lifted his wand and Draco looked at her and she smiled.

"I do." The words were spoken softly and Draco smiled at her. The Binder waved his wand again and the ribbon grew tight around their hands and turned into a bright light that showered them in its glow. The glow faded before the Binder spoke again.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Those were the words Draco was wishing to hear and he placed a searing kiss on Hermione's lips and they slowly turned to the rather confused and angry red faced crowd. Draco frowned slightly and Isabel pulled out her wand.

"Oopsie, I forgot about that." She waved her wand and the people found themselves able to move and speak. They slowly started clapping, their anger abating slightly.

"I give you Lord and Lady Malfoy." The slow clapping turned to cheering as the past half an hour of forced silence was forgiven. Draco took Hermione's hand in his and they slowly walked back down the aisle.

"I love you, Draco. I truly do." Hermione gave him a beautiful smile and he nodded.

"I love you too. Now till forever." He smirked as she blushed. He was surprised that after everything they had done and been through that he still had the ability to make that rosy hue tinge her cheeks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Half an Hour Later<strong>_

They arrived at the supper after they had relaxed for a bit and they were greeted by the many guest that had shown up. They finally reached the head table and Draco carefully pulled out the chair for Hermione. She smiled brightly, happy to have the stressful event over with. The babies kicked at her and she closed her eyes as she put her hand on her belly. Draco leaned over and pressed his hand to the bump as well.

"They certainly are kicking up a storm aren't they?" He whispered it into her ear and Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at him before taking his hand in hers. She said nothing as she held his hand and he leaned over, kissing her on her temple. Their food arrived and she looked at the roast and potatoes with longing. "You can eat." She glared at him in exasperation.

"I don't want to get my dress dirty." She looked down at the spotless dress and Draco chuckled before grabbing a napkin and placing it on her lap.

"There, problem solved. Now eat. I'm sure that is why they are kicking in there. They are just saying 'Feed us mum'." He chuckled and Hermione felt a smile tug on her lips. She carefully cut her roast up and started eating. The elves spared no expense with the meal and Hermione wanted to applaud the chef. The food was just perfect. They finished their meal and Hermione watched as Mergle and Magi walked in with a wedding cake floating behind them. It was a five tiered cake with blue designs on the white fondant. They deposited the cake on the designated table and stood back watching them. Hermione smiled brightly and Magi clapped her hands happily.

"Let's cut the cake." Hermione felt very happy to have a cake this time around as she pulled Draco to his feet and practically dragged him over to the table. She could almost taste the sweet confection.

"Hermione, there is no need to be in such a hurry." He was rolling his eyes at her, she knew he was. She didn't have to see the gesture to know it was there.

"I want cake. So do the twins." She pressed her free hand to her stomach as they twins went into a flurry of kicks. Her husband chuckled as he pulled her to a stop in front of the cake. "Mergle and the others outdid themselves." She smiled at Draco and he kissed her lips lightly.

"Alright, let's feed the little critters living in your stomach. Monsters they are." He picked up the knife and he and Hermione cut the first piece of cake amid flashes of cameras. Hermione carefully took small piece of cake with her fork and held it up for Draco to eat. She smiled at him and he gave her a suspicious look.

"Eat it. I want to have a bite too." She frowned and he slowly ate the piece of cake. Hermione jerked the fork from his mouth and stabbed the cake with vengeance and took a rather large bite. "This is great!" Draco looked horrified.

"Hey! I would like some cake too." He reached for the plate and Hermione smirked and held the plate away from him.

"Mine." She stuck another forkful of cake into her mouth as the guests laughed. She chewed the cake happily and Draco looked at her with grey pouty eyes and she sighed. "Fine, have some." She held the plate towards him and he took a forkful.

"I'll say they outdid themselves. I guess everyone else can dish up." He cut another large piece and then slowly got Hermione away from the cake. She pouted slightly but the pout went away when he offered her a bite of his piece.

"Thank you, love." She smiled happily and rested her head on his shoulder. "I think it might be an early night for me. I am tired." She sat at the table with help from Draco as the guests dished up cake.

"You ruin all the fun but I guess with all things considered, you do need your sleep." He pecked her on her lips and Hermione closed her eyes. "So when do you wish to leave?" Her eyes fluttered open again and she thought for a moment.

"We'll do the dancing then go home." She gripped his hand tightly and looked at him. He smiled at her softly.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Rita Skeeter watched them carefully. Her story was going to be perfect. A tale of love, conspiracy, mystery and joy. She had decided against going back to the Prophet, being freelance was so much more rewarding. Her new persona was now well known and people kept asking her for more articles. Anything from whose who to whose fallen. They didn't care, they just wanted her to write. She had gone out and bought a new camera and she was taking quite a few pictures of the wedding layout, the ceremony and now the dance. She nearly clapped in joy as the newly wedded couple took to the dance floor. With her camera in hand and quick quotes quill floating above her, she started taking pictures, thinking the entire time that this was a career changer. She no longer had to try and tear people down, she could build them up. That was her goal, to stay away from the trashy and stick with the classy. She got several good shots as the quill dashed across the notepad. They seemed so in love that Rita wanted to throw up. She was never one to be good with the lovey dovey crap.<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa placed a hand on Lucius's shoulder. He had grown weak shortly after the ceremony had started and needed to relax and breathe properly. He would never admit it but he had been scared to walk Hermione down the aisle. His frail hand covered hers and Narcissa sat beside him. She no longer had any delusions he would get better. She accepted the fact that he was going to die. It was the inevitable and only pushing against it would break her heart even more.<p>

"Do not think about that right now, Narcissa." He kissed her hand and Narcissa shook her head.

"I can't help it, Lucius. It is always there when I look at you. I keep asking myself if it will be today or tomorrow that you will leave me." She closed her eyes and he cupped her face with his hands.

"I made a promise to Hermione that I will live long enough to name the twins. I promised her and I refuse to leave my grandchildren nameless." He coughed into his handkerchief and Narcissa patted his back.

"Alright, love. I believe you." She kissed his forehead gently before looking at Hermione and Draco whirling around the dance floor. "They look so happy."

"They got what they wanted and we got what we wanted." He held her hand gently and Narcissa leaned her head against his shoulder. She would help him take this one day at a time, that is all she could ask for.

* * *

><p>"She asked him to walk her down the aisle! He tried to kill me!" Ginny was red-faced with anger and Harry tried to calm her down. He had taken her into a study near the reception but he was still afraid someone would hear her.<p>

"Ginny, listen to me. He brought them together. I do not like the man any more than you but the last time I saw him he was stuck in a bed he was so weak. He's not going to be living for long. Forgive Hermione for trying to replace her father with a surrogate." Harry gripped her shoulders gently. "Ginny, I know you do not want to forgive him but forgive Hermione. She is now a part of that family and he is the patriarch for however much longer he will live for. You don't have to visit them at the manor. You don't have to go anywhere near where he is. Explain to Hermione how you feel and she will be more than happy to make the arrangements to visit you on your terms." Ginny started crying and Harry pulled her into his arms.

"Hush, love. Hermione didn't do this to deliberately hurt you." He smoothed down her red hair and she clung to him tightly.

"I felt like she had betrayed me. That she was accepting him despite what I went through because of him." Her arms tightened as she wrapped them around his neck and Harry held her just as tight.

"Hermione would never do that. She just wanted him to accept her into his family and show to everyone that he did so. She never meant to hurt you, Gin. Hermione wouldn't do that on purpose." Harry soothed his wife as she sobbed. She truly had been hurt by Hermione. It might have been a bit of an overreaction but he too had been slightly hurt when he had seen Lucius Malfoy walking her down the aisle. She could have asked anyone and she chose him. "We could go home, Gin. Take the kids and go home." He pushed her away slightly and she shook her head.

"No. I think I need to support my friend on her wedding day. After that, I don't know." She wiped her eyes, leaving streaks of mascara on her face as she did so. Harry thought it looked adorably cute but he knew she would think differently.

"Your mascara has streaked." He flicked his wand at a nearby wall creating a small mirror and Ginny hurried over to it to fix her make-up. Harry shook his head. She looked beautiful without it and he had no clue why she insisted on putting it on. He tsked slightly to himself and waited patiently for her to finish.

* * *

><p>Madaline and Luca watched them dance and she sighed happily.<p>

"The bambinas look happy. Good." She turned to her husband and carefully took his hands, pulling him onto the dance floor. He took the hint and swept her into a waltz.

"You look happy, bella. After all these years your beauty still stuns me. Not to mention your intelligence." He smirked against the side of her face and Madaline chuckled.

"You are a rogue, Luca, but look at them." She gazed at Draco and Hermione and was once again struck by how much they seemed to love and care for each other.

"I see them, bella. Their love it beautiful but hush and dance with your husband." He whispered it into her ear and she felt her cheek warm up as his hand descended to her derriere. After close to thirty five years together, he still made her blush like a school girl with his actions.

"You are one handsome rouge, Luca." She rested her cheek on his shoulder as they waltzed slowly across the floor. His heart beat was strong and she couldn't help but feel sorry for Narcissa. Her husband was dying and she could do nothing but sit and watch. It must be a terrible feeling losing the one you loved most. Madaline was just glad that the gods had blessed her with Luca. A strong and healthy man. She still felt sorry for her friend though, it had to hurt.

* * *

><p>Isabel drug George to the dance floor and he just laughed. She wrapped her arms around him and they swayed across the floor.<p>

"I feel like a cougar. I'm older than you." She looked around and George carefully captured her lips with his. She was lost in his kiss and felt like she never wanted to let him go.

"It is only by three years, Izzy. Stop worrying. No one ever notices." He brushed his nose along her cheek. "I guess this means I must get your pregnant quickly to prevent you from running from me. No backing out, Isabel. I'm in this for the long haul." He nuzzled her ear and Isabel smiled slightly. He always knew what to say to her.

"I think we should start then. I like practicing." She smirked as she felt the sudden possessiveness in his hold.

"Don't tempt me witch." He hissed the words in her ear and she felt her knees go weak.

"I like tempting you. The consequences are… how shall I put this? Pleasurable." She bit her bottom lip as he pulled her closer. She was tall but he was just that much taller than her and the look in his blue eyes was enough to make her grasp the lapels of his suit. "I think we should find the nearest floo to go to our hotel." He practically dragged her off the dance floor and she had to inwardly smirk. She certainly knew how to get what she wanted.

* * *

><p>Al and Scorpius chuckled as they finished wiring the cake. They had put a bunch of wizzbangers in the second layer and wanted to blow it up. Scorpius put a hand out and Al high-fived it. Scorpius looked at Al as they backed away from the cake and got the appropriate distance away before using the muggle matches they had absconded from Filch's stash.<p>

"Ready?" Al took a lit match and Scorpius nodded and lit his as well before they lit the fast burning fuse to the wizzbangers. They quickly blew out the matches and watched in fascination as the lit fuse sped across the floor and into the cake. Two seconds passed before the cake exploded in a flurry of sparks and firework like displays. Several people screamed and a bunch of others were covered with the baking as it was flung wide.

"Awesome!" Scorpius high-fived his friend and they tried to follow their escape route. They were intercepted by several angry adults and Scorpius look at them with a faint smirk.

"Did you see the cake explode? I could have sworn I saw Uncle George by there earlier!" Al had saved the day once again while the adults remembered the trouble that George and his twin Fred had gotten into. Al waved at Scorpius to go and they bolted.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched the boys leave with a look of pure amusement. She had seen them rig the cake. It was really too bad because the cake was delicious and she wouldn't have minded another piece.<p>

"They did it didn't they?" Draco looked at her pointedly and Hermione shrugged.

"I dunno but the cake had a nice send off. The firework display was quite nice I must say." She smiled up at him innocently and he kissed her softly. "I'm tired, we should go to our room and sleep for our trip tomorrow." He gave her a suspicious look but nodded all the same. Hermione let him lead her out of the ballroom as they waved to their guests and as soon as they were out of the doors Draco swept her off her feet, cradling her to his chest.

"Alright, wifey. Off to bed with us." He nuzzled her cheek slightly and Hermione closed her eyes, stifling a yawn. It had been a long day and she would be happy to crawl into bed with her husband and just sleep. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and rested her forehead against the crook of his neck. She had been given everything she had wished for. Karma had finally come back her way.

* * *

><p>Fluffly fluffness. I hope this makes you guys happy! It made me smile<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

You guys are so silly. :3 We still have two chapters and one epilogue to go through. Making a total of 51 chapters and an epilogue. So no need to worry guys you will see what needs to be seen.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49<strong>

**A Week Later**

_**Conspiracy for Love**_

_We all know the time we fell in love, the time we fell out of love or the time we let our loved leave us. Never have we had a conspiracy to bring to halves of one whole together. A conspiracy months in the making. What would you do when you see two people so desperately in love with one another but they cannot see the love the other has for them? Lucius Malfoy made a plan to bring them together. A plan he made while near his death bed. No he is not dead, this man left Azkaban nearly there though. In a catatonic state for nearly five years he awakened to his daughter-in-law talking to him. _

"_I remember most of what she [Granger] talked about. She has a habit of ranting about different things. She was an interesting change to my monotonous routine." Said Lucius Malfoy when I interviewed him. He was frail looking, his famous blonde locks were all but grey and he was relying on oxygen. The doctors gave him less than five months when he awoke, he put that time to good use as he planned the pulling apart and then the pushing together of this couple._

_Lucius Malfoy was the only one who noticed the stipulations of the contract and the Life Debt. One year and one year only, if Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were to stay married for any longer then Granger would have died. He forced them apart for more than a month before he forced an annulment. Once apart he set in motion the plan to bring them together._

_It was a double edged plan. If it didn't work, two lives would be ruined. He made it so Hermione Granger would get pregnant by her now ex-husband. Two strong lust potions, a fertility potion and two sober-ups later Granger and Malfoy conceived a baby on New Year's Eve. Neither knew and Granger escaped to Italy where the next portion of the plan was pushed into high gear. This portion of the plan included me. I met up with Maricela Evet and she discussed with Lucius Malfoy and they included me. I was The Voice as I am now and as I will remain. I wrote the story about the abortion although it was entirely fake. The picture was taken in front of an Italian hospital that happened to have The Purity Society in the building. Lady Zabini took Granger through The Purity Society entrance to get the picture for the story I wrote._

_The whole reason for it was to make Draco Malfoy angry enough to track his ex-wife down. Where if he did he would find out she loves him because of a drunken note that Lord Zabini helped him write in a state of drunkenness. The note that he unknowingly gave her on Christmas in a book. Thing have worked out wonderfully. There was_ a slight snag and Granger is expecting twins, the direct cause is the fertility potion she took on New Year's Eve.

_Draco Malfoy, only three months after their split, went to Italy to be reunited with the woman they loved. There he proposed and there he learned of his unborn children. Now over two months later they had a beautiful wedding (For pictures of the wedding turn to page 12) in front of all their family and friends. To make this occasion even more special they had the blessings of all the people they cared about. Friends and family alike. No one was left spared the request of, 'Can you give me a blessing?'. I should also mention the man responsible for the entire conspiracy and planning was there to walk Granger down the aisle where they did an ancient acceptance ceremony. Where in the father of the bride hand his daughter's hand over to the groom and accepts him as one of the family. This had a twist as it was Lucius accepting Hermione as a daughter and the wife of his son. It was indeed beautiful and I am lucky to have witnessed such a ceremony. Their vows spoke of their love for each other and I have never been happier to share my experience with the people of this world._

_Now, over five months pregnant with twins, Hermione Jean Malfoy said, 'I have never been happier. I married the man I love, became the mother to a wonderful boy, and I will be soon adding additions to our family. What else can I ask for?' She looked glowing as she pressed a hand to her rather large belly. (For pregnancy photos turn to page 13). Lord Malfoy soon joined us. Although he was cool and rather dismissive to me, he was attentive, loving and gentle with his wife. He had no comment on the marriage but his eyes spoke everything that needed to be said. He loves her and nothing will ever change it._

_So that is the tale of the Conspiracy for Love and how it brought these two people together by removing their blindfolds to the love that was so apparent to everyone but them. Master Malfoy was not available for comment. Lady Malfoy stated her husband, 'Is sick. His condition is deteriorating. He wishes to make it to the birth of his grandchildren and we are all holding our breath to see him through. He was given the honour of naming the twins. He loves them already. Hermione gave him a sonogram of the twins and he carries it everywhere.' This story might not have a happy ending in Lucius Malfoy's case but we will all hold our breath as well. We will all pray that this truly reformed man will be able to hold his grandchildren and name them. Till the time when we next need it. I am The Voice._

People sat enraptured, reading what lie in the Prophet that day. They couldn't believe all that this one man had done for his son and a woman he would have killed only twenty short years ago. It was a change that they found to be exciting. If Lucius Malfoy was reformed, perhaps he would take hold of his company once more. Perhaps he would bring the Malfoy name back to the standing it had been in. Mostly they loved how these two people so clearly in love were brought together and had a family already. No one cared that the twins were conceived out of wedlock. No one cared because they were married and everything was right in the world. They did know they could not wait to hear about the births and they waited with bated breath to hear their names. Unbeknownst to Draco or Hermione, Hermione's pregnancy became the forefront of news in the Wizarding world within hours.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three weeks later<strong>_

Hermione pressed a hand to her stomach. At five months she believed she was big but she knew that she wasn't all that big. She still needed to let them grow. She scowled, she was hungry all the time, irritable and uncomfortable no matter how she sat or lay. Severus's portrait chuckled.

"I hope you aren't pouting. Pregnant woman have a history for doing that." His painted black eyes looked at her and she sighed. She had gone to visit Isabel and George but they weren't at the small house so she decided to visit with Severus for a while.

"No, just uncomfortable." She shifted in her seat, mindful of her large belly.

"Ahhhh I remember that. Finding no comfortable spot and it would make you irritable." He gave her a look. "And as I recall, it lead to pouting. Perhaps you will not be a whiny as Isabel's mother." He smirked slightly and Hermione frowned.

"Tell me about that. I know you loved Lily since you were young so why in the world do you go out and marry this other witch?" Hermione shifted again and one of the twins proceeded to rest on her bladder. Severus scowled.

"I never married her. I didn't care for her and I had no delusions of love. I'm a man, men have needs. Do you honestly expect I was celibate since Lily? Not bloody likely. I figured, why in the world would I starve my body from what it needs because of one witch? I still loved Lily but I refused to stay celibate for her." He sighed and slumped into his chair and Hermione watched him carefully. "Isabel's mother was what I thought of as a random bar wench. No, it turns out she was an innocent girl caught up in alcohol and the thought of passion. I used no precaution because I believed she had. Three months later she tracked me down and told me she was pregnant with my child. I was skeptical, of course I was. I believed her to be tricking me and I cast her away. I had no use for a woman or a child. The Dark Lord was nearing the height of his power and I needed no distractions and I honestly needed no innocents to get hurt." He looked like he was gazing into the far distance and Hermione shifted her position so the twin would stop sitting on her bladder. It didn't work and she scowled at her bump.

"She was tenacious though, persistent. Told me to get an in utero paternity test to remove my doubts. It was an expense I didn't want to pay but she told me she would because she didn't want the child growing up not knowing their father. She got the test done and it came back as my child. I was angry at her, of course I was. I didn't want the burden of trying to protect her or my unborn child. I didn't even want a child." The man in the painting hung his head. "I had to protect them from the Dark Lord, I might not have wanted the child but it was still my flesh and blood. I still had to protect it. So I kept them a secret from him. I know without a doubt he would have killed them and I didn't want their deaths on my conscious. I bought them a cottage far from everything where they would live safely."

"It must have been hard. Trying to please Voldemort and keeping them safe at the same time." Hermione placed her hand on her belly as the twin moved from sitting on her bladder. She nearly sighed in relief.

"It was. I kept them secret. I missed Isabel's birth by a week. I was out on a mission for Voldemort, by the time I had come back, she had been born. Her mother- I do believe I never told you her name. Her name was Violet MacTavish. She was a black haired beauty with a Scottish brogue. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it but in my eyes no one could be more beautiful than Lily. Anyway, she had waited for me to come back to name the child. She wanted it to be my choice. I almost didn't want to hold Isabel at first. She was so small and looked so breakable but Violet insisted and I was left alone with my daughter." Severus smiled as he looked up. A real smile that nearly bowled Hermione over. "She was perfect. She had my eyes, my face structure and thankfully her mother's nose. Her hair she got from her mother but her intelligence came from me. I was grateful for her, she was the one thing, other than Lily, that I loved. I feel guilty for not loving her mother, I partook in her body but I was never faithful to her. I saw no reason. I know she didn't love me either and on occasion I wondered if she even loved Isabel." He leaned back in his chair, the smile dancing at the corners of his mouth.

"She accepted me for me. I never thought I would have ever wanted children but having her hang off of me, loving me unconditionally, I realized that perhaps having her wasn't so bad. I was her father but mostly I was her daddy. I listened to her first words, watched her first steps, and saw her intelligence shine. She was a marvel that I felt lucky to have but there was also the painful wondering of what it would have been like if Lily and I had a daughter. I wondered if she would be like Isabel, if she would have been completely different. It was hard and it got harder to keep my secret because of the emotions surrounding her and the situation. She was six when Lily died." Severus shook his head sadly and Hermione watched him in curiosity, he had never shown so much emotion before. "I retreated from Isabel. She never understood why I did, she still doesn't. I could never tell her I caused the death of the only woman I had ever loved, or would ever love. She still showered me with her childlike love and devotion and I realized that I needed to pull myself together. I had to go teach at Hogwarts, I had to stay secure in my position as a double agent." He chuckled suddenly. It was a strange sound, rough and sounded almost like coughing. Hermione shifted in her chair once more.

"Dumbledore knew nothing of Isabel or of her mother. She was my best kept secret. She was unknown to everyone. When the time was right I sent her off to school. I would have loved to send her to Hogwarts but I knew the repercussions so I sent her off to France, to Beaubaxtons. Isabel earned a great deal there and she is still fluent in French but rarely speaks it now. She was perfect and it eased my guilt, watching her grow. She graduated and I was there to watch her. It was amazing to see, watching my child graduate. I sent her off to University shortly after. Things weren't looking good back home and I wished to keep her safe. She finished her classes quickly and had all the classes to become a registered Healer after only three years. She had my intelligence, I had only wished she would have taken a bit longer in learning. She came home to a war." He sighed and slowly shrugged. "You know most of the rest. I would be beaten down by Voldemort and she would be here to fix me up. Her mother died during the war. Innocent bystander caught in the crossfires between the Order and Death Eaters. I don't feel guilty though, her death wasn't my fault this time. Isabel understood and she had been understanding of me since." He sat back in his painted chair and fell silent. Hermione processed the story with surprising ease.

"That is amazing, the depth of talent and skill it would take to hide them away from everyone. Bravo, Severus. Bravo." Hermione stood up to stretch her legs and she noticed Isabel in the doorway.

"Say what you wish about my father but he was a great man. I know he loved me and he knows I loved him. That is all that mattered to me. My mother hated how he doted on me. She hated how I had all of his attention when he visited. She loved him in her own way, I think but I know she despised me just a bit." She walked over and pressed a hand to Hermione's stomach. "I can't wait till I get this big." A small smirk appeared on her face and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gods! Isabel that's wonderful!" Hermione hugged her tightly and Severus coughed.

"Isabel, I do hope you have made plans for the child." He gazed at her in such a worried way that Hermione nearly passed out from shock. She felt like she was in a different world, everything was so surreal.

"George and I are getting married. It will be just a civil ceremony with a few friends. I see no need to go as big as Hermione's." She smiled at her and Hermione winced.

"It wasn't in my control. Narcissa wouldn't let me have a small affair." She huffed slightly and crossed her arms over her chest. Isabel patted her shoulder.

"I know. You would have liked a civil ceremony like ours is going to be but I do know Narcissa. No need to pout." Isabel touched her stomach again and Hermione laughed.

"So how far along?" Hermione sat down again and Isabel followed suit.

"Only three weeks." She smiled happily. "We've been trying but not really. We believed that what happened would happen and it did happen and we are ecstatic."

"I'm happy for you, Isabel. If he makes you happy I guess I can't say much of anything. Just remember I love and care for you. Also can I name the little bugger?" Severus's familiar smirk crossed his face and Hermione snorted in laughter as Isabel scowled.

"Not with that attitude you don't." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and Hermione burst into laughter. "My unborn child isn't a little bugger."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later<strong>_

Hermione signed the witness line of Isabel and George's wedding license and slowly stepped back as she watched the two. They had quite the relationship. While hers and Draco's was a slowly simmering passion, their passion was all fiery and boiling but it worked for them. She smiled as they kissed each other and gripped each other's hand tightly as they put on their wedding rings. Their relationship seemed based on spontaneity and passion rather than the normal almost structured relationships people had.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Snape-Weasley." The Justice of the Peace rolled his eyes and Hermione chuckled. Isabel didn't want to lose her last name but wanted George's so they had settled on having both. It was a strange decision but it seemed to work for them. They seemed to be a walking contradiction for the most part and Hermione had been worried that they wouldn't have lasted. Not very many people believed they would but they did. Draco's arm slipped around her waist and he pulled her to his side.

"What are you thinking about, wifey?" He buried his face in her hair and she smiled slightly as she linked her fingers with the hand on her waist.

"Why do you call me that?" She walked behind the happily married couple and Draco sighed.

"I honestly started calling you it to annoy you but somewhere along the line it became a pet name. After a while it no longer came with the intent to annoy, it was just a name I called you that marked you as mine. Call me possessive because I am." He kissed her forehead and she smirked.

"I only called you hubby in retaliation for the wifey pet name." She smiled. "Do you like it?" Her gaze met his and he thought for a moment.

"I am not opposed to it, if that is what you are asking." He pressed his forehead against hers. "We don't need pet names, Hermione. If you don't want them we don't have to use them." She smirked. True she had called him hubby in retaliation to the wifey nickname but she was as possessive as he was.

"Call me possessive because I am, hubby." She pressed a hand to her belly as the twins seemed to roll in there at the same time.

"Alright, wifey. If you insist." Draco smirked at her and she smiled happily.

"We won't always get along, you do know that right?" She looked up at him, carefully trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"I know. We are inherently opposite, we've had different upbringings, different lives, and different opinions. I know this won't be all smooth sailing but let's promise to never go to bed angry. Deal?" He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest. Hermione thought for a moment.

"It will be hard but I agree. Let's never go to bed angry." She kissed him to seal the promise and his grip tightened on her for a second before he let her go.

"Alright, now let's go find the others. I do believe we've been left behind." He let her go and took her hand in his. He pulled her towards the direction the others had gone and she smiled. Whatever would happen, they would try their best to fight through it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later<strong>_

"Calm down? You think I should _calm down_?" Hermione was shouting and she knew it. She was just so angry and she knew she shouldn't be and that made her even angrier and poor Draco had the brunt of her hormonal fury. It seemed that the further she got in her pregnancy the worse her insecurities about her appearance surfaced. She had thought they had gone but they were back tenfold and she felt horrid about it.

"Hermione. Love. You need to stop stressing yourself out over little things. I don't care if your feet are swollen, you look fine. You look beautiful and pregnant." Draco reached for her and she felt her bottom lip quiver in anger and with tears. It was another three hundred and sixty degree emotion change.

"Pregnant is just another term for fat. I'm fat! I look like a beached whale that grew legs!" She Turned her back to him and she wiped away at tears.

"Pregnant is another term for beautiful. Look at me, wifey." His hand touched her shoulder and Hermione slowly turned around, sniffing back tears. He seemed to be searching her gaze and Hermione closed her eyes against him. "You are a beautiful, accomplished woman. You are intelligent and I love you. Being pregnant doesn't change any of that. If it did, it only enhances it. Listen to me, I won't lie to you because I'm-"

"Always honest, I know. I'm sorry for yelling. It's not me, _I'm_ not me. My insecurities have come back tenfold and I feel bad all the time. One minute I'm angry the next I'm happy and like a flick of a switch I'm bawling. I cried over a cup that had a chip in it yesterday. This isn't me!" She wrapped her arms around him. "This isn't me." She buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. It was calming and she felt herself starting to relax.

"It's the hormones. I know, wifey. They are driving you insane. It must be the Malfoy genes because mother said she had a rough time with them as well. Just relax and let all of the insecurities go." He rubbed her back. "Better?" She nodded.

"Thank you." She pulled away from him and he cupped her face in his hands, brushing her tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you. I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I will love you till you grow old and I start losing my memory but even then I promise I will fall in love with you every single day afterwards." He kissed her gently and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it. He always knew what to say to make her feel happy and loved. Hopefully the hormones would take a hint and leave.

* * *

><p>I decided to make Hermione's insecurities return full force as she gained more baby weight. This is for a realization later on. Draco is rather accepting becuase of her predicament. His mothers must have talked to him about it... or something... I dunno, probably. LOL<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

Uggggggggggg! So tired!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50<strong>

_**Three Weeks Later**_

Hermione's emotions where everywhere and Draco was sometimes scared to be in the same room with her at times. She had taken a disturbing joy at throwing things at him when she had a tantrum or was just generally displeased with him. Draco didn't think much of it because only a few minutes later she would find him and apologize for her behaviour. Right now she was upset because she claimed she was fat. Seven and a half month pregnant and Draco thought she looked beautiful. He had no idea what to say to tell her otherwise because they had had this discussion the day before and the day before that and the day before that. She had gained a bit of weight but she wasn't fat. He sighed, it was better to let her blow it off quickly.

"You aren't fat, Hermione. You are pregnant with twins. You look beautiful to me." He carefully moved closer and she buried her face in her hands as she collapsed on the floor in front of her wardrobe

"None of my clothes fit anymore." She started crying and Draco winced. This was just terrible, he was fighting against an invisible foe coursing through her blood. He would never win against her hormones. He carefully walked the rest of the way towards her and pulled her to her feet carefully. Her belly was large and Draco smiled slightly.

"Come on, wifey. Come lay down on the bed with me." He carefully maneuvered her around the clothes strew on the floor and pulled her onto the bed. She lay down beside him and curled up on her side. Draco ran his hand through her curls. "We have this discussion every day. I tell you every day not to stress about the little things. Every day I tell you I love you and that I will love you till we are both old and grey. I can't keep doing that for you, love. I need you to shrug off these insecurities. I want you to look at yourself in the mirror and see what I see." Brown eyes looked up at him.

"I don't know how." She looked ready to cry again and Draco sighed as he sat up.

"Come on. I'll show you." He gently pulled her from the bed to stand in front of the mirror. "Look."

* * *

><p>Hermione was confused. All she could see was a large belly, fat ankles, puffy cheeks and fat. Lots of fat.<p>

"I see a short fat person." She heard his irritated sigh and she felt bad for making him angry.

"You aren't looking. Look! Look at the way your eyes shine, the way your hair curls. Look at how you glow. You are beautiful, Hermione. Why can't you see it?" He held her shoulders tightly and Hermione stared at the mirror. She did need to throw off the insecurities, they were destroying her but years of being told she wasn't anything special had wreaked havoc on her psyche. She carefully looked at her eyes. They were the brown of Honeyduke's chocolate, her hair a honey brown. "You need to stop seeing fat, see your pregnancy in all its glory. See how your belly has grown? Our children are in there, growing every day, every hour, every minute." He released her shoulders to pull up her shirt, showing her belly. His warm hands caressed the large bump and Hermione watched the mirror carefully. It was beautiful, the thought that right then, her children were growing inside of her. Her hands touched the bump as well. Why had she ever thought of this as fat? This was a miracle of nature. The one thing that was perfect in all of the world's imperfection.

"How did I forget?" She breathed it out and Draco placed his chin on her shoulder, giving a questioning hum right by her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. "How did I forget how wonderful this feels? To have them move inside of me. To have them grow every day inside there. Our children are growing and it is the most beautiful thing in this entire world. How did I forget?" She wanted to cry as she looked away from the mirror and at her belly where hers and Draco's hands lay.

"There we are. You see it. Your insecurities are nothing. They are just ghosts trying to haunt you." He kissed the side of her neck and Hermione gave a happy smile. She would be sure to remember this lesson.

"Let's go back and lay down on the bed. I think I need a nap." As if to prove her statement she gave a wide yawn. This was a tiring experience. Draco just nodded they walked back to the bed and Hermione crawled onto it and gave a happy sigh as she settled onto her side.

"You are a strange creature." He kissed her cheek and Hermione gave a small nod. He tangled his hand in her hair and his other gripped her hip. She felt herself drift off into sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later<strong>_

Scorpius scowled. It was a month into summer and he was bored. It was if they had forgotten about him in favour of the pregnancy. He sighed as he carefully pulled a book from the shelf. He had thought having a sibling would be nice but he did require some attention. It would have been fine if Hermione would stop having mini breakdowns. The study door opened and Scorpius barely had time to turn around before he was pulled into a hug by a very pregnant Hermione.

"It has occurred to me that you have been home for a month and we have yet to do anything. I feel like I've been neglecting you for my own selfish pity." She kissed his cheek and he grimaced. This was odd.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her and reached up to touch her forehead and she laughed.

"Don't. I'm fine. You father just gave me a stern talking to. So, what shall we do?" She sat on the couch and Scorpius looked at her. This was the mum he had agreed to have. He bit his lip and wondered if he should ask her.

"Could I help you find middle names for them?" He rocked back on his heels and she smiled brightly.

"What a wonderful idea. Come sit." She pulled out her wand and flicked it. A stack of parchment flew over along with two quills. She separate the sheet and the quills and gave him a one of them. She carefully moved over and Scorpius sat down on the couch.

"There's Cassius." He wrote it down and she hummed her approval. "And then Coreen. Oliver." He wrote each name down and carefully underlined the ones he liked.

"I like Cassius and Oliver. Keep going though." She was writing names down on her parchment and Scorpius looked over.

"What names do you have?" He paused to look at her and she smiled.

"Abella, Jameson, Heidi, Saxon, Henry, Jessica, and Geoffry." She reached over and patted his cheek. "You are wonderful, did you know that? I'm lucky to be your mum." Scorpius felt a blush stain his cheeks and he looked at the paper.

"Thank you, mum." He muttered it but he felt a glowing feeling spread through his body. "I love you." He looked up at her and she gave him such a wonderful, loving smile that he had to hug her.

"Scorpius, I love you too." At the words the warm feeling intensified. He had always wondered what it would be like to have a loving mother and now he knew. It was a great feeling but he could not help but feel guilty about his real mother. Did she care about him? Did she miss him? He shook the thoughts out of his head as Hermione grasped his hand and placed it on her belly. "Do you feel it? They are kicking." Scorpius smiled brightly when he felt it.

"That's so cool." He pressed his ear to it to see if he could hear anything and received a thump to the side of the head. He laughed. "Are they always this active?" He lifted his head and she shook her head.

"They are getting crowded in there so not really." She smiled at him again and Scorpius realized that she or his father weren't passing him over for the new children. She seemed to guess what he was thinking and she smoothed down his hair. "Scorpius, you are like my first child. I watched you grow from a scared little boy into an independent young man. You mean the world to me and no amount of siblings will ever change that. I may not be your true mother but I am your mum and I love you. I always will, you are my little boy now and you will be when you are forty years old. Remember that." She kissed his forehead and Scorpius sighed.

"I guess this means I'll be a mama's boy for the rest of my life then." He smirked slightly. It was true, he loved her and he believed she was his mum in every sense of the word. She ruffled his hair.

"Only if you want to be, Scorpius. Only if you want to be." She kissed his forehead again and Scorpius closed his eyes. She was the most wonderful person in the world. "And if you want to blow up cakes for a living than I will accept that as well." His eyes snapped open and he knew he had a guilty look on his face.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She smirked at him and Scorpius chuckled. She truly was the best mum in the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day<strong>_

"I am just warning you, Lady Malfoy. The possibility of you not reaching full term is quite large. With the twins and how they are positioned I would say they will be a month pre-mature." Doctor Etzio looked at the worried woman as she clutched her husband's hand. "Do not worry. They are fully developed and will suffer no ill effects if born early. You could have them today and you would have two happy, healthy, if a bit small, bundles of joy." He smiled at them both and they didn't look very relieved.

"Early? I don't want them to be early. I want them to be born on time." Brown eyes pleaded with him and he sighed. It was always hard explaining this to a patient, especially a new mother. They always worried about everything.

"I came from Italy to be here for the births. I am your pre-natal doctor and I knew the possibility of you having them premature. Do not worry, Lord and Lady Malfoy. The bambinas will be perfectly alright. Just take it easy and rest. Any undue stress could cause you to go into labor early." He patted her hand. "There is nothing to worry about."

"So I should continue on as I have been?" She started to relax and he shook his head slowly

"I suggest seventy percent bed-rest and thirty percent activity. Just to be sure." He gave her a large smile. "Just think, you will have your bambinas soon. I hope you have the nursery ready." The blonde man nodded.

"We let my mother and Hermione's elves create the nursery. It has been together for several weeks now. Just waiting for the new arrivals." Lord Malfoy smiled down at his wife and Doctor Etzio nodded.

"Good. You will be needing it soon." He smiled at them both. "I suggest you go home and get some rest. I will see you when the bambinas are asking to be born."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five days later<strong>_

Lucius looked at his doctor carefully. He had been having difficulties breathing the past few weeks. It seemed like any activity, whether it be walking, sitting down, getting up, or even rolling out of bed, made him feel weak for minutes afterwards. He knew his time was nearing its end. Whatever the affect the blessing had on him, had gone away and he was left in worse shape than when he started.

"Your lungs are at fifteen percent. You right lung is nearing the point of shutting down completely. If you would just let us put you on the-"

"No. I told you I do not wish for new lungs." He coughed loudly and he could feel the blood pass through his lips when he did so. He wiped it away so the doctor would not notice. He knew it would only mean that the doctor would pressure him more to be put on the list.

"I know you are tentative about the procedure involved but it is effective. The muggles have made it possible and we've perfected it. Give it a chance." The grey haired doctor looked at him and he shook his head slowly.

"I trust the procedure. I just do not want to do it. I have had my time on this earth. Let someone else take the lungs that may have gone to me." He leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes. His life was done but he would be happy to help another live on. "Put me on the donor's list."

"So you _want_ to be on the waiting list? I thought you just sai-"

"No, not the waiting list. The Organ Donors list." Lucius racked his eyes open slightly. "I wish for any and all usable organs I have to go to save lives. Perhaps then I shall be forgiven for some of the sins I have committed."

"Alright… if that is your choice, it shall be done." The doctor coughed slightly and shuffled his feet as he walked over to the bed. Lucius kept his eyes closed, he knew what was coming next. "Lucius, I have been your doctor for years, I have never seen you take so much interest in the lives of others for anything but selfish purposes. Why change now? Is it because you are dying? Is it because you wish for redemption for your stained soul?" There was a bite to his voice and Lucius opened his eyes.

"I talked to an angel and she let me see that despite all that has gone on, I am no different than her. Right is wrong and wrong is right when two opposite views collide. I thought, if this beautiful messenger of the gods could be like me… why couldn't I be like her? I have fought to redeem myself in her eyes since." He gave a rasping sigh, his limit for talking had nearly been reached. "This is about redemption but it is about what is deemed right. I wish to save a life to forgive myself for a life I took. We all make mistakes in our lifetime but they build us up to who we were then and who we are now. Who I was then was a terrible man with a terrible past and a terrible future. Who I am now is a man who regrets many things in his life, whose body is broken and failing and man who is dying. I am a man who has the love of a beautiful and strong wife, I have the respect of a wonderful daughter-in-law, I have two beautiful grandchildren on the way and I have an intelligent grandson already here. I am nothing if I do not do good." He fell silent and closed his eyes once more.

"That was rather enlightening. I shall see you next week." The doctor went to leave and Lucius coughed loudly into his handkerchief.

"Do not bother. I will not make it till then. I have only a few days left. I can feel it in my bones. I will be moved to St. Mungo's later today." He held his breath until the doctor was gone completely before he allowed himself to cough. It was a gut wrenching, chest aching coughing that seemed to want to break his fragile bones. He collapsed into his pillows once more and wished for this suffering to end then and there but he knew he had to hold out for as long as he could. He had promised Hermione to name the twins. He would hold out for as long as he could but he knew he might not make it the entire way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three days later<strong>_

"Lucius is at St. Mungo's." Narcissa looked ready to cry but she held fast against it. "The doctor's don't give him much time, a few hours to a day. It is time we make peace with him and his past. There is no need to plan for the funeral because Lucius and I have done that. His affairs are in order and-" She stopped talking and Draco pulled her into his arms.

"It is alright to cry, mother. I know you love him." He sighed as she shook her head.

"I have made peace with him dying, it was only a matter of when his borrowed time would run out. I will be strong for everyone because for too long I have been weak." She wiped her eyes and looked at him intently. "Make peace with your father. Now where is Hermione?" She sighed and Draco sat on the overstuffed chair.

"She said she wasn't feeling well and she is in bed." He rubbed his forehead. This was a tense situation, she was close to going into labor. Yesterday they had a scare when she went into a false labor. It had been terrifying and they had sent Scorpius over to the Potter's for the week. He didn't need to be there for that. He hadn't fought much and he had informed them that Draco was to get him if his siblings were born during the week.

"Draco!" It was a strangled scream that had him out of his chair and running through the halls within seconds. His heart pounded and he feared the worst. Hermione stood in the doorway of the bedroom she had been resting in, with what looked to be a puddle of water at her feet.

"Are you alright?" He felt his face go pale as she clutched her stomach and shook her head. Her face was twisted in pain and she shuffled forward.

"My water just broke." We need to go. Now. They are six minute apart. I thought this was a false labor, Draco. I'm scared." Terrified brown eyes looked at him and Draco felt a sudden calm fill him. He needed to keep her calm and relaxed. She needed to be calm for transport to the hospital. Narcissa ran up behind him.

"Oh dear!" She hurried over to the witch and grabbed her hand. "Squeeze all you need too, Hermione dear. Come on, Draco. We have to get her to the floo." Draco nodded and carefully walked over to Hermione and took her other hand and rested his other on the small of her back.

"Practice breathing. Focus on your breathing. You are going to be just fine, love." He kissed her temple and they made their way, in what felt like the slowest walk in Draco's entire life, to the floo.

* * *

><p>Lucius found it an incredible struggle to breath. The doctor had come by and explained that his right lung had shut down completely, his left lung was left to pick up the duty but it was too weak to do the job properly. He was dying and he doubted he had much time left at all. A couple hours at best. They had told him they could put him on a breathing regulator but he had declined. He needed to see this through. Narcissa had gone to round up Hermione and Draco but he felt they might be too late. He felt guilty about leaving them without naming the children but Hermione hadn't shown signs of labor and she was only a few days over eight months pregnant. He struggled to inhale and his doctor came in quickly.<p>

"We are putting you on the regulator." He turned around to direct the group of medi-witches and wizards that had entered. Lucius weakly shook his head.

"No. No, I don't want it." He could barely speak and he felt black spots dance before his eyes as he could barely inhale to get the air he needed.

"Your daughter-in-law just came into the hospital in labor. She said the labor pains started at three thirty in the morning. It's seven o'clock. She's been in labor for close to sixteen hours. I'm putting you on the machine so you can greet your grandchildren. I, and most of the wizarding world, want you to have your chance to name them." He touched his wand to Lucius's next and he felt a sudden rush of air enter his now magically operated lungs.

* * *

><p>Aww! Only one chapter and the epilogue are left. :(<p> 


	51. Chapter 51

This is it, the final chapter before I end the story completely. It is sad it truly is. This story has been a part of my day to day life and I will miss it terribly. This is a bittersweet chapter and I hate to end it off like I did but it was necessary. I hope you like the chapter though.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51<strong>

"Thank you." Lucius felt tears in his eyes, it was funny how many people believed he deserved the chance to hold his grandchildren.

"It wasn't just me, its all the people outside wanting to hear the names of the most awaited children in the entire Wizarding World. They all read the Prophet, they all know what you did to bring your son and his wife together. They are happy and they wish you to name the children." He moved back and the sound of frantic shoes on the floor filled his ears. Narcissa looked down at him and grasped his hands tightly in her own

"Are you alright? Can you last for just a bit longer? Hermione is in with Doctor Etzio. The twins aren't far off from being born." She kissed his forehead and he gave a weak nod but found he couldn't speak for the tears clogging his throat. So many people had forgiven him.

"We have him on a magical breathing regulator. He will last as long as he needs to. After that I'm afraid nature will take its course." The doctor patted Narcissa's shoulder and Lucius closed his eyes tightly, tears escaping the corners of his eyes. He would fulfill his promise after all.

* * *

><p>"Since three thirty this morning? Hermione, why did you let me know?" Draco held her hand and she squeezed it tightly.<p>

"I thought it was a false labor. I didn't want to bother you." She gave him a painful smile and he shook his head. They were in the hospital room and waiting for her doctor to check her dilation.

"You are so self-sacrificing that it is insane. From now on if you get any pains anywhere you tell me." He kissed her hand and Doctor Etzio walked in.

"I knew you would be early. Alright, they say you have been in labor for…" He looked at her chart and his eyes bulged. "_More than fifteen hours_? Why in the world did you not come in sooner? Lady Malfoy that was very foolish." He tsked and Draco scowled at him although he couldn't see it.

"She thought it was another false labor. She had one yesterday as well." He watched as the doctor nodded.

"That would do it. Especially with a first time mother. I am not blaming her, I was just surprised she lasted for over fifteen hours without figuring it out." He sat at the foot of the hospital bed and pushed her gown up. Draco felt slightly sick. He had witnessed a birth before. Scorpius's birth happened while he was on a business trip and he missed it by just a few hours. This was new and a little scary.

"I was in _pain_! I wasn't thinking. I'm still _in_ pain!" She squeezed his hand tightly and Draco winced slightly before casting a silent numbing charm on his hand. He could only hope she didn't notice and that she didn't manage to break any bones.

"You are six centimeters dilated so it will be a while yet." He stood up and pulled her gown down. "Just breathe and let nature take its course."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three hours later<strong>_

"I love you, Hermione and you need to push." Draco was sitting behind Hermione in the hospital bed. He held both of her hands and she flopped her head back on his shoulder.

"I can't! I'm so tired." She looked ready to cry and Draco nodded. They had been at it for close to an hour and Doctor Etzio said they were nearly there a few more pushes and the first twin would be born.

"I know you are. We've been at this for a long time but you need to push. I need you to push. We are almost there, love. Push." He winced as she tightened her grip on his hands and bared down with a strangled scream as a contraction hit her hard. They seemed to be seconds apart and Draco hated having her in pain.

"I see a bambini's head! Come on one more, Lady Malfoy! Push!" Doctor Etzio looked up at them and Draco nodded.

"Come on, Hermione. One push. One more and we have one baby born. Come on. _Push_." He talked soothingly into her ear and she gave a rather weak nod before baring down and pushing with a scream.

"The head is out. Good job! The hard part is over. I still need you to push though. We are only half done." The doctor smiled at Hermione who groaned.

"No more. I'm so tired." Sweat beaded on her forehead and her curls stuck to her face and neck.

"Shhhhh, Hermione. We are so close to being done. Come on, love." He watched as she gave a small nod and gave another push.

"It's a boy! Born at ten thirty-seven on August 4th." He put blood covered, wide-eyed, crying newborn on Hermione's chest and Draco looked at him as Hermione let go of his left hand and touched the child's head. Just as quickly as he was placed there they took him away.

"Where are they taking him?" Hermione's voice was almost panicked and Draco shushed her gently and took her hand once more.

"To get him cleaned. Now, I see that you are crowing again." Doctor Etzio smiled and dropped his head. "This one is smaller. So do not worry it will be easier."

"Are you ready, Hermione? You are going to have to push again. Can you do that? Can you push for the other baby?" He smiled as she nodded before she gripped his hands tightly and screamed as she pushed. "That's my girl. Come on. We are almost there."

"The head is out- Dio non." The doctor looked panicked and Draco started to worry. "I need you to push. I need you to push!_ Push_!" Hermione, as if sensing something was wrong, she pushed with all her might and within moments Doctor Etzio turned away from them, a still infant in his hands.

"Where are they taking the baby, Draco?" Hermione slumped against him and he shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't know." He watched as Etzio worked on the still infant. His back to them and Draco felt panic twist his stomach.

"Breathe, bambini! Breathe!" Several agonizing moments went by as the silence grew louder in Draco's ears. He wanted to scream at something when a weak wail filled the room. "Ringrazio il signore." The doctor's shoulders slumped in what appeared to be relief as the infant's wail grew stronger.

"What happened to her? Why were you so scared?" Hermione leaned forward as Doctor Etzio looked at them.

"She had her umbilical cord wrapped around her neck. Do not worry, Lady Malfoy. It was a recent occurrence and only her lips had turned blue. She will suffer no ill effects and be a happy little girl. Oh I guess I should tell you, it's a girl." He smiled brightly and both Hermione and Draco relaxed, slumping backwards. A nurse came in with a small bundle and Draco carefully got off the hospital bed to let Hermione relax. The nurse placed the bundle on Hermione's stomach and she looked at it with tears in her eyes. Doctor Etzio left with their daughter and they didn't have the energy to question it.

"Look, Draco. It's our son. He's got blond hair." She drew the bundle up to her chest and Draco looked at his son with tears in his eyes. He did indeed have the Malfoy blonde hair and his big eyes opened and Draco could only describe the colour as being Hermione's.

"He's got your eyes." Draco felt his heart clench as the boy seemed to look at him in curiosity. "Look at that. All your hard work has paid off, wifey. We have our babies. They are a bit early but that couldn't be helped." They marveled at their son before the nurse came in with another bundle. Draco carefully took his son as the nurse put the bundle in Hermione's arms.

"There's are daughter. She's got my hair colour and look, she's got your eyes." Hermione laughed slightly and Draco looked over and smiled. She certainly had his eyes. The little boy squirmed and Draco turned his attention back to him.

"They are perfect, Hermione. I couldn't ask for anything else." Draco smiled and carefully placed his son in Hermione's arms. "I should go and get Scorpius. I promised him I would." She just nodded distractedly and Draco looked at her as she smiled at the babies.

* * *

><p>Scorpius found himself being shaken awake by Al's dad. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up.<p>

"What is it?" He tried to focus on his friend's father and the messy haired man smiled.

"You are a brother. You father sent me to get you so you can be there with them. He's in the living room." He chuckled as Scorpius hurried to get dressed. He couldn't believe it. They were here, they were finally here. He rushed down to the living room while tugging on his shirt.

"So they are here?" He finished buttoning up the shirt and his father nodded.

"Yes, under a month early but they have been born. Come on, I'll take you to them." He held out his hand and Scorpius took it and they stepped through the floo. He couldn't wait to meet his new siblings. They landed in the hospital and Scorpius let his father's hand go and stuck them in his pocket.

"So what are they? Boys, girls, both?" He looked up as his father smiled.

"Both. Your little brother was born first and your sister was last. She is significantly smaller but still alright. She has brown hair and grey eyes and your little brother has blonde hair and brown eyes." He pushed open a door and Scorpius followed him into the room.

"Scorpius, come meet your brother and sister." Hermione smiled at him from the hospital bed and he hurried over. She looked worse for wear but the smile let him know she was alright. "Here is your little brother." Scorpius held out his arms and she, with a bit of help from Draco, placed the boy in his arms. Scorpius looked at the sleeping boy with wonder. This was his little brother. He was kind of cute with his blond hair and chubby cheeks.

"Can I give him his middle name?" He looked hopeful and they both shared a rather guilty look.

"We've already given him his middle name. It's Cassius." His father gently took the boy while his mum placed another bundle in his arms.

"You can give her, her middle name." She smoothed down his hair and Scorpius narrowed his eyes slightly. His sister's eye opened and he looked at the stormy grey of Malfoy eyes. He watched as she slowly blinked.

"Her middle name will be Oliver." He ignored their laughing as the little girl looked at him.

"You can't give her a boy middle name, Scorpius." Hermione smiled at him with shake of her head, a smile on her lips the entire time.

"Yes I can. You said I could give her, her middle name. It's Oliver. She will grow up strong because of it. No one will have the power to tease her, to hurt her because she will be strong. Just like her twin with his strong middle name." Scorpius looked at them both. They had to understand that he was doing it for his sister. He wouldn't be around to protect her all the time. She needed to learn how to protect herself. "She will grow up with it so she will find no fault in it as others will. She will be strong and live up to it. Her middle name is Oliver. You aren't changing it." He glared at them both and they sighed almost simultaneously.

"Alright, Scorpius. We will put her middle name as Oliver." Draco shook his head and Scorpius smiled as he handed the little girl off to her mother.

"She will look small and delicate but she will be strong. I just know it." He sat in the chair beside the bed and couldn't get the smile off his face. He had won. He barely noticed his grandmother enter the room.

"Lucius isn't looking so good. We need to go to him. It's time for the naming and the goodbyes." She held her head up high and the smile slid off his face. What did that mean? What did she mean?

"What are you talking about, Grandmum? I saw him two weeks ago, he was fine." He stood up and the blonde woman closed her eyes and swallowed slightly.

"His body is failing, Scorpius. It is time he moves on." Her eyes opened and Scorpius gave her a puzzled look. "He's dying. He doesn't have much time left." She turned and left, leaving the little family stunned. Scorpius couldn't believe it. His grandfather was dying. It was curious how quickly a moment of joy could be dashed against the strong mountain of pain and sorrow. He reached out blindly and a warm hand clasped his. He looked at who it was and Hermione stared back.

"We must say our goodbyes." Tears shimmered in her eyes and Scorpius swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat. It was too bad that his siblings' birthday had to be shadowed by the death of a loved one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An hour later<strong>_

Lucius lay in his bed trying to keep from falling into despair. It had been four hours since Hermione and Draco had supposedly signed into the hospital and he hadn't heard anything but then again, neither had Narcissa. Or so she said, she had left for a bit and returned minutes later. She had started pacing when she returned and he hadn't found the strength to tell her to stop. Or perhaps he was saving it for naming the twins, it seemed like just breathing drained his strength and he wasn't even doing that alone anymore. A commotion from outside caused Narcissa to pause in her pacing. The door opened and she started to cry as Hermione was wheeled with two bundles in her arms by a nurse. Draco followed with Scorpius hot on his heels. Lucius looked at the young woman, she looked tired and sweaty.

"Mother told us you wished to see us. Hermione insisted we go." Draco had his hand on his wife's shoulder and Lucius wheezed as he tried to sit up. Narcissa wiped away her tears as she walked over and helped him sit up properly. The nurse wheeled Hermione over to him and the curly haired witch motioned for Draco to take one of the bundles. Lucius watched as Draco took the bundle carefully as a soft smile spread across his lips as he cradled it to his chest.

"This is the first born. It's a boy." Hermione carefully lifted the bundle in her hands and handed him over to Lucius. He found enough strength to cradle the small life to his chest. A swath of blonde hair sat on the boy's head and his face was practically angelic as he slept.

"Orion." It was a breathy wheeze but everyone heard it as he looked at Narcissa who carefully took the infant. Hermione took the other one from Draco and carefully handed it over.

"This is the last one. It's a girl." She smiled and Lucius felt a small one on his face as well. He had been right, a boy and a girl. The girl had wispy brown hair on her head and her small eyes opened to show the classic Malfoy grey. She was so small Lucius could barely feel her weight in his arms.

"Cassiopeia." He gave the infant a weak smile as she looked at him with the curiosity that was designed for only newborns. He felt his strength leave and Hermione carefully took the child from him. He felt the smile on his face even as he felt the breathing regulator spell go away. It was difficult to breathe on his own. In fact it was an impossible task it seemed. A nurse helped him lay back down on his bed and he wished he had the strength to say thank you for her help.

The nurses and doctors left the family in there and Lucius Malfoy stared at each one in turn. He looked at his wife, drinking in her beauty with his eyes. She held his newborn grandson in her arms and she smoothed her hand down his cheek, his eyes closed at the contact. Lucius wished he wouldn't have hurt her so as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Lucius, I love you so much." She kissed his forehead and his eyes landed on the grandson he barely knew. The boy was going to be trouble and he wished he would have had more time with him. To watch him grow into the fine young man he was surely going to be.

"It's alright granddad. We are all here." The boy gripped his hand and Lucius wished he had the strength to squeeze back. He struggled to turn his head to look at the woman who had changed him so much. She had tears in her eyes and she reached over and gripped his other hand tightly while she held onto little Cassiopeia.

"It's alright now. I'm going to miss you and our chess games. I promise to take care of Orion and Cassiopeia. I promise I will teach them about you and how you helped me be happy. How you helped us to be happy. I couldn't have asked for a better father-in-law. I love you. " She seemed to be breathing heavy to prevent sobs as the tears made her eyes glassy and Lucius wished he could hug her and tell her it would be alright but his body felt like it was made of lead. No matter how hard he tried he could move nothing except his eyes. Finally his eyes landed on his son. Draco avoided his gaze and it was a hard feeling to know that he had destroyed his son's childhood to the point he wouldn't forgive him. He wanted Draco's forgiveness more than anything but he knew he wouldn't get it, not now. Perhaps in years to come Draco would finally forgive him but he would not ask him for it now.

Lucius wished that he was able to stand up and say how proud of him he was. How much he loved him and cared about him. He wished he could tell him how sorry he was about everything that had happened. It seemed he had quite a few wishes that he wouldn't be able to fulfill. He had one last wish for the family he was going to leave behind. He wished them complete and total happiness and strength for the years to come. He hoped it would be the one wish he got. Saying a silent 'I'm sorry'. Lucius Malfoy took one last bit of air before he closed eyes for the last time and as his spirit wandered into the great beyond, he was free of pain, suffering and guilt. He was finally free.

* * *

><p>Lucius was a character I loved with my entire heart and soul. I truly wished that I could have written him to get better but I knew he had to pass away with his family there. It was the ending that this character of his called for. He wanted to have his small bit of time to fix what was broke, to pull together two halves of the same whole before he could pass away with so many unanswered prayers and unfulfilled wishes. It was hard writing his passing. You have no idea, it was hard to write him so he had so many regrets and unsaid words but he was never one to get what he wanted and it tore me up to have to make him die. I am with you when you say you thought you could never love him. I never could as well but I saw the potential he had for Hermione. I used that to create this character that I couldn't help loving.<p>

I'm not ashamed to admit I cried writing the last part. I cried and wished I could cure him, I had the power but I couldn't do it to him. He had enough regrets, he jsut wished for peace. *Sigh* I wish it hadn't been so hard.


	52. Epilogue

**EDIT EDIT:**_ OH MY GOD FANFICTION! What is wrong with you today? This is the fourth time I've tried to upload this thing and it isn't working! Please please please work for me! I need to get this uploaded! There is no I in Team and so I need your help! Work with me here._**  
><strong>

**EDIT:**_ I am so sorry I had to upload this again becuase fanfiction was going weird and not showing it for me so I am uploading it again just to be sure. _

_PS: After a bit of severe writers block and slump I found my muse so stay tuned!_

Welcome to the super long epilogue! I'm really sad that the story has to end here but it does. I hope you like it and thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and faving.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

The grey eyes smiled down at her and she slowly felt herself become more awake as the alarm penetrated through the fog in her brain. She put her pillow over her head to muffle the noise but it didn't seem to work.

"Rion! Shut the alarm off!" There was no reply but she hadn't expected there to be one. Orion could sleep through anything. She stumbled out of bed and fumbled for the alarm clock. Her hands closed on it with a soaring feeling of triumph as she promptly slammed it against the floor and broke it. She crawled back into bed and could hear the clatter as the alarm clock pulled itself together. It was her older brother's newest invention, well her brother and his friend, Al. They designed it so that no matter what you did to destroy it, it always rebuilt itself and always started rin-

The loud sounding alarm started once more, starling her out of her thoughts. She threw off the covers and ran a hand through her tangled hair. She glared at the innocent looking alarm clock.

"I'm up! Now shut the hell up!" At her words the alarm went silent and she let out a sigh. She went back to Hogwarts in a few days. Year four. A big step that she could care less about. It meant more snogging couples and a less constructive classroom. It seems a though when one reached the ripe old age of fifteen, one discovered hormones. She grimaced before walking over to Orion's bed and ripping his blankets off and jumping on the mattress. Orion, unfortunately, was one of those who discovered girls had a lot more to give boys than cooties.

"Mornin' Cass." He muttered it as he rolled over to look at her. She glowered at him and he wrinkled his nose to try and make her laugh. Orion was also an obnoxious bone-head who happened to be a morning person. She grimaced. Cassiopeia hated mornings, she liked the nighttime and felt her most awake then. She hopped off his bed and went to rummage through her dresser. Father thought it was time they got separate rooms but mum had decided it was for them to choose. As much as she hated Orion sometimes she felt almost scared of sleeping in an empty room. Besides they had shared the same room since they were infants. The door burst open and she groaned, wondering who in the world it could be.

"Rise and shine, starlings!" Scorpius smiled at them maliciously and she glowered at him. "How does the alarm clock work?" She grimaced.

"Obnoxiously well. I've set it on fire, thrown it against the wall, I took a hammer to it, gave it to Lucy to play with, yet the damn this is still there and still ringing. It keeps pulling itself together in the most horrific way." She shuddered as she looked at the alarm clock and he laughed at her. He was here for a visit, probably got in sometime after she went to bed. As much as he was annoying, she loved her older brother. He kissed the top of her head before going and jumping on Orion's bed and deliberately on Orion. She smirked at the oof that emerged from her twin.

"Rise and shine, Ry-an!" The two blondes started wrestling and Cassi rolled her eyes before grabbing an old pair of sweats and one of Scorpius's old shirts. She had raided his closet before he had the chance to throw out the clothes. She locked herself in the bathroom to get changed. The dream still hung in her mind and she slowly splashed water on her face. It was their grandfather. He had died on their birthday, on their actual day of birth he had died. Mum had said he was a good man who made mistakes and that was what she had been told since she was little.

"Cass! Hurry up!" Orion pounded on the door and she jumped slightly, she hadn't heard them stop fighting. She carefully pulled on her sweats before opening the door to get out. "It's about time. You were in there for nearly two minutes." Orion laughed and she gave him a shove. Scorpius sat on her bed and she walked over and gave him a hug. She hadn't seen him in a while, he and Al were refurbishing Uncle George's old joke shop. All new merchandise and pranks, while keeping the classics.

"So how are you doing, Oliver?" He kissed her forehead and she sighed. He was the only one who called her by her middle name. Oliver was a boy's name and she hated it at times but it was hers. It was different. While Orion had a strong and normal middle name she was given a strange one. A boy one. "I look at you and I can't believe how much you have grown. The last time I saw you, you were just tiny. I don't have to beat up any boys do I?" She opened her mouth to answer when the bathroom door opened and Orion stepped out.

"Cassi and a boy? That's laughable. Cassiopeia doesn't do boys, she does books and classes. Cassiopeia barely does friends. She's always got her face in a book and doesn't do anything." The words hurt but she knew they were the truth. Orion was always one for being blunt. That's why he got stuck in Gryffindor, how proud their father was of that one.

"Orion. That is rude." Scorpius patted her shoulder as he glared at the boy and Cassi jerked away. She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl but she was doing things her way.

"It's true. I'd rather play make-believe in a story than deal with boys and their hormones. I would rather study for my classes than get groped in the halls. I'm doing this my way, Orion Cassius Malfoy and I ask that you respect that." She shook her head slightly. "I'm not the prettiest, I know but I'm the smartest. Intelligence lasts when beauty fades. I'm damn glad I make Rowena Ravenclaw look like an idjit instead of a dog."

"An idjit?" Scorpius's voice made her look over.

"A moron." Both her and Orion spoke at the same time and they chuckled. He walked over and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You are right but don't think you aren't pretty. I've been threatening quite a few boys lately." He winked at her. "Can't have them disturbing your study time." She laughed and Scorpius put his arms around both of them.

"Time for breakfast. Mergle made pancakes." He pushed them out of the room and Cassi rolled her eyes at the mention of the old cooking elf. He had a mate but she had died a few years back. Magi was her name and it was rather upsetting because the elf had been their nanny for the most part. She had gotten old and her heart just decided to stop. It seemed like there was a lot of death in the past few years. It had started with their grandfather and then moved to Aunt Isabel and Uncle George. Their child had been stillborn, a little girl they had named Samantha. After that they didn't seem to want children but they were blessed with three that they showered with love. Cassi had always wondered how hard it must have been for them to lose a child, to have that precious joy ripped from their hearts as the baby was pronounced dead. The concept was beyond her grasp it seemed.

After death had visited little Samantha it had started visiting the patients that had been in the Crucio Ward. It seemed many of them could not cope with how their lives had changed and many of them had committed suicide or turned to drugs. The others went for help, it seemed the spell and potion used had destroyed the coping mechanism in the brain and they couldn't function in their new lives. One notable death was that of Nymphadora Tonks. She had chosen a muggle way out and jumped off of a bridge into the icy waters of a fast moving river. Her body was never found and her husband retreated into seclusion. He eventually lost his mind and allowed his werewolf to start killing, it had taken years and they still did not know where he had gone too but the killings had stopped one year and never started again. Their son went on with his life, hiding his grief and eventually marrying his long-time girlfriend. He seemed to suffer no ill effects outwardly but many knew he took his mother's suicide and his father's murderous insanity hard.

Many people agreed that the cure for the Crucio patients would have been better left unfound as many of the cured victims begged to have their minds put back the way they had been. Many had done it themselves or committed suicide. Only a handful seemed to remain alright, the most notable were Frank and Alice Longbottom. They had severe and intense therapy and they continued on with their life away from the public amid many sessions of therapy. They would never be fully capable to cope with life but they were holding strong.

Shortly after that death took the Headmistress of Hogwarts. It was a quiet death in her sleep and she had a beautiful funeral in Gryffindor colours of course. She was laid to rest beside Dumbledore and her portrait appeared on the wall. She was mourned by many but they rejoiced in her life instead of her death. They appointed, in a rather large surprise to all, Neville Longbottom to be Headmaster. He had made leaps and bounds in the field of Herbology and was the only one who was qualified to take the position. He was a fair Headmaster and kind. He showed no prejudice to any house and was soon compared to that of Minerva and Dumbledore.

Many other deaths and births over the years. It was funny, her mother had told her life had seemed perfect. She had gotten friends back she thought she had lost but even she knew after grandfather's death that it was too perfect and the world seemed to crumble around them. A severe recession had hit and Father had to sell his company. He made quite the profit and seemed at ease without the stress of work.

"Oliver? Are you even listening?" Scorpius's voice filtered into her head and she glanced at him.

"Not really. I was thinking about death and how it ruined something that seemed perfect." She went to chew on her nails when Orion stopped her with a scowl and a shake of his head.

"Life isn't perfect, Cassiopeia. It never will be." He rolled his eyes at her and she gave him a faint smile. Truer words had never been spoken. They arrived at the dining room and their mum hurried over to hug Scorpius.

"I was wondering when you would get here. I hope the trip wasn't too strenuous." She kissed his forehead and Cassi went over to sit at the table. Orion took the seat next to her and gave her a slight shove.

"Why in the world are you thinking about death? I hope this isn't because of what mum and dad told you." He narrowed his brown eye and she shrugged. It came as a shock to learn that death had nearly claimed her as she was born. Her cord had been wrapped around her neck and she had stopped breathing. She had been rescued by the doctor and she had suffered no ill effects from that or from being born early.

"Death is a part of life, why should I not think about it? I wish to accept it as inevitable. Do not worry, Rion. I'm not suicidal." She carefully dished up her breakfast and started eating. She truly wasn't suicidal, she was just curious. Curious about how death had spared her and taken so many others. Was it the butterfly effect? She had no clue. It was just interesting to think about. She went to take a drink of her water and looked at her reflection in the cup. Straight brown hair and grey eyes. She had her father's face structure but her mother's size except a bit smaller. She looked dainty and it annoyed her because everyone treated her as if made from glass. Even Orion did at times and he was her twin. For twins they couldn't have been more different. He had curly blond hair and brown eyes and was built stockier than her. Even now he stood four inches taller than her and weighed fifty pounds more. She sighed and took a drink.

* * *

><p>Orion was never one to hide his feelings while Cassiopeia locked hers from the world but as hard as she tried she couldn't hide anything from him. He reached over and took her hand. They were twins and he spent his entire life next to her, in the womb, in the crib, in the same room. They had only been separated by the houses in Hogwarts. She got in Ravenclaw and he in Gryffindor. It was the first time they had been separated in years and it had terrified him, Cassi was a small girl, she was delicate it seemed but even after years of having it proved to be false he still felt that she needed protection. After their parent's confession that she had nearly died when being born just solidified it. Their fourth year of Hogwarts was starting and Meredith, their youngest sister was starting her first year. So not only did he have to worry about Cassi, he had to worry about little Meredith. He glanced over at the rather excited eleven year old. She was definitely a Malfoy. Blond hair and light grey eyes.<p>

"Mummy! Why can't I go to Hogwarts?" Little Abraxas crossed his arms over his chest and Orion smirked.

"Because you are only six years old." She smoothed down his brown curls and he wrinkled his nose at her.

"But I want to go." He started pouting and Orion turned to his food.

"So you don't want to stay here and help me? How terrible, I'll be all alone!" She smiled as she put her hand to her forehead. Abraxas shook his head quickly.

"No! I'll stay here with you mummy. I promise!" He hopped out of his chair and hugged her tightly. Orion smirked at his food and quietly ate. They had three younger siblings. Meredith at eleven, Abraxas at six and Lucy at two and a half. Orion hoped that they were done having children he felt having five siblings was enough. His head snapped up as his father walked into the room with a large smile on his face.

"Scorpius, my boy. How have you been?" He slapped his first born on the back and Scorpius smirked.

"Great. Oliver has informed me the alarm clock is a huge success, so we will be mass producing them." He smirked as he ate his pancakes and Orion set his fork down.

"That is good and how are my little twins?" He looked at them both and Orion slouched slightly. He always had the feeling that his father disapproved of his school house. It wasn't his fault, it truly wasn't but it still didn't help the feeling.

"Good, father." Cassi's voice was muttered. She never called him dad like everyone else. She said it was for respect and it was proper decorum. Cassi even called mum, mother. She was always so uptight and he could never understand why.

"I'm good, dad." He looked at him carefully and the man beamed.

"Alright and what about the rest of you? Did you guys have a good sleep?" There was a chorus of happy yeses and he nodded before sitting beside his wife. "The Zabini's are coming for a visit. Well they plan on moving back to Britain. Jack got into another large fight with some other boy and Blaise figured if they transferred it might be better." Orion smirked. Cassi was sweet on Toby, she would never admit it but he knew she was. Toby was close a year older than them and would be in Year Five. He wondered which house he would be placed in. Probably Slytherin, the boy was a snake and Orion respected him completely. At least he wouldn't try anything with Cassi, he was honourable to a fault, much like Cassiopeia in that way. He gave her a small nudge with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows at her when she looked at him. He smirked at the glare she gave him. She had it bad, almost as bad as he had it for the girl Weasley, he knew his dad would never approve, neither would her family but he found her to be the most gorgeous thing in all of Hogwarts. Rose Weasley, daughter of Ronald and Lavender Weasley. For as long as he had known, the family disliked the Malfoys. He felt it was kind of unfair because he was left pining for a beautiful girl, with no solution in sight.

"Could I visit Aunt Isabel today?" Cassi's question shocked him slightly and he looked at her with suspicion.

"Yes, Cassi. You may." Mum smiled at her and Scorpius stood up.

"I was heading there anyway. You can come with me, Oliver." He sent a look at the parents and Orion and Cassi stood up at the same time.

"Come on, Meredith, Abraxas." He walked over and picked Lucy out of her high chair and led the kids out of the room. He got them settled with Agi and Amagi and walked back to the dining room.

"What is wrong with Cassi?" Mum looked at him and Orion frowned.

"She's thinking about everything that happened after grandfather died. I know for a fact she looked everywhere and found all these old Prophet articles about everything that happened since them. She's just wondering why death would spare her but no one else." He shrugged. "Cass is acting like herself. There is no need to worry." He smiled at her before kissing her cheek.

"Then why did she want to go over to Isabel's?" She frowned slightly and he shrugged.

"She liked visiting with the portrait of Severus and just generally likes it over there." He smiled. "You guys worry too much."

"It was a valid reason to ask. She likes it when Luna and Blaise come for a visit." His dad looked so puzzled that Orion had to laugh.

"She likes Toby. I thought it was obvious. Don't tell he I told you because if you do she'll hex me into next week." He reached over the table and grabbed a bunch of fruit while his parents stared.

"She likes Toby Zabini? I never knew that." His mum looked just struck with confusion and he shrugged.

"It was easy to tell. She tolerates his presence when reading." He ate a grape and his dad nodded.

"You have a point there." He smirked. "She does like her solitude when reading and the fact that she would allow someone, a boy no less, to invade upon that solitude speaks much." Orion smiled slightly.

"Those are my thoughts exactly." He placed the rest of the fruit on the table and nodded to his parents. "I better start packing for Hogwarts." He left the room and made his way to the room he shared with Cassi. He was tempted to tell her he wanted to have his own room but he knew she was afraid of him leaving her life completely. She was strange that way, fearless in everything but being alone. She hated it when she didn't choose to be alone herself. He shook his head slightly, his thoughts moving on to himself. They were twins that were different completely and totally. He preferred athletics to studies, dating to books, friends to classes. He looked strong instead of frail, he acted more like their mother than their father.

"Orin, Orin!" Lucy ran over and he picked her up. She was just like their mother, curly brown hair, brown eyes and a bright smile.

"Hi, Lucy! How are you?" He swung her around and she giggled.

"I good! How Orin?" She gave a childish bit of laughter as he blew a puff of air into her face.

"I am great! How did you escape Amagi's clutches?" He smiled at her and she gave him a mischievous smile.

"I hid! Ama-ee think Lucy all gone!" She shrieked in laughter and he had to shake his head. She was a terror.

"I think we should go and help the poor little elf find you." He tucked her close and headed back to where he had put the others. His life wasn't a difficult one, it was the opposite. He was handsome and wealthy and came from a respectable family. Not that it hadn't been respectable at the start. Stories had been told to him of how the family name was a terrible burden and that one must never shun it in spite. Grandmum was old and he knew he should listen to what she said but mum and dad were very quiet about what had gone on to make the family name so hated so he had no backing facts to what she said. They had told him there had been a war and that the Malfoy's were on the losing side. They had said that Hogwarts would teach him more about the Second War. It pained them to talk about it. They had both lost friends. Cassi had gone out and researched it all. When she finished, she refused to talk about it and was sick for weeks afterwards. He could hear the little elf calling for Lucy and he entered the room.

"You've found little Lucy! Amagi is so grateful to Lord Orion." The little elf bowed and he winced as he put Lucy down to play. He had convinced her to use his name but she insisted on bowing and calling him Lord Orion. Elves were strange creatures.

"She hid and then ran. Keep her away from little dark corners and she should be alright." He stood up and patted Lucy on the head.

"Orion, do you think you could help me pack?" Meredith's voice made him groan. This is what happened when Cassi left. He was left to do her jobs but Meredith was his little sister and she needed help. He turned and nodded.

"Alright, Meredith. I'll help." He followed her out of the playroom and towards her room. Landscapes and friendly faces peered out of the portraits as he walked by. Grandmum had said there used to be the portraits of all his ancestors but his father had gotten rid of them all for his mum. Orion shook his head slightly, it seemed ridiculous to get rid of the remnants of history in favour of a woman but he shrugged it off. If he had done it then it was done.

"I'm not sure what I need. I have everything on the list but I'm so nervous. I've never left the manor for long periods of time. What if I don't make any friends? What if everyone hates me?" She looked at him with fearful grey eyes and he chuckled. That is what this was about.

"You forget I'm going and so is Cassi. We will be there to help if you need it." He ruffled her hair and she grimaced. "No one is going to hate you and you will make lots of friends." She hugged him tightly and he patted her back.

"You're the greatest brother ever, Orion, well other than Scorpius but you are a good brother too." She bounded into her room and shut the door soundly. He rolled his eyes with a groan before turning in the direction of his room. He needed to pack for Hogwarts, Cassi had done all of her packing but then again she was just weird like that. Always organized and on time. He preferred to do things when he felt like it and it certainly wasn't organized when he did. He looked around, making sure no one was going to jump up and ask him to do something before slipping into the room. He looked at the two sides of the room both reflected how different they were. Clean and organized versus messy and chaotic. He chuckled and wished he could use magic to pack but that was still two years away. He got out his trunk and started throwing clothes in it. He crawled around on the floor looking for his other sock when he noticed it on Cassi's side of the room.

"There you are. Thought you could hide from me did you?" He grasped the sock in triumph and noticed a stack of papers under her bed and he looked around before pulling them out. It was Prophets, old ones. The top one was dated thirty years ago. The title caught his attention.

_**Malfoy Family Sentenced!**_

_Finally, justice for all of the victims of this cruel family. The once illustrious family is now in ruin. Lucius Malfoy has been sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban, while his wife and son got off with only three years' probation and major fines. The punishment of Lucius Malfoy seemed fitting for the crimes. Azkaban with the Dementors for murder, torture, and serving the vilest creature in the Wizarding World, Voldemort. _

He dropped the paper and picked up another one. That one had to be wrong!

_**The Malfoys Held Accountable for the Torture of Hermione Granger**_

_They pleaded guilty in the case against them for the torture of Hermione Granger. She had been a prisoner of war where she had been tortured for hours within the Manor. As Bellatrix Lestrange was killed in the final battle, the prosecution decided the rest of her family be held accountable. Everyone is very much aware of how related they are, Narcissa and Bellatrix at least. Born sisters to the same twisted family the Blacks. It seems the only ones who turned out alright were Andromeda and Sirius who left when they were young._

Orion felt sick. This is what Cassi had been upset about. The Malfoys were a bunch of murderers. He knew all about Voldemort, he just didn't know how close the family was in with him. Straight back to his Grandfather at least. He picked up another article with shaking hands.

_**Severus Snape a War Hero?**_

_This man, as it turns out, was for the side of light. He was Dumbledore's man and only killed him because Dumbledore told him he must. Sealed to his fate with Dumbledore's wish and Narcissa Malfoy's Unbreakable Vow he killed the already dying Headmaster to get closer to Voldemort so his cover would not be discovered. For thirty years he fought as a spy and was for the Light every moment of it. It is a great shame that we must deliver the Order of Merlin First Class posthumously as he was a tragic loss of the war._

Orion shook his head. He really should read the new and revised Hogwarts: A History. He still felt sick to his stomach. The man who named him was a murderer.

* * *

><p>"I still love you." Draco smiled at Hermione. Four pregnancies gave her a bit of weight she could never seem to lose but he loved her still. She had laugh lines on her face and he loved her more.<p>

"I still love you too." She busied herself stacking the dishes on the table. Draco gripped her waist and pushed the curls from the back of her neck where he planted a small kiss. Years had passed and they had been dealt many blows. Death in particular. First his father then Isabel and George. That death was hard. It made him realize how close they had come to losing Cassiopeia. Their little girl had her cord wrapped around her neck as well but the doctors didn't get to her in time. It was a sad day to watch them lower the tiny coffin into the ground. He wasn't ashamed to admit he cried. Isabel had fallen into a depression that even George couldn't rouse her from. He had to let Hermione got live with them for a few weeks for the other woman to begin to live her life again. It had taken months for the woman to get back to a semblance of normal. Draco felt for her he truly did. It was hard losing a child. He knew the pain well when Hermione had started miscarrying. He had been terrified every time she got pregnant, he would wonder if this one would reach full term or if it would be lost like the others.

"I'm glad we decided no more children." He whispered it in her ear and she nodded, leaning against him.

"It hurts to lose them and we have enough. Six kids is a lot. I never thought I would have that many. Two or three at most but I don't regret the ones we have." She turned in his arms. "Scorpius still hasn't settled down. He goes through girlfriend after girlfriend. I think he needs to learn about settling down for longer than a week." Draco shook his head.

"He's doing that most men do. He wants to test the waters, see what he can get away with in a relationship and he's learning while doing it. Don't worry about him. He will find a woman he loves in his own time." He rubbed his nose against hers. "Was it wise to not tell the children about what happened? About how much of a terrible man their grandfather was?"

"It was a decision we can't go back on. I believe Cassi knows. She wouldn't leave it alone with asking questions than one day she stopped. She was sick for a few weeks but bounced back. It is hard knowing you come from a disgraced family." She shrugged. "It is not like you continued on you fathers pre-Azkaban legacy. You started your own. That is all that matters to me." She kissed him on the lips and Draco couldn't help but smile. Sixteen years and they were still together. They still fought like you would not believe but they never went to bed angry. He never wanted it to come to that, ever. He closed his eyes and kissed her again. She relaxed into him and he wrapped his arms around her. He never wanted to not wake up to this woman in his arms. She was his heart and soul and he aimed to keep it that way.

* * *

><p>Cassi rocked little Soren in her arms. He was seven months old, their youngest. Aunt Isabel busied herself around the kitchen.<p>

"Do you plan on having more?" She carefully shifted the infant to rest against her shoulder. Aunt Isabel looked at her curiously.

"Of course. I love kids and I want more. It's just been… hard." She gave her a faint smile and Cassi nodded.

"I can understand, Aunt Isabel." She stood up and made her way over to the sink with the small boy asleep on her shoulder. She kept her eyes looking out the window where ten year old Zachariah was playing with four year old Violet.

"I don't think you can, Cassi. It was devastating, losing a child. I felt like my entire world had crumbled. I felt like I was at fault, as if I had somehow killed my own child." She sighed and Cassi felt her face flush.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Isabel. I did not mean to sadden you." She patted Soren's bottom gently as he slept.

"It's not your fault, Cassi. Your mother told me about what happened when you were born. I think you are just feeling guilty that you survived while Samantha didn't. Cassi, we are glad you survived even though we lost our child to the same fate. You are a wonderful and caring young woman and we love as we do another child." Isabel kissed her forehead and Cassi gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Aunty." She smiled down at Soren who stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes. "Would you like to take him? I better go and get Scorpius to take me home. Aunt Luna and Uncle Blaise are moving back to London so they have come for a visit." She felt a small blush cross her face. She never really counted Toby as a crush because she hadn't seen him constantly enough for it to be on her mind. Isabel smile dnad took her now awake son from her and levelled her dark eyes on Cassi

"I see… Is it perhaps because of a certain young man?" Isabel smirked and Cassi bit her lip as her face flared red.

"No. I just wish to see Aunt Luna and Uncle Blaise." She avoided Isabel's gaze and the woman laughed.

"Alright, do not feel bad about liking Toby. He is a refined young man of no relation to you." She bounced Soren and Cassi frowned.

"What does that mean?" She stood and stretched. Isabel smirked.

"It means you may have been raised as cousins but you are definitely _not _cousins. It's a guilt free crush, Cassiopeia. Enjoy it, perhaps it will grow to something more." She shook her head with a smile and looked down the hall. "Scorpius! Come take Cassi home. She said she should be visiting with friends." The pale blond haired man looked into the hall with a mischievous smile.

"Alright. See you Uncle George and keep those profit margins in mind for when I return with Al." The tall man practically swaggered down the hall and Cassi rolled her eyes. "Come on, Oliver. Let's get you back to the Manor. Unless you want to come with me and help us test our new version of Skiving Snack Boxes?" Cassi shuddered. The alarm clock was bad enough.

"No thank you. The Manor is perfectly alright." She grimaced and he ruffled her hair.

"Alright then. Suit yourself." He grasped her arm and spun away in Apperation and Cassi barely had time to gasp as the pulling sensation started. They landed in the foyer and Scorpius let her go. "I'm off to pull an abundance of pranks. I shall see you later little Oliver." He gave a sharp salute and laughed as he spun away.

"Cassi?" At the voice she turned around and smiled at her mother. "It is you. Good. Everyone is in the parlour if you wish to visit." Cassi weighted the option and slowly nodded.

"I would like that, mother." She followed the curly haired witch to the parlour and entered after her.

"Cassiopeia Oliver Malfoy, would you take a look at you! You are all grown up. Turning fifteen already, don't I feel old." Blaise hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Thank you, Uncle. It is very nice to see you." She smiled as she kissed his cheek. Jack nodded at her, he was a handsome young man and Cassi forced away a blush when he winked at her.

"Hullo, bella. Come give your cousin Jack a hug." His dark skin wasn't as pronounced as his father's but it was close. He would break a lot of hearts at Hogwarts. Cassi walked over and hugged him.

"So my cousin Jack is quite the scrapper." She watched him tense up from the corner of her eyes as she inspected her nails. "Must be because he wished to be closer to Fiona Longbottom." He laughed and reached over to pinch her and she jumped away.

"We all know it's the truth!" Cassi smirked, Jack had been practically in love with Fiona Longbottom. She was better than her father at magic but wasn't the greatest. She was extraordinarily clumsy but an all-around pretty girl.

"I guess it is. I could tell you why Toby was all excited to move here but I take it you already know." He winked at her again and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Jack. Hello, Cassiopeia." Toby's voice was still a s smooth and cultured as ever and Cassi turned around. He had blue eyes that were striking against his darker skin. His eyes is what got Cassi every time. It was if he was looking into her soul.

"Toby, I hope you are well." She sat on the couch away from him and Orion entered the room, his face was a little pale but his smile was firmly on.

"So much formality, Cassi. It's a wonder you don't literally have a stick shoved up your arse."

"Orion Cassius Malfoy!" Two voices spoke at the same time and Cassi turned away from him. She would let her parents take care of that one.

"There will be none of that language." My mother's angry voice filled the air, I smirked and Aunt Luna patted my shoulder.

"Cassiopeia… you must stop thinking about such topics. They only serve to depress you. You do not need to atone for your Grandfather's sins. He atoned for them himself. The name Malfoy is washed free from any taint. It is your job to keep it that way." Her words made more sense than I thought they would and I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Aunt Luna." She kissed her cheek and Luna smiled.

"Your family, no matter how it may appear is a good one. It is perfect and most importantly, it is normal." She smiled dreamily and walked away.

* * *

><p>Orion bore the lecture with downcast eyes. He wasn't going to listen but it was best to pretend he listened. He had completed the reading and he was strangely alright with the family history. It was forgiven and they had been punished. It just showed how much everyone had changed. He turned away when the lecture was done to look at everyone gathered. This was his family. Every single one of the people there were family and event he few people missing were. He wouldn't trade them for the world. He watched as Toby stared at Cassi with an all too obvious expression on his face. He thought she hung the moon and painted the stars in the sky. It was rather amusing even though he knew he stared at Rose that way. Life was a challenge and he was more than happy to take it on but he would never pass on his family. They were part of his team and they always would be.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione looked between her husband and her children and her friends. It was just like fifteen years ago except Ginny no longer talked to her. Well she talked but she never actively sought her out. Their friendship was non-existent and Hermione blamed herself on occasion although she knew Ginny was holding a grudge. She had lost many other friends as well. Remus and Tonks were big ones. She still cried over it on occasion. She just couldn't believe something that everyone had wanted for so long had been that deadly. The cure was better left unfound in her opinion. She would rather have had Tonks back in the hospital bed instead of at the bottom of the river. She would rather have Remus wishing away for his love instead of the raving lunatic he had become. It wasn't just him that lost his soul mate. His wolf had too and that is what caused his madness. He just couldn't live without her. It was alright when she was in the hospital because she was alive but when she had died it was like a switch went off in his mind and he couldn't flip it back on. It was sad to see and when the reality crashed in on him the view became a terror driven nightmare for years. Hermione knew not to dwell on it, her life was fine and she couldn't change the past. She had only her present and future to look after. She smiled with joy and laughed with happiness. Her live would always have bumps and snags but it would always turn out. Just like her attempts at cooking. Not the best at times but it was nourishing and for the most part bearable.<p>

* * *

><p>Scorpius watched at Lily Potter between half closed eyes. She was a pretty girl but as far as he knew he wasn't allowed to even think about her like that. It was a shame because he really liked her.<p>

"I know you are pretending, Scorpius. I suggest you just get up and stop staring at me." She smirked at him and her red hair bounced around her face. Scorpius sighed, knowing he was caught he sat up.

"And how are you today, Lily?" He smiled at her and she shrugged.

"I'm alright. Still cleaning up after you buffoons but it pays the rent so I guess I should be thankful." She winked at him and Scorpius smirked. Bullocks to the silent bro code.

"Do you have any plans this Friday?"

* * *

><p>It's not the ending of a story it is just the ending of a chapter and a beginning of a new one. Perhaps Scorpius would finally fall in love, perhaps not. Perhaps he would settle down and start his own family, having three children all with strawberry blonde hair and grey blue eyes. Maybe not. Perhaps Cassiopeia and Toby dated and then broke up after realizing they weren't all that great together or perhaps Toby pursued her till he left Hogwarts and then pursued her some more till she finally agreed to go on that first date. Maybe they got married and had two beautiful children, then again they might not. Perhaps Orion became a star Seeker on his favourite Quidditch team and made his father proud day after day or maybe he finally married his Hogwart's love, Rose. Perhaps she accepted him despite her family's wish and hate. But then again, maybe not.<p>

The future is so full of possibilities but right here and right now is what creates your future. So perhaps Cassi marries Jack after falling for his charm or she becomes a well-respected journalist compared the likes of The Voice and goes by the name Oliver. Maybe Orion becomes a professor so he can teach at the school he so loves. Maybe he teaches about History and about the war and about hate and acceptance and perhaps he uses his own family story as an example of love, forgiveness and acceptance. I think little Abraxas would go to Hogwarts or maybe he wished to go to Durmstrung instead. Little Lucy could be the best friend anyone could ask for and raise her own little family of orphaned elflets and Meredith might become a counsellor. They might or they might not. They could end up happy or sad but they will have followed their hearts to reach there. The biggest perhaps of all is what one old man wished for in life and ached for in death.

Perhaps Draco Malfoy would finally forgive his father for the trouble and heartache he caused him… or not.

Remember that no matter what will happen to them they will have their family and their friends and they will always have each other. That is enough for them to go on with their lives. It is enough for anyone to go on with their lives. This portion of the story may be over, the story teller may be tired or sad that her turn telling this tale is done and over with but yours could begin at any moment. The future is endless with possibilities while the past is set in its ways .The present is what you make of it, good or bad but just like Hermione's cooking, it is bearable.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>It is done after 51 chapters and one epilogue this tale is told. After 182,050 words and 351 pages and 4 years of wonder it is over. This story is whatever you make of it. It is here not just to tell you a story about two people in love, it is about telling you your own story. Telling you that you must take everything life throws at you and accept it for what it is. As I said, the future is full of endless possibilities while the past is set in its ways. The present is yours to control, good or bad, it is bearable.<p>

I never stared this story with the intention of a moral or a lesson but as I grew and as I wrote more I realized that I wrote this story to teach you about whatever you need to learn. You will walk away from this story learning something and I have no clue what that may be and I have no clue if you will hold it close but I will tell you this. Writing this story for you, being able to influence you in the slightest is the greatest joy I have ever had. I never know how much influence a writer has on their readers until this story.

I hope you got as much joy and love from this story that I put into it. This was my brain child, my baby. It started out as a simple plot bunny but it grew beyond my wildest imagination. I learned so much as a person and as a writer as I created this single possibility within the Harry Potter world. The true ending of this story hit me with such a force that you could not imagine how blown away I was. It was about the possibilities that this story could take, the ways the characters could grow and change and how it is never 100% over. For some characters, such as Lucius, the story is over completely. They are gone and it hurts that I had to do it.

For others the story has just begun. Their lives are free for you to put your own ending too. So let your creativity go and imagine what their lives would be like. Imagine and put together your own ending for this rather unfinished tale. Write it down, think it out, share it. I don't know what you will do with this freedom of creative expression but use it as much as you want and I give you full permission to use it as you will. Use it a muse or as a light bulb, use it a inspiration just let me know and I will know I sparked another creative mind. Use it how you will but do not try to emulate it. Do not try to copy it because that is where the creativity ends. Be your own person and don't try to be me. Au Revoir, my readers. Goodbye until I find that inspiration has struck again.

(I honestly didn't want it to be as sappy as this but I felt it to be fitting, after all you guys are the best and my constant inspiration.)


	53. Notice!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I have uploaded A Year and a Day to www . wattpad . com , under the name AshleyThomas83! I hate to do product plugger but wattpad is a free app on smartphones and it is really fun and simple meaning my story is now mobile! So I'm uploading all of them and I figured I should let you guys know if you would like to take them on the go. I would be estatic if you guys went there and actually put my story on your phone becuase that would just be awesome! Thanks guys. remember I love you and think you are the greatest!

~Mistrus


End file.
